Mergulhando em Outra Dimensão
by Dhessy
Summary: Quando o que só lhe resta é a solidão, o que se pode fazer além de desejar dias melhores?Cassandra é uma jovem que perdeu seus pais muito cedo, restando apenas Katrina, sua melhor amiga. Após sofrerem um acidente descobrem que foram parar dentro do universo de Saint Seiya. Como e porque foram parar ali?Seria uma brincadeira de um deus ou o resultado de um pedido feito na infância?
1. Desejo Profundo

_Os personagens de Saint Seiya que aparecem nessa história pertencem a Masami Kurumada._

Ola galera!

Estou muito feliz em começar uma nova fanfic.

Espero que gostem.

Bjos

* * *

_"Todo mundo tem alguma coisa sem a qual não consegue viver."_

_–Anjo Mecânico- Cassandra Clare_

–Mais esse retoque e termino. –Disse a jovem colocando um dos últimos mangás na estante. –Acabei!

–Finalmente! –Disse uma voz atrás da dela. Que a fez dar um pequeno salto no mesmo lugar. Era sua amiga que ali estava batendo o pé impacientemente no chão.

–Oi para você também Katrina. –Respondeu a jovem se levantando retirando o suor que escorria na testa com as costas da mão direita e batendo em seguida as mãos na roupa fazendo subir uma pequena nuvem de pó. – Pensei que tinha dito que só viria as cinco.

–Se a senhorita olhasse o relógio saberia que horas são. Cassandra já é quase seis da tarde e você está ai toda alegrinha por tirar poeira de um bando de papeis.

Cassandra abriu a boca para dar uma resposta à amiga, mas não o fez. Ela tinha razão. Tinha perdido a noção do tempo e o relógio marcava cinco e meia .

Já fazia um tempo que queria ter limpado a estante onde colocava seus livros e mangas, mas seu trabalho não tinha permitido isso, até aquele momento. Tinha finalmente entrado de férias, podendo acordar e fazer o que bem entendesse. Naquele sábado em questão, tinha prometido acompanhar a amiga em uma festa no centro. Desde que tinha se separado de Sebastian, ela não sentia clima para sair.

Seu namoro havia chegado ao fim depois de telo encontrado ficando com outra. Ele até tentou convence-la de que era a primeira e a ultima, mas ela não conseguiu e nem conseguiria ficar junto a ele sabendo que a qualquer momento ela poderia ser trocada, mas o pior foi ele mesmo que havia dito aquilo.

FLASHBACK CASANDRA

–Não vai me perdoar?- Sebastian praticamente tinha perguntado gritando, mostrando seu total descontrole emocional. Ele era do tipo de pessoa que odiava quando não faziam sua vontade, o que acontecia naquele momento.

–Não foi o que disse. Eu falei que não conseguiria continuar com você como namorado. Não consigo mais confiar em você. Eu pedi que me dissesse quando se sentisse apaixonado por outra pessoa. Você concordou.

–Fraca.

–Como?

–É o que é. Uma fraca, que mereceu ter sido traída. Não me olhe como se eu tivesse falando algo irreal. A culpa é toda sua se a trair. Demorou a abrir as pernas para mim e quando o faz não queria mais.

–Eu não podia ficar na sua casa aquele dia. Tive que ver como a Jolie estava.

–Fosse outra hora.

–Ela estava indo ser operada. Sabe que a família dela sou eu. Minha prima não tem ninguém.

–Deixa-se ela sozinha.

Aquelas palavras foram como um golpe no estomago.

–Antes você teria me deixado ir sem hesitar. O que aconteceu?

–Conquistei de você o que desejava. Não serve mais para nada. Não passa de uma criança que cresceu em corpo e não em mente. Sempre foram aqueles malditos livros e desenhos de criancinha e depois me negou um direito meu. Você é um nada. Não passa de uma pessoa ridícula que vai passar a vida sozinha.

–Pensei que me amava. –Cassandra disse baixinho.

–Estava enganada. Você sempre passou de um brinquedo para mim. Fora um brinquedo que aguentei por tempo demais, mas agora não é mais necessário. Desapareça da face da terra. Fara um favor a todos.

Seu coração se quebrou em migalhas naquele instante. Sem dizer mais nada ela partiu, deixando para trás um pedaço de si mesma, tentando manter suas emoções seguras dentro de si. Não derramou nenhuma lagrima, ele não merecia isso. Se antes era fria com sentimentos, agora havia se tornado uma geleira.

–Não sou fraca. –Disse enquanto atravessava as ruas indo em direção a sua casa.

FIM DE FLASHBACK

–Sabe que ainda não me sinto tão bem para sair.

–Há vamos. Já aproveitou por muito tempo sua fossa. Olha lembra-se daquele livro que me emprestou, tinha uma frase assim: - Com uma tosse Katrina mudou o tom de voz para parecesse mais como um narrador e continuou. Cassandra revirou os olhos. – "Existe uma quantidade infinita de números entre 0 e 1. Alguns infinitos são maiores que outros."

–E o que Jonh Green tem haver com minha fossa? –Perguntou a ariana colocando fossa entre aspas com os dedos.

–Quero dizer que a uma infinidade de coisas que deveria está fazendo em vez de se sentir culpada. Vamos você tem que se levantar tirar o pó não apenas dos seus livros e roupa, abri um sorriso e deixar pelo menos uma vez esses seus desenhos japoneses de lado. –Naquele momento a amiga se aproximou da estante e puxou para si alguns volumes de Saint Seiya. –Uma coisa tenho que admitir esses homens desses mangas são uns gatos. Bem que podiam existir, quem sabe você não sairia mais de casa. Quem é esse com essa rosa? –Perguntou Katrina apontando para a capa de um gaiden de Lost Canvas.

–Albafica de peixes. Agora poderia assim que acabar de fuxicar meus mangás, colocarem eles no lugar? Agradecida. Vou tomar um banho e já desço.

–Poxa, que mal humor.

***~v~***

O banho não demorou muito. Quando Cassandra desceu Katrina pode ver na amiga um brilho que há muito não via. Ela estava vestida com uma calça esquine de um azul bem escuro deixando à mostra as pernas bem torneadas. Na parte de cima, ela vestia um blusa branca com um estampa de um de seus animes favoritos, Fullmetal Alchemist e por cima uma jaqueta de couro preta. Nos pés usava um coturno também preto. Em torno ao pescoço ela levava o inseparável cordão dado pela mãe, quando essa ainda estava viva, cujo pingente era uma lua crescente. Os longos cabelos se encontravam soltos.

Só Deus sabia quanto Katrina admirava aquele cabelo dela. Os fios eram de um castanho acobreado, que era bastante raro de se encontrar, que quando expostos a claridade da luz solar, adquiriam um tom avermelhado intenso que para muitos pareciam que a mesma estivesse pegando fogo. Mas não era apenas os cabelos que chamavam a atenção, seus olhos era outro show a parte. Ele era um misto de azul, verde e dourado, que se modificavam conforme o humor da dona. Naquele momento estavam mais dourados, indicando que estava se sentindo obrigada a fazer algo que não queria.

Cassandra era um pouco menor que ela e chamava mais atenção. Poderia ser pela sua aparência incomum ou talvez pelos traços físicos herdados dos pais. Ela era descendente por parte de mãe de indígenas e ciganos, por parte de pai brasileira e de um povo do oeste europeu, que dizem ter ligações com o povo celta. Toda essa miscigenação rendeu a ela uma pele de tom de jambo, belíssima, além de seios e bunda fartas que faziam muitos homens babarem.

Katrina apesar de não ter os traços incomuns da amiga, era bonita a sua maneira, Ela era pouca coisa mais alta que Cassandra, era tão branca quanto a neve e seus olhos eram de um verde bem escuro, que naquele instante estava destacados com delineador. Ela estava vestindo um vestido curto preto e justo, que destacavam o corpo de violão, combinando com os longos cabelos negros presos em um coque frouxo no alto da cabeça e usava nos pés um escarpam azul escuro de salto prata. Nas orelhas usava um par de brincos feitos de prata com pequenas ametistas.

Ambas usavam um batom rosa queimado, que não chamava a atenção, mas que deixava os lábios mais atrativos.

Ela sabia que aquela noite renderia muitos elogios à amiga mesmo que ela não gostasse deles. Cassandra nunca fora do tipo que se conquistava com elogios, mas sim com gestos e mesmo que demostrasse ser mais fria que o gelo do congelador, por dentro ela era uma pessoa gentil e romântica. Enquanto ela era desbocada, falava o que pensava na lata e não levava desaforo para casa. E fazia a linha Casanova, mas no fundo procurava uma pessoa para criar laços permanentes. Muitas pessoas sempre perguntavam a ambas, como pessoas tão distintas podiam ser tão amigas. Nem as próprias sabiam responder isso.

–Vamos antes que você dê para trás e resolva me deixar sozinha. - Com essas palavras de Kat, Cassandra deu um longo suspiro e foi em direção à porta.

–Eu prometi não é? Então, promessa é divida.

–Ainda bem que sabe.

Após trancarem a casa, ambas se dirigiram para a calçada onde o carro de Katrina estava estacionado. Naquela noite o luar refletia na lataria de forma bizarra, fazendo a ariana se arrepiar dos pés a cabeça. Seu sexto sentido dizia que não deviam ir, mas não queria chatear a amiga. Antes de entrar no palio prata, ela se virou e fitou a casa que havia pertencido aos pais. Simples e pequena, mas confortável. Aquele lugar guardava varias lembranças preciosas de sua infância e agora parecia triste e sem vida.

–Quer entrar logo no carro! –Gritou Katrina fazendo Cassandra dar um pequeno salto no mesmo lugar.

Deixando uma pequena lagrima escorrer, a jovem entrou no carro. A escorpiana fitou o rosto pensativo da amiga, havia sido rude com ela. Ela não era de chorar e naquele momento tentava disfarçar as lagrimas que com a mesma rapidez que vieram se foram.

–Me desculpe.

–Tudo bem. –Respondeu dando um rápido sorriso que logo deu lugar a uma expressão pensativa.

Ligando o motor elas partiram. A rua estava deserta, logo elas chegariam ao seu destino.

–Tá muito estranho. Desde quando São Paulo é tão quieto?- Perguntou Katrina olhando de um lado para o outro, após para em um sinal.

–Talvez seja feriado. Qual a data de hoje?

–20 de agosto. E não é feriado de nada; que eu saiba. Olhe lá abriu.

Assim que a escorpiana ligou o carro e começou a travessar a avenida, um caminhão apareceu a toda velocidade colidindo em cheio no carro onde estavam as amigas. O palio foi arrastado por metros para explodir em seguida no meio da avenida.

Se havia alguém ali não deveria ter sobrevivido. Deveria.

_**Segundos antes, dentro do carro.**_

Cassandra não teve tempo de gritar. Tudo pareceu acontecer em câmera lenta. Só conseguiu ver era os dois faróis do caminhão cada vez mais perto. Ela fechou os olhos, não por medo, mas a espera do impacto. Ela não queria partir, mas não tinha escolha.

Katrina fitou as luzes e começou a chorar, não queria morrer daquele jeito, depois do pensamento fechou os olhos também.

Ambas não viram quando uma luz azulada cobriu o corpo de ambos e as teletransportou poucos segundos antes do impacto.


	2. Reescrevendo o destino

_Olá meus amores!__  
__Venho trazendo um novo capítulo.__  
__Espero que gostem.__  
__Bjos e até mais._

* * *

_Keshite rewrite shite_

_Apague e reescreva_

_Kudaranai chou gensou_

_Essa grande fantasia boba_

_Wasurareru sonzaikan wo_

_A sensação inesquecível de existir_

_–Asian Kung-Fu Generation - Rewrite_

Estariam elas no paraíso? Cassandra ouvia um barulho estranho ao fundo, mas continuava de olhos fechados. Estava deitada em algo morno e arenoso.

–"Estranho pareço esta deitada no meio da terra." – Pensou a jovem antes de abrir os olhos e praticamente ficar de pé com um salto. Não era terra e sim areia. –Oh meu pai! Morri e fui parar em uma caixinha de areia gigante!-Com aquelas palavras ela olhou ao redor, em busca de um gato que pudesse devora-la.

Pouco metro dali Katrina se remexia no mesmo lugar. A ariana ao ver aquela cena, não conseguiu segurar o riso. Como diria seu pai, sua amiga parecia uma minhoca na areia quente, o que de fato não era tão diferente do que ocorria naquele instante.

–Katrina! Katrina! Katrina!- Cassandra tentava chamar à amiga, mas ela não esboçava reação. - Katrina!

–Me deixe em paz Cassandra. Não vê que estou tentando arrumar uma posição confortável? Nem no céu me deixa descansar. Parece que tem areia nas minhas costas.

–Não parece. Tem.

Com essas palavras, a escorpiana abriu os olhos e olhou espantada tudo ao redor. Não estavam mais em São Paulo. Elas estavam em uma praia cuja areia era branquíssima. Ondas quebravam de maneira um tanto calma nas rochas. O céu acima delas estava de um azul claro demonstrando que era de manhã.

–Morremos?

–Acho que não. –A ariana fitou tudo ao redor. Em seu intimo algo dizia que conhecia aquele lugar, mas de onde? Nunca havia conhecido o mar de perto até aquele momento. –É lindo!

–Tenho que admitir que sim. - Disse Katrina levantando-se e ficando ao lado da amiga. –Se não morremos onde estamos?

–Não sei dizer, mas...

–Mas?

–Acho que conheço esse lugar.

–Você nunca me disse que já tinha visto o mar de perto.

–Nunca disse, pois nunca vi. - Diante do olhar de não estou te entendo da amiga ela completou. – Sabe aquela sensação de ter visto ou conhecido algo ou alguém, mas você tem consciência que não?- A escorpiana fez que sim com a cabeça. –É o que sinto, mas não me vem um nome.

–Não sei do que sinto mais medo. Você e seu sentimento de dejavu ou com o fato de estarmos aparentemente vivas em uma praia deserta.

Cassandra não respondeu. Simplesmente andou em direção contraria a do mar. Com uma habilidade, até então desconhecida, ela começou a escalar as rochas. Katrina apenas deu de ombros e seguiu a amiga com certa dificuldade pelo salto e o vestido. Ao chegar ao topo à ariana parou chocada. Ao longe estruturas pareciam cobrir o horizonte. Uma das estruturas foi a que mais chamava a atenção dela, uma torre gigantesca de quatro faces no qual existiam doze espaços cada um com um símbolo zodiacal.

–Não pode ser...

–O que foi Cassandra? Cassandra! Cassandra! – Katrina tentava chamar a atenção da amiga, mas era em vão. –O que foi mulher? Porque a cara de espanto? Parece até que viu um fantasma ou algo parecido.

–Eu... eu ...eu...

–Você?

–Eu... eu...eu.. sei.. onde estamos.

–Onde?

–Estamos... estamos no santuário.

–Santuário? Que santuário?

Antes que pudesse responder, uma voz chamou a atenção das duas.

–Ei vocês! Não podem entrar aqui. Essa é uma área proibida. –Gritou um rapaz cujos cabelos verdes caiam um pouco abaixo dos ombros, seu rosto era quase infantil e os olhos de um verde esmeralda. Trajava uma armadura de tom levemente rosa cobrindo seu corpo, na cabeça usava uma tiara prateada e em torno dos braços uma corrente podia ser vista.

–"Shun!" – Pensou a ariana, simplesmente aquilo só podia ser um sonho.

–Não sabíamos. - Respondeu simplesmente Katrina tentando não falar que aqueles trajes era no mínimo estranhos e que de algum modo familiares. –"Peraí, mas eu já vi isso antes! Parece um daqueles desenhos da Cas.." –pensou a jovem para depois fitar a amiga que continuava com chocada.

O cavaleiro olhou para ambas. Não pareciam inimigas e muito menos turistas. Mesmo fraco, ele conseguia senti cosmo vindo de ambas.

–"Seriam aprendizes? Nunca as vi na arena." Vocês não são turistas. São aprendizes?

–Como?-Disse a escorpiana sem entender.

–Não somos. –Disse Cassandra saindo do estado de choque. –Não temos cosmo. –Após essas palavras Katrina olhou para a amiga.

–"Que diabo de historia é essa?" O que pacas é cosmo?

Shun olhava de uma para outra. Já não estava entendendo mais nada.

–"Acho melhor leva-las para o grande mestre." Me acompanhem, por favor.

Ele começou a andar esperando que as duas o seguissem. Cassandra pegou o braço da outra e a puxou. Em um tom de voz baixa para que Shun não as escutassem falou:

–Lembra que te falei que achava que conhecia esse lugar? Adivinha?

–Não só conhece como estamos dentro de um dos seus desenhos. É isso?

–Sim. Lembra-se daquele mangá que você puxou da minha estante? –A escorpiana fez que sim com a cabeça. – Viemos parar dentro dele, só que 200 anos depois.

–Isso é loucura.

–Seria se ele.- Disse apontando discretamente para Shun que ia mais a frente.- Não estivesse nos levando para o grande mestre ou tivesse achando que somos aprendizes.

–Ta ta, mas me explica o que é esse tal de cosmo.

–Cosmo é a força vital que existe em todos os seres vivos, segundo Saint Seiya cosmo-energia está relacionada com os átomos de qualquer material e seus movimentos, utilizando este poder, é possível destruir átomos, controlar sua velocidade e mesmo transmutar materiais. Com ele, os cavaleiros conseguem com seus punhos rasgarem os céus e com chutes abrirem fendas na terra. É como se fosse um pequeno universo que existe no interior dos seres vivos.

–Gente! Então esse garoto ai na frente pode abrir um rombo no chão? Ele parece tão frágil e doce.

–Só parece. Shun parece ser indefeso, mas é um guerreiro poderoso.

–Se estamos dentro de um dos seus quadrinhos...

–Mangás. –Corrigiu a ariana.

–Que seja. Existe uma possibilidade de vermos aqueles homens lindo e fortes.

–Não acredito que ouvi isso. –Disse Cassandra colocando uma mão sobre o rosto.

–Há para. Tem a maravilhosa possibilidade de conhecer seus heróis de perto e o que faz é me xingar por querer saber se são bonitos ou não. Tente imaginar que verá seu personagem favorito de perto.

–Desculpa dizer isso, mas estou preocupada se vamos continuar vivas. VIVAS! Tem ideia de que ele pode está nos levando para morrer. –A ariana fez questão de por ênfase na palavra "vivas", mas acabou falando alto demais, chamando a atenção de Shun. Ele apenas olhou discretamente para trás. Queria acreditar que não eram inimigas, mas já não tinha mais certeza. A baixinha tinha dito que não tinham cosmo, mas ele sentia o contrario ambas tinham.

–"Elas parecem cansadas. Talvez tenham batido a cabeça. A mais baixa parece preocupada e a outra apenas curiosa." – Pensou o cavaleiro.

E realmente estava. Aquele cenário era novo para ela, quase fantasioso.

–"Agora entendo o porquê da Cas gostar tanto daqueles mangás, isso tudo é lindo!."

Eles tinham acabado de sair de um trecho de mata fechada e agora seguiam por uma trilha que depois de alguns minutos de caminhada desembocou em uma vila. Várias pessoas andavam de um lado por outro.

Floristas faziam arranjos sentados em um banco, crianças corriam de um lado por outro, vendedores vendiam desde tecidos até pão. Soldados andavam de um lado para outro, mas ao contrario do jovem à frente, usavam proteções nos ombros, peito, braços e pernas e na cabeça um elmo simples levam nas mãos armas que variavam desde chicotes a lanças feitos de algo que parecia ser prata.

Mais adiante uma incrível arena pode ser vista, nela davam para se avistar homens treinando em duplas e mais ao fundo mulheres algumas com e outras sem mascara. Cassandra achou que passariam direto e se dirigiram as doze casas, mas surpreendentemente eles pararam.

–Fiquem aqui, vou trazer o grande mestre. –Antes de sair deixando ambas sozinhas, ele lançou a elas um olhar que dizia que se saíssem correndo iria ser pior.

–O que vai acontecer conosco? –Perguntou Katrina assim que Shun saiu.

–Não sei. Vamos ter que aguardar.

***~v~***

Um pouco afastado dali, um homem vestindo vestes negras, estava bem no alto observava atentamente os treinos. Shun rapidamente se aproximou dele e fazendo uma mesura abaixou-se colocando um joelho no chão.

–Grande mestre.

O homem que antes tinha seus olhos voltados para as lutas virou-se para olhar o jovem abaixado.

–Não é necessário esse tipo de tratamento aqui, cavaleiro. – Disse com uma voz que apesar de autoritária saiu gentil.

–Grande mestre, encontrei duas jovem nos rochedos perto da praia. Ambas tem cosmo apesar de não despertado em sua totalidade. Não parecem turistas e tão pouco inimigas. Uma delas apenas sabe sobre cosmo. - Apesar das palavras do homem, Shun continuou na mesma posição de que quando se aproximou dele.

–Levante-se. –Shun levantou-se rapidamente. –Me leve até elas.

***~v~***

Ambas não haviam saído do lugar. Pareciam quase estatuas de tão duras. O silencio reinava entre elas. Ambas temiam internamente o pior.

Quando Shun voltou com o homem ao lado. Cassandra ficou sem fala. Ao lado do jovem cavaleiro, estava nada menos nada mais que Shion. Seus cabelos esverdeados caiam em cascata ao redor do grande mestre. Seus olhos violetas transmitiam calma enquanto sua postura mostrava autoridade.

Katrina não entendeu a cara de espanto da amiga, mas isso era de se esperar afinal desde os sete anos acompanhava aquela história enquanto ela nunca viu um episodio, apenas tinha folheado uma vez ou outra os mangás da estante da casa da ariana e suspirando pelos belos homens.

Saindo do estado de choque, Cassandra fez um reverencia que para a escorpiana pareceu quase um desmaio, pois a mesma praticamente foi ao chão. Apesar de não demonstrar, Shion se surpreendeu com o gesto da mais baixa das duas.

–Não precisa fazer tal gesto, minha jovem. -Disse o grande mestre para Cassandra que naquele momento chorava. Katrina mais uma vez não entendeu nada. Ela esperava um velho e não um jovem que parecia ter vinte anos com pintas estranhas e olhos mais estranhos ainda.

O ex-cavaleiro fitou a outra jovem, ela fitava a outra sem entender o porquê do gesto. Sem dúvida ela não sabia quem era ele ou aquele lugar. Ambas tinham cosmo como comunicou Andrômeda.

–Quem são vocês? Se apresentem!- O tom de voz de Shion saiu autoritária quase como se fria. Katrina iria responder com um belo de um palavrão, mas Cassandra foi mais rápida impedindo sem saber um provável desastre .

–Meu nome é Cassandra e essa é minha amiga Katrina, senhor. - A escorpiana lançou um olhar felino a outra, mesmo sendo o tal grande mestre, ele não tinha direito de exigir as coisas das duas.

–De onde vieram e como chegaram aqui?

–Não sabemos. Acordamos na praia. –"Para não dizer que aparecemos lá como magica" - pensou Cassandra. –Só lembramos de está em um carro que ia ou foi, não sei dizer, amassado por um caminhão.

–Amassado?

–Bem ele bateu, então suponho que deve ter amassado. –"Parabéns pela fala mais óbvia da história, Cassandra".

–O que minha amiga embasbacada quer dizer. –Disse Katrina tomando a palavra, recebendo olhares furiosos da ariana. –É que íamos morrer e como um milagre ou sabe-se lá o que viemos parar aqui sabe-se lá onde.

–Não estou embasbacada!

–Está precisando de um espelho então Cas, pois sua cara diz o contrário.

Cassandra mostrou a língua para outra. Shion olhava para ambas tentando não perder o controle e Shun um pouco atrás se segurava para não ri, mesmo conhecendo ambas a pouco tempo, as achava parecidas com Seiya e Hyoga quando discutiam.

O ariano olhou para ambas, não sabia como proceder, mas sabia que o que diziam era verdade.

–De onde conhece sobre cosmo ou como sabia como se portar diante de mim?

Aquela pergunta pegou ambas desprevenidas. Katrina sabia que Cassandra tinha que menti ou ocorreria o pior. Já a ariana, estava entre o fio e espada, se mentisse para Shion ele saberia, pois se fosse como as várias fanfics que leu o homem era um detector de mentiras mais potente que os utilizados em delegacias, mas se contasse a verdade elas seriam consideradas loucas ou pior iram parar no Cabo Sunion. Sem saber e ter por onde correr preferiu a verdade, pelo menos parte dela.

–Por histórias. –O ariano fitou a jovem com seus olhos violetas quase como se olhasse sua alma em busca da verdade. Cassandra sentiu seu sangue gelar.

–Entendo. Ambas possuem cosmos fracos pela viagem. –Disse aquilo como um pensamento. –Venham, levarei ambas a Atena.

–A quem!? –Katrina começou a entrar em desespero. – O garoto ai disse que era proibido, mas não acho necessário nos levar a Antena. Nós vamos nos retirar pacificamente e sumir de suas vistas. Não precisa apelar para a autoridade daqui.

–Kat primeiramente é Atena, segundo cale essa sua boca.

A escorpiana olhou chocada para a amiga. Nunca havia agido daquela maneira.

–Não vê que podemos ser mortas a qualquer momento. –Lagrimas escorriam na face de Cassandra. –Estamos longe de casa, sem saber por que diabos vimos parar aqui. Estou com medo, confusa e com fome. Pare por favor...

A jovem foi ao chão chorando copiosamente. Katrina se lembrou de quando a conheceu. Ela estava sentada em um canto do pátio da escola chorando pela morte da mãe. Naquele momento, ela estava em uma de suas crises , algo que ocorria varias vezes depois de perdas atrás de perdas, Katrina pedia internamente que depressão não voltasse.

–Cas. Cas me perdoe. - Se abaixando, a morena puxou a amiga para seus braços. Além de chorar ela tremia dos pés a cabeça. –Se acalme eu vou proteger você.

Shion se aproximou abaixou-se para ficar mais perto da ariana. Com uma das mãos afagou os cabelos castanhos acobreados e disse:

–Ninguém vai machucar você ou sua amiga, pode ficar tranquila. Atena vai nos da as repostas para nossas duvidas.

Sem conseguir responder com palavras, ela balançou a cabeça. Se voltando para Shun, Shion pediu que ela carregasse a jovem e que a escorpiana a acompanhasse.

A subida pelas doze casas foi silenciosa. Cassandra acabou adormecendo devido ao fato de ter perdido o controle das próprias emoções. Katrina olhava tudo ao redor com admiração. Cada templo era mais belo que o outro. Naquele horário eles estavam vazios, pois seus protetores estavam treinando. Não demorou muito para que o pequeno grupo chegassem ao décimo terceiro templo. A escorpiana estava esgotada, ao olhar para o lado e ver que tanto o rapaz quanto o grande mestre bem não se segurou e perguntou:

–Como... conseguem... respirar normalmente?

–Costume. –Respondeu Shun com um sorriso angelical.

–A ta.

Os guardas ao verem a comitiva logo fizeram uma mensura, que Shion com um gesto de mão fez com que parassem. Com um leve empurrão, ele abriu as gigantescas portas douradas do salão do décimo terceiro templo.

Um tapete vermelho cobria o chão e mais a frente podia ser visto um trono dourado, onde uma jovem com longos cabelos lilases estava sentada.

Fazendo uma mensura, Shion abaixou-se colocando um dos joelhos no chão. Shun com certa dificuldade, pois estava com Cassandra nos braços, fez o mesmo movimento. Katrina parecia perdida, mas se abaixou como os outros. Ela sentiu uma grande paz a preencher como se fosse ondas e que pareciam vim da garota mais a frente.

–Não precisam dessas formalidades. Levantem-se meus cavaleiros, Katrina você também.

Kat se levantou olhando assustada para a jovem a sua frente.

–"Como ela sabe meu nome?". –Pensou a escorpiana.

Nos braços de Shun, Cas acabava de acordar e com delicadeza foi posta no chão.

–Obrigada. - Disse ela ao cavaleiro.

–Não precisa me agradecer. - Respondeu Andrômeda com um sorriso.

–Perdoem-me por tudo. –Disse Cassandra se dirigindo a Shion e Katrina. Ambos apenas disseram sim com a cabeça – Atena. –Disse fazendo uma mensura, mas voltando a mesma posição.

–Cassandra.- Disse a deusa gentilmente. – Espero que estejam bem.

–Estamos. –Respondeu Kat por ambas. - Cassandra teve uma crise de nervos, mas está bem agora.

Shion explicou o que havia acontecido e o que as garotas haviam contado para ele. Shun contou como e onde as encontrou. Shion explicou rapidamente quem era a jovem para as garotas.

–Vocês foram salvas por algum deus. –Disse Saori simplesmente.

–Mas por quê? Não temos nada a oferecer a eles. - Kat respondeu.

–Existem casos parecidos com o de vocês. –Falou a deusa. –Pessoas saindo vivas de acidentes como se nada tivesse ocorrido. Desejos e pedidos sendo atendidos, que foram considerados feitos por pessoas de coração puro.

–Nunca fiz nenhum tipo de pedido. Cassandra e você?

A jovem que até o momento estava calada. Naquele instante ela se lembrou de algo que ocorreu na infância.

FLASHBACK CASSSANDRA

O vento arrancava sem do às folhas das arvores. O outono havia chegado a pouco tempo, mas se fazia presente. Em cima de uma sepultura, uma garota de cabelos acobreados chorava. Ela estava sozinha. Seu pai acabara de partir a deixando sozinha no mundo. Sua mãe havia partido aos seis anos e agora aos nove, fora a vez de seu pai.

–Porque meu Deus? Por quê?- Perguntava desesperada olhando para o céu. –Porque tirou meu pai de mim? –As lagrimas escorriam pela face. As pequenas mãos seguravam o pingente do cordão que havia sido dado a ela pela mãe em seu leito de morte. – Só tenho vocês. –Disse a mesma abraçando seus mangás. Com muito custo haviam deixado ela traze-los. –Apenas vocês. Queria tanto que fossem reais. Queria poder ser tão forte quanto vocês. Gostaria que a Kat também fosse poderosa, assim viveríamos juntas, uma protegendo a outra. Queria viver junto de vocês, quem sabe eu não deixaria de ser sozinha. –Com isso ela fechou os olhos deixando com que algumas caíssem em cima da capa de alguns deles.

FIM DE FLASHBACK

–Cas? Cas você fez algum pedido não foi?-Perguntou novamente Katrina ao ver a amiga perder a cor.

Os olhos da jovem se encheram de lagrimas.

–Eu tinha nove anos. Papai havia acabado de morrer. Eu estava sozinha. –As mãos da jovem naquele momento tremiam. - Eu pedi que tudo existisse. Que nos tornássemos fortes, você e eu. Você era uma das poucas coisas que haviam me sobrado.

–Deve haver um engano. Passaram-se vários anos. Temos vinte e um anos agora. Se tivesse que acontecer seria naquele momento.

Atena assentiu em afirmação. Realmente Katrina estava certa.

–Fez algum outro pedido depois dessa ocasião?

–Não.

–O que iremos fazer agora Atena?-Perguntou Shion. O grande mestre sabia como ela devia ter se sentido naquele momento, pois com ele havia sido do mesmo modo. Viu seus companheiros todos morrerem, enquanto ele continuou vivo e solitário. Mesmo com o passar do tempo, o surgimento de uma nova geração de guerreiros, a sensação era a mesma.

–Como ambas tem cosmo e acredito não tenham lugar para ficar, podem se tornar amazonas se quiserem.

Ambas as garotas se fitaram por algum tempo, até Cassandra abaixar os olhos. Sem duvida, ela se sentia culpa por ela estar naquele local. Katrina sabia que a amiga não aceitaria, por culpa e também pela depressão que a rondava por anos e que desde de o termino do namoro resolveu aparecer com força total.

–Eu aceito. –Disse a escorpiana abrindo um sorriso. – Cas não vai me abandonar né? –Perguntou para a amiga fazendo cara de gato de botas.

–Não. Eu aceito também.

–Então está decidido. Serão treinadas por Marin e Shina. Receberam no final de cada mês uma ajuda de custo. Como acredito não terem dinheiro para roupas, darei um adiantamento e pedirei a Marin que as leve até capital para fazerem compras. Ficaram no alojamento das amazonas e amanhã de manhã começaram seus treinamentos.

–E quanto a quem nos salvou?- Perguntou Katrina.

–Eu investigarei acima do ocorrido. Caso eu encontre algo, imediatamente as comunicarei.

–Obrigada por tudo Atena. - Disse Cassandra fazendo uma mensura rápida.

–Não é necessário me agradecer.

A porta atrás delas abriu-se de repente e por ela atravessou uma mulher ruiva trajando uma armadura, que logo Cassandra reconheceu sendo Marin. Katrina continuou a olhar a figura que acabara de entrar com certa estranheza.

No rosto ela usava uma mascara prata que apresentava os contornos de um rosto. Na cabeça usava uma tiara com formato de uma águia de asas abertas, ao redor do pescoço uma espécie de gargantilha, que remetia a ave. No dorso utilizava uma parte metálica que protegia apenas o coração e no ombro esquerdo uma espécie de ombreira e no mesmo braço ela utilizava uma luva com detalhes de uma águia feita do mesmo material da outra parte da armadura e no antebraço um bracelete e nos joelhos uma joelheira. Por baixo usava um collant preto, uma meia calça de uma perna só vermelha cobrindo a perna direita e uma meia 7/8 da mesma cor na outra. Por cima das meias utilizava uma polaina branca e nos pés um sapato preto. Na cintura um lenço branco podia ser visto.

A escorpiana se perguntava se ela era mesmo uma amazona ou uma professora de ballet, mas achou melhor não perguntar, já havia falado besteira demais por um dia.

–Me chamou Atena? –Perguntou a pisciana fazendo uma mensura.

–Sim. Poderia arranjar um quarto no alojamento das amazonas para Katrina e Cassandra?

–Mais é claro. –Respondeu a amazona. Sempre era bom receber mais aprendizes. –Quando elas começam?

–Amanhã mesmo. Mas elas precisaram de roupas, chegaram aqui sem nenhuma. Teria como leva-las ao shopping para elas comprarem algo?

–Claro que sim. Será um prazer acompanha-las. –Cassandra pode perceber que mesmo com a máscara sobre o rosto, ela podia dizer que Marin sorria.

–Então está tudo acertado. Será uma honra tê-las aqui.

–Muito obrigada Atena. –Disse ambas amigas em coro.

–Podem ir com minha benção.

Com as palavras da deusa, ambas seguiram a amazona de águia para o lado de fora. Uma nova vida acabará de ser iniciada. Um novo destino. Cabia a ambas aproveitarem a oportunidade.


	3. Caminhando pelo Desconhecido

_Olá meus amores!__  
__Venho trazendo um novo capítulo.__  
__Espero que gostem.__  
__Bjos e até mais._

* * *

_"Não sabia o que devia fazer com quem poderia conversar nem onde começar a procurar._

_Só sabia que acabaria chegando ao lugar certo..."_

_–Quero Ser Beth Levitt- Samanta Holtz_

_Em algum lugar a quilômetros do santuário_

Passos ressoava em um piso de mármore negra, indicando a volta de um de seus cavaleiros. A armadura negra brilhava apesar da falta de luminosidade. Ele havia retornado afinal. Ao abrir uma porta feita de carvalho negro, o jovem adentrou no recinto. Após retirar o elmo que cobria os cabelos ruivos levemente repicados, ele fez uma mensura e aguardou a figura no trono mais a frente falar algo.

–Então conseguiu cumprir o que lhe ordenei? –A voz soou autoritária e mais fria que o vento gelado de Asgard. Sem duvidas ele já sabia o que tinha acontecido, mas queria ouvir da boca do cavaleiro.

–Infelizmente eu falhei em minha empreitada. Um dos cavaleiros de Atena as achou antes de mim. Ambas foram levadas até o Grande mestre do santuário e serão treinadas como amazonas. –Ele abaixou os olhos e fitou o chão aguardando a dor de uma punição por ter falhado, mas essa não veio. Não entendendo o motivo voltou seu olhar para seu superior.

As sombras escondiam a identidade do ser ali sentado. Nem o servindo a eras, ele sabia de fato se era homem ou mulher, mas aquilo nunca o impediu de seguir suas ordens. Seu cosmo oscilava demonstrando o esforço feito anteriormente, mas não deixava de ser grandioso.

–Não irei puni-lo por falhar, dessa vez. Agora que a tirei daquela dimensão ficou bem mais fácil para nós. Deixe-a no santuário por enquanto, assim ela poderá aprender a elevar seu cosmo e se tornará mais poderosa. Apenas a vigie e faça relatório sobre o seu avanço para mim.

–Sim mestre.

Com um gesto e mão a figura dispensou o cavaleiro ficando a sós.

–Logo poderei mostrar quem realmente sou. Em breve terei minha vingança! –A risada ecoou ao seu redor e foi ampliada por está em um ambiente fechado.

***~v~***

_Santuário de Atena_

Cassandra e Katrina acompanhavam silenciosamente Marin na descida das doze casas. Em quanto à escorpiana pedia mentalmente por um elevador ou escada rolante, a ariana vivia um sentimento de nostalgia. Dentro de sua cabeça rolava um pequeno resumo da batalha entre cavaleiros de bronze e ouro, parecia até que estavam acontecendo naquele momento bem ali na sua frente. Podia quase tocar...

–Cas?

–Sim- Respondeu Cassandra saindo de seus devaneios.

–Me explica uma coisa. Porque aquele tal de Shion é o grande mestre daqui? Posso está equivocada, mas quando me falam em mestre eu penso logo em Gandalf, Dumbledore e Mestre dos Magos, com cabelo longo e branco e não em um cara que deve ter a nossa idade.

–Desde quando você assistiu Senhor dos Anéis?-Perguntou a ariana colocando uma mão sobre o coração e fazendo uma cara de chocada, apenas para zoar a amiga por citar um filme que ela não gostava.

–Ha ha engraçadinha. Não preciso assistir filme algum para saber com o que se parecem e responda logo minha pergunta em vez de me zoar.

–Shion tem aquela aparência, pois descende de um antigo povo que habitava o extinto continente de Mu. –Respondeu Marin que havia ouvido a conversa das jovens. – Eles são chamados de lemurianos. Vivem muito mais tempo que humanos comuns. Shion pode parecer ter a idade das duas, mas tem mais de duzentos e quarenta e oito anos .- Com aquelas palavras da amazona, Katrina deixou seu queixo cair e Cassandra se segurava para não gargalhar da cara de espanto da outra.

–Então aquele cara é imortal!-Disse Kat tentando entender à situação como um computador velho tentando processar uma informação pesada.

–Não ele não é imortal. –Respondeu Marin com um sorriso por baixo da mascara, mas que logo se fechou quando ela continuou. – Ele já morreu uma vez, mas Atena o trouxe de volta junto com os outros cavaleiros que morreram tanto na batalha das doze casas como quando enfrentamos Hades.

Cassandra notou a mudança no tom de voz da jovem e com os olhos mandou a Katrina uma mensagem silenciosa de não pergunte mais nada a ela e para mudar de assunto indagou:

–E quanto a mascara que usa, vamos usar igual?

–Não se desejarem. Atena depois da Guerra Santa fez questão de abolir o uso das mascaras, mas muitas amazonas assim como eu, ainda fazemos questão de usa-las, mas quanto a vocês, poderão optar. Mesmo se decidirem por não utiliza-las terão que leva-las nas batalhas. Elas não serviam apenas como símbolo de abandono a feminilidade, mas também como proteção contra a inalação de venenos.

–Interessante, mas como conseguem vê ou comer? –Questionou Katrina interessada na história. Mesmo achando a história um pouco preconceituosa.

–Elas são feitas de oricalco, mas não tão resistente como o das armaduras. Ao elevarmos nosso cosmo, ele reage com esse material e faz com que conseguimos ver o que está ao nosso redor, mas não o suficiente para que os outros vejam o que está por baixo. Quanto a comer, temos que retira-la. Esse é o motivo para que na arena treinamos separadas dos homens. Casos sentimos fome ou sede podermos retira-las sem receios.

–Entendi. – Respondeu a escorpiana e a ariana em uníssono.

–Querem ir ao shopping agora ou depois de conhecerem o alojamento das amazonas?- Ambas garotas olharam entre si. Sem notarem elas haviam chegado a Aries sem nem mesmo perceber de tão gostosa estava à conversa. Sem dúvida as três iriam iniciar uma amizade.

–Acho melhor irmos ao shopping primeiro. Não estou vestida de modo mais... sabe é...-Katrina não sabia como explicar que o vestido e os saltos não eram adequados naquele lugar cujo chão estava cheio de pedras, terra e principalmente com um sol de quase vinte graus sobre ambas.

–Tudo bem. Vamos até o estacionamento pegar o carro. –Com essas palavras ambas seguiram a amazona.

Ao chegarem, viram vários carros estacionados uns ao lado do outro, todos na cor preta. Desligando o alarme de um deles a amazona abriu a porta e pediu para que elas entrassem.

–Peço que esperem um pouco. Só vou trocar de roupa e já volto.

Depois que Marin se retirou, Cassandra contou uma versão resumida a Katrina sobre a batalha do santuário e a Guerra Santa contra Hades. A escorpiana ouvia tudo sem perguntar nada e quando a ariana terminou o resulmo, ela simplesmente falou:

–Agora entendi o porque do seu olhar naquele momento. É bem triste.

–De fato.

–Será que vamos encontrar com os outros cavaleiros que você falou?

–Creio que sim. Marin foi bem especifica em dizer que Atena ressuscitou tanto os cavaleiros mortos em ambas batalhas. Sem dúvidas amanhã conheceremos alguns deles.

A conversa teve que cessar pois naquele instante a amazona retornou, vestindo um vestido simples florido e uma sandália gladiador nos pés. No rosto ainda utilizava a mascara, que assim que entrou no carro ela retirou e guardou no porta luvas.

–Vamos então.

–Sim.- Respondeu duas jovens embasbacadas pela beleza da outra. Marin tinha os mais belos olhos que ambas já tinham visto e os cabelos ruivos cacheados ajudavam a destacar.

Sem hesitar, ela deu a partida e foram em direção ao centro.

***~v~***

_Décimo terceiro templo_

–O que iremos fazer agora Atena?-Perguntou Shion ao observar a expressão pensativa de Saori.

–Temos que investigar quem as salvou. Shun!-Chamou a deusa.

–Sim.

–Explique a situação a Shaka e peça-o para investigar se existe algum rastro de cosmo, no local onde encontrou Cassandra e Katrina.

–Como desejar. –Com uma mensura o jovem se retirou do templo.

Após a saída de Andrômeda, Atena então virou-se para o grande mestre que ainda a observava.

–Estou com o pressentimento que quem as salvou não fez de proposito.

–O que quer dizer com isso, minha deusa?

–É estranho. Se elas vieram de outra dimensão, elas não deveriam ter cosmo. Tenho receio que mais uma guerra pode está por vir.

–Estaremos preparados então. - Falou o ariano tentando passar segurança em suas palavras, mesmo que ele próprio internamente não tinha tanta certeza quanto ao futuro. - Mas já que tocou no nome das jovens, tem certeza que é o certo treinar ambas, mesmo temendo que elas possam ser aliadas do inimigo?

–Não Shion. Essa atitude que tomei foi a melhor. Acredito que elas não têm laços de amizade com quem as salvou. Na verdade, tenho quase que certeza de que ambas serão as chaves por trás de tudo, talvez até mesmo nossa salvação.

***~v~***

_Arena_

Na arena naquele momento estava próximo a hora do almoço, deixando muitos cavaleiros que ali treinavam ansiosos.

– Dohko bem que podia parar um pouco mais cedo para irmos almoçar, to faminto. –Falou um rapaz de aproximadamente seus vinte e poucos anos, desviando de alguns golpes do oponente.

–Me conte uma novidade Milo. –Replicou um homem que também parecia ter a mesma idade e que treinava junto dele.

Milo tinha os cabelos loiros cacheados caindo como cascatas ao seu redor, dando a ele um ar sensual. Seus olhos azuis eram de um tom mais escuro que o mar mediterrâneo, sua pele era bronzeada por causa do sol escaldante do lugar que parecia não incomoda-lo. Sorria abertamente quase como uma criança ao receber um presente.

Quanto ao seu parceiro de treino, que havia nascido em um país onde a temperatura não era tão alta, sofria por causa do sol escaldante que fazia naquela época do ano. Seus longos cabelos ruivos desciam liso até o meio das costas, seus olhos eram de um tom amendoado puxado para o vermelho, sua pele era levemente dourada. Seu rosto era sério, quase tão frio quanto o gelo que o mesmo dominava com maestria. Apesar de seu temperamento, ele também atraia as mulheres, mas ao contrario do amigo por seu charme e inteligência.

Ambos cavaleiros, mesmo tão opostos eram amigos de longa data, o que para muitos que os conheciam pela primeira vez estranhavam.

–Será o que o amigo do seu pupilo queria com Shaka? –Perguntou o escorpiano ao aquariano.

Minutos atrás Shun havia aparecido na arena e conversado rapidamente com o libriano, que rapidamente chamou o virginiano. Logo depois Andrômeda e ele saíram juntos despertando curiosidade em muitos.

–Deve ser Atena que o chamou. Lembre-se que Shun agora é pupilo de Shaka.

–Eu sei, mas é estranho. Todos estão arrumando pupilos, eu queria um também.- Aquelas palavras pegaram o companheiro de treino tão desprevenido que ele nem teve tempo de desviar de um soco que o atingiu em cheio seu rosto o levando ao chão metros do local onde treinavam.

–Camus! –Gritou Milo correndo para ver se o amigo estava bem. O aquariano se levantava com certa dificuldade pois tinha atingido uma pilastra que naquele momento não passava de pedaços de pedra e pó. –Você está bem? –Perguntou enquanto oferecia a mão, que foi bem recebida, e ajudava-o a levantar.

–Acho que não ouvi direito, mas você falou em treinar alguém?- Perguntou o aquariano com certa ironia e um sorriso, raro, mas depois de ter voltado a vida se tornou mais recorrente.

–Ouviu bem. Quero treina alguém. –Disse o escorpiano com segurança.

Camus analisava o amigo em busca de um sinal que mostrasse que aquilo era uma brincadeira, mas não encontrou. Milo está falando muito sério. Apesar de tudo ele não disse mais nada, mudanças estavam acontecendo não só no santuário como nos cavaleiros. Ele mesmo era a prova viva dessa mudança. Ele havia se tornado menos frio, sorria uma ou outra vez o que deixava Milo bastante feliz. Mascara da Morte que antes era sanguinário tinha se tornado mais gentil e para não dizer amável, a mudança foi tanta que as servas que antes não queriam nem passar perto da quarta casa, agora elogiavam o morador. Ele também havia se livrado da coleção de cabeças, mas apesar de tudo ainda mantinha o humor acido e por vezes sarcástico. Afrodite foi outro que mudou da agua por vinho. O pisciano havia deixado de ser tão narcisista, deixou de lado a maquiagem que usava, muitos da vila de Rondório afirmavam que ele lembrava agora Albafica, seu antecessor. E de fato lembrava, ele se tornou gentil e quando não estava treinando, ajudava os floristas com suas plantas, voltando muitas vezes todo sujo para casa, o despertou no inicio descrença em muitos. Saga era outro que havia mudado. O geminiano havia se tornado um tanto distante. Sentia-se culpado por tudo que havia acontecido. Kanon, Aiolos e Shura eram os que mais ajudavam ele a se recuperar dando apoio. Podia-se dizer que aos poucos essa fazia efeito, pois o antigo cavaleiro voltou a andar de cabeça erguida e sorria com mais frequência. Shaka também havia mudado bastante. Se antes o virginiano passava dia dentro da sexta casa, agora treinava junto a eles, tanto fisicamente como mentalmente, meditando agora na arena junto aos demais. Sua personalidade arrogante tinha desaparecido quase que totalmente. Agora conversava com todos e aceitava as brincadeiras dos outros numa boa. Como uma Guerra Santa podia mudar tanto aquele lugar!

–Se Hyoga não fosse aquariano, eu teria o treinado para meu substituto. –Milo continuou tirando o ruivo de seus devaneios.

–Como?-Camus arqueou uma de suas sobrancelhas ruivas. –"Por Zeus o que o Milo bebeu?"-Se perguntava mentalmente.

–Seu pupilo é honrado e um grandioso guerreiro. Ele deve te encher de orgulho.

Aquilo era a mais pura verdade, sentia-se muito orgulhoso, mas antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, a voz de Dohko soou na arena anunciando o fim do treino da manhã. Milo não esperava resposta, pois sabia como o amigo não era de demostrar sentimentos, continuou a falar:

–Depois do treino da tarde vou sondar com a Shina sobre as novatas que chegaram hoje de manhãzinha e ver se alguma das duas é escorpiana. Quem sabe tenho sorte...

O aquariano não sabia com o que se chocava mais: Com Milo saber sobre novas aprendizes que nem ele sabia ou sobre ele querer sondar sobre elas com Shina.

–-...Se elas começarem amanhã vou dar um jeito de assistir um pouco do treino para saber qual o nível delas...

Camus parou de escutar o que o amigo dizia. Sabia que quando o escorpião colocava uma ideia na cabeça, conseguia ser mais teimoso que Aioria. Nem se Hades resolvesse voltar novamente ele conseguiria fazer com que o amigo desistisse de ter um aprendiz.

–Porque não vai atrás dela assim que acabar de comer?-Perguntou Camus para ver a reação do outro.

–Brilhante ideia, irei fazer isso!- Com essas palavras Milo pegou seu almoço e o comeu em tempo recorde, sumindo minutos depois das vistas do aquariano.

–Ele não toma jeito mesmo. –Disse o francês para si mesmo, voltando a comer. -"E como diabos ele ficou sabendo sobre essas aprendizes?" -Se perguntava mentalmente. Mais tarde ele iria tirar satisfações com o amigo.

***~v~***

As compras que Marin achou que durariam horas foram bastante rápidas, principalmente as de Cassandra, que parecia saber exatamente o que queria ao contrario de Katrina que tinha pegado varias peças pois tinha duvidas sobre o que ou não comprar.

Marin não podia negar que se divertia vendo as duas, ambas eram alegres e cheias de uma energia que muitos aprendizes, aspirante e até mesmo amazonas não tinham. Ambas tinham personalidades bastante opostas, o que ela notou rapidamente. Também notou o cosmo oscilante de Cassandra, que mudava rapidamente conforme a mudança de humor, causada pela depressão que ela viera a descobrir quando a ariana tinha se afastado para pagar algumas peças e Katrina ficou a sós com ela.

A escorpiana havia feito um breve resumo da vida da amiga, que a amazona ouviu atentamente. Ela também havia dito que tinha medo de Cassandra ter voltado a ter a doença, o que Marin confirmou quando a mesma voltou para ficar perto delas, mas não contou para Kat. A depressão estava lá, escondia, mas estava e ela como sua mestra ajudaria a curar.

–Já compraram tudo?-Perguntou quando ambas as jovem apareceram diante dela.

–Sim. –Disseram ambas em coro, algo que as mesmas aprenderam a fazer desde que se conheceram.

–Ótimo vamos voltar, já está ficando tarde e Shina está sozinha com os aprendizes.

–Marin, essa tal de Shina vai nos treinar também não é?-Perguntou Katrina interessada na outra mestra cujo nome já havia sido citado, mas que ela havia esquecido de perguntar sobre .

–Sim. Shina é um pouco dura com os aprendizes, mas é uma pessoa boa. –Para não dizer que a mesma era agressiva e muitas vezes fria. Mas apesar dessas e outros defeitos era uma mulher valente e poderosa, pensou Marin. Ela a adorava, nem sabiam direito quando haviam se tornado amigas, mas estava feliz por isso.

–Marin e quanto às roupas que iremos usar durante os treinos? –Perguntou Cassandra, que desde que tinha recebido o convite para ela e amiga se tornarem amazonas, não tirava aquele pensamento da cabeça. – Você não disse o que devemos comprar.

–Fiquem tranquilas. A roupa que usaram, o santuário fornece. Não é necessário comprarem.

Com isso as mulheres se dirigiram ao estacionamento. Cassandra se sentou na frente, enquanto Katrina atrás. Em menos de vinte minutos estavam de volta ao santuário. A nova casa de ambas jovens.

Após colocar a mascara, a amazona pediu para que a seguissem. O alojamento das amazonas era enorme. Para Kat parecia um escola primaria no qual cada sala equivaleria as pequenas casas, o pátio com um local cheio de arvores e com uma calçada de pedra no meio, e o refeitório que era do mesmo modo, varias longas mesas de madeira com bancos inteiriços, no qual se podia tomar café da manhã, almoçar e jantar. Seguindo uma trilha, Marin as levou ao local onde iriam morar. A casa era feita de pedra assim como as da vila mostrando o tão velhas deveriam ser, mas por dentro as comodidades dos tempos modernos podiam ser vistos.

–Cada casa é divida por um grupo de aprendizes, no total são quatro quartos. O quarto de você será o ultimo a direita no final do corredor do segundo andar. Dividiram o quarto com Tara e Agacia.

Ao subirem para o segundo andar avistaram o corredor no qual a amazona tinha falado. Havia no total cinco portas duas a direita e três a esquerda, sendo que uma era um banheiro. Ao adentrarem no respectivo quarto, poderão notar o quão espaçoso era a casa. Quatro camas, com foros brancos, podiam ser vistos, duas de cada lado, com um criado mudo ao lado, na parede mais ao fundo um grande guarda roupa de madeira maciça preenchia a parede. Ele tinha no total oito portas, duas para cada aprendiz guardar suas coisas.

–O treino da manhã começa as sete e vai até meio dia, o da tarde começa as uma e vai até seis e meia. Infelizmente não vou poder ficar com vocês, mas qualquer coisa podem me encontrar na arena ou na minha casa, é a segunda perto da entrada, a direita. Nos vemos no jantar. –Disse a amazona com um sorriso por baixo da mascara.

–Sim.- Disseram ambas em coro.

–Antes que me esqueça, aqui estão às chaves de cada porta- A pisciana passou um par de chaves para cada um das jovens- e apresentarei vocês às outras aprendizes a noite, mas se quiserem andar por ai podem. Só não saiam da área do alojamento. Até mais. –Com essas palavras, Marin se retirou deixando ambas sozinhas.

–O que iremos fazer agora?-Perguntou Katrina olhando ainda para a porta que a ruiva acabara de sair.

–Ora essa Kat, temos que guardar o que compramos. - Respondeu Cassandra já abrindo sua respectiva porta.

***~v~***

A tarde passou voando. A ariana e escorpiana arrumaram cada uma seu cantinho. Seguindo a intuição de que as camas ao lado dos criados mudos ocupados tinham donas, escolheram as outras do jeito delas. Tomaram um banho rápido cada uma e as seis e meia em ponto, vestidas cada uma com as roupas que compraram, calça jeans e um regata, esperaram pela amazona e suas companheiras de casa.

Marin explicou no final do treino sobre que Kat e Cas seriam novas aprendizes. Algumas meninas se animaram, afinal era muito bom fazer novas amigas, outras trataram com indiferença.

A tropa de mulheres seguiu até a casa onde as jovens esperavam. A amazona apresentou ambas para as outras, o que deixou tanto a ariana quanto a escorpiana um pouco encabuladas. Depois, a pisciana dispensou todas para o jantar. Maioria foi para o refeitório, mas algumas ficaram para conhecer as novatas.

Nenhuma das duas conseguiu guardar o nome de todas, mas sabiam que isso era questão de tempo. Todas foram simpáticas e perguntaram de onde tinham vindo e principalmente o signo de cada uma, o que deixou Katrina um pouco encucada, mas nada comentou.

A macha das garotas que haviam ficado seguiu para o refeitório e logo se dispersou. Pelo que disseram o treino havia sido puxado e estavam famintas. As únicas que ficaram junto a Kat e Cassandra foram suas companheiras de quarto. Tara era um pouco mais baixa que a ariana, tinha cabelos pretos foram cortados em chanel e os olhos eram de um azul piscina maravilhoso . Ela tinha vindo para o santuário a dois meses, uma novata praticamente, era australiana e seu signo era leão. Agacia era o oposto da outra. Era alta, mais do que a escorpiana, tinha os cabelos de um prata que lembrava o fundo de uma panela depois de bem ariada, seus olhos eram de um roxo profundo. Havia nascido e crescido em Rodório e ao completar seus oito anos, foi levada ao santuário para ser treinada. Seu signo era câncer.

Durante o jantar elas conversaram amenidades, assim que acabaram partiram para a casa onde viviam.

–Uma dúvida. Só tem um banheiro na casa?-Perguntou Katrina preocupada.

–Na verdade não. –Respondeu Agacia a escorpiana. Ela havia gostado muito dela e da ariana, seriam boas amigas. –Cada quarto tem um, com exceção o nosso. Portanto o banheiro do corredor nos pertence, vamos dizer assim. As outras meninas preferem utilizar o que tem no próprio quarto.

–Entendo. –Respondeu Katrina.

Depois da conversa, Tara e Agacia foram tomar seu banho. Depois de certa de meia hora, todas as garotas haviam tomado banho e ido dormir, somente Cassandra e Katrina ainda permaneciam acordadas.

–Cas! –Chamou a escorpiana pela amiga que estava sentada na varanda olhando o céu.

–Oi Kat.

–Como você está? Parece abatida.

–Estou tentando acreditar que estamos aqui. Parece um sonho louco de uma adolescente apaixonada por um personagem de desenho animado.

–Anime no caso.- Corrigiu Katrina com certo deboche.

–Que seja. Só que tenho a impressão que se eu dormir tudo vai desaparecer e vou acordar acreditando que isso é um sonho.

–Se isso for um sonho, então é um coletivo, pois acredito que não conseguiria criar isso tudo sozinha. –Disse a escorpiana, conseguindo arrancar um sorriso da amiga.- Está parecendo até aquela música de fim de ano da Globo, sabe, hoje é o novo dia de um novo tempo que começou , mas vamos aproveitar sem culpa.

–É...

–Deixe de depressão e vamos dormir. Temos que acordar cedo amanhã.

Com aquelas palavras Cassandra deu um suspiro e entrou junto da amiga. Um novo começo... Por pensamento ela pediu que aquela palavra também se aplicasse a seu coração que ainda guardava feridas antigas.


	4. Incertezas de Um Novo Começo

_Olá meus amores!__  
__Venho trazendo um novo capítulo.__  
__Espero que gostem.__  
__Bjos e até mais._

* * *

"Não sei ao certo. Mas não posso deixar de tentar só porque não sei a resposta."

–A hora mais sombria- Meg Cabot

Shina se dirigia para o refeitório depois de passar a manhã praticamente toda cuidando de uma turma de aprendizes desastradas e com os hormônios a flor da pele. Marin sabia cuidar delas melhor, mas ela não ia deixar um bando de pirralhas impedisse de fazer um trabalho bem feito.

O caminho da arena até seu destino não era tão longo, mas Shina decidiu andar mais devagar, pois tinha a ligeira sensação de está sendo seguida. Como uma amazona bem treinada ela ocultou seu cosmo e rapidamente saiu da vista daquele que a seguia.

*~v~*

Milo jurava que aquela que tentava alcançar era a amazona de Ophiuchus, mas assim que conseguiu uma proximidade a mesma evaporou.

–Onde ela foi parar? –Perguntava coçando a cabeça e olhando para os lados. Não sentia nem mesmo seu cosmo.

Antes que ele pudesse divagar sobre algo, ele quase foi atingido por um ataque daquela que procurava.

–Milo!

–Shina!

–Mas porque diabos está me seguido? –Perguntou a amazona ao dourado. –Podia está nesse instante sendo carregado para a enfermaria se meu golpe tivesse te acertado.

–Sei. Queria saber sobre as novas aprendizes. –Perguntou o escorpiano a ariana.

Por mais que ela negasse Milo era capaz de desarranjar seus pensamentos do lugar. Ao contrario de alguns homens que forçavam isso, ele não fazia por querer, era apenas como uma energia que o envolvia e que tinha a capacidade de deixar as mulheres estáticas e ela não era exceção.

–E pra que quer saber aracnídeo?

–Quero saber o signo delas. –O dourado até pensou em rebater o insulto, mas preferiu não brigar com ela, por enquanto.

–Vai fazer um mapa astral pra cada uma ou simplesmente quer escolher a melhor para fisgar?

–Não quero fazer mapa nenhum e muito menos quero me envolver fisicamente com elas. –Milo disse a ultima parte dando um sorrisinho maroto de lado, mas que logo desapareceu e continuou:- Quero saber o signo, para saber se posso fazer de alguma delas uma possível pupila.

Do mesmo modo que Camus, Shina foi surpreendida pelo que ouviu. Conhecia muito bem o cavaleiro a sua frente para saber que aquilo que o mesmo disse era sério e de uma seriedade que ela só via dele nos treinos e nas batalhas. Ele havia mudado muito depois que voltou a vida, mas não imaginava que ao ponto de querer treinar outra pessoa e principalmente uma garota.

–Ainda não sei muito sobre elas. Sei apenas que começam amanhã. Assim que elas puserem os pés na arena eu farei o possível de descobrir o que quer. –Respondeu a amazona e por pensamento a mesma continuou:- "E também descobrir se é apenas isso mesmo".

Milo que achava que a ariana iria ri, fazer algo pior ou dizer que ele estava mentindo, mas foi surpreendente o que a mesma fez. Ficou feliz com aquilo.

–Muito obrigada Shina. Faça um bom treino. –Com essas palavras do dourado, ele se retirou deixando a amazona perdida em duvidas.

***~v~***

Na praia dois cavaleiros pareciam meditar. Ambos estavam de olhos fechados e em posição de lótus flutuando a poucos centímetros acima do solo, mas o que faziam não era uma simples meditação e sim uma varredura.

Com um gesto carregado de leveza o mais velho saiu da posição e abriu os olhos azuis que poucas vezes o mesmo deixa a vista. Seus longos cabelos loiros caiam lisos até um pouco abaixo do meio das costas. Sobre as feições delicadas e serena de seu rosto, uma franja cobria parcialmente os olhos cuja cor era mais clara que a agua do mar. Assim como o jovem que estava ao seu lado, sua pele era bem clara fazendo com que muitos notassem que ele não havia nascido naquelas terras. Escondido entre uma das mechas de cabelo podia ser visto uma marca vermelha no meio da testa, conhecido como tilak que demostrava a origem daquele homem. Índia.

–Shun. –O loiro chamou o jovem de cabelos verdes ao seu lado.

–Sim mestre Shaka. –O mais novo respondeu ao chamado do outro desfazendo sua posição e abrindo seus olhos.

–Não há mais nada que possamos fazer aqui. –Shun confirmou com a cabeça a afirmação do outro. –Volte para o treino, mais tarde passe em virgem para a meditação no Jardim das Arvores Salas Gêmeas.

–Sim. –Com um gesto de cabeça, o jovem se retirou deixando o outro sozinho.

–Tenho que notificar Atena sobre o que descobrir. –Com essas palavras o virginiano desapareceu.

***~v~***

No décimo terceiro templo naquela hora estava apenas Shion. Atena havia se retirado para descansar um pouco depois do almoço. Ele por sua vez tentava terminar de arrumar alguns papeis que haviam se acumulado desde que Saga tinha se matado. Depois daquele dia ninguém se importou de colocar tudo em ordem, depois veio às guerras contra Poseidon e Hades, e agora essa era uma das missões incumbidas a ele.

Ao mexer em uma pilha de papel, sua mente vagou até a nova aprendiz. Solidão. Ele podia sentir aquilo naquele momento, um sacrifício talvez pelo bem de outros, mas e quanto a si mesmo?

–Gostaria que por um momento ninguém se sentisse sozinho. –O grande mestre se deixou pronunciar um de seus pensamentos, não percebendo a presença de um dos cavaleiros de ouro no salão.

–É um pequeno preço para a construção de algo melhor. –Disse o virginiano tirando Shion de seus devaneios.

–Shaka! Como foi sua investigação? –O lemuriano perguntou depois do pequeno susto que levou.

–Não pude identificar de que era o cosmo, mas era de um deus sem duvidas.

–Shun contou a você o que aconteceu?

–Sim. Se me permitir gostaria de observar as aprendizes.

–Claro. Atena acredita que ambas não tem nada a ver com esse deus desconhecido, mas mesmo assim quero que as observe. –O grande mestre naquele momento parou em frente da janela do salão. Daquele local dava para se ver toda extensão do santuário. –Assim como nossa deusa acredito que seja quem for que as trouxe até aqui está interessado em ambas.

Com um balançar de cabeça o virginiano concordou com o grande mestre e vendo que o mesmo estava com seus pensamentos distantes, se retirou.

***~v~***

A manhã chegou banhando o santuário com luz, anunciando mais um dia de treinos puxados para aqueles que lá viviam.

Quando Katrina acordou pode notar que a cama da amiga estava vazia e as outras companheiras dormiam, o que a deixou preocupada. Se lavando rapidamente no banheiro e vestindo o conjunto que as companheiras de quarto indicaram na noite anterior, desceu as escadas como se não existissem degraus. A casa ainda estava escura, indicando que ainda era cedo, por tanto se dirigiu ao lado de fora.

Ao encontrar Cassandra no refeitório se acalmou, mas ainda assim não gostou de ver as marcas de uma noite mal dormida em seu olhar.

–Insônia? –Não era apenas uma simples pergunta, mas também um jeito de perguntar como ia o tratamento da depressão.

–De fato. Não consegui dormir direito, mas não pelos motivos que você acredita ser e sim por ansiedade. –A resposta saiu clara e verdadeira, pelo que a escorpiana conseguiu notar. –Você não está? –O sorriso da ariana a pegou desprevenida.

–Não sei, eu nem sei o que iremos fazer a partir de hoje. Sei lá. Prefiro nem pensar. –Respondeu Kat roubando uma rosquinha de leite do prato da amiga. –Sabe que gosto de surpresas.

Depois daquelas palavras cheias de duplo sentido da escorpiana, a mesma se levantou para pegar seu café da manhã. Podia se dizer que não era apenas na personalidade que ambas se distinguiam, mas também ao se alimenta. Enquanto Cassandra levou quase meia hora para conseguir comer suas rosquinhas, Katrina levou metade e ainda ajudou a amiga a terminar com as dela, arrancando risadas por parte de ambas.

Seguindo o caminho indicado no dia anterior por Marin, ambas conseguiram chegar sem problemas a arena, que ainda estava praticamente vazia a não ser por uma mulher de cabelos verdes que utilizava uma mascara parecida com a da amazona de águia, só que com marcas ao redor dos olhos, com alguns papeis nas mãos. Ao ver as garotas, ela sorriu internamente. Aquelas eram as novatas.

Cassandra engoliu em seco ao ver que a amazona observava ambas como se fosse uma cobra antes de dar o bote.

–Ora ora se não são as novatas. –Com o porte altivo Shina se pôs a observar as duas. Sentia o cosmo fluir delas ainda de maneira descontrolada como se fosse uma enchente. Demoraria a domar aquela força, mas sem duvidas conseguiriam se sair bem. Notou também a oscilação no cosmo da mais baixa das duas, conversaria em particular com ela depois. –Como se chamam, idade, signo e de onde vieram?

–Eu sou Cassandra, tenho 21 anos, sou ariana e vim do Brasil. - Respondeu Cas.

–E eu sou Katrina, tenho a mesma idade de Cassandra, 21 e também vim do Brasil e sou escorpiana. - Completou Kat.

–"Não é que aquele escorpião tem um faro excelente?" - Pensou a amazona. –Tenho que saber qual o desempenho físico de ambas, portanto se alonguem e corram em torno da arena até não conseguirem ficar de pé.

As garotas se entreolharam instantaneamente e antes que Shina completasse com algum insulto, ambas partiram da frente dela como foguetes.

–Não acha que foi dura demais com elas?-Perguntou Marin que acabara de chegar na arena se juntando a companheira.

–Não mesmo. Elas têm que aprender que o treinamento é duro e não a base de pão com ovo e leite Ovomaltine.

–Acho que está andando muito com Aldebaran. Kkkkk

–Um pouco. Mas me diga, notou a oscilação no cosmo da tal de Cassandra? –Perguntou a ariana sabendo que a resposta seria um sim.

–Notei e já me informei sobre. Ela sofre de depressão. –Ao dizer aquelas palavras a amazona de Ophiuchus se virou para fitar a companheira.

–Isso é muito sério Marin. Não podemos simplesmente jogar tamanha carga emocional em cima daquela garota. Podemos agravar o estado dela.

–Katrina me explicou tudo. Cassandra parou a dois meses de tomar o medicamento e segundo o medico não precisa deles, mas tem que sempre tomar cuidado com novos episódios da doença.

–Mas então porque o cosmo dela oscila tanto? –Perguntou Shina sem entender. Se ela estava curada porque alguns sintomas persistiam.

–Acredito que ela está ou teve recentemente alguma crise e não contou a Katrina. Irei conversar com ela para entender o que se passa.

–Está certo então. Qualquer coisa me avise. –Marin afirmou positivamente com a cabeça e então a ariana decidiu mudar de assunto. –Advinha quem me procurou ontem?

–Seiya? –A ruiva pronunciou o primeiro nome que lhe veio a cabeça.

–Não. Milo. Ele estava querendo saber sobre as aprendizes que chegaram ontem. Me preguntou se eu sabia qual era o signo de ambas, pois queria uma pupila.

–Pupila?

–Sim. Também fiquei pasma com isso, mas não posso simplesmente mentir para ele sobre elas. Conheço aquele aracnídeo o suficiente para saber que ele falava seriamente.

–O que vai fazer?-Perguntou Marin ainda atônica.

–Irei conversar seriamente com ele e levar o pedido ao grande mestre.

Do outro lado da arena, terminando a segunda volta, uma dupla estava pedindo arreio. Ambas estavam suando como chaleiras, mas mesmo assim queriam continuar e terminar nem que seja uma terceira volta.

–Acho... que... não... iremos durar muito... aqui. –Dizia Katrina sem consegui completar direito a frase, a amiga que estava em situação igual ao dela.

–São duas então.

E assim a dupla continuou a correr tentando não desmaiar antes de terminar a próxima volta.

***~v~***

No alto da arena um rapaz que naquele dia resolveu se levantar mais cedo para ver se conseguia ver nem que fosse parte do treino das amazonas. Ao ver duas figuras se arrastando juntas ao completarem mais uma volta, não pode deixar de sorrir. Milo lembrou-se da época que era aprendiz e que muitas vezes Camus o ajudava. Seriam aquelas as novatas? Mesmo que não fossem, ele se pôs a observa-las.

Na arena Shina e Marin notaram olhar do dourado sobre as moças.

–Parece que ele está disposto mesmo à treina uma delas. –Disse Marin a amiga.

Antes que a amazona pudesse responder, Cassandra e Katrina praticamente caíram aos pés da mesma. Sob a mascara, a pisciana deu um sorriso contido, ambas se saíram até bem, se comparado a muitos outros novatos que caiam exaustos entre a segunda e terceira volta.

–Parece que se saíram melhor que o esperado. –Disse Shina desdenham um pouco das duas garotas que ainda estavam no chão. –Conseguiram completar três voltas sem pedi clemencia, o que para mim é algo surpreendente. Levantem-se!- A voz da ariana saiu tão fria e imperativa, que tanto Kat como Cas, simplesmente não souberam de onde tiraram forças para se levantar. -Acompanhem-me.

Dando de ombros, ambas seguiram a mestra para uma parte mais distante da arena onde duas rochas em proporção tamanho família estavam. Katrina engoliu em seco, aquilo não era um bom sinal.

–Quero que transformem essas rochas em pó.

–Mas isso é impossível e inumano. - A escorpiana começou a reclamar, mas foi cortada por Marin que disse:

–Se conseguirem dominar seus cosmos não será.

–Ambas tem até o almoço para conseguirem algum progresso. Na parte da tarde começarei a ensina-las a arte da defesa pessoal. –Completou Ophiuchus. –Qualquer problema ou duvida estaremos ali um pouco mais adiante, é só nos chamar.

Lá no alto, um escorpião trocou de posição sentando-se embaixo de uma arvore uns metros adiante para observar melhor as garotas. Aquilo renderia um entretenimento por muitas horas. E foi exatamente o que ocorreu.

Katrina passou a manhã distribuindo socos e pontapés em sua pedra, sem sucesso. Em vários momentos pensou em desistir, mas não o fez por mais que sua paciência parecesse se esvairá a cada segundo. Cassandra ao contrario da amiga, procurou manter a calma e encontrar um ponto fraco na pedra que comparada ao seu tamanho era quase uma muralha. Deu pelo menos umas dez voltas ao redor do rochedo aplicando golpes nos locais que acreditava poder fazer alguma diferença. Conforme o tempo escorria, ela começou a não ver mais sentido naquilo e passou a usar o que ela chamava de plano B, a brutalidade. O resultado em ambas foi o mesmo, mãos em frangalhos.

Milo sorria de ponta a ponta de orelha, ambas não puderam notar mais em pequenos intervalos de tempo o cosmo de ambas subiam e desciam e quase alcançavam o ponto de explosão, mas quando isso acontecia voltam a baixar, o que deixava o escorpiano eufórico com a possibilidade de ver a cara de surpresa de ambas ao destruírem os rochedos.

A manhã finalizou-se como diria Kat a uma Cas bem mal humorada, dez a zero para as rochas. Marin veio ao encontro de ambas para avisarem do almoço fazendo com que ambas esquecessem momentaneamente a decepção.

Shina antes de ir em direção ao refeitório, resolveu ficar um pouco para trás, olhar o avanço das garotas e conversar com certo loiro que não tinha deixado de assistir nem um minuto do treino de ambas aprendizes.

–Então, aquelas eram as novatas? –Perguntou o dourado se colocando ao lado da amazona que vistoriava as rochas.

–Eram sim. Tem um bom faro, uma delas é escorpiana.

–Aposto que é a de cabelo mais escuro. A outra parecia muito paciente quase como o Mu e o Shaka.

A ariana não deixou de reparar o quanto o cavaleiro estava bonito naquela manhã. Utilizava uma túnica azul-marinho presa a cintura por um cinturão de couro marrom, usava uma calça branca e nos pés uma sandália gladiador marrom. Entorno dos pulsos utilizava faixas protetoras e os longos cabelos loiros estavam soltos.

–Sim. Katrina é o seu nome.

–Vou levar o pedido ao grande mestre, quero começar a treina-la logo.

–Acho difícil. –Aquelas palavras chamaram a atenção do dourado que já ia começar a discutir com Shina. –Ela ainda não conseguiu fazer explodir seu cosmo. Precisa treinar mais. Acredito que em um mês ela esteja pronta para iniciar os treinamentos com você.

O escorpiano que prestava a atenção nas palavras da ariana acabou por fim assentindo, afinal ela tinha bem mais experiência em treina outra pessoa que ele. Milo também achou que aquele prazo seria bom, ele podia fazer pesquisas e convencer Camus a ajuda-lo no treinamento.

–Ótimo! –Respondeu o dourado para surpresa da amazona. –Irei conversar com Shion sobre o assunto.

Com aquelas palavras, ele se despediu e foi em direção às doze casas. Shina deu um longo suspiro. Sem dúvidas ela iria ser chamada em breve para ver o Papa.

***~v~***

O almoço passou mais rápido que brisa por entre as garotas. Logo elas estavam de volta a arena. Mal pisaram e receberam vários olhares curiosos e alguns nada amistosos. Uma loira alta de olhos vermelhos, que Katrina acreditou ser de farmácia, encarrava ela e Cassandra como uma cobra observam as presas.

–Agacia!-Chamou baixinho a escorpiana. –Quem é essa que não para de olhar para mim e para a Cas?

–Ela é a "protegida" de Shina. –Respondeu a canceriana fazendo aspas com os dedos. –Seu nome é Salin, vamos dizer que ela se acha por seu irmão ser um cavaleiro de prata.

Ao ver que Kat não tinha entendido o motivo da outra se achar Tara, resolveu se intrometer.

–Aqui existem suas divisões como no exercito. No topo temos os cavaleiros de ouro, depois os de prata, bronze e aqueles sem patente. É raro alguém acender, mas não impossível.

–Foi o que aconteceu com o irmão dela. –Agacia tomou novamente a palavra. –Ele era da patente de bronze, mas pelo bom trabalho na época que o santuário estava em guerra, lhe foi dado uma oportunidade de ascender. Desde então ela se acha a ultima bolacha do pacote.

–Mas não é só por isso. –A leonina retomou a palavra da amiga. –Ela se acha por ter saído com alguns dos dourados.

–Cara eu não ouvi tanta infantilidade na minha vida. –Respondeu Katrina, fazendo ambas companheira de quarto darem risadinhas discretas e Cassandra sorri de lado. –Nem quando eu namorei por duas semanas o filho do dono da padaria da esquina lá de casa eu fiquei me achando.

–Não é simples assim Kat. Ela é bem forte e muitos acreditam que logo ela irá ganhar sua armadura, principalmente Shina. –Tara falou fechando o semblante. –Ela usa o fato de ser protegida da mestra para nos amedrontar. Salin vai atormentar vocês duas enquanto estiverem aqui.

–Não fizemos nada contra ela. Até onde eu saiba não vamos destronar a rainha de vocês. –Disse Cassandra pela primeira vez desde que chegou a arena, surpreendendo a amiga por seu tom de voz cheio de sarcasmo.

Antes que mais alguém pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, Shina e Marin chegaram dividindo a turma em duplas. Agacia fez par com Katrina, enquanto Cassandra fez com Salin. Quem olhava para a segunda dupla podia ver que ambas não foram com a cara da outra. Marin deu as instruções para as novatas e com um sinal deu inicio aos treinos da tarde.

Enquanto a canceriana ajudava a companheira de treino a entender e aprender os golpes de forma correta, na outra dupla Salin fazia com que a ariana comesse o pão de que o diabo amassou.

A loira levava vantagem por ser mais alta e mais forte que a outra. Cassandra levou maior parte dos golpes da oponente que em nenhum momento se importou em ajuda-la a compreender o que acontecia.

Ao longe, a dupla era observada pelas amazonas. Marin queria impedir que aquela briga tomasse proporções maiores, mas foi impedida por Shina.

–Não vai fazer nada que não seja ser acertada novata. –Salin falou entre os dentes como uma cobra que destila veneno. Cassandra que entendeu aquilo como um insulto, resolveu não responder, o que deixou a outra ainda mais brava. –Se acha melhor que eu aprendiz. Você é apenas uma criança encurralada no canto que só sabe chorar... –Os golpes a cada minuto que passavam ficavam mais rápidos. Chutes e socos eram distribuídos principalmente na região entre o rosto e barriga fazendo com que a boca ariana se enchesse com seu próprio sangue. -... Não vai durar muito aqui garota, sabe por quê? Por ser fraca.

Aquela palavra fez com que Cassandra baixasse sua guarda, dando margem para que a adversaria a atingisse em cheio a jogando alguns metros a diante. Salin se aproximou da oponente cuspiu no chão ao se lado e se abaixando na altura da ariana falou de modo que apenas ela escutasse:

–Não temos lugar para inúteis como você. Pegue suas coisas e de o fora, fará um bem a todos. - Voltando à posição anterior, a loira abriu um sorriso maligno e deu as costas a Cas se dirigindo em direção a Shina.

Katrina ia em direção a amiga, mas foi impedida por Agacia que segurou seu braço e com um movimento de cabeça pediu para não ir. Lançando mais um olhar para a ariana e voltou a treinar.

Se sentindo humilhada, Cassandra se levantou. Cuspindo os últimos resquícios de sangue e se afastou da turma indo em direção as rochas que tentava quebrar naquela manhã. As palavras de Salin tamboriavam em sua cabeça.

Ao longe Marin se segurava para não ir até a aprendiz. Ela sabia que aquela seria uma lição que a jovem deveria entender sozinha. Nem sempre é possível vencer e muitas vezes a perda vinha com humilhação.

***~v~***

O resto da tarde passou lentamente para todos. Desde que Cassandra havia se retirado Kat não teve vislumbre da amiga. Ela estava se remoendo de preocupação e para piorar sua mente fazia questão de gritar a palavra "crise" a fazendo ficar pior.

Do outro lado, uma ariana tentava colocar seus sentimentos e pensamentos no lugar distribuindo socos sobre uma pedra. Estava tão dispersa que não notou que era observada por um par de olhos claros.

No primeiro momento pensou em ir embora e completar sua missão , mas ao ver que a garota não estava prestando atenção decidiu ficar. Os longos cabelos azuis violetas do rapaz desciam lisos até o meio das pernas, seu rosto passava uma grande seriedade e sua pele era de branco pálido apesar do sol. Não trajava a armadura, apenas a roupa simples de treino, uma túnica azul claro e uma calça preta. Mesmo distante ele podia sentir como ondas os sentimentos conturbados da garota. Os entendia perfeitamente, pois um dia os dele já foram os mesmos.

–Vai se machucar se continuar assim. –Ele a alertou do local onde estava, mas a mesma não escutou, estava fechada em um mundo próprio incapaz de ouvir alguém.

Com agilidade e graça, ele desceu para perto da jovem, que o mesmo pode notar ser pequenina. Sem pedi permissão segurou o punho da menor, que naquele momento pareceu acordar.

Cassandra não pode deixar de fitar surpresa o rosto do homem que a impediu de dar mais um golpe em seu alvo. Ele não era seu cavaleiro favorito e nunca tinha dado muita importância àquela figura altiva, mas naquele momento pode entender porque muitos o admiravam.

–Vai se machucar se continuar distribuindo socos com tanta força. –O homem sorriu docilmente, achando graça internamente pela reação da jovem ao vê-lo.

Cassandra não soube como e nem o que responder. Nem em seus sonhos tão fantasiosos poderia imaginar alguém com tamanha beleza. Nem mesmo o anime pode retratar com precisão aquele homem. Sua mente parecia uma engrenagem imperada que naquele instante só pode processar apenas o nome daquele que estava a sua frente:

–"Saga".


	5. Um passo de cada vez

_Ola meus amores!__  
__Mais um capitulo para vocês.__  
__Espero que gostem._

* * *

"Desistir do futuro, perder os sonhos, deixar se ferir pelo desespero… O passado pode ser remendado se lutarmos contra a realidade, sem nunca perder a elegância."

–Kuroshitsuji- Yana Toboso

Cassandra estava sem palavras e suas bochechas se encontravam vermelhas por sua timidez. Sempre fora assim, do tipo que se envergonha com olhares, principalmente quando vinha de homens e se fossem extremamente bonitos como aquele que estava a sua frente, a coisa ficava dez vez pior.

–Desculpe. –Ela não entendeu como recuperou sua voz, mas agradeceu internamente por isso, afinal quem tinha experiências com homens era Kat e não ela. Se tinha conseguido um namorado no passado devia a ela.

–Não precisa se desculpar, apenas tente não se machucar. - O geminiano falou ficando serio. – Teve uma crise recentemente não foi?

A ariana deu um pulo no mesmo lugar e arregalou os olhos. Como ele poderia saber daquilo se nem sua melhor amiga sabia? Será que ela não soubera disfarçar o suficiente?

–Como?

–Seu cosmo. Ele está oscilando de maneira bem estranha. Ainda está em tratamento, não é?

–O medico retirou os remédios a dois meses e me pediu para observar se as crises iriam ou não voltar. Caso se torne mais frequentes e em intervalo de tempo menor, tenho que procurar assistência medica e voltar a me tratar com outro tipo de remédio. -Cas estava surpresa com sigo mesma. Nunca antes tinha se aberto com outra pessoa tão facilmente. Segundo o médico essa dificuldade em comunicar o que incomoda, é uma das principais problemas em distinguir depressão de doenças mais comuns.

–Compreendo. - O semblante de Saga foi tampado pelas mechas de cabelo, mas podia se notar que ele estava se lembrando de algo incomodo. Sem pedir permissão o cavaleiro posicionou os braços da jovem da maneira exata e continuou. – Feche os olhos e tente alcançar o universo que vive no seu interior. –A voz dele era fria como a de Shina. Com um pouco de relutância Cassandra fechou. – Conseguem senti-lo?

–Sim. –A voz da ariana saiu como um sussurro, tanto em consequência da aproximação quanto pela experiência surreal. Dentro dela, ela podia sentir algo querendo se liberado, mas que apesar de tudo não conseguia alcançar. - Mas está distante.

–Tente se aproximar dele. Deixe-o queimar e torne um com ele.

Ao redor da jovem uma luz fraca foi vista, mas logo se apagou. O geminiano observou que a garota ainda estava hesitante e temerosa sobre o que fazia, parecia ser frágil, mas ele podia jurar que era apenas fachada.

–Confie em sim mesma. –Ele sentiu o cosmo dela voltar a se elevar, mas ainda não o suficiente para explodir. Aquilo demoraria algum tempo e muito treinamento. –Pode abri os olhos novamente.

Após abrir os olhos, o primeiro local para qual Cassandra olhou foi as mãos. Durante o tempo que estava concentrada podia sentir um calor as envolvendo. Saga sorria ao notar a reação dela, era a mesma de alguns pupilos que teve depois de voltar a vida, surpresa.

–Tente fazer esse exercício sempre que for golpear essas rochas.

–Obrigada. – A ariana sorriu de um modo que não fazia a anos e isso a surpreendeu e fez com que o cavaleiro sorrisse ainda mais.

–Tenho que ir agora. Estou atrás de um certo cavaleiro que não apareceu para treinar e nem mandou nenhum sinal de vida. Até mais...

–Cassandra.

–Até depois então, Cassandra. - Depois de se despedir o cavaleiro sumiu deixando a jovem sozinha com seus pensamentos e com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

*~v~*

Quando Katrina chegou no refeitório naquela noite e não encontrou a amiga quase entrou em parafuso.

–Onde ela se meteu? Oh céus espero que não tenha acontecido nada de ruim.

–Se acalme Kat. –Disse Agacia colocando um prato com macarronada na frente da escorpiana. –Cassandra deve está esfriando a cabeça. Salin pegou muito pesado com ela.

–Aquela vaca! Ainda a faço engolir todos os dentes.

–Acho um pouco difícil com o pouco treinamento que temos. –Cassandra falou atrás da jovem com um sorriso pairando sobre o rosto.

Katrina quase a jogou no chão quando a abraçou. Por entre lagrimas de alivio a mesma perguntou a amiga:

–Onde se meteu? Deixou a mim, Tara e Agacia preocupadas.

–Primeiramente coma algo. –Disse Tara colocando um prato na mão de Cas. –E depois nos conte por onde se meteu.

Todas comeram em silencio sob olhares nada amistosos de Salin e seu grupinho. Enquanto comia Cassandra se lembrava do encontro com Saga e como se sentiu estranha perto dele. Fazia tempo que algum homem se aproximava apenas por amizade. Sempre que se aproximavam queriam algo a mais.

O jantar terminou sem nenhum incidente, o que foi bom para todas. Ambas seguiram para o dormitório em uma conversa tranquila de sobre o que fazer com o domingo de folga.

–Porque não vamos a praia?-Perguntou Agacia a turma com um sorriso. –Posso apresentar vocês para meu ex-peguete, podemos nadar e aprender mais sobre cada uma.

–O ex rolo dela é um dourado. –Disse Tara como um sussurro .

Katrina deu uma risadinha e Cassandra olhou com curiosidade para a canceriana em busca de saber quem era o tal dourado.

–O apedido dele é Debas, vão adora-lo, ele é um amor. Pena que não foi pra frente.

–Mas porque? –Soltou a ariana sem pensar.

–Ele queria coisa séria e eu queria apenas um caso. Não que ele seja de se jogar fora, apenas não achei justo iludir o rapaz.

–Você é das minhas. –Disse a escorpiana dando a mão para Agacia bater. –De qualquer forma, será que ele não tem algum amigo bonito para nos apresentar?

–Se é homem que quer, eu mesma te apresento. Aqui o que não falta é homem, principalmente bonito.

A conversa seguiu acalorada apesar de cada uma ter que tomar seu banho, mas todas foram rápidas o suficiente para que logo se reunirem todas no quarto para interrogarem Cas.

–Agora que todo mundo já não tá mais suado, nos conte onde se meteu?- A escorpiana praticamente exigiu.

–Voltei para treinar com as rochas e esfriar a cabeça. Fiquei um tempo lá, depois sai andando sem rumo.

–E não se perdeu?- Perguntou Tara surpresa. Mesmo já estando ali a dois meses ela ainda se perdia com certa frequência.

–Foi fácil encontra o caminho de volta. "Para não falar que conheço parte deste lugar como se fosse minha própria casa" Ainda conheci uma pessoa. –Soltou a ultima frase sem perceber.

–Conheceu uma pessoa?-As três ouvintes perguntaram em coral.

–Sim. Saga. –Sem perceber Cassandra abriu um sorriso que não passou em branco pela escorpiana que a conhecia a anos.

–Ela sorriu!-Falou Katrina abismada com aquele pequeno gesto. - Onde mora esse cara? Preciso agradecer por ter conseguido te roubar um sorriso assim tão facilmente.

–Você tem certeza que ele falou Saga?- Perguntou Agacia incisiva.

–Sim. –Afirmou à ariana, o que era certa mentira, pois ele não havia lhe dito seu nome e sim perguntado o dela, mas se ele ainda usasse o cabelo jogado para a direita, sem dúvidas era o mais velho dos gêmeos.

–Quem é esse tal de Saga?-Perguntou a escorpiana tentando lembrar se Cassandra já tinha ou não falado nele.

–Ele já foi grande mestre daqui a algum tempo atrás. É um valoroso guerreiro apesar de seu passado sombrio. Perguntei se era mesmo ele, pois Kanon, o irmão gêmeo dele às vezes gosta de se passar por ele. –Disse Agacia com um suspiro e completou se abanando com a mão. –Ambos são uns gatos.

A conversa se voltou para uma descrição da beleza de cada um dos cavaleiros de ouro. A canceriana deu dicas, segundo ela, valiosas para caso elas se envolvessem com algum deles. A conversa transcorreu animada até Tara olhar o relógio e comunicar as horas. Como teriam que acordar cedo, a conversa teve que cessar e todas irem dormir.

***~v~***

Os dias anteriores ao domingo passaram depressa. Ambas novatas não conseguiram muitos avanços, apesar de Marin ter elogiado ambas. Shina preferiu não comentar, mas estava satisfeita principalmente com Cassandra. Ela ainda fazia dupla com Salin, que fazia questão de deixar claro que não gostava tanto da ariana como de sua amiga. Cas por outro a nada respondia e apesar de na maioria das vezes ter acabado indo para o chão, em hora nenhuma deixou de levantar.

A manhã de domingo começou ensolarada para a alegria das jovens. Agacia acabou ficando para trás, dizendo que iria encontrar com Aldebaran e também para poder pegar as bebidas. Tara e Cassandra dividiram os lanches em duas cestas, e cada uma ficou responsável por uma. E Katrina ficou de levar os dois grandes guarda-sois, que segundo a canceriana dariam para proteger todas do sol forte da tarde.

–A vista aqui é maravilhosa! –Disse Tara assim que ambas tinham terminado de arrumar suas coisas. O cabelo da jovem estava solto ao seu redor, ela vestia um biquíni vermelho florido que destacava seu corpo. –Vamos nadar enquanto a Agacia não vem.

–Eu não sei nadar, vão vocês. –Disse Cassandra simplesmente, se deitando sobre uma toalha. Ela vestia um short jeans, escondendo a parte debaixo do maio azul, seu cabelo estava preso em um trança escama de peixe.

Katrina não teve tempo de responder, pois a leonina já havia puxado seu braço. A escorpiana vestia um biquíni cortininha preto sem estampas e seus cabelos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo.

No inicio Kat parecia receosa, mas pouco a pouco foi relaxando e aceitando as brincadeiras da companheira. Era estranho ter começado uma amizade tão fácil, antes muitos se aproximavam por causa do que tinha e não pelo que era.

FLASHBACK ON

Ela nem tinha entrado direito na sala quando um grupo de pessoas havia a cercado. Cada uma perguntando como havia sido seu fim de semana, com um interesse forçado. No fundo da sala, podia avistar a única pessoa ali que podia considera sua verdadeira amiga, desenhando em uma folha avulsa do caderno.

Cassandra era vista por maioria daquele grupo como uma estranha cuja atenção não deveria ser dada. Depois de uma meia hora depois de a colocarem a par dos acontecimentos, o grupo se dispersou e ela pode se sentar na carteira ao lado da jovem de cabelos acobreados.

–Como você está? –perguntou a escorpiana a Cassandra que naquele instante deixou seu desenho de lado a recebendo com um sorriso genuíno.

–Bem melhor agora.

FIM DE FLASHBACK

Se havia alguém com que sempre pode contar era Cas e sua timidez. Por causa da posição social de sua família muitos tentavam ficar ao seu lado, mas quando era ela que precisava de ajuda, nenhum deles estavam para ajudar. Agora tudo era diferente, no santuário Kat era igual a todos e finalmente podia ver que não era apenas com Cassandra que podia contar.


	6. Sombras

_Olá meus amores!__  
__Venho trazendo um novo capítulo.__  
__Espero que gostem.__  
__Bjos e até mais._

* * *

"A distinção entre passado, presente e futuro é apenas uma ilusão teimosamente persistente." -Albert Einstein

Katrina ainda estava na água com Tara quando Agacia chegou. Ela estava sozinha e ao ver Cassandra deitada sobre a toalha, sentou-se ai do seu lado para conversarem melhor.

–Vocês são como irmãs. –A canceriana afirmou chamando atenção da jovem ao seu lado, que se sentou.

–Sim. Desde que meus pais faleceram nos tornamos bem próximas. Penso que as vezes dou preocupação demais a ela.- Cassandra olhou para o céu com um olhar distante como se lembrasse do passado.

–Você tem alguma doença não é? Vi uma cartela de remédios caída no chão do quarto essa manhã e como estava perto da sua cama, achei que talvez pudesse ser sua.

–Depressão. Ela vai e volta com frequência. O penúltimo médico que consultei disse que eu teria que toma-los caso as crises se tornassem frequentes. Fazia dois meses que eu não os bebia. É hora de voltar a toma-los.

–Agora entendo a preocupação de Katrina com você. Diga-me, como conseguiu o remédio?

–Marin. Na manhã seguinte ao meu primeiro dia de treinos, ela veio conversar comigo e na sexta me levou a um médico da fundação. Ele me prescreveu um não tão forte quanto ao que eu tomava anteriormente. Segundo ele, foi loucura eu ter ficado sem medicação por tanto tempo.

–E como se sente agora?

–Melhor. Não estou tento mais insônia ou ficando sem energia do nada. Acho que é hora de enterrar de vez o passado e recomeçar. As pessoas ao redor escondem seu desespero por trás de belos sorrisos, mas não consigo fazer isso. Não consigo dizer que estou bem sendo que não estou. Katrina sabe disso. Ela foi a primeira pessoa a ver as trevas que pouco a pouco me puxavam para o fundo. Eu achei que perderia tudo. Uma vez escutei no corredor do colégio dizerem que todos que se aproximavam de mim iriam morrer logo. Foi o inicio de tudo. Eu estava submersa. Foi a primeira vez que tentei tirar minha própria vida. Kat me encontrou antes que eu fosse adiante com a ideia. Foi a única pessoa a me estender a mão apesar de tudo. Ela vem sendo meu alicerce desde então, mas está na hora disso mudar. Tenho que caminhar sozinha sem depender de ninguém. Quero ser alguém que ela se orgulhe. Quero que ela consiga alcançar uma felicidade verdadeira, sem precisar se preocupar se estou ou não entrando em uma nova crise.–Lagrimas escorriam no rosto da ariana, que aos poucos foi abrindo um sorriso.

–Você vai ser.- Disse Agacia segurando a mão da colega de quarto.- Se precisar de mim eu estarei aqui. Não sei o que é perder todos que amo, mas posso imaginar o quão doloroso deve ser.

–OLAAAA!-Disse uma voz super animada soou atrás das duas as pegando de surpresa. Antes que elas pudesse se virar para reconhecer o dono da mesma, um grande homem abraçou a canceriana por trás a erguendo-a do chão.

Aldebaran era o que se chamava de homem grande. Em seus dois metros e dez fazia com que todos ao redor parecessem apenas parte da decoração. Seus longos cabelos castanhos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo, os olhos eram de um mel. Usava uma regata branca deixando a vista seus braços musculosos, e um short preto que batia pouco acima dos joelhos. Sua pele era de um bronze reluzente que demostrava o quanto devia treinar abaixo do sol forte da região.

–Está me machucando Debas.

–Me desculpe. –Respondeu o taurino colocando a jovem no chão. Após coloca-la no chão ele passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos e pareceu corar.

–Debas lembra que eu te falei sobre duas brasileiras. –O rapaz afirmou em concordância. –Essa é uma delas. Cassandra esse é Aldebaran.

–Ola! É muito bom conhecer alguém que nasceu no mesmo país.

–É um prazer conhece-lo. - Respondeu pegando na mão do cavaleiro.

– É de que estado?

–Nasci em Minas Gerais, mas cresci em São Paulo.

–Que coincidência, também nasci em Minas, mas cresci aqui na Grécia. Mesmo assim sempre procuro algo relacionado a minha terra natal. Gostaria de conhecê-la um dia.

–Você vai amar. Principalmente a culinária, o picadinho paulista e o pãozinho de queijo mineiro vão te conquistar.

–Estou vendo que sou intrusa nessa conversa. Não sei nem fritar um ovo. –Disse Agacia arrancando risadas dos demais.

–É por isso que não quer casar. Tem medo de matar alguém de fome. –Segredou o taurino a Cassandra.

–Eu ouvi isso, viu.

–Hahaha Isso nem chega aos pés das zoeiras do Milo.

–Falando no aracnídeo, cadê ele?

–Ficou para trás. Decidiu tentar convencer o Camus. –Debas olhava de um modo para canceriana, que vez com que a ariana ficasse de orelha em pé. Seria possível que ele ainda gostasse da Agacia?

–Espero que ele tenha sorte.

–Vai ter. É só ele ameaçar comer todos os macarons do Camus.

–Pensei que ele não caia mais nessa.

–Cai, como cai hahaha.

–Que caiu Debas.-Perguntou Tara ao se aproximar juntamente com Katrina.

–Camus. Você deve ser a outra brasileira não é?

–Sou sim. Katrina. –Disse a escorpiana que logo cumprimentou o cavaleiro.

–Aldebaran. Fico muito alegre por conhecer você.

–Digo o mesmo.

Depois das apresentações, todos foram para baixo dos guarda sois. A conversa voltou-se para culinária. Assim foi passando as horas, até a chegada do horário do almoço. Agacia e Tara já haviam acreditado que Milo não viria, mas depois de ver duas figuras se aproximando, ambas ficaram animadas.

O escorpiano havia conseguido convencer o aquariano a deixar de lado um pouco sua casa. Ambos trajavam roupas comuns. Milo usava uma regata branca e um short azul, enquanto Camus usava uma regata verde e short preto.

Katrina que naquele momento estava levando o sanduiche em direção a boca parou no meio do caminho. Ela olhava admirada para Camus, nunca em sua vida havia visto um homem tão belo quanto aquele.

Aldebaran recebeu os companheiros e apresentou tanto a escorpiana como a ariana para os rapazes. A tarde foi passando, logo todos exceto Cassandra estavam brincando na água. Milo ao ver a solidão da jovem se aproximou sentando ao seu lado.

–Porque não entra na água com todo mundo?- O escorpiano olhava a jovem ao seu lado com certa curiosidade.

–Não sei nadar.- Cas sentiu suas bochechas arderem. Aquilo era algo tão básico como andar de bicicleta, mas que ela não havia aprendido.

–Não precisa se envergonhar por isso. Vem que te ensino. –Milo estendeu sua mão para a garota que logo aceitou.

Aos poucos a ariana foi se soltando e após algumas tentativas falhas, ela conseguiu dar suas primeiras braçadas. A horas foram passando e logo começou a escurecer.

Os meninos haviam colhido lenha e fizeram uma fogueira não muito grande, mas o suficiente para não ficarem com frio. A felicidade reinava entre eles, a conversa fluía calmamente. O escorpiano contava com ajuda dos companheiros um pouco sobre o passado e infância dos dourados.

Enquanto Debas narrava uma história sobre Milo e Camus, Cassandra se aproximou de Agacia e sussurrou:

–Vou ter que ir beber meu remédio, poderia avisar a Kat para mim?

–Claro. Você vai voltar?

–Sim. As histórias são muito boas para eu perder o resto.

–Concordo com você. Já as ouvi milhares de vezes, mas sempre me divirto com elas.

–Vou o mais rápido que eu puder. Quero um resumo do que perdi quando voltar.

–Pode deixar.

Cassandra se levantou e partiu sem que ninguém além de Agacia percebesse. Todos pareciam presos a narrativa. Como a trilha que levava ao santuário era em linha reta, ela não levou uma lanterna para se localizar.

Ela estava feliz, tinha feito novos amigos e aprendido a nadar. Parecia um sonho que estava prestes a virar um pesadelo. A cada passo que a jovem dava parecia que o bosque ao seu redor se tornava mais denso e escuro. Uma nevoa surgiu, impedindo o avanço dela.

Os galhos das arvores começaram a balançar de forma sinistra. A ariana tentava localizar a origem do som, mas o nevoeiro fazia com que fosse difícil enxergar.

–Tem alguém ai?- A voz da jovem saiu cortada. Ela estava começando a sentir o frio a afetando. Seu queixo batia contra sua vontade.

O som soou dessa vez mais perto, fazendo com que uma sensação ruim a atingisse. Ela não esperou mais, correu sem rumo, se chocando contra os galhos e tropeçando nas pedras. Aquela era uma luta por sobrevivência, onde o único refugio que a caça encontra é se afastar de seu predador.

Silenciosamente Cassadra pedia para que conseguisse encontrar com alguém que pudesse ajuda-la. Seus pés já davam sinais de fraqueza, mas ela os impulsionava a continuar. Em meio à fuga, quase que a mesma caiu em uma ribanceira. Foi por pura sorte a neblina está mais escassa naquele lugar.

A cada passo de dava, o barulho ficava mais próximo. Ao tentar olhar para trás, ela acabou tropeçando e caindo sentada no chão. Seu coração foi a mil, seu fim estava próximo. As lagrimas de desespero caiam enquanto tentava se levantar sem sucesso. Algo frio a segurou pelo tornozelo a fazendo gritar.

–Não adianta gritar ninguém pode ouvi-la.- A voz daquele ser era fria e cheia de sarcasmo, não dava para distinguir se era homem ou mulher. –Vejo que é você quem está com o que desejo. É uma pena que não posso pega-la agora.

–Me solta. –Cas contorcia-se tentando se libertar, mas a cada movimento que dava o filamento de sombra apertava mais, se não fosse por isso acreditaria que ele não estava prestando atenção nela.

–Ainda é tão fraca que não consegue se soltar haha. Poderia mata-la agora mesmo, mas isso não seria divertido. Farei algo melhor para nós dois, torne-se uma guerreira poderosa e me dê algum tipo de diversão quando nos reencontrarmos, melhor do que sua mãe me deu.

–Minha mãe?

–Acha mesmo que um acidente de carro pudesse matar uma amazona bem treinada? Tola.

–Quem é você? Porque matou minha mãe?-As lagrimas deram lugar a duvida e ao ódio.

O ser não respondeu a jogou no chão. Ela caiu de mal jeito, só sabia que sua perna doía muito e naquela escuridão não dava para ter certeza se estava quebrada.

–Eleve seu cosmo e chame ajuda aprendiz.

Vários ataques se seguiram depois daquelas palavras. Cada um deles a atingiu em cheio cortando sua pele fazendo com que o sangue manchasse o chão. A ariana berrava de dor, mas algo dentro dela sabia que ninguém poderia escuta-la, não importasse o quão alto gritasse. A palavras de Saga pareceram sussurrar dentro de sua cabeça demonstrando como elevar seu cosmo. Quando ela já não estava mais suportando os inúmeros golpes, seu cosmo explodiu chamando a atenção daqueles que estavam nas redondezas do bosque.

Shaka que naquele instante estava meditando em virgem sentiu a oscilação de cosmo. O grande mestre também havia sentido e pediu para o cavaleiro investigar.

Cassandra depois daquele esforço desmaiou sendo deixada de lado por seu inimigo, que após abriu um portal deixou o local.

Na praia Agacia foi a primeira a identificar a dona daquele cosmo energia.

–Que explosão de cosmo foi essa?-Perguntou o escorpiano se levantando e se colocando em modo de defesa.

–É da Cassandra. –A canceriana falou de modo assustado.

–Mas ela estava aqui agora mesmo. –Katrina tentou ir em direção ao bosque mas foi impedida por Aldebaran.

–Não sabemos o que aconteceu. Ela pode ter sido atacada e se isso tiver acontecido temos que manter vocês a salvo.

–E ela.- A escorpiana começou a se desesperar, as lagrimas caiam de maneira tão rápida que ela não conseguia controlar.

–Eu e Aldebaran iremos até lá tentar encontra-la. Camus ficará e protegerá as três. –Disse Milo recebendo um olhar cheio de duvidas do aquariano como resposta.

Depois de alguns minutos os dois cavaleiros partiram se separando tentando encontrar o local exato de onde havia vindo a onda de cosmo. Agacia e Tara tentavam acalmar Katrina.

–Fique tranquila, vamos encontra-la. –Camus tentou passar segurança para a jovem, mesmo que o próprio não acreditasse muito nas próprias palavras.

A escorpiana se acalmou depois disso e se pois a orar. Discretamente o cavaleiro a observava. Ela havia chamado sua atenção desde que havia chegado a praia, o que era estranho. Não que ele nunca tivesse se sentido atraído por uma mulher, mas é que desde que tinha se dedicado inteiramente a seu papel de cavaleiro, coisas relacionadas a emoções foram deixadas de lado de forma que quando voltou à vida, elas lhe pareciam estranhas.

Pela primeira vez sentiu-se afetado pelas emoções de outra pessoa de modo a pedir silenciosamente que tudo terminasse bem no final.


	7. Nas profundezas da verdade

_Ola meus amores!__  
__Mais um capitulo para vocês.__  
__O trecho da música desse capitulo é da banda Evanescence e se chama Lost In Paradise.__  
__Bjos e até a próxima._

* * *

"A verdade é uma coisa bela e terrível, por isso deve ser tratada com grande cautela."

— Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal - J.K. Rowling

Ela não sabia se estava viva ou não, sentia apenas um vazio ao seu redor controlando tudo desde seus sentidos até seus sentimentos. As lembranças era a única coisa que conseguia ter para acalenta-la e foi nela que se segurou.

FLASHBACK

O dia havia amanhecido nublado fazendo com que Cassandra olhasse pela janela com certo aperto no peito. Seu pai anda pela casa arrumando os últimos pacotes da mudança.

Sua mãe ainda não havia voltado ainda. Na noite anterior, ela tinha saído dizendo que iria comprar algumas coisas no mercado. Entrou pela porta do quarto, lhe beijou a fronte e lhe entregou o cordão que a mesma sempre carregava com sigo. E logo saiu novamente a deixando só.

FIM DE FLASHBACK

Uma despedida. Na época não tinha pensado nessa possibilidade. Quando o telefone do pai tocou naquele momento dando a noticia, ela não pensou em mais nada. Algo lhe tinha sido arrancado. Nem mesmo o abraço terno do pai foi capaz de consola-la.

O enterro foi feito no mesmo dia e na parte da noite partiram daquela pequena cidade no interior de Minas em direção a São Paulo. Na época seu pai lhe disse que foi um acidente de carro, no qual o veiculo tinha derrapado na pista por causa da chuva da noite anterior. Cassandra por mais que tentasse não conseguia lembrar se havia ou não chovido, mas como era pequena simplesmente assimilou a informação como verdadeira.

"Acha mesmo que um acidente de carro pudesse matar uma amazona bem treinada? Tola." As palavras daquele ser sem rosto se repetiam a forçando a ir e vim dentro das memórias daquele trágico dia. Seria possível escapar daquele ciclo? Ela não tinha certeza.

*~v~*

A busca pelo bosque parecia não dar em lugar nenhum. Era como se a jovem tivesse desaparecido. Em um local marcado Aldebaran e Milo voltaram a se encontrar. Nenhuns dos dois tinham a encontrado e a noite de lua nova não ajudava nas buscas.

–Quem sabe Mu ou Shaka possam nos ajudar? Estamos praticamente cegos aqui. –O escorpiano falou para o companheiro tirando um galho que estava em sua frente para abrir caminho.

Antes que Aldebaran pudesse responder, ele e Milo sentiram o cosmo de Shaka próximo e foram em direção a ele. Ao chegarem viram o virginiano usando seu cosmo nas inúmeras feridas sobre o corpo de Cassandra.

O rosto da jovem estava pálido pela provável perca de sangue, suas roupas estavam em frangalhos como se algo muito afiado a tivesse perfurado em diversas direções. O taurino a olhou com tristeza, como alguém pode ter sido tão cruel a ponto de atacar alguém com tão pouco treinamento como ela? Só teriam aquela resposta quando acordasse.

–Quem quer que seja já se foi. –Disse o guardião da sexta casa colocando a ariana nos braços. Ele parecia ter lido o pensamento dos companheiros, principalmente o de Milo que olhava para todos os lados em busca do autor do ataque. - Vou leva-la para virgem. A colocarei em minha responsabilidade.

–O grande mestre já sabe sobre o que aconteceu?-Milo parecia incerto sobre aquela decisão do amigo, mas nada disse. Shaka sabia ser muito enigmático às vezes.

–Sabe. Ele me pediu para vim averiguar o que aconteceu.

–Temos que avisar as meninas que a encontramos. Elas devem está preocupadas.

–É verdade. Vamos indo, mais tarde passamos em virgem para saber noticias.

O virginiano assentiu e com a jovem partiu em direção as doze casas. Aldebaran e Milo foram em direção contraria.

***~v~***

Na praia, todos estavam apreensivos. Camus ficou dez vezes mais sério quando sentiu o cosmo de Shaka. Se ele tinha interferido aquilo não era apenas um mero acontecimento.

Novamente ele olhou para Katrina. Ela apertava uma mão contra a outra e olhava em direção ao mar, como se ali estivesse à solução de todos seus problemas. Ele sentiu naquele momento uma imensa vontade de ir até ela e envolve-la com seus braços e afirmar que tudo se resolveria, mas tentava afastar de si aqueles pensamentos e sentimentos.

Quando Milo e Aldebaran voltaram todos olharam para ambos como se eles tivessem todas as respostas.

–A encontramos. –Um suspiro de alivio preencheu o ar. Katrina ainda olhava para eles sabendo que aquilo não era tudo. Aldebaran continuou: - Ela foi atacada por alguém, não é possível dizer ao certo quem foi ou o porquê.

Antes que a escorpiana caísse no chão, Agacia a segurou ajudando-a a se sentar. O dia alegre havia se tornado sombrio e não entendia o motivo.

–Onde ela está?-A voz da escorpiana saiu com certa dificuldade. Ela estava muito abalada. Cassandra era uma pessoa que mesmo apesar dos apelidos que colocavam sobre ela, nunca havia dado motivo para que ninguém a ferissem.

–Shaka a levou para a sexta casa. Ficou responsável por cuidar dela até se recuperar. Posso leva-la até lá. –Milo respondeu do melhor modo que pode. Sabia como era sentir como se quase tivesse perdido um companheiro.

–Acho melhor não. –A voz de Agacia parecia autoritária como se fosse uma mãe mostrando o jeito certo de fazer certa coisa. - Ambas precisam descansar. Não vai adiantar nada ir até lá se ela ainda não está bem. Precisa ser forte por ela e por você também. Cassandra não iria gostar de te ver apática.

Camus olhava para ambas garotas em busca de ver qual seria a reação da novata. Kat apenas concordou aceitando a ajuda de Tara para se manter em pé.

A caminhada a vila das amazonas foi devagar e silenciosa. Aldebaran ia à frente abrindo caminho seguido das meninas e mais ao fundo por Milo e Camus, com o escorpiano colocando o amigo a par dos fatos.

Ao chegarem na entrada da vila, despediram-se rapidamente um dos outros. Katrina precisava de um bom banho, uma bela noite de sono e alguém que pudesse está ao seu lado naquele momento.

***~v~***

Quando seu mestre adentrou a sexta casa, Shun foi prontamente recebe-lo. Sentia que algo o incomodava, mas não conseguia saber o que. Quando viu Cassandra ferida nos braços de Shaka, soube que aquela sensação estava relacionada com o que aconteceu.

–Shun peça que uma das servas prepare um banho com ervas medicinais, uma roupa limpa para ela e curativos.

–Sim.

Andrômeda não perguntou nada ao dourado sabendo que a prioridade era a saúde da jovem. Quando tudo estivesse em seu lugar, ele falaria exatamente o que aconteceu sem ser necessário perguntar.

Micea a serva do templo, tomou o corpo da jovem delicadamente dos braços do virginiano. Limpou gentilmente as feridas espalhadas pelo corpo da mesma, pensava o quanto a vida de cavaleiro era perigosa, principalmente para as mulheres. A colocou na cama e a secou com o máximo de cuidado para depois fazer os curativos. Pensava em como seria sua filha se está tivesse chegado a nascer. Quando terminou foi em direção ao salão principal, anunciar ao mestre que tinha terminado, deixando ele e seu pupilo a sós.

Após retirar o elmo da armadura de virgem, Shaka contou tudo que tinha acontecido ao jovem que cada vez que ouvia ficava mais assustado.

–Mais uma guerra está preste a começar não é mestre? –Andrômeda tentava não pensar negativamente, mas era impossível. Mesmo não gostando de ferir os outros, protegeria aqueles que amavam.

–Sim. Temos que descobrir antes que ela comece sobre qual é a ligação daquele que a atacou com ela, mas isso não será possível no momento. É necessário que se recuperar primeiro do que aconteceu. Estou indo comunicar o que ocorreu ao grande mestre, cuide dela enquanto eu estiver fora.

–Sim.

Recolocando a parte de cima da armadura, o virginiano partiu. Shun se dirigiu ao quarto de hospedes para a qual Cassandra havia sido levada. Ela esta pálida, diferente da aparência cheia de vida e energia de quando a havia conhecido. Sentando em uma cadeira perto da cama, o cavaleiro falou baixinho como se fosse uma oração:

–Melhore logo.

***~v~***

Quando Shaka adentrou o salão do décimo terceiro templo, Shion já o esperava. Ao contrario da maioria das vezes, ele estava sem o elmo cobrindo seu rosto. Quando o joelho do cavaleiro tocou o chão em uma reverencia, ele acenou dando permissão que se fala.

–Como foi pedido fui investigar a origem do cosmo. Ao chegar no local encontrei uma das aprendizes que chegaram nessa semana, a de cabelos acobreados. –Naquele momento uma imagem de Cassandra passou pela mente do lemuriano. -Seu corpo apresentava vários cortes feitos de alguma arma afiada. Não havia sinal do inimigo, apenas um pequeno sinal de sua passagem, marcas que houve perseguição e rastros de um cosmo energia pesada.

Shion não disse nada de imediato, parecia refletir sobre as informações que tinha. Andava de um lado para outro. Aquilo era um mal sinal. Não haviam sentido presença de cosmo inimigo, se não fosse pelo ataque talvez nem saberiam que alguém havia invadido.

–Me deixe a par do estado da aprendiz. Comunicarei a Shina e Marin sobre o caso. Pode se retirar.

Com aquelas palavras, o cavaleiro deixou o grande mestre sozinho.

–Qual será o interesse do inimigo por ela. Não entendo.

–Falando sozinho Shion?-Naquele momento um homem de baixa estatura adentrou o recinto com um grande sorriso que aos poucos foi deixando o rosto de seu dono ao ver o estado do outro.

–Estou tentando entender à situação que estamos prestes a entrar. –O lemuriano relaxou mais sua expressão ao ver Dohko. O chinês cuja estatura media 1,70 tinha uma aparência atípica para sua nacionalidade. Seus olhos eram de um verde musgo profundo, enquanto seus cabelos castanhos escuros batiam poucos centímetros abaixo do ombro. Vestia uma túnica verde água ao estilo campesino¹ e por baixo uma calça da mesma cor.

–Tem haver com o cosmo que senti há pouco tempo atrás?

–Sim. Uma aprendiz foi atacada no bosque por alguém cujo cosmo energia é maligna.

–Um espectro?

–Não. Depois que Zeus voltou para o Olimpo, Hades desistiu cordialmente de lutar contra Atena. É outro deus. Algum com interesse nessa aprendiz.

–E quem é essa aprendiz afinal?

–É uma das duas garotas que chegaram essa semana. Foram trazidas de algum lugar para o santuário através e um deus. A mais frágil delas foi a vitima. - O olhar de Shion se voltou em direção a janela.

–Porque diz isso?-O libriano olhou com desconfiança para o amigo de longa data.

–Quando a conheci, vi em seu olhar uma tristeza bem grande. Maior do demostrava por fora. Uma alma marcada pela dor. Acertei de certa forma, Shina me comunicou que ela sofre depressão há anos, que vai e volta com frequência. Ela toma remédios controlados.

–Ela disse o que iniciou a doença? Isso é algo realmente sério Shion. Podemos está auxiliando o desenvolvimento da mesma.

–Pelo que Ofiúco me contou, aparente o gatilho foi a morte dos pais. Estou começando a achar que talvez isso tenha haver com esse ataque.

–Vai investigar sobre os pais dela?

–Sim. Primeiramente quero saber o máximo possível sobre quem a atacou, para depois iniciar a investigação. Precisamos saber o porquê e com quem estamos lidando. Não quero que mais ninguém seja atacado, principalmente Atena.

O chinês concordou, não saber sobre o inimigo é algo perigo principalmente quando ele sabe mais do que você. Indo até o amigo, Dohko o tocou no ombro e lhe disse para descansar. Não havia muito a ser feito. Com certa hesitação o ariano concordou.

***~v~***

Dois dias se passaram, sem que Cassandra acordasse. Durante os dias na casa de virgem, ela balbuciava palavras sem sentindo, se contorcia e chorava deixando Shun, que havia sido incumbido de protegê-la, preocupado. Shaka sempre aparecia nessas horas e através de seu cosmo a acalmava.

No terceiro dia de manhã, o dourado resolveu dar uma folga ao pupilo. Andrômeda havia ficado junto dela por horas e aos poucos sem perceber acabou ficando sem dormir direito. Ele havia se apegado a ela.

Os fios castanhos carmesins jogados sobre o travesseiro começaram a se mover, mas o que parecia ser mais um pesadelo, se transformou em alivio. Cassandra havia acordado.

Ela tinha um olhar assustado no rosto como se ainda tivesse presa aos últimos acontecimentos. Para acalma-la Shaka sentou-se na beirada da cama e falou com o tom mais afável possível.

–Tudo está bem agora.

–Shaka!

Ao ouvir seu nome a expressão calma deu lugar a uma cheia de duvidas. Ele pareceu esquecer-se momentaneamente de tudo e só percebeu que ela chorava quando os soluços ficaram altos. Sem querer acabou lendo os pensamentos da jovem. Neles ela parecia fazer um resumo da própria vida, desde a morte da mãe e a mudança brusca de estado, viu quando a mesma conheceu Katrina, viu a própria história dele e dos companheiros em animação, viu quando o caminhão veio em direção ao carro das duas e depois cenas dos poucos dias no santuário até aquela noite. Para finalizar viu as sombras debocharem da ingenuidade da garota ao acreditar que sua mãe havia morrido em um acidente.

I've been believing

Estou acreditando

In something so distant

Em algo tão distante

As if I was human

Como se eu fosse humano

And I've been denying

E estou negando

This feeling of hopelessness

Esse sentimento de desesperança

In me, in me

Dentro de mim, dentro de mim

Ele não sabia o que fazer principalmente depois da garota ter se jogado em seus braços. Não sabia como consola-la, nem o que dizer para que a dor imensa passa-se. Não podia concertar o que havia sido quebrado, não podia transformar mentiras em verdades.

As much as I'd like

Por mais que eu queira

The past not to exist

Que o passado não exista

It still does

Ele ainda existe

As much as I'd like

Por mais que eu queira

To feel like I belong here

Sentir que pertenço a esse lugar

I'm just as scared as you

Estou tão assustada quanto você

O virginiano timidamente aceitou o abraço. Como um pai foi pedindo baixinho para que ela se acalma-se e deixa-se a tristeza sair. As lagrimas que caiam no inicio devagar tomaram força. Ela não queria, mas tinha molhado boa parte do tecido do sári branco que o indiano usava aquela manhã. A ariana havia se deixado levar por seu descontrole. Ela não podia controlar a dor que sentia. A voz que gritava em sua mente dizendo que havia sido traída por que mais amava.

I have nothing left

Não tenho mais nada

And all I feel is this cruel wanting

E tudo que eu sinto é este desejo cruel

We've been falling for all this time

Pelo qual estivemos caindo esse tempo todo

And now I'm lost in paradise

E agora estou perdida no paraíso

Alone and lost in Paradise

Sozinha e perdida no paraíso

Aos poucos o fluxo das lagrimas foi diminuindo como um rio cuja aguas baixavam após a tempestade. Elas haviam ido embora, mas deixavam para trás duvidas e sentimentos confusos.

–Como se sente?-Shaka sabia o quanto ela estava confusa, mas precisava avaliar a fundo o tamanho do estrago provocado.

–Eu não sei ao certo. Me pergunto o que é ou não real nisso tudo O que é verdade e o que é mentira.- Cassandra que havia se sentado no outro lado da cama segurava os cabelos demonstrando seu descontrole emocional. O pior de tudo era os sintomas da depressão parecia esta voltando com força total.

Reconhecendo os sinais, o dourado se aproximou. Usou parte de seu cosmo para acalma-la, o que surtiu efeito, pois a mesma tirou as mãos da cabeça e se sentou normalmente. Seu olha ainda parecia vazio, mas ele acreditava que aos poucos aquilo ia passar.

–Ficou muito tempo sem comer. Vou pedir para que uma das servas faça uma sopa leve.

–Shaka!- O cavaleiro não pode deixar de estranhar novamente o fato dela saber seu nome. E pelo que viu na mente dela, entendia menos ainda, mas deixaria aquelas perguntas para outro momento. Ao olha-la novamente a escutou falar em um tom fraco:- Obrigada. Obrigada por tudo.

O dia correu agitado. Varias pessoas entraram e saíram da sexta casa. Todos viam ver como Cassandra estava. A mesma quase não falava muito, quando o fazia eram monossílabos de agradecimento. A situação não mudou nem quando Katrina, Agacia e Tara tinham vindo vê-la. A primeira a notar a mudança foi à canceriana. Não havia mais o brilho em seus olhos dourados, eles pareciam vazios, como se tivesse ido ao inferno e voltado sem parte de sua alma.

A escorpiana pareceu absorver parte da aura da amiga. Quando voltaram para o alojamento no fim da tarde não havia a animação de quando Shina havia dispensado as três dos treinos para ir até virgem.

–Aquela não é a minha melhor amiga.- Aquelas foram as primeiras palavras de Kat desde que tinham passado por aries.

–Ela está em choque ainda. Logo ela vai voltar a ser o que era. –A leonina tentou animar a escorpiana sem sucesso. Silenciosamente Agacia concordou com a amiga. O quer que aconteceu naquele bosque modificou profundamente a garota.

–Não. Aquela que conheci não vai voltar.

Depois daquelas palavras de Katrina, o silencio voltar a reinar entre as jovens.

***~v~***

Quando as estrelas começaram a despontar no céu, Cassandra tentava mover as pernas em busca de voltar a sentir novamente normalmente suas pernas. Ainda doía move-las, tanto pelo tempo deitada quanto pelos cortes que não tinham cicatrizado direito ainda.

Micea havia acabado de lhe dar banho. Tentou faze-la comer mais um pouco, mas não havia fome. Tudo que queria naquele instante era voltar a ter parte de sua vida de volta. Precisava se reerguer e seguir em frente, juntar seus cacos.

Uma batida na porta fez com que se libertasse momentaneamente de seus pensamentos.

–Pode entrar.

Ela esperava que fosse Shun ou até mesmo Shaka, mas ao ver aqueles longos cabelos esverdeados não podem deixar de abrir a boca e encarrar Shion como uma retardada. Nunca imaginou receber a visita do grande mestre do santuário.

–Vejo que não esperava me ver. –O lemuriano abriu um sorriso contido. Como o virginiano havia dito, realmente havia sido baste ferida. Seu olhar parecia ter perdido parte de sua vivacidade e sua pele parecia bem mais pálida. –Pelo que vejo está melhor. Consegue se lembrar do que aconteceu?

–Sim. Só não consigo colocar em palavras direito. Não sei dizer como soube que era para correr, simplesmente fiz. Depois veio aquele ser sem rosto, me disse que eu tinha algo que ele queria, mas não tinha como pegar. Falou que minha mãe deu diversão a ele antes de morrer e então me atacou, dizendo para acender meu cosmo e pedir por ajuda.

O ariano notou o quanto ela se esforçava para colocar tudo que aconteceu em palavras. Mentiras sempre faziam o pior com aqueles cujo coração é puro o bastante para não conta-las. Verdades doem no momento e depois passam, mas as mentiras perduravam por muito tempo como um aviso que fazia questão de lembrar que fora enganado. Ele como grande mestre sabia o que aquilo significava e principalmente o quanto tudo ficava pior quando viam daqueles que diziam nos amar.

–Seja qual foi o motivo dos seus pais não terem contado a você, não muda o fato de ser filha deles. O amor tem varias faces, algumas boas e outras nem tanto. Pode-se mentir sobre tudo menos sobre o que sentimos. Às vezes acreditamos que a melhor maneira de proteger quem gostamos é não falando sobre determinado assunto, quando o correto é colocar tudo em pratos limpos. Sei como deve se sentir traída, mas tente entender o lado deles.

–Obrigada Shion. Vou pensar sobre o que me disse.

–Sei que vai. Antes de ir gostaria que me contasse uma coisa. Quando chegou aqui, sabia exatamente como se portar em minha presença. Sei que existe algo por trás disso, gostaria que me contasse.

Naquele instante Cassandra estava com os olhos arregalados. Sabia internamente que uma hora ou outra alguém descobriria, mas não pensou que seria logo o ariano.

–De onde eu e a Kat vimos, vocês do santuário fazem parte de uma animação japonesa que eu acompanho desde meus sete anos. Quando chegamos aqui eu reconheci as construções, mas não tive certeza até ver o Shun. Tive medo que nos achasse loucas e nos jogasse dentro do cabo Sunion.

–Posso ser um pouco agressivo e rabugento maior parte do tempo, mas nunca as jogaria lá por esse motivo. Sei que diz a verdade, mesmo que ela seja um tanto quanto estranha até mesmo para mim que viveu por mais de duzentos anos. Peço apenas que não escondam mais nada de mim.

–Sim, grande mestre.

–Me chame de Shion. Outra coisa, até que parte sabem da história daqui?

–Katrina sabe apenas o que contei, quando a mim, sei sobre as duas ultimas guerras santas.

O ariano que estava em pé teve que se sentar. Ele imaginava que ela devia saber algo sobre os cavaleiros, mas não imaginava ser ao ponto de saber sobre ambas as guerras contra Hades.

–Duas guerras santas. –Shion estava mais pálido que papel de seda branco. –"Por Atena, o que eu faço agora?"

–Você está bem grande mestre? Quer que eu chame alguém?- A ariana tentou ficar sobre suas pernas para ir até o ex-cavaleiro, mas ainda isso não foi possível.

–Não precisa. Volte para cama, ainda não consegue andar direito. – Cassandra obedeceu prontamente as ordem dele. –Não imaginava que sabia tanto. Sabe sobre Saga ter me matado? Sobre Sasha e Alone?

–Sim. Não vou contar nada sobre o que sei para ninguém, pode ficar tranquilo.

–Faça isso. Quanto aos seus pais, vou fazer o possível para descobrir algo sobre eles.

–Obrigada por tudo.

–Não precisa me agradecer. Família não precisa ser necessariamente de sangue. Vou indo. Descanse logo vai precisar voltar aos treinos.

Com essas palavras aparentemente desconexas Shion se retirou. Depois dessa visita inesperada algo dentro do peito de Cassandra pareceu se acalentar. A parte que parecia ter sido quebrada havia sido colocada no lugar mesmo que com algumas falhas. Aos poucos a ariana deixou que o sono a levasse, dessa vez sem interferência e medos.

* * *

_1- A roupa que Dohko está usando foi inspirada nessas daqui: . /fotos/sitio-preferido/1181/66374_


	8. Promessa silenciosa

_Ola meus amores!__  
__Mais um capitulo para vocês.__  
__Bjos e até a próxima._

* * *

"Lute pelas pessoas que perdeu, e pelas que não quer perder"

– Claymore -Norihiro Yagi

Os dias foram se passando, com uma rapidez anormal. As visitas que o grupo de aprendizes faziam a Cassandra ficaram mais rápidos e raros, pelo fato de Shina já não permitirem as jovens a saírem durante o treino. Shaka pediu para que um servo buscasse todas as coisas da ariana no alojamento, afirmando que a partir daquele momento ela era responsabilidade sua não apenas até se recuperar. Mas não era apenas esse o motivo dele a ter colocado para morar em virgem. O virginiano queria saber mais sobre o que viu dentro da mente da jovem e também para ajuda-la a controlar suas emoções.

No inicio Cassandra pensou em não aceitar, mas depois de Shun ter explicado que aquilo seria um modo de deixa-la mais protegida e também fazendo o alvo do inimigo mudar. Caso ele viesse a ataca-la não prejudicaria o alojamento das amazonas. Só assim foi possível convence-la a ficar.

Mesmo sem conseguir se movimentar direito, Shaka a havia forçado a participar da meditação que ocorreu na manhã seguinte a visita de Shion e nos dias que se passaram. Foi estranho no começo, muito pacato para alguém que não gostava de ficar sem fazer nada, mas depois de um tempo, vide horas, ela acabou pegando o jeito.

No total passaram se uma semana. Cassandra se movimentava sem precisar de ajuda de muletas e nem de apoio de ninguém, mesmo que Milo ainda tentava convence-la a deixar carrega-la na descida das doze casas.

Na arena, Shina resolveu pegar mais leve e não a colocando nos treinos físicos, a deixando por conta de tentar quebrar sua rocha. Ao chegar no local, ela pode notar o avanço que Katrina fazia em sua rocha. Varias marcas de punhos podia ser vistas em toda a extensão do rochedo que a amiga usava no treinamento. Agora seria sua vez de conquistar algum avanço.

A manhã passou rapidamente, fazendo com que Cas precisasse enfaixar as mãos para continuar. O sol também parecia não ajudar muito, sendo preciso parar varias vezes para beber agua. Em uma dessas paradas ela acabou recebendo uma visita inesperada.

Ele vestia uma roupa bem parecida com aquela de quando o conheceu, exceto pela cor da túnica, que naquele dia era branca. Aquilo dava mais contraste aos fios azuis de seu cabelo. Quando Saga parou ao seu lado e lhe estendeu uma garrafa com agua, aceitou sem perceber. Ainda não conseguia entender o como ele a conseguia deixa fora de orbita, como se fosse o segundo sol da música da Cassia Eller.

–Acho melhor descansar um pouco e sair debaixo desse sol pelo menos por alguns minutos.

–Shina vai querer meu fígado com cebola se me ver procrastinando durante o treino. –Falou antes de virar o conteúdo da garrafa na garganta. Saga tinha razão, ela estava ficaria desidratada mais rápido ainda se não desse uma descansada.

–Se ela vier te xingar, a defenderei. –Ela quase engasgou com a agua, quando o dourado praticamente deixou bem visível um quê de segundas intensões nas entrelinhas da frase. –"Ele fez o que acho que fez? Não deve ser o sol me afetando, apenas isso".

O geminiano a levou para a sombra de uma arvore um pouco acima das arquibancadas. Durante o caminho uma pergunta sem sentido a ocorreu, que ela preferiu guardar para si como um daqueles mistérios que sempre existem por trás de toda serie.

–"Como esses homens conseguem sobreviver a esse calor escaldante com esses cabelos desse tamanho?"- Bebendo os últimos goles do conteúdo da garrafa, sentou-se do lado daquele homem belíssimo.

–Soube que foi atacada. – Aquelas palavras fizeram com que certo sentimento ruim a invadisse sem pedir permissão. –Pelo que vejo está melhor agora.

–Micea cuidou muito bem de mim, assim como Shaka e Shun. Estou me sentindo bem agora. Obrigada por perguntar. Diga-me, veio atrás de outro cavaleiro fujão?

–Não precisa agradecer. Fiquei preocupado com você. Quanto a algum cavaleiro fujão, bem ele sou eu mesmo. –A risada de Saga parecia um tanto desconcertada, tal como a de uma criança que é pega em fragrante pela mãe ao aprontar alguma. Ele não se parecia tanto com aquele homem sério e centrado que demostrava no anime, pelo contrario parecia mais relaxado. Como se finalmente pudesse está vivendo mais intensamente, deixando certas preocupações e receios de lado. Não pode deixar de sorrir ao notar aquilo. De todos os cavaleiros, talvez ele fosse o que mais necessitasse disso. –Queria ver com meus próprios olhos como você estava. Pensei que talvez precisasse de alguém para desabafar.

–Ainda não consigo falar muito sobre o que aconteceu, é doloroso. Estou tentando seguir em frente mesmo assim. - Cassandra deixou o sorriso desaparecer e dar lugar a seriedade. Não conseguia por em palavras tudo e aquele esforço que fazia ainda não era o bastante. Se concentrou em fazer desenhos na terra daquele local com o fundo da garrafa, para ver se assim o que queria falar saia de maneira mais fácil. Saga acompanhava cada movimento com interesse. - Ainda não consigo encontrar palavras para descrever tudo o que aconteceu e que descobrir.

O geminiano mesmo sem conseguir ver direito o rosto da jovem, entre os fios que caiam soltos em direção ao chão, sabia o quanto ela se esforçou para lhe dar uma resposta adequada. Sentiu também o quanto o ataque a havia modificado. Falava e agia como uma mulher centrada, até mesmo seu cosmo parecia mais estável. Muitos encarrariam aquilo de maneira estranha, mas ele via como avanço. Sem contar que a atração por ela parecia ter aumentado. Ele não entendia, como e nem o porquê de se sentir daquele jeito. De todas as mulheres que havia tido, nenhuma delas havia despertado o interesse dele como aquela ao seu lado. E o pior de tudo é que aquela era a segunda vez que a via. Ela era como uma incógnita, cujo valor ninguém conseguiu desvendar, isso o instigava. Queria desvenda-la. Podia ouvir a voz de Arles dentro de sua cabeça sussurrando palavras maliciosas de como seria bom tê-la nua embaixo de si, entre outras coisas que eram improprias para um cavaleiro pensar sobre uma aprendiz.

Ela se levantou batendo a poeira da calça de treinamento estava na hora de voltar. Saga se levantou também, tentando ler as feições da jovem, mas não havia nada.

–É melhor eu voltar. Obrigada pela agua.

–Não é necessário agradecer, apenas prometa se cuidar.

–Eu prometo.

O cavaleiro se despediu seguindo seu caminho de volta ao local de treinamento dos dourados, tentando compreender aquilo que sentia dentro de si.

*~v~*

Do outro lado da arena, Katrina bebia agua e pensava em que sua melhor amiga deveria está a fazer na companhia daqueles pedregulhos.

–Acabou de entornar baixinha. –A voz de Milo a fez da um pequeno pulo no lugar. Esperava Tara ou Agacia menos ele.

–Depois do susto que me deu puderas. –Ela tentou transparecer que estava brava, mas só conseguiu faze-lo rir mais ainda.

–Está pensando em sua amiga, não é? Pelo que vi ela é bastante forte, vai se recuperar.

–Ela nunca mais será a mesma. - Kat desviou seu olhar para as pedras do chão, tinha receio de ser mal compreendida pelo cavaleiro.

–Sei o quanto agora pode parecer ruim, mas pense em quanta coisa ela vai adquirir de novo. Pense em quanto Cassandra pode se tornar mais forte. Sabe porque?- A escorpiana negou com a cabeça. – Pois ao ganhar força, ela poderá proteger quem ama e você está na lista.

–Estou sendo egoísta.- Ao proferir aquelas palavras, a escorpiana deixou passar um suspiro de melancolia.

–Pelo contrario. Está com medo do que pode acontecer com ela. É normal, principalmente quando vocês parecem ser quase irmãs. Olha muitas vezes pensamos que determinada coisa é a melhor para quem amamos e acabamos esquecendo-se de perguntar se aquilo é o certo para eles. –O olhar de Milo parecia longe, mergulhado em memorias. Tinha no semblante uma expressão séria, que não combinava muito com seu rosto jovial.- Converse com ela. Pergunte o que ela pretende fazer, só não seja impulsiva criando ilusões em sua mente antes de uma boa conversa.

–Vou fazer isso. Obrigada pelas dicas. Milo?

–Sim.

–Já fez algo parecido com o que estava prestes a fazer não é?-Katrina tentava desvendar o cavaleiro a sua frente, sem conseguir muitos resultados.

–Já. Ainda acho que Camus devia ganhar um premio por me aturar. Cheguei a pensar uma vez que tudo o que prometemos ao nos sagrar cavaleiros tinha sido deixado de lado por ele. Fiquei irado e cego. Descobri depois que não era aquilo que parecia e que nossos olhos podem nos enganar e depois de uma conversa acabamos nos entendendo. Mas faça o que disse a você e tudo sairá bem no final.

Uma batida de palmas chamou a atenção dos dois. Shina estava avisando sobre o recomeço dos treinos. Com um sorriso, Milo se despediu da jovem, indo para o treino também.

Kat ficou pensando nas palavras do cavaleiro, tinham que conversar e logo.

***~v~***

O fim de tarde chegou de forma lenta e arrastada. Salin parecia que estava de TPM de tão estressada que estava. Durante os treinos da tarde, foi necessário a intromissão de Shina algumas vezes, pois ela estava pegando pesado com as colegas de treino. Tara havia descoberto, que ela estava assim depois de saber que Cassandra havia sido levada para morar em Virgem.

Todos já haviam ido para o alojamento, mas Katrina quis ficar para trás. Tentar pelo menos dar um abraço em sua amiga. A ariana, depois de horas de treino podia finalmente descansar. Sentada em cima de um rochedo, ela olhava a noite cair segundo após o outro sobre o santuário.

–Mãe, pai prometo ser forte e continuar seguindo.- Cas segurava com força o colar de sua mãe que estava ao redor de seu pescoço. –Mesmo que sozinha. Por favor, me guiem de onde estiverem.

–Eles vão guia-la. - A voz da escorpiana soou ao lado da ariana. –Mesmo que ela possa não ser realmente sua mãe de sangue.

–Quero ser forte, mas muitas vezes sou mais fraca que uma lagartixa.

–Vai consegui. – Katrina colocou sua mão sobre o ombro da jovem. Ela era sua família, sua irmã. Silenciosamente prometeu protege-la. –Confio em você.

–Shion me disse família nem sempre é de sangue. Ele tem razão. Mesmo que eu não seja sua filha, ela sempre será minha mãe. O Grande mestre me prometeu me ajudar a descobrir a verdade.

–Tem certeza que quer isso?

–Shaka me perguntou a mesma coisa. A resposta é sim. Quero saber o motivo de terem me atacado ou o porquê de estarmos aqui, quero um lar e não vou consegui sem saber as respostas das minhas duvidas. Talvez seja errado desejar isso, presunçoso, mas é o que pode acalmar minha alma.

–Não é presunção querer descobrir sobre si mesma. Se precisar estarei ao seu lado, sempre.

Katrina surpreendeu Cassandra dando a ela um abraço apertado. Aos poucos ela foi retribuindo, deixando varias lagrimas escaparem. Algo nela ainda não havia se recuperado, talvez nunca se recuperasse, mas apenas a certeza da companhia de sua irmã de alma bastava. Assim ambas passaram minutos naquela posição, até que uma lembrança fizesse Katrina se soltar da amiga.

–Seu mestre não vai gostar que se atrasasse. Fiquei sabendo que Shaka é carrasco com novatos.

–Hahah isso é mentira. Ele é a pessoa mais calma que conheço. Hoje não vai haver treinos. Segundo ele, uma reunião com Shion sobre como vai ocorrer as investigações sobre minha mãe.

–Como eles vão investigar? Viemos de outra dimensão. Nela todo esse lugar não passa de imaginação de um escritor.

–Levantei a mesma questão com Shaka. A única coisa que ele disse é que o Grande mestre tem seus meios.

O assunto morreu naquele momento, fazendo ambas garotas olharem para o céu estrelado daquela noite. A lua brilhava sobre elas como se disse que para tudo no mundo havia uma resposta, uma solução.

***~v~***

_Em algum lugar a quilômetros do santuário_

Os sons das chibatadas preenchiam o ambiente. Estava sofrendo aquelas torturas a dias, desde que havia agido sem ser mandado por seu mestre. Queria ter tido poder suficiente para tirar dela aquilo que seu senhor desejava, mas ainda não era possível.

–"Maldita!"- O ruivo gritava para si mesmo, em pensamentos. –"Se tivesse te matado quando ainda era uma criança."

–Vim liberta-lo Calisto. –Naquele instante o carrasco que o atingia com o chicote, parou a tortura e o libertou das grossas correntes que lhe prendiam os pulsos.

–Me retiro meu amo. –O guerreiro encostado na porta apenas balançou a cabeça, abrindo espaço para que ele saísse.

–Veio para ri de mim, Nox.- A voz de Calisto saiu carregada de ódio. Não bastava ter sido humilhado por dias seguidos, tinha que ser libertado por aquele homem.

Nox abriu um sorriso sarcástico, dando um passo a frente adentrando naquele recinto. Seus cabelos eram tão dourados quanto a luz do sol, contrastando com a armadura negra que usava. Seus olhos emitiam um brilho prateado, que parecia ainda mais luminoso naquela noite.

–Nosso mestre me pediu para liberta-lo. Ele deseja que entre dentro do santuário dessa vez como aprendiz e não como inimigo. Quer que desenvolva uma ligação com aquela garota.

–ISSO NUNCA!

–Você não tem escolha. Revelou mais do que deveria, preferiu passar por cima do plano de nosso mestre ao invés de esperar pacientemente.

–Ele quer que ela se torne poderosa, para que? Para que sirva de obstáculo?

–Ela não será. Garanto isso. Viveu muito tempo em uma dimensão sem saber como elevar seu cosmo, quando o momento correto chegar ainda vai ser fraca.

Calisto tentou desvendar algo por trás da expressão do outro, mas não conseguiu. Nox era tão difícil de ler quanto um livro em uma língua antiga e não tinha muita vontade naquele momento de desvendar.

–Vamos levante-se. Partirá amanhã pela manhã.- Com essas palavras o loiro partiu deixando-o sozinho.

–Maldição!-O grito de Calisto pode ser ouvido de longe.

No corredor, uma figura estava escorada em uma pilastra. Nox quando viu seu irmão gêmeo não pode deixar de sorrir.

–Ora ora meu irmãozinho veio confirmar se eu tinha matado ou não aquele maldito.

–Pelo contrario. Vim apenas saber se deixar esse serviço nas mãos dele é o mais correto.

Lux era igual ao irmão Nox, exceto pela cor dos olhos e do cabelo. Enquanto o mais velho tinha os cabelos loiros, os dele era tão negros quanto sua armadura e seus olhos eram de um dourado que lembrava ouro derretido.

–Ele vai cumprir fique tranquilo. Calisto não é tolo o suficiente para desafiar nosso mestre outra vez. –Um sorriso maldoso tomou ainda mais contra do rosto. –Ele ainda não sabe quem é nosso líder ainda.

–Quando souber, será que mudará de lado?

–Provavelmente. Quando isso ocorrer irei ter o prazer de acabar com ele. – O rapaz soltou uma longa gargalhada.

Nox passou pelo irmão, o deixando sozinho pensando na possibilidade da fala do irmão se tornar realidade.

–O futuro meu irmão é mais incerto do que você pode pensar. Hoje a lua pode nascer, mas amanhã pode ser que ela seja encoberta por nuvens. Não somos nós que decidimos o futuro, só o tempo pode dizer o que irá acontecer.

***~v~***

_Santuário-Casa de Virgem_

Cassandra e Shun jogavam xadrez tranquilamente quando Shaka retornou da reunião. A ariana olhou para o virginiano segurando a até sua respiração. Sabia que o teor da reunião era sobre si.

–Amanhã cedo esteja pronta.

–Para que?- Aquelas palavras a deixaram ainda mais nervosa.

–Irá até a clinica Kido em Atenas para que recolham seu sangue para compararem com o banco de dados. - Um peso invisível foi retirado das costas de Cassandra ao ouvir a voz calma de Shaka proferirem aquelas palavras. - Saga passara para pega-la as seis e meia.

–Como? - A surpresa preencheu o semblante da jovem naquele instante.


	9. Abraçando o destino

Olá meus amores!

Mais um capitulo para vocês.

Espero que gostem.

Bjos e até a próxima.

* * *

Donna shunkan datte unmei datte

Não importa como o tempo passa, o destino,

Hitotsu dake tashikana mono ga aru to shitta

Eu sei que há apenas uma coisa é certa

Hitori de kangaechatte ima o mayou yori

Pensando comigo mesmo, se me perder neste momento,

Ashita o mukae ni ikunda

Amanhã, eu vou seguir em frente

– Scandal-Shunkan Sentimental

Chocada. Era assim que estava no momento. Imaginava Shaka ou até mesmo Shun, menos Saga. Não que tivesse algo contra, pelo contrario se sentia bem ao lado dele. A questão é o modo que seu corpo reagia à presença daquele homem.

Depois de consegui se desvencilhar do olhar questionador do virginiano que a varreu milimetricamente, ela adentrou o quarto e trocou de roupa. Deitando-se na cama, Cassandra virava de um lado para o outro esperando que sono a dominasse, mas ele escolheu não vir naquela noite. Sentia-se como uma garota, antes de um encontro com milhares de borboletas no estomago e com medo de dizer ou fazer algo errado.

–Oh céus! Porque tenho que ficar pensando nele desse jeito.

Com um suspiro a jovem foi até a cômoda e pegou uma vela. Com certo receio buscou ver se havia algum sinal de que alguém estava acordado, mas não encontrou. Pegando uma caixa de fósforos e um pires na cozinha, ela acendeu a vela e resolveu ir até o salão principal da sexta casa.

Colocando a vela a sua frente, Cassandra se colocou em posição de lótus e seguiu as instruções do virginiano. Se não conseguia dormir, iria meditar em busca de equilíbrio.

*~v~*

No alojamento, Katrina também não conseguia dormir. Mesmo após a conversa com Cassandra algo ainda a incomodava. Pegando um vela, a aprendiz começou a andar sem rumo certo. Atravessou todo o caminho que dava para a arena e ao chegar resolveu sentar-se.

Pode ver sobre si um imenso céu estrelado, sem nenhuma nuvem e com uma bela lua cheia iluminando tudo. Pela primeira vez que chegara pode deixar lagrimas caírem sem significado algum. Sempre havia sido forte, mas às vezes deixava sair seu lado mais frágil, desejando que por um minuto alguém a aconchegasse em seus braços e dissesse que tudo na vida tinha um motivo e uma razão para acontecer, mas nunca aquela pessoa havia chegado.

–"Talvez o cara ideal só exista em livros".

A escorpiana estava tão perdida em seus pensamentos que não notou quando uma pessoa se aproximou e atirou sobre seus ombros uma capa. Ao olhar para cima, Kat pode ver um par de olhos avermelhados a observarem de maneira gélida, mas ao mesmo tempo gentis. Sentiu-se corar ao ver Camus vestindo sua armadura ao seu lado.

–Não deveria está andando por ai com esses trajes. - A voz do cavaleiro saiu mais cortante que o gelo da Sibéria. Não que tivesse intenção de falar daquele modo, mas algo dentro de si não havia gostado de vê-la de camisola em um local deserto como a arena ficava naquele horário, podendo ser alvo dos olhares maliciosos de outros homens. Pode ver a jovem dar um salto no lugar e se odiou por ter proferido aquelas palavras. Poderia se retratar com ela? –Não é correto para uma dama ser vista assim.- Completou o aquariano virando o rosto para o outro lado.

Katrina observava o homem ao seu lado. Como alguém podia representar tanto dois apostos: frieza e gentileza. Ele estava certo sobre o fato de esta vestida daquele modo, mas algo nela gritava para se isolar um pouco e tentar entender o que se passava ao redor.

–Estava querendo ficar um pouco sozinha para por meus pensamentos em ordem. É uma mania antiga minha e da Cassandra. Quando nos sentimos que algo nos perturba, recorremos à noite. Ela parece sempre nos consolar e aliviar nossas dores, por piores que sejam. Brincávamos quando crianças, que não importava a distancia nós sempre estaríamos ligadas pois o céu acima de nós é o mesmo. –Ela não entendeu o porquê havia contado aquilo a ele. Era uma lembrança antiga, de quando costumavam se reunir aos sábados para brincar no quintal de sua casa sobre os olhares de sua mãe. –Sinto falta dessa época, no qual nossa única preocupação era ter que tomar banho na hora correta.

Camus abriu o sorriso rápido que logo deixou desaparecer. Ele sabia o que era se sentir confuso e compreendia os riscos de dar um passo sem pensar direito. Algo nele despertou ao olhar para a jovem. Ele começou a observar o modo como ela respirava, analisando cada mínimo movimento que seu corpo fazia. Como um felino que buscava uma oportunidade de atacar, percorreu o olhar sobre as curvas do corpo de Katrina. Sentiu uma sensação quente atravessar seu corpo e sentiu seu membro dar sinais que o despertaram de seu torpor.

–Levante-se, vou leva-la de volta ao alojamento. –De forma um tanto fria seguiu a frente, sabendo que os olhos da aprendiz estavam a perfurar suas costas em um misto de choque e raiva. Sentiu ira de si mesmo outra vez. Ele desejava protege-la de olhares maliciosos, mas a olhava como se a mesma fosse qualquer uma. –"Gostaria se saber onde enfiei minha honra nesse exato momento. Por Atena!"

A escorpiana realmente estava brava, não tanto pelas palavras em si, mas pelo modo que ele a havia tratado como se fosse seu superior. Queria gritar e espernear dizendo que sabia o caminho e que não era necessário acompanha-la, mas achou melhor segui-lo. Não sabia muito sobre ele a não ser que Camus era um dos doze mais poderosos guerreiros dali. Com um suspiro resignado o seguiu.

–"Da próxima vez que me tratar assim você vai ver, Camus de Aquário. E não vai ser seu cosmo que vai protegê-lo".

***~v~***

A manhã chegou sobre o santuário, acordando todos que dormiam. O virginiano, ao ver sua pupila dormindo em posição de lótus não pode deixar de sorrir. Uma das coisas que mais gostava na jovem era sua determinação em querer se superar e vencer os problemas. Shaka se abaixou tocando no ombro de Cassandra a fazendo despertar.

A jovem olhou para os lados percebendo que havia adormecido. Levantou se rapidamente, pois logo Saga viria busca-la.

Em gêmeos, Saga já estava de pé a algumas horas, não havia dormido direito aquela noite, depois de receber o recado de Shion. Nele ele deixava claro que era necessário que um cavaleiro dourado acompanhasse a ariana e que ele seria o mais indicado, mas por quê? Seria assim tão provável outro ataque?

–Deveria parar de andar de um lado para o outro ou vai abrir um rombo no chão. –Aquelas palavras chamaram a atenção do cavaleiro.

Atrás de si com um sorriso pra lá de sarcástico, estava seu irmão gêmeo. Kanon se parecia muito em aparecia, mas não em personalidade. Enquanto o mais velho era responsável e centrado, o mais novo era o inverso.

Naquela manhã ele parecia demostrar até mesmo certa preocupação com Saga, no qual ele queria manter escondida a qualquer custo. O mais velho sorriu, ao notar a demonstração de fraternidade do outro. Fazia meses desde que voltaram a vida, que podiam passar algum tempo juntos. Quando um não estava ocupado ajudando o grande mestre o outro estava no Templo Submarino, cumprindo suas funções como marina de Poseidon. Fazia dois dias que o mais novo havia voltado ao Santuário.

–Fique tranquilo. Garanto que o piso vai suportar.

–Gostaria de dizer o mesmo. Acordou cedo hoje. Tem haver com a carta do grande mestre que recebeu ontem. Desde que a leu está assim. O que é aconteceu a ponto de deixa-lo tão preocupado?

Saga pensou em negar e dizer que nada estava acontecendo, mas sabia que caso o fizesse, seu irmão daria um jeito de descobrir. Optou pela verdade.

–Tenho que acompanhar uma aprendiz a clinica Kido no centro de Atenas.

–Não sabia que você tinha virado segurança. –A risada do mais novo preencheu o ambiente. Saga bufou com o gesto do irmão. –Agora me fale realmente o motivo da sua preocupação. – Kanon aguardou o outro dizer algo, mas ele não o fez. Por alguns minutos eles se encararam. Tentando captar algo por sua ligação como gêmeos, mas não havia nada a ser lido. –Porque não mandar outra pessoa no seu lugar então? Alguém como, a Shina por exemplo. Não é ela a mestra das amazonas.

–Ela foi atacada dentro dos limites do santuário. É o mais correto depois do que aconteceu. –O mais novo olhou Saga com assombro.

–Atacada? Isso é impossível. Temos um exercito inteiro aqui, alguém deve ter percebido algo. Ou a mesma mentiu sobre o ataque.

–Não houve mentira. Shaka a encontrou na floresta desacordada com vários cortes, depois que ela explodiu seu cosmo pedindo por ajuda. Falei com ela depois disso. Algo aconteceu e a mudou profundamente.

Ao fim das palavras do mais velho, Kanon deixou seu sorriso morrer aos poucos. Esperava voltar para casa e aproveitar por mais tempo o período de paz que surgiu depois de Zeus voltar ao Olimpo, mas agora tudo parecia andar em outra direção. Analisou o semblante de Saga com atenção. Havia algo a mais nas entrelinhas do que ele havia dito e por mais que ele tentasse esconder ele descobriria.

–Vou indo. Cuide de Gêmeos enquanto eu estiver fora.

O marina observou seu irmão ir em direção a Virgem. Aos poucos um sorriso foi se formando novamente em seus lábios.

***~v~***

No alojamento aos poucos as jovens iam acordando para um novo dia de treino. Naquele dia Katrina havia sido uma das primeiras a se levantar e ir para a arena. Tinha passado a noite remoendo as palavras de Camus. Queria faze-lo engolir suas palavras. Tara até tentou acalma-la sem sucesso e acabou a deixando partir. Agacia tentou impedi-la, mas já era tarde.

A leonina acabou deixando a canceriana de lado. Havia se sentindo magoada pelo jeito ríspido da outra. Pacificamente foi andando nas proximidades arena tentando colocar seus pensamentos no lugar, que nem percebeu que havia uma pessoa em seu caminho se trombando com ela.

O rapaz a olhou assustado, mas logo sua expressão se suavizou se tornando um sorriso. Tara o olhava admirada, nunca havia visto alguém tão belo. O cabelo dele era de um ruivo brilhante que ajudava a destacar os olhos de um tom dourado. Ele tinha um corpo franzino, mas era bem mais alto que ela.

–Se machucou?- A voz grave a fez perceber que ele a encarava esperando que ela dissesse algo.

–Não.. não. Espero que você também não. –A leonina pode sentir suas bochechas se avermelharem contra sua vontade.

–Estou bem. Poderia me informar onde fica o alojamento dos homens?

–Claro. É só seguir essa trilha até o final, que verá um conjunto de casas após o bosque.

–Agradeço muito pela sua informação.

–Não precisa agradecer. Você é novo por aqui, não é?

–Sim. Vou ter que ir. Foi um prazer conhece-la...

–Tara.

–Espero encontra-la novamente.

–Qual seu nome?

–Calisto, mas pode me chamar como desejar. –Calisto respondeu a pergunta da jovem com um sorriso sedutor.

Tara ficou ainda mais envergonhada, nunca havia recebido tanta atenção de alguém do sexo oposto, do modo que ele fazia. Ambos se despediram partindo para lados opostos.

Quando ele notou que a aprendiz estava longe o suficiente, abriu um sorriso malicioso. Aquela garota seria a chave para se aproximar de quem precisava.

–"Em breve, estarei capturando a peça que necessitamos para nossa vitória, meu amo".

***~v~***

Foi a primeira vez que Cassandra tomou seu café tão rápido. Mal havia terminado de lavar sua xícara para desgosto de Micea, que havia insistido para que deixasse que ela resolvesse, quando o dourado chegou. Ambas haviam se tornado muito ligada uma com a outra.

Quando a ariana chegou no salão, dois pares de olhos caíram sobre si. Shaka e Saga estavam a aguardando, o que a fez engolir em seco.

–Estou pronta.- Aquelas palavras foram ditas quase que automaticamente por ela.

–Tudo dará certo. –A voz suave do virginiano pareceu conforta-la. –Quando voltar venha direto para virgem, não é necessário ir para a arena. Seus treinos hoje aconteceram aqui.

–Está a deixando ainda mais nervosa, meu amigo.- O geminiano abriu um sorriso que fez com que o coração da jovem desse um salto dentro do peito.

Saga estava vestido com roupas mais adequadas para andar no meio da multidão. Usava uma blusa de mangas roxa que realçava sua musculatura, uma calça preta e um sapato fechado nos pés da mesma cor. Seus cabelos estavam soltos. Com um riso discreto de Shaka, ambos partiram.

A descida até o estacionamento foi preenchida por um assunto sobre as belezas da Grécia, que fez com que Cassandra se acalmasse um pouco mais. A viagem até o destino final também em si não durou muito. Logo ambos estava estacionando o Ford preto no estacionamento da clinica.

Se pela fachada dava para se perceber o quão grande era aquele local, por dentro aquele fato foi comprovado.

Cassandra pode notar o quanto Saga afetava as mulheres do local. Todas o olhavam admirado pela beleza do cavaleiro. Algumas eram discretas enquanto outras o devoravam com os olhos. Aquilo estava a deixando nervosa, sentia dentro de si uma vontade de gritar para todas para pararem, mas aquela situação era ridícula.

Seguindo um corredor apontado pelo recepcionista, logo encontraram a sala de exames. Uma senhora que aparentemente tinha seus cinquenta anos, guiou a ariana para uma maca.

–Fique tranquila, doe um pouco no inicio, mas depois passa. –A enfermeira tentou ao máximo passar para a jovem a calma com que fazia seu trabalho, mas naquela situação, aquilo era impossível.

–Quanto de sangue vocês iram colher para analise? –A voz de Saga pareceu ainda mais grave naquele ambiente parcialmente fechado.

– Basicamente a quantidade retirada em um exame de sangue normal. Vamos analisar e jogar seus dados no sistema para assim buscarmos alguém compatível.

–Quanto tempo para termos o resultado?

–Se fosse um caso normal, cerca de um mês, mas como o caso dela não é normal... - Cassandra engoliu em seco ao ouvir aquelas palavras. -... Acredito que um ano ou mais.

O geminiano lançou à senhora a sua frente um olhar chocado. Imaginava que podia demorar, mas não tanto. Um ano. Quanta coisa podia acontecer durante esse prazo.

–Faremos o possível para conseguirmos diminuir esse prazo.

–Obrigado.

A enfermeira voltou sua atenção para agulha, fazendo a ariana engolir em seco. Ela não tinha medo do fato em si, mas saber o quanto aquilo significava a estava deixando nervosa. Saga ao notar sua aflição, segurou sua mão tentando lhe passar um pouco de sua calma. A certeza da companhia do dourado pareceu acalma-la.

–Doeu só um pouco, não é? Agradeça a seu namorado por ter te acalmado. –A senhora lançou a Cassandra uma piscadela, que a fez corar juntamente com o geminiano. –Aqui, pegue esses papeis. Eles iram ser um modo de localizar a situação das analises.

–Muito obrigada.

A jovem nem soube como conseguiu proferir aquelas palavras, sua bochechas ainda estavam queimando quando chegaram ao estacionamento. Saga preferiu deixa-la perdida em seus pensamentos, nem ele soube o que responder as palavras da enfermeira. Arles pareceu ganhar mais poder em seus pensamentos.

Ao chegarem ao santuário, Cassandra se sentiu um pouco melhor. Logo teriam que se separar e aquela sensação de desconforto passaria. Ao chegarem na beirada da subida para Aries, o geminiano a puxou para junto de si roubando um beijo.

Não esperava aquilo. No inicio ficou sem saber como se comportar naqueles braços, mas logo deixou que suas emoções dominassem. Saga era delicado, mesmo que seu braço ao redor de sua cintura dissesse outra coisa.

O gêmeo mais velho, estava estático com o próprio ato. Arles havia o dominado com uma rapidez, o fazendo perder o controle sobre o próprio corpo. Pensou inicialmente, que ela o empurraria e o rejeitaria, mas aconteceu o inverso. Ali estava a mulher que desde que conhecerá mexera consigo de forma inexplicável, retribuindo suas caricias. Pela primeira vez ficou feliz por sua outra face tê-lo dominado.

Ambos apenas se separaram quando foi necessário respirarem. Cada deles estava afogado em duvidas e receios. O que fariam a partir dali, nenhum sabia ao certo. Eles buscaram a respostas de suas duvidas nos olhos um do outro, mas nada encontraram.

–Acho melhor você ir. Shaka não gosta quando se atrasam. –O geminiano preferiu adiar aquela conversa que deviam ter para mais tarde. Não sabia ao certo o que se passava dentro de si, do mesmo modo que tinha certeza que com ela acontecia o mesmo.

Cassandra não sabia o que responder ou agir agradeceu internamente ao dourado. Precisava conversar com Kat e rápido. Procuraria por ela assim que Shaka a liberasse do treino.

Com uma despedida cheia de timidez por ambas as partes, eles se separam.

A subida até virgem foi embebida por duvidas e medos. Por mais que quisesse dizer para si que era capaz de amar novamente, uma parte de si, dizia para ariana que não. As feridas do antigo relacionamento pareceram se reacender em brasa.

–" Eu amava Sebastian por nos dois, mas apesar de tudo isso não foi o suficiente."

Ela estava preste a atravessar Gêmeos quando um golpe fez um risco no chão a sua frente, a libertando de seus pensamentos.

–Onde pensa que vai aprendiz? –Uma voz grave soou atrás da jovem, fazendo seu sangue gelar. Havia se esquecido, completamente de pedir permissão ao atravessar as casas.

–Perdão, me esqueci de pedir permissão. Estou indo para Virgem.

De onde estava Kanon sorriu por dentro. Aquela garota estava realmente apavorada por ter sido atacada.

–"Será essa a garota que me irmão me disse que foi atacada?"- Com esse pensamento o marina deu um passo a frente se mostrando para Cassandra, que ao reconhece-lo engoliu em seco.

–"Céus! "- A aprendiz deu um passo para trás encostando-se a uma pilastra. Não que a presença de Kanon a incomodasse, pelo contrario, a presença do general fazia com que ela se lembrasse do que haviam acontecido minutos antes a fazendo corar. O geminiano abriu um sorriso malicioso ao notar o desconforto dela.

–Você é aquela garota que foi atacada? –O marina naquele momento estava a poucos centímetros da ariana, que apenas respondeu com um aceno. Nunca nenhuma mulher havia se comportado daquela maneira a sua presença e aquilo o divertia de tal maneira que o deixava um tanto excitado. – "Ela é realmente muito bonita. Acho que irei me divertir bastante com você, garota". - O sorriso malicioso de Kanon duplicou de tamanho, emitindo sinais de alerta para Cassandra, que tentava encontrar uma maneira de sair daquela situação inteira. –Lamento pelo que passou. Fique tranquila. Enquanto eu estiver por aqui, farei o possível para protegê-la. –Com certa delicadeza, o geminiano passou as pontas dos dedos pela face da jovem, que o encarou chocada.

–Eu preciso ir. - A ariana nem sabia ao certo como conseguiu soltar aquelas palavras. Ao tentar passar pelo general, acabou tendo um dos braços retidos e seu corpo prensando contra a pilastra. Podia sentir o perfume dele invadindo suas narinas quando este se aproximou ainda mais.

–Porque a presa? Porque não fica e me faz companhia? Será bastante agradável, garanto a você. - Com a mão livre, o marina a passou sob o corpo da jovem. Pode senti-la se encolher, tentando escapar do toque de sua mão sem sucesso. A ouviu dar um pequeno suspiro contra a própria vontade, o fazendo sorrir ainda mais. Era apenas questão de tempo para tê-la em seus braços gemendo de prazer.

Quando o marina roçou a ponta de seu nariz no pescoço de Cassandra, a mesma pareceu se libertar daquela estado de choque que se encontrava, desde que ele havia colado seu corpo no dele. Ela tentou fazer esforço para se libertar daquela situação, mas tudo era em vão. Kanon ao notar a agitação da jovem abaixo de si, a apertou ainda mais na pilastra. Ele a deseja e a teria, mesmo que fosse preciso leva-la a força para seu quarto.

–Você me excita garotinha.

–Me solta!

–O que está acontecendo aqui? – A voz tranquila de Shaka soou atrás de ambos, obrigando o marina a soltar a jovem.

–Ora ora se não é Shaka de Virgem.

–Kanon de dragão marinho. Poderia dizer que fico feliz por vê-lo, mas isso seria um tanto quanto desrespeitoso da minha parte.

–Ainda continua o mesmo arrogante, que se acha dono da verdade, pelo jeito. O que deseja nessa humilde casa?

–Vim buscar Cassandra.

Os olhares dos dois cavaleiros caíram sobre a aprendiz, que ouvia tudo sem entender nada. Agradecia profundamente pelo virginiano ter chegado naquele momento. Sabia que ele continuaria com o que estava fazendo mesmo se ela continuasse a se debater. Passando pelos dois, Cassandra foi em direção a saída, mas não antes de ouvir o geminiano se dirigir a ela de forma maliciosa.

–Depois podemos continuar de onde paramos.

–Infelizmente esse não é o meu desejo. - Com aquelas palavras, a jovem pegou o que ainda havia sobrado de sua dignidade e se retirou correndo daquele local, sendo seguida pelo virginiano. Entrou em Virgem como um furacão, deixando Shun que tinha acabado de adentrar o salão tenso.

–Mestre, aconteceu alguma coisa?

–Foi apenas uma tempestade passageira. Estou indo conversar com ela.

No quarto, a aprendiz tentava segurar suas lagrimas sem sucesso. Quando Shaka bateu em sua porta preferiu não responder.

–"O que ele deve esta pensando de mim?"

–Cassandra!

Como não houve resposta, o dourado optou por tentar abrir a porta, que estava apenas no trinco. Ajoelhada no chão, a jovem chorava escorada no colchão deixando com que seus longos cabelos ruivos formassem uma colcha ao seu redor.

–Prometi protege-la e acabei falhando como mestre. –Aquelas palavras fizeram a ariana levantar sua cabeça e olhar o indiano que estava sentado na beirada da cama.

–Não foi culpa sua mestre. Eu deveria ter pedido permissão ao passar em Gêmeos. Fui desatenta. Não sou uma boa aprendiz.

–Você é boa sim. Só precisa antes deixar seu passado de lado. Talvez apenas o isolamento possa ajuda-la a fazer isso do melhor modo.

–Como sabe que ainda estou presa a ele?

–Consigo ver, em seus olhos. Sempre que algo lhe acontece você tinge seu olhar com uma tristeza profunda. Precisa romper esses filamentos antes que eles a controle, apenas assim pode se tornar forte o bastante para enfrentar a nuvem de tempestade que está para cobrir o santuário.

–Como posso rompê-los?

–Posso pedir a Shion, para me deixar leva-la para local que conheço na Índia. Já aviso que não será fácil. Terá que enfrentar todos os seus piores medos, para então se libertar completamente. Está disposta a enfrentar a si mesma?

Cassandra nunca sentiu tão acuada quanto naquele momento. Pensou em todos que contavam com sua recuperação. Tinha que se libertar se não fosse por si mesmo, por eles. Todos que desde o inicio estiveram ao seu lado.

–Sim.

–Estou indo tratar com o Grande mestre. Prepare seus pertences, pois assim que voltarmos iremos partir.

***~v~***

Quando Shaka voltou, todas as coisas da jovem já estavam prontas, só faltava se despedir das amigas. O papa no inicio achou aquela decisão do cavaleiro um tanto precipitada, mas no fim acabou cedendo. Cassandra seria treinada pelo dourado, em sua terra natal durante um ano, o mesmo prazo no qual sairia o resultado do exame.

O crepúsculo marcava o fim do treinamento na arena tanto para cavaleiros formados quanto para os aprendizes. Katrina ao avistar a melhor amiga vestida com roupas de viagem, entendeu que aquele encontro era uma despedida.

Nenhuma das duas soube ao certo quanto tempo durou aquele abraço. Talvez apenas um minuto, mas pareceu passar séculos.

–Estou indo, mas quando voltar estarei forte o suficiente para defendê-la.

–Estarei aqui aguardando por esse momento. Me tornarei tão forte quanto você.

Depois de se despedir de Tara e Agacia, Cassandra olhou como se fosse a primeira vez para as grandes construções que juntas formavam o santuário. Sentiria falta de todos ali, por mais que tivesse passado tão pouco tempo ali.

***~v~***

_Saga,_

_Acredito que quando Shun te entregar esse bilhete, eu já tenha partido._

_Não tivemos tempo de conversar sobre o que aconteceu esta manhã, peço desculpas por isso._

_Seria mesquinho de a minha parte pedir para me esquecer, mas é o que considero o mais correto nesse momento. Você merece alguém que possa corresponder ao seu amor de forma absoluta e não uma pessoa como eu que ainda está presa ao passado._

_Não quero que me espere. Você encontrara alguém capaz de corresponder sem barreiras o que sente._

_Desejo que seja feliz._

_Com amor, Cassandra._

Kanon de um pequeno salto onde estava quando ouviu o irmão mais velho abrir um buraco na parede com um dos punhos. O mais novo tentou analisar o que se passava, mas não conseguiu. Quando queria Saga podia se tornar difícil de analisar, mesmo apesar de seus vínculos.

–O que aconteceu?

–Nada que te interessa.

–Tá de TPM irmãozinho. –O marina por pouco não escapou de uma Explosão Galáctica do dourado. –Foi mal, só estou preocupado. Primeiro aquele cavaleiro de bronze vem te entregar um bilhete e depois você resolve derrubar nossa casa. O que aconteceu?

–Não foi nada.

–Nada não o faria, quase me matar. Bem, talvez sim, mas o que importa é o que o deixou tão abalado. Não tente mentir para mim, sei quando faz isso.

–Ela partiu. –Saga soltou aquelas palavras de maneira tão baixa que Kanon teve que quase deitar sobre seu irmão para ouvi-lo.

–Vai ficar assim por causa de uma mulher? Até parece que não tem nenhuma por aqui. Logo vai esquecê-la.

– Ela é diferente das outras.

–Sei. Ei onde vai?

–Vou a Virgem.

–Vai visitar aquela garotinha. –Um sorriso malicioso brotou no rosto do geminiano mais novo. Kanon praticamente não viu quando o irmão o atirou contra uma das pilastras.

–Não fale dela dessa maneira. O que vou ou não fazer em virgem é problema meu.

Micea estava terminando o jantar quando, Saga adentrou Virgem em busca de Shun.

–Ele está no Jardim das Arvores Salas Gêmeas, senhor.

–E Shaka?

–Ele não está. Partiu hoje ao cair do crepúsculo com a jovem Cassandra. É ruim vê uma menina tão nova e bonita quanto ela sofrendo daquela forma.

–De que forma? –O geminiano parecia beber cada uma das palavras que a serva dizia.

–Aprisionada ao passado. Mestre Shaka a levou para passar um tempo fora, para poder se libertar dos sentimentos que a estavam atrapalhando.

–Sabe por quanto tempo?

–Um ano. O garoto Shun, vai ficar tomando conta dessa casa até que eles voltem.- Saga ficou pensativo por algum tempo. –Quer que eu chame mestre Shun?

–Não é necessário. Apenas fale que agradeço por ter se preocupado em entregar o bilhete.

Com aquelas palavras, o cavaleiro deixou a cozinha da sexta casa. Algo dentro dele pareceu se conformar.

–Um ano.- O geminiano falou aquelas palavras, em voz alta como um aviso a si mesmo. - Eu estarei te esperando, Cassandra.


	10. Feito fogo, sangue e brasa

Olá meus amores!  
Mais um capitulo para vocês.

Espero que gostem.  
Bjos e até a próxima.

* * *

"Quanto mais tempo se passa com alguém mais forte se torna o laço com a pessoa. Essa é a natureza humana."

–Naruto- Masashi Kishimoto

Um ano passou-se rapidamente. Varias mudanças ocorreram no santuário desde então. A primeira havia sido a partida de Cassandra, depois vieram outras de teor menor, mas de suma importância para Katrina.

Ao completar um mês de treino, a mesma recebeu um convite para ser pupila de Milo de escorpião. O escorpiano havia praticamente pulado a sua frente naquela manhã interrompendo seu caminho, fazendo seu pedido, o qual ela aceitou de bom grado. Havia prometido se tornar forte e cumpriria sua promessa com a ajuda do dourado.

Naquele sábado, Katrina teve que se juntar a turma de aprendizes. Milo teria que resolver outros assuntos impossibilitando o treino daquela manhã, e como a mesma havia brigado novamente com Camus, o cavaleiro achou melhor não coloca-los juntos sem sua presença, pois havia uma grande chance do aquariano a colocar em um esquife ou a mesma lançar uma das agulhas de veneno em seu amigo.

Sentada em uma pedra, a jovem escorpiana bebia agua após um duro treinamento imposto por Shina. Agacia havia ido se encontrar com Aldebaran e Tara com o namorado, que era um tanto quanto estranho, a deixando sozinha.

Solidão era o que sentia dentro de si, desde aquela tarde no qual sua melhor amiga havia partido. Tinha provado o que era se sentir sozinha no meio a uma multidão. Lagrimas escorreram por sua face, que a jovem deixou escapar sem querer. Abaixando o rosto em direção ao chão, ela não pode ver a aproximação de uma pessoa.

–Passo um ano fora para ao chegar a encontrar chorando? Acho que vou voltar para Índia.- A voz de Cassandra acabou a tirando de seu estado depressivo, fazendo encarrar a recém chegada com assombro.

–É um sonho!

–Então eu deveria está um tanto quanto transparente não acha? Ou isso seria valido apenas para os fantasmas?

–Cas! –Com um pulo, a escorpiana desceu de onde estava sentada e abraçou a ariana. –É você mesma?

–Espero não esta tão branca. Pois se me chamar de assombração, vai ter que lutar comigo.- Se soltando do abraço, Cassandra se pôs a observar a amiga. –Cortou o cabelo! Ficou linda assim de Chanel.

–Ele estava mais curto, mas andou crescendo nesse ultimo mês. Me conte tudo, como foi a viagem, o que fez esse ultimo ano.

–Falo o mesmo. Será que Shina não vai se aborrecer se eu sequestra-la?

–Shina não é mais minha mestra. Milo ficou incumbido com a missão de me aturar.

–Coitado do aracnídeo. –Com essas palavras ambas caíram no riso.

Após se recuperarem o folego, a escorpiana puxou Cassandra pelo braço a levando para um lugar, perto dali onde podiam conversar tranquilamente.

*~v~*

_Um dia antes de voltar para o Santuário - Índia_

Anadi podia ver ao longe a pupila do amigo treinado com as rochas. Não se parecia mais com a jovem insegura de quando ali chegou, a quase um ano.

O monastério ficava no alto de uma montanha de difícil acesso, mas não impossível de se chegar até ele. Ali atrás das paredes de rochas, que marcavam as divisas do local, vários estrangeiros vindos de toda a Índia e também de fora, vinham em busca de equilíbrio interior e ali o encontravam.

De longe o senhor pode ver quando a garota fez em farelos a pedra. Podia vê-la sorrindo de maneira leve e verdadeira. Quando notou que era observada, a mesma fez uma saudação e sorriu ainda mais. Ele apenas acenou de volta e quando percebeu que ela voltou ao treino, deu as costas e entrou.

No lado de dentro, podia-se ver uma fonte central com algumas vitorias regias em flor. Naquele horário o pátio estava vazio, maioria daqueles que ali viviam estavam meditando, tornando o local ainda mais silencioso. Quando Anadi abriu a porta de madeira de seu escritório, pode ver Shaka sentado o aguardando.

–Algumas coisas não mudam.

O virginiano apenas acenou em confirmação. A ultima vez que esteve ali foi quando ainda era pequeno. Lembrava-se que foi o ultimo lugar que esteve antes de ser levado para o santuário aos nove anos.

O outro indiano pegou o bule que estava acima da mesa e serviu ambos. Sentou-se em sua cadeira a frente do loiro a espera de seu pronunciamento.

–O que achou? –Anadi sabia sobre o que se tratava. Bebericou um pouco do chá para então responder.

–Ela evoluiu bastante, tanto espiritualmente, quanto fisicamente. Não parece mais a jovem cujo olhar refletia medo. Será uma grande guerreira, se continuar trilhando por esse caminho. Mas há algo que o preocupa, não é? –Shaka levou novamente a xícara aos lábios, antes de responder.

–Já não consigo ver o que se passar, mais a frente. - Anadi viu o rapaz soltar um suspiro antes de continuar. – O destino dela já não cabe mais a mim.

O senhor abriu um sorriso. Pode enxergar o amigo com maior profundidade. Ele havia se apegado aquela jovem e tinha medo do que poderia acontecer quando voltassem para Grécia.

–Já fez o que lhe cabia. De agora em diante apenas ela deve trilhar. O destino dela foi traçado antes de seu nascimento e sabe disso. De uma forma ou outra ela irá ter que enfrentar a sombra que toma conta da imensidão. Cassandra escolheu lutar e isso não mudará. Apenas ela pode encontrar seu verdadeiro lar.

O dourado assentiu. Sabia da força de sua pupila, mas se preocupava com a mesma. Temia que o fim da batalha que estava prestes a começar, pudesse terminar como a batalha de Hades. Desejava vê-la ser feliz.

Tomando o resto do chá, Shaka se retirou do recinto. No outro dia, iriam partir de volta ao Santuário e precisava saber se Cassandra estava pronta. Ao chegar do lado de fora do monastério, pode vê-la a treinar. Camuflando seu cosmo, a atacou usando apenas parte de seu poder.

De inicio Cassandra se assustou com a atitude de seu mestre, mas logo se recuperou. Ambos pareciam analisar cada golpe um do outro a procura de brechas. Parecia que havia passado apenas alguns minutos, quando o dourado teve que teletransportar para não ser acertado por um chute da ariana. O virginiano deu apenas um sorriso rápido, estava satisfeito com o progresso da jovem.

–Me mostre o golpe no qual anda treinando.

Com um balançar de cabeça Cassandra elevou seu cosmo preparando o ataque sob o olhar atento do mestre. Quando se sentiu preparada o lançou. O dourado mesmo retendo o golpe com as mãos sentiu-se sendo arrastado. Passaram se assim alguns minutos até o cavaleiro dar por encerrado a disputa.

–Evoluiu bastante. –A jovem sorriu ao ouvir as palavras de Shaka. Como mestre, o indiano além de rígido quase não demonstrava seus sentimentos em relação aos pupilos. Apesar disso, ainda existiam momentos onde o mesmo fazia elogios e se tornava descontraído. –Quando voltarmos amanhã quero que continue com os treinamentos mentais rotineiros.

–Sim mestre.

–Está pronta?

–Estou. – Se fosse alguns meses atrás a jovem hesitaria em responder, mas naquele instante ela pode notar a tranquilidade que havia se instaurado dentro dela e a ajudava a manter sua cabeça erguida.

–Prepare suas coisas. Amanhã estaremos voltando ao Santuário.

Se despedindo do mestre, Cassandra foi em direção ao monastério com uma expressão decidida. Aquele lugar havia a acolhido como filha por um ano, mas era hora de dar adeus a ele. Em seu peito levaria saudades de todos no qual conviveu e que a auxiliaram a encontrar a si mesma. Não seria fraca, se levantaria sempre ao cair e sobre tudo, lutaria para garantir a todos um mundo melhor para viverem.

***~v~***

Santuário de Atena -13º Templo

Shion aguardava junto de Atena a chegada do virginiano e sua pupila. De certo modo estava impaciente a ponto de andar de um lado para o outro. A deusa apenas observava o grande mestre. Ela sabia do que se tratava aquela angustia.

O envelope com o resultado da analise de DNA finalmente havia chegado. Duas copias, uma para a jovem e outra para o Papa, que o abriu assim que o servo entregou lhe. O resultado havia dado negativo. Não haviam encontrado ninguém com alelos em comum o suficiente para ser declarado como parente.

Apesar do resultado, já esperado pelo ariano, foi o conteúdo do terceiro envelope que o havia deixado naquele estado. Não que aquela informação o ajudasse de alguma forma na investigação, pelo contrario ela levantava mais perguntas.

Quando as portas do templo se abriram, dois cavaleiros adentraram o salão. Um deles sendo Shaka e o outro Milo. Nenhum dos dois sabia o motivo de Shion ter pedido a presença de ambos e muito menos a ênfase em não trazerem Cassandra consigo. Os cavaleiros se curvaram em espera de respostas.

–Fizeram boa viagem? –O tom de voz que o mestre usava era cálido, mas mesmo assim autoritário.

–Sim, grande mestre.

–Pedi que ambos viessem porque quero tratar com ambos sobre Cassandra e Katrina. –Os dois dourados se entre olharam. – Recebi há dois dias o resultado do exame de DNA de Cassandra. Ela não tem parente algum nessa dimensão.

Shaka sabia que aquilo significava que estavam de volta a estaca zero. Não havia muito a se fazer para desvendar aquele ataque.

–Vamos ter que esperar que aconteça outro ataque então? –O escorpiano colocou em suas palavras tudo o que o virginiano não conseguia falar em voz alta: impotência.

–Pelo contrario Milo. Vamos nos focar em encontrar uma resposta para outra questão. Como disse antes, Cassandra não tem parente algum nessa dimensão, mas trouxe consigo alguém próximo a ela o bastante para ser.

Milo ainda não havia entendido o que Shion tinha dito quando Shaka, rapidamente desvendou as palavras do outro.

–Quais são as chances?- A feição do dourado, havia se tornada séria.

–Isso não pode ser possível?- O outro cavaleiro mirava de um para o outro companheiro buscando respostas.

–Me perguntei isso. Lembra-se quando fui aquela manhã visita-lo? –O escorpiano apenas assentiu. – Peguei sem o consentimento de sua pupila um pouco de seu DNA, que estava em um copo para poder responder minhas duvidas.

–Então mestre, qual foi o resultado?

–Positivo. O numero de genes de ambas foram suficientes para se atestar que ambas são irmãs.

***~v~***

Sentadas na beirada do rio, ambas as jovens conversavam tranquilamente. Havia tanta coisa para contar que nem sabiam se teriam como contar tudo.

–Será que seu mestre vai me deixar leva-la ao bar Poncho está noite?-Perguntou Katrina enquanto trançava o cabelo de Cassandra. Assim como o seu, o da amiga estava mais curto batendo apenas alguns centímetros abaixo do ombro.

–Não sei. Posso tentar convence-lo.

–Faça isso. Quero que hoje seja um dia muito especial.

O silencio tomou conta do ambiente. Apenas o barulho da água, dos pássaros e da brisa batendo nas folhas das copas das arvores ao redor podia ser ouvida.

–Senti sua falta.

–Também senti a sua Kat.

–Nem parece que faz mais de um ano que chegamos aqui.

–Sente saudades de nossa antiga vida?

–As vezes sim e em outras não. É confuso Cas. Não sei te explicar.

–Somos duas então. Shaka me disse que vou descobrir onde devo chamar de lar. Talvez seja valido para nos duas.

–Assim espero.

***~v~***

No salão do decimo terceiro templo, haviam dois cavaleiros atônitos. Tanto Shaka como Milo pareciam ter perdido sua cor.

–Irmãs?

–Sim. Apenas o pai é diferente.

–Quando pretende contar para as duas? –O virginiano se pronunciou pela primeira vez após a revelação.

–Ainda não sei o que devo fazer com essa revelação. Se eu estiver certo, nosso inimigo não deve saber isso. Ou caso saiba, seu interesse é apenas relacionado a Cassandra. Shaka durante o tempo que a treinou, notou algo anormal nessa jovem?

–Não mestre. Ela é apenas uma aprendiz comum.

–Milo e Katrina? Algo fora do comum?

–Não mestre.

–Infelizmente voltamos à estaca zero. –Shion sentou-se no trono com um suspiro melancólico. Nem mesmo Atena que tudo observava sabia o que dizer. As estrelas também não ajudavam. Elas mostravam apenas um perigo eminente e nada mais. – Peço a ambos que não contem nada para ambas até que eu tenha tomado uma decisão concreta.

Ambos cavaleiros assentiram. Com um gesto de mão o grande mestre os liberou.

Na descida das doze casas, Milo para tentar amenizar a tensão que havia se instaurado resolveu puxar um assunto a esmo. Shaka não chegou a prestar atenção nas palavras do companheiro. Lembrou-se de como a pupila havia ficado ao receber a noticia que a morte da mãe não fora um simples acidente e agora mais outra.

Quando estavam em Escorpião, o virginiano teve sua atenção chamada por seu companheiro.

–Posso levar Cassandra junto de Katrina hoje no Poncho?

–Pode se prometer cuidar dela.

O escorpiano estranhou à resposta do amigo, mas preferiu não comentar. Havia pensado que ele negaria o que não ocorreu.

–Está preocupado em como ambas iram reagir, não é?

–Sim. Mentiras podem corromper uma pessoa de forma irreversível.

–Elas vão saber serem fortes. Vamos estar ao lado delas caso necessário.

Shaka abriu um dos seus raros e rápidos sorrisos. Despediu-se de Milo e continuou o caminho até sua própria casa. Tinha que admitir que o companheiro tinha o feito se sentir menos preocupado.

–Sejam fortes.

***~v~***

Do outro lado do bosque, Calisto esperava pacientemente seu mestre se comunicar com ele. Havia passado um ano naquele Santuário para não conseguir se aproximar de quem era o alvo.

As águas do rio tremularam e depois se tornaram um espelho. Nele dava apenas para ver uma sombra escura e um pequeno pedaço do trono onde o deus ficava.

–Ela já retornou Calisto?

–Sim, mestre. Há poucos minutos senti o cosmo dela dentro dos limites do Santuário de Atena.

–Dê um jeito de aproxima dela, para descobrir um modo de quebrarmos o lacre que protege o objeto que desejo da mesma.

–Mestre qual a forma dele?-O cavaleiro sentiu que o deus estava meditando sobre o que deveria o não falar. Algo dentro dele sentiu-se traído. O seguia a séculos, como ele ainda podia desconfiar dele?

–Não sei ao certo. Pode ser qualquer coisa, mas a matéria prima é prata. Caso encontre algo suspeito, avise-me imediatamente. Não falhe, pois não terei piedade novamente.

Com aquelas palavras, o espelho se desfez. O ruivo continuou olhando para a superfície cristalina em busca de respostas. Tinha poucas certezas agora e a pior delas era que seu deus ainda não o havia perdoado.

–Ele não é o único, que não me perdoou.

Ao dizer aquelas palavras ele se levantou, tirando o pó de cima de suas roupas de treino. Dando as costas para as águas, Calisto foi de encontro a Tara.

***~v~***

A noite caiu sobre o santuário, para a alegria geral. Era finalmente sábado, o dia no qual tanto cavaleiros como aprendizes podiam sair e se divertirem. Naquele dia não seria diferente.

Cassandra não tinha nem entrado direito no templo de Virgem, quando seu mestre veio lhe falar sobre o pedido de Milo. Ela suspirou aliviada. Quando o encontrasse com o escorpiano, ela iria agradecer. O resto da tarde, a mesma passou na cozinha conversando com Micea e Shun, que havia acabado de terminar seu treinamento do dia.

Passando por uma rota alternativa, a ariana foi para o alojamento das amazonas uma hora antes de se encontrarem como os rapazes. Foi recebida com abraços e gritinho histéricos de "Você voltou!" de Tara. Entre um penteado e outro, ambas conversavam amenidades e revelavam novidades.

–Voltei com o Aldebaran. –Agacia disse com um suspiro apaixonado, arrancando uma salva de palmas das companheiras.

–Já era sem tempo. Se não tivessem voltado, eu mesma teria dado um jeito de juntar os dois. –Respondeu Katrina arrancando risos contidos das outras duas e uma língua a mostra por parte da canceriana.

–Estou namorando. – A leonina falou aquelas palavras de forma que suas bochechas se tingiram de rosa.

–Nem para apresentar as amigas. – Foi a vez de Agacia brincar.

–Irei apresenta-lo a vocês hoje.

–Agora só falta essas duas saírem do zero a zero. –A canceriana apontou para Cassandra e Katrina com a ponta do delineador. – Apesar de achar que você e o senhor das neves podiam se entender.

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras a escorpiana quase deixou cair o batom que passava naquele instante, se perguntando de onde Agacia tinha tirado aquela ideia maluca.

–Não me olhe assim. Vocês parecem cão e gato brigando durante os treinos que eu sei.

–Não me interesso por aquele iceberg andante. Camus é um saco isso sim.

–Eu gosto dele. –Disse Cassandra recolocando o cordão que sempre usava em volta do pescoço. –Ele só tem aquela aparência gélida, mas tem um bom coração.

–Isso porque você não conviveu ainda com ele por mais que algumas horas. Além disso ele me tratou como se fosse criança aquele dia.

–Que dia? –Um coral de vozes femininas soou de maneira inquisidora.

–Um dia que não estava conseguindo dormir e fui sentar na arena. Ele me tratou como qualquer uma.

Tara e Agacia se entreolharam sorrindo de maneira maliciosa. Cassandra que não havia notado, apenas falou:

–Ele devia está preocupado. Estava de camisola? –Katrina responde afirmando com a cabeça. – Camus a tratou de maneira fria pelo simples fato do próprio ser assim e pela maneira que estava vestida.

–Agora a culpa da falta de educação dele é minha?

–Não foi o que eu disse. Camus viveu praticamente a vida inteira sendo uma pessoa sem sentimentos que agora que está tentando ser mais, digamos sentimental o mesmo tem dificuldades. Ele queria protege-la, mas não soube se expressar.

Katrina não respondeu. Ela não havia pensado daquela forma aquele dia e agora via que seu julgamento havia sido precipitado.

–E você Cassandra, tem alguém em mente? –Agacia perguntou quebrando o silencio que havia se instaurado.

A ariana não conseguiu se expressar naquele instante, pois suas bochechas se tornaram vermelho vivo. A lembrança do beijo que Saga havia dado nela antes de partir pareceu renascer das cinzas como uma fênix.

–Tem alguém. Você está mais vermelha que a Tara. –A canceriana soltou uma risada. –Quem é o sortudo?

–Não é ninguém.

–Ninguém não te deixaria assim, Cas. –A escorpiana analisava a companheira de cima abaixo em busca de informações. –Algum indiano ou um cavaleiro daqui?

Cassandra se sentia encurralada. Quando tudo aconteceu queria ter contado para a amiga, mas a historia agora era diferente.

–Tudo bem eu falo. –As donas dos olhares que caiam sobre a jovem, bateram palmas e se aproximaram para ouvir melhor. –É o Saga, pronto falei.

–Boa opção. –Agacia disse com um sorriso.

–Pelo partido.- Completou Tara.

–Mas não vai acontecer mais nada. –Cassandra passou por todas sentando-se na antiga cama de costas para todas as outras garotas.

–Mais nada? Aconteceu algo e não fiquei sabendo? Cassandra Silveira Vaughan, fale logo antes que eu perca minha paciência. –A voz de Katrina soou de forma incisiva e autoritária.

–Ele me beijou. - A escorpiana teve que segurar o queixo para o mesmo não cair. Agacia e Tara sorriram para a amiga, tentando passar segurança. –Mas eu pedi para Shun entregar a ele um bilhete pedindo para me esquecer.- Os sorrisos se desfizeram e Katrina olhou para a amiga de forma incrédula.

–Você fez o que?

–Não podia ir para a Índia e deixa-lo esperando por mim. Seria injusto. Ele é uma pessoa boa, não merecia isso. Fiz o que achava correto.

–Pode até ter sido o correto, mas e o seu coração? –A canceriana fitou os olhos da amiga enxergando tristeza neles.

–Não podia deixa-lo esperando quando dentro de mim, existia um turbilhão de emoções desconexas. Do que adiantaria.

Pela segunda fez o silencio tomou conta do quarto. Katrina havia entendido o que a amiga de longa data queria dizer. Será que Sebastian ainda a atormentava? Correndo o olhar por cima da ariana, ela teve sua resposta.

Os cabelos acobreados estavam soltos. Cassandra usava um vestido preto tomara que caia justo ao corpo, coisa que a mesma não era de usar. Nos pés uma sandália de salto preta a ajudava a parecer mais alta. Nos lábios usava um batom claro contra pondo a sombra preta e o delineador. A escorpiana teve certeza, ela não era mais a mesma. Pelo menos não em sua totalidade. Feridas se cicatrizam, mas deixam marcas.

–Vamos. Os meninos devem está nos esperando. - Com aquelas palavras, o grupo foi em direção à porta.

O caminho até a saída da vila só não foi silencioso, pois Agacia perguntado sobre as comidas típicas da Índia rendendo assunto. Quando chegaram aos portões se depararam com três cavaleiros: Aldebaran, Milo e Camus.

O taurino usava uma calça jeans azulão e uma camiseta branca abaixo de uma jaqueta de couro e nos pés um sapato preto. O escorpiano usava uma calça jeans mais clara, uma camiseta polo listrada branca e azul e nos pés um all star preto. O aquariano usava uma camisa azul bebe, calça preta e nos pés um sapato preto também.

Katrina não pode deixar de repara na beleza de Camus naquela roupa. Se sentia culpada pela forma que tinha agido com ele. Enquanto isso o aquariano tentava não reparar na pupila do amigo, mas sem sucesso. A escorpiana estava muito bonita com aquele vestido verde esmeralda que batia um pouco acima do joelho.

Outro que não consegui desgrudar os olhos de seu par era Aldebaran que sorria em direção a namorada. Agacia usava uma blusa vermelha de uma alça só e um short jeans azul que deixava suas pernas torneadas pelo treinamento de fora. Ela retribuiu o sorriso do dourado com um beijo na bochecha. Milo se aproximou de Cassandra estendendo seu braço. Mesmo temendo perder sua vida, ele não pode negar o quanto a pupila de Shaka estava bonita naquele vestido. Tara procurou pelo namorado não o encontrando, mas não ficou chateada. Sabia o quanto ele não gostava de andar em publico. Seu vestido branco com tinha detalhes em rosa nas alças e em seus pés usava uma sapatilha preta. Despediu-se do grupo, pois iria esperar um pouco mais por Calisto.

***~v~***

O bar Poncho estava lotado naquela noite. A maioria daqueles que ali estavam eram de alguma forma ligados ao Santuário. Muitos ao notarem quem eram, cumprimentavam os dourados.

Depois de passarem pela multidão, Milo pode localizar MDM e Afrodite sentados junto em uma mesa mais afastado em um canto nem tão distante da pista de dança. O canceriano vestia uma camisa roxa sem mangas e uma caça preta que destacavam os fios prateados de seu cabelo. Afrodite usava uma polo preta combinando com a calça vinho bem escuro. Ambos já estavam bebendo cerveja e jogando papo fora.

–Afrodite, Mascara da Morte essa é Cassandra a pupila de Shaka.

–És muito bela ragazza. –O canceriano pegou na mão da jovem depositando um beijo nela.

–Obrigada.

–É um prazer conhece-la. –O pisciano repetiu o mesmo gesto do companheiro, mas antes de se afastar fez aparecer uma rosa branca e a entregou. –Uma flor para outra ainda mais bela.

–Agradeço Afrodite.

Depois das apresentações, Milo pode respirar mais aliviado. Nem MDM e muito menos Afrodite continuaram com os gracejos em direção a Cassandra. O problema foi o italiano dando em cima de Katrina, o que despertou a ira do aquariano. O alivio veio quando a ariana chamou Camus para dançar.

–Camus? –A voz de Cassandra chamou a atenção do cavaleiro, cujo olhar cairá sobre a mesa. - Porque não a chama para dançar?

–Não é necessário. - Naquele instante a escorpiana se dirigia a pista de dança junto ao canceriano. O francês apenas voltou sua atenção a sua acompanhante. –Como foi de viagem?

–Bem obrigada.

Camus perguntou sobre algumas coisas sobre o país no qual ficou no ultimo ano. Cassandra respondia cordialmente a todas as perguntas. A conversa com o dourado fluía bem e sotaque francês contribuía para conquista-la. Naquele instante prometeu que iria unir ele a Katrina nem que fosse a ultima coisa que faria na vida.

***~v~***

Quando Born To Die¹começou a tocar muitos casais se formaram na pista, dando melhor visão aqueles que ainda estavam sentados. Saga olhava a esmo os casais dançando. Desejava internamente ter ficado em casa, mas Kanon o havia forçado a vim. Ultimamente, como o irmão mais novo falava, ele tinha virado um chato e talvez tivesse razão.

O geminiano acabou parando o olhar em um casal. Nunca havia visto Camus dançando com alguém antes e aquilo era estranho. Sem perceber seu olhar cruzou com o da jovem fazendo seu coração bater mais rápido. Era ela.

Uma voz parecia sussurrar dentro de Cassandra a praticamente a mandando virar seu olhar para os bancos junto ao bar. Ela não pode deixar de para ao ver aqueles pares de olhos verde acinzentados a fitando. Saga estava usando uma camiseta vermelha por baixo da jaqueta de couro e uma calça preta justa. Perfeição era uma palavra vaga demais para descrevê-lo naquele momento.

A ariana pode sentir quando ele pareceu analisa-la de cima a baixo, a fazendo sentir como se fossem apenas os dois naquele lugar. Camus notando que a mesma havia parado de dançar procurou o alvo de seu olhar e quando viu o geminiano, abriu um pequeno sorriso.

–"Não quer chama-la para dançar Saga?"-O aquariano por cosmo lançou a pergunta para o outro dourado. Não foi necessária resposta. O cavaleiro havia se levantado e agora ia em direção a ambos.

Quando o geminiano se aproximou dos dois, Camus o cumprimentou e saiu os deixando a sós. Naquele instante Burn This City Down². começou a tocar, fazendo os pares se aproximarem.

Antes que Cassandra pudesse falar algo ao cavaleiro, Saga a tinha trazido para junto de si. Os corpos de ambos se colaram a fazendo soltar um suspiro de prazer que não passou despercebido pelo geminiano.

O som um tanto sensual da musica não estava ajudando em nada a ariana a pensar em algo. O fato piorou quando a mão do cavaleiro que estava em sua cintura começou a acaricia-la

–Cassandra.- A voz rouca de Saga perto de sua orelha a vez tremer. Queria resistir a ele e terem uma conversa, mas aquilo era impossível. Melhor dizendo, ele não queria conversar.

O geminiano desceu seus lábios pelo pescoço da jovem a fazendo soltar um gemido mais alto. Ele parou a caricia no meio do caminho, abrindo um sorriso malicioso.

–Senti sua falta. Não imaginava vê-la aqui hoje.

Cassandra teve que tomar folego antes de responder. Sua respiração estava descompassada e seu coração parecia um carro em alta velocidade.

–Katrina me convidou e Milo conversou com Shaka para dar a autorização.

–Me lembre de depois agradece-los pessoalmente.

Antes que ela pudesse responder algo, Saga colou seus lábios nos dela. Apesar da ânsia com que a beijava, ele conseguia ser delicado. Cassandra não sabia dizer quando foi que ela começou a correspondê-lo da mesma forma, mas aquela questão já não tinha mais tanta importância.

***~v~***

Sentado em uma mesa Milo tentava não se engasgar com a cerveja que bebia. Camus deu uma risada baixa ao ver a cor que o amigo havia ficado.

–Me diga que aquele com Cassandra não é o Kanon.

–Fique tranquilo, é o Saga. Relaxe eles vão saber se cuidarem.

–O problema não é esse e sim o fato de que amanhã o escorpião aqui vai visitar um dos seis mundos com direito a uma passagem só de ida.

–Shaka não vai fazer isso. Saga não é como Kanon. Ele é responsável o bastante para saber que apesar de tudo, Cassandra ainda é uma aprendiz e tem deveres a cumprir.

Milo não respondeu. Deixaria os dois em paz.

***~v~***

O beijo durou mais alguns minutos. Sentia-se leve como uma pluma e ao mesmo tempo como se algo quente e derretido como ouro. O geminiano havia deitado a cabeça levemente sobre a curva de seu pescoço de modo que sua respiração quente fizesse seu corpo se arrepiar.

–Quero que conheça um lugar.

Ela não sabia o que responder. Ainda estava anestesiada pelas caricias dele. Todas aquelas sensações novas não a fizeram notar que a mão de Saga a estava puxando em direção à porta.

Logo estavam no estacionamento do local, onde o geminiano se dirigiu até uma moto preta e retirou dois capacetes entregando um deles a ela. Com um pouco de apreensão, Cassandra acabou aceitando.

***~v~***

A viagem foi rápida. Saga a havia levado para dentro dos limites do santuário, passando por uma trilha que despontou na areia branca de uma praia. A mesma na qual Katrina e ela acordaram após o acidente.

O vento batia nos longos cabelos do dourado o fazendo tremular. Sob o brilho da lua acima deles fazia com que ele ficasse ainda mais bonito. Saga voltou-se para ela com um sorriso e um olhar cheio de paixão, a puxou para si roubando mais um beijo. As mãos habilidosas do cavaleiro percorreram o corpo da jovem a fazendo gemer entre os lábios dele.

–Eu a quero essa noite. Seja minha.

Cassandra hesitou a responder. Não pode deixar de lembrar-se de Sebastian naquele instante e o como ele a havia tratado quando havia se sentido hesitante. Não que não quisesse transar com Saga, pelo contrario. Ela desejava aquilo, mas apesar de tudo ainda tinha duvidas.

–Não vou ficar bravo se não quiser. –O tom de voz do geminiano parecia como mel. –Não precisa fazer nada caso não queira. Já esperei um ano para tê-la junto a mim, posso espera o tempo que for necessário.

Naquele instante se lembrou de uma conversa que teve com Shaka durante sua estadia no monastério: "Você tem a mania de deixar que seu passado interfira no presente. Quebre essas correntes. Liberte-se". Estava novamente se aprisionando as correntes que lutou tanto para se livrar. Não podia deixar que o passado a impedisse de ser feliz, não quando ela batia a sua porta.

–Eu quero você Saga.

O dourado colou seu corpo no dela delicadamente a olhando nos olhos. Só quando teve total certeza da decisão tomada por ela a beijou. Aos poucos o beijo foi se aprofundando se tornando mais urgente. As mãos de Saga que antes estavam em sua cintura desceram até o quadril a fazendo colar seu corpo no dele de modo que sentisse sua ereção. Naquele instante ele acariciava suas coxas e distribuía leves mordidas pelo seu pescoço, a fazendo gemer alto. Aquilo o fez sorrir.

Aproveitando das paredes rochosas que compunham o local, Saga a prensou em uma delas. Pode ver olhar doce e gentil sendo substituído por um cheio de desejo e malicia. Seria Ares tomando conta dele? Ela não sabia dizer, mas tinha a certeza de que estava gostando daquilo tudo. Principalmente quando ele começou a acariciar seus seios. Sentiu-se derreter ainda mais nos braços dele.

Cassandra deixou suas mãos percorreram o abdômen cheio de músculos do cavaleiro, sentindo as nuances delicadas da pele dele. Saga retirou a jaqueta jogando-a sobre a areia. Colocando suas mãos acima das dela, o dourado a ajudou a retirar a camisa que usava a dando uma visão da musculatura forjada pelos treinos. Os lábios da jovem se entreabriram com aquela visão digna dos deuses. Mesmo com algumas pequenas cicatrizes, ele conseguia ser belíssimo. O geminiano soltou uma curta risada de satisfação.

Se aproximando novamente, ele percorreu as costas da ariana em busca do fecho do vestido. Ao encontra-lo o abaixou fazendo com que o vestido caísse aos pés da jovem. Ela sentiu um arrepio lhe transpassar de cima a baixo quando o olha analítico de Saga a observou seu corpo. Ele abriu um sorriso carregado de desejo.

Transpassando um dos braços ao seu redor, o geminiano a fez deitar gentilmente sobre a areia. Com as mãos ele percorreu suas pernas com leves caricias. Com habilidade, ele retirou seu sutiã. Ela gemeu baixinho quando ele voltou a massagear seus seios, mas dessa vez com a língua. Ares parecia festejar dentro de Saga, a cada movimento que ela fazia. Se possível queria faze-lo calar, mas aquilo seria impossível, afinal não era apenas ele que a desejava como também seu outro eu. Delicadamente ele desceu a caricia a chegando na beirada do cós a calcinha preta que ela usava. Sem demora ele retirou aquela peça que o atrapalhava a deixando a sua mercê. Cassandra arqueou seu corpo ao senti as caricias que o geminiano estava fazendo. Se ele a queria deixa louca, estava fazendo um ótimo trabalho.

Saga levantou-se para poder retirar as peças que ainda ele vestia. Se apenas o peitoral largo do cavaleiro a fez arfar com a parte debaixo não seria diferente. Quando Kurumada havia escrito que Saga era bonito, não estava para brincadeiras. Retirando de um dos bolsos uma camisinha e ele a colocou.

Ele voltou-se para cima de Cassandra a olhando com amor. Cada um dos olhos estava de uma cor diferente a assustando. Tendo um ainda com a cor normal, verde acinzentado e o outro vermelho.

–Seus olhos...

–Lembra-se quando lhe contei aquela vez sobre minha depressão?- A aprendiz assentiu. – Guardo dentro de mim duas partes opostas, uma delas sendo boa e outra má. Quando Atena me trouxe de volta, minha outra metade, Ares não conseguiu mais tomar posse do meu corpo. Mas em algumas ocasiões ela reflete em meus olhos. –Saga virou o rosto para o outro lado a espera das palavras que maioria das mulheres que havia se relacionado brevemente com ele após se retorno disseram: Monstro. Para surpresa do geminiano elas não vieram.

Cassandra puxou o rosto de Saga de modo que o encarasse e depositou um beijo cheio de desejo e amor em seus lábios. Ela conhecia a história de trás para frente. Sabia que nenhum dos seus antigos atos era culpa dele. E principalmente, ela o amava com ou sem Ares.

–Você é o homem mais gentil que já conheci. Não me importo com seu outro eu. Eu te amo de qualquer maneira. -Naquele instante tanto Ares quanto Saga estavam chocados com as palavras dela.

A ariana começou a acariciar seu membro com um das mãos o tirando de seu torpor. O geminiano gemeu de forma rouca com aquele gesto. Novamente ambos voltaram a se beijar, dessa vez de forma feroz quase animalesca.

Naquele momento ambos não se cotiam mais. Saga havia afastado suas pernas com o joelho e se posicionou no meio delas. Ele esfregou seu membro de forma gentil antes de penetrá-la.

Os movimentos que começaram de forma lenta, foram se tornando rápidos. Saga se movia com destreza e domínio, a acariciando fazendo com que ela gemesse cada vez mais alto. Depois de algumas estocadas vigorosas, os dois chegaram ao êxtase um após o outro soltando um gemido rouco de satisfação. Ele a beijou com fervor antes de se deitar ao seu lado a puxando para seus braços. Ambos estavam suados.

–Espero não tê-la machucado. Às vezes sou um pouco bruto.

–Não me machucou. –Cassandra sorriu tendo seu gesto replicado pelo geminiano.

–Quero você por cima dessa vez.

Não houve tempo de processar a fala de Saga. Apenas quando já estava em cima dele que ela entendeu o que ele desejava, a fazendo ri.

–Você é bem faminto.

–Nem imagina o quanto. –Puxando a ariana pela nuca, o geminiano a beijou de forma carinhosa.

Encarando os olhos dele, Cassandra voltou a acaricia-lo. Com a língua ela deslizou por entre os músculos do cavaleiro o fazendo gemer novamente, recomeçando tudo outra vez.

* * *

_1- A música Born To Die pertence a Lana Del Rey.__  
__2-A música Burn This City Down pertence a Anna Rossinelli_


	11. Dúvida

Olá meus amores!  
Mais um capitulo para vocês.

Espero que gostem.

Bjocas

* * *

"_E se soubesse que tudo ia ficar bem no final, não me importaria em nada com o que acontece agora. Mas é horrível passar um dia depois do outro sem ter certeza de nada."_

–_The Vampire Diaries_

Katrina quando voltou para mesa acompanhada de MDM, pode ver seu mestre tenso. Milo só faltava roer as unhas e sair andando de um lado para o outro.

–Aconteceu algo de errado mestre?

O cavaleiro pareceu não escutar, precisando de Camus responder por ele.

–Ele viu a Cassandra e o Saga se beijando e agora acha que o Shaka irá mata-lo amanhã.

A escorpiana teve uma crise de riso. O mestre da jovem lançou a mesma um olhar ameaçador a fazendo parar no mesmo instante. Ele realmente estava com medo.

–Cassandra sabe se cuidar mestre. E se você conversar com Shaka, ele entenderá.

Milo não respondeu, preferindo beber mais um gole da cerveja. Naquele instante um novo casal chegou à mesa. Tara trazia junto a si, um rapaz ruivo de olhos dourados, Calisto era o seu nome.

O namorado da leonina estava vestido com uma camisa cinza com listras branco e preto na gola. Ele cumprimentou a todos de maneira polida. Apesar de reservado, ele conseguia conquistar a todos ao redor com sua simpatia, menos Katrina e Camus. Ambos pareciam sentir algo sombrio rondando ao redor do jovem. Uma coisa que nenhum deles conseguia por em palavras. Algo misterioso até demais.

Naquele momento, Kanon apareceu na mesa com uma expressão um tanto quanto transtornada. Ele estava vestido de modo bastante semelhante ao de Saga, só mudando o tênis sendo um all star e a cor da blusa, sendo azul escuro.

–Minha moto sumiu! Um de vocês sabe me dizer cadê o Saga e onde ele foi com ela?

Tanto o aquariano como a escorpiana não puderam segurar o riso, ganhando um olhar raivoso do marina. Até mesmo Milo pareceu relaxar momentaneamente.

–Seu irmão saiu com Cassandra. Deve ter levado sua moto junto. -Respondeu Katrina tentando não ter mais uma crise de riso.

–Agora como vou voltar para o santuário? Eu mato aquele desgraçado.

–Nos levamos você, fique tranquilo. –Camus tentou acalmar o geminiano obtendo sucesso.

Logo Agacia e Aldebaran se juntaram ao grupo na mesa ajudando o clima pesado se dissipar. Novamente uma musica romântica foi tocada, levando casais à pista sobrando apenas o aquariano e Katrina na mesa.

–Não vai dançar com o Mask?- Camus soltou a pergunta um tanto curioso, afinal o canceriano não havia a chamado novamente e agora dançava com uma garota loira desconhecida.

–Não. –A jovem respondeu mexendo o copo que minutos atrás Milo bebia sua cerveja de um lado para o outro. –Somos um tanto quanto diferentes.

–Entendo. –O aquariano olhou para Katrina não em busca de analisa-la, mas para tomar coragem ao invés de procurar uma provável mentira. Queria finalmente colocar para fora as palavras que queria ter dito desde que chegaram e que as duvidas impediam. –Gostaria de dançar comigo?

A pupila de Milo parou o que fazia e fitou o dourado. O analisou em busca de alguma impressão que lhe disse o porquê daquilo, mas não encontrou. Camus sabia se um mistério.

–Vamos.

Levantando, Katrina prontamente aceitou a mão do dourado, dirigindo-se a pista de dança sob o som de This too shall pass¹.

***~v~***

Na praia, um casal teve certas dificuldades para se vestirem. Nenhum dos dois queria sair dos braços um do outro, mas era necessário.

Cassandra andava de braços dados com Saga pela areia e de tempo em tempo o dourado fazia questão de lhe roubar um beijo.

–Queria poder ficar a noite toda com você. –A voz rouca do geminiano ao pé do ouvido a fez tremer de cima a baixo. Ela podia jurar que se não fosse para evitar encrenca principalmente para Milo, ambos ainda estariam naquele recanto da praia fazendo amor .

–Também queria. Você havia me dito que queria que eu conhecesse esse lugar, por quê?

–Apesar de muitas coisas aqui me trazerem más recordações, gosto desse lugar. Venho aqui principalmente quando quero me afastar dos problemas e, sobretudo para refletir sobre algo. Queria dividir esse local com você. Você já o conhecia?

–Sim. Foi aqui que Kat e eu acordamos depois do acidente. Onde tudo recomeçou.

Saga pode sentir certa aflição nas palavras da ariana. Ela mais do que todos desejava saber o motivo por trás de tudo o que estava acontecendo e ele não podia culpa-la por isso. Pode observar uma sutil mudança na jovem acarretada pelo tempo que havia passado fora. Cassandra andava de maneira mais altiva, seu olhar era sereno e suas palavras eram firmes. Ela era outra mulher e o mais surpreendente ele estava adorando aquilo.

O resto da caminhada através da trilha foi silenciosa. O geminiano deixou a jovem perdida dentro de seus pensamentos.

Ao passarem por Aries, eles deram de cara com Mu que ainda estava acordado.

–Boa noite Mu! –Saga e Cassandra o cumprimentaram.

–Boa noite amigos. Cassandra poderia dizer a Shaka para me espera amanhã?

–Claro.

–Muito obrigada.

Com isso o cavaleiro desapareceu dando passagem ao casal que continuaram a subir. O geminiano assim que saiu de Aries colocou o braço em volta da cintura de Cassandra a trazendo para perto de si a beijando.

–Nesse ritmo chegaremos amanhã a Virgem.

–Prometi que a traria de volta, apenas não disse até onde.

–Tenho que salvar um escorpião de virar salame e você não está ajudando.

–Milo vai saber se virar com Shaka.- Saga naquele instante distribuía pequenas mordidas no pescoço da aprendiz a fazendo perder sua linha de raciocínio.

–Pare com isso! Está me deixando louca.

–Essa é a ideia. Quero que passe a noite comigo.

–Gostaria de saber onde está seu lado responsável e certinho quando preciso dele.

–Quer ir a Gêmeos procurar por ele? Talvez ele possa esta entre os lençóis da minha cama.

Cassandra acabou rindo das palavras de Saga. Depois deu um beijo no cavaleiro se afastando em seguida. Com um suspiro derrotado, o geminiano se deu por vencido.

–Tudo bem. Eu a levo para Virgem, mas amanhã você não me escapa.

E assim seguiram para a sexta casa entre beijos ardentes, risadas e brincadeiras.

***~v~***

A manhã caiu sobre o santuário de Atenas para felicidade de muitos e desanimo de outros. Depois de muita insistência de Katrina, Milo resolveu acompanha-la a Virgem.

A sexta casa parecia vazia, a tornando ainda mais assustadora na opinião do escorpiano que olhava de um lado para outro em busca da presença do guardião da mesma.

Cassandra assim que Milo passou pela pilastra onde estava escondida, saiu imitando a voz de Shaka para assusta-lo.

–Tesouro do céu!

O dourado deu um berro e se jogou no chão pedindo clemencia ao dourado. Enquanto isso as duas aprendizes se dobravam de tanto rir.

–Eu sabia que tinha medo de mim, mas não a esse ponto. - Naquele instante Shaka havia acabado de chegar de Áries assistia a cena com um sorriso de lado. Milo se levantou batendo as mãos na calça olhando feio para as duas jovens.

–Pestinhas. De quem foi o plano?

–Meu. –Cassandra deu um passo à frente. –Katrina não teve envolvimento nisso. Fiquei de tocai, esperando você passa para te dar um susto não sabia que ela viria junto.

–Sua cara estava ótima mestre. -A pupila do escorpiano continuava rir apesar do olhar de raiva lançado contra ela.

–Que grande amiga e pupila fui arrumar. Espero que Saga e você não tenham aprontado algo Cassandra.

–Fique tranquilo. Não vai perder se couro hoje escorpião. –Saga tinha acabado de entrar na sexta casa trajando sua armadura. – Preciso conversar com você Shaka.

Apesar do tom serio, o virginiano não pode deixar de notar o modo com que o geminiano olhava em direção a sua pupila confirmando suas suposições.

–Venha comigo.

Quando os dois cavaleiros desapareceram, o silencio reinou no ambiente. Cassandra não pode deixar de ficar receosa. Milo foi o primeiro a quebrar o silencio.

–Bem vou indo, acredito que vocês têm muito a conversarem e eu prefiro me abster dos detalhes sórdidos. Até mais tarde. Katrina caso encontrar com Camus diga a ele que fui para a arena.

–Ok Milo.

Assim que Milo saiu, Katrina falou baixo de forma que ninguém escutasse.

–O que aconteceu ontem?

–Vem que eu vou te contar.

A ariana levou a amiga para seu quarto. A escorpiana olhava tudo ao redor com surpresa. A decoração do cômodo toda havia sido mudada e agora se remetia a cultura indiana, inclusive com um casal de elefantes em cima do criado mudo.

–Não pensei que a Índia tinha te afetado tanto.

–Na verdade já estava assim quando voltei. Micea disse que foi ela e Shun que fizeram isso como um sinal de boas vindas.

–Me conte o que aconteceu ontem.

Se sentando na cama, Cassandra contou tudo. Katrina sorriu ao ver a felicidade da amiga. Se antes torcia por ela, agora mais ainda.

Um grandioso cosmo preencheu o ambiente chamando a atenção das duas jovens. Ele era brando e gentil. Uma voz soou dentro da cabeça de Cassandra a fazendo levantar na mesma hora.

"Senhorita Cassandra, gostaria de poder vê-la agora no decimo terceiro templo. Estarei esperando por você."

–O que foi?-Katrina olhava para a amiga em busca de uma resposta.

–O Grande Mestre Shion quer que eu vá vê-lo.

***~v~***

Na sala particular o virginiano tinha acabado de ouvir tudo o que Saga tinha a falar a respeito da noite anterior. Podia sentir o modo como o companheiro mantinha a respiração levemente presa esperando pela sua resposta e aquilo o fez sorrir.

–Pode namorar Cassandra. –Naquele instante o geminiano soltou um longo suspiro antes de sorrir de volta. Nesse instante o rosto descontraído do virginiano se tornou sério e ele completou. –Mas como mestre, peço que não atrapalhe o treinamento dela. Existe ainda um longo caminho que ele deve percorrer antes de se tornar amazona.

–Não é minha intenção atrapalhar o treinamento dela e não é minha intenção faze-lo.

–Então estamos conversados.

***~v~***

A ariana subia os degraus que compunham o caminho até o salão do Grande Mestre praticamente pulando de dois em dois. Como ela podia ter se esquecido daquela forma de se apresentar a Shion?

–Por Atena acho que estou para ser frita e bem passada.

–Aconteceu algo, Cassandra?

A voz de Camus fez a pupila de Shaka freia sua corrida e se voltar em direção ao cavaleiro.

–Shion mandou me chamar. - As palavras da ariana saíram de forma pausada, pela falta de ar da mesma.

–É melhor ir rápido. Tem minha permissão para passar por Aquário.

–Camus!

–Sim?

–Muito obrigada por ontem e por hoje também. Até mais.

Cassandra continuou seu caminho sem notar um pequeno sorriso que apareceu rapidamente no rosto do aquariano.

O resto da subida foi à considerada mais difícil pela jovem. Quando parou pareciam que suas pernas não suportavam mais o peso da dona, mas as impulsionou em direção à grandiosa porta do templo do patriarcal. Os soldados que faziam guarda ao verem sua aproximação abriram caminho.

Era a segunda vez que pisava naquele recinto. O salão parecia ter sido retirado de uma pintura sobre mitologia grega. Um tapete vermelho estava esticado cobrindo o chão até o pé de um trono que era feito de madeira que de longe parecia ser carvalho. As paredes eram brancas e sustentadas por pilares iguais ao que havia nas outras construções das doze casas. Tudo ali parecia ser novo e ao mesmo tempo parte de uma lembrança a muito esquecida.

Ainda sobre as sombras Shion observava a mudança nas feições da jovem enquanto tentava absorver todo o conhecimento de tudo a sua volta como uma criança que tinha sido apresentada a algo novo e fascinante ao mesmo tempo. Tão diferente e ao mesmo tempo tão igual à irmã. A diferença é que uma tentava esconder sua fraqueza através de uma muralha e a outra não era capaz de fazê-lo por ser tão transparente quanto uma taça de cristal. Cassandra era fácil de ser lida como um livro aberto.

–Espero que não tenha atrapalhado alguma coisa. –O ariano pode vê-la dar um pequeno salto. Suas bochechas ficaram vermelhas como se houvesse sida pega em fragrante por ter feito errado. –Fiquei preocupado por não ter vindo me ver ontem.

–Perdoe-me Grande Mestre. Eu acabei me esquecendo. –A ultima frase foi dita tão baixa que ele pensou que se não tivesse uma ótima audição não teria escutado.

–Não é necessário se desculpar. – Ela tentou esconder a surpresa ao ouvir aquelas palavras, mas já era tarde. Shion sorriu ao ver a confusão tomar o semblante da jovem. –Aceita um pouco de chá?

–Sim.

–Me acompanhe.

Pela primeira vez desde que havia entrado no salão, Cassandra pode perceber que Shion não usava o elmo dourado e muito menos a veste negra que costumava usar quando ia observar os treinos. Naquele dia, a túnica era branca com detalhes em dourado que se contrastava os longos cabelos esverdeados.

O ex-cavaleiro a levou para uma sala a parte do grande salão do trono, mas nem por isso menos luxuoso. O cômodo parecia um misto de escritório e biblioteca. Livros cobriam uma das paredes de cima a baixo. Na outra uma janela se abria dando aqueles que ali adentravam uma visão surreal da maior parte do santuário. Mais ao fundo sobre uma mesa de mogno havia vários papeis, um globo terrestre e um notebook que parecia não ser usado por ainda está envolto ao plástico protetor. Perto de uma lareira apagada, dois sofás e uma mesa de centro deixavam o ambiente aconchegante.

Shion fez um sinal para que ela se aproximasse da pequena mesa. Quando ele derramou o conteúdo na xícara de porcelana, ela pode sentir o aroma há muito conhecido que fez com que a mesma fechasse os olhos e deixasse se perder um pouco em meio as lembranças. Ainda conseguia ver o rosto o pai ao encher sua caneca com o chá de canela, gengibre e limão. Lembrou-se de quando o mesmo perguntou se ela desejava mais e com a cabeça ela assentiu. Nunca lhe passou pela cabeça que aquela era a ultima noite em que passariam juntos conversando até tarde na cozinha. Não pode imaginar que na manhã seguinte o mesmo homem que lhe havia posto para dormir sofreria um infarto fulminante e morreria horas mais tarde.

–Cassandra. –A voz de Shion a libertou daquelas lembranças. –Porque choras?

A ariana tocou seu rosto com as pontas dos dedos sentindo o rasto frio por onde as lagrimas percorreram minutos antes.

–Me desculpe mestre.

–Estava se lembrando de algo do seu passado?–O ariano entregou a xícara para a jovem mostrando que ela deveria sentar-se no sofá que estava ao seu lado.

–Meu pai. –Cassandra continuou de pé enquanto fitava a superfície do chá. –Ele costumava fazer desse chá para bebermos todos os dias antes de dormir. Era o seu favorito.

Shion pode vê-la balançar a cabeça tentando se livrar daquelas sensações decorrentes de suas lembranças antes de se sentar. A ariana solveu alguns goles do conteúdo da xícara antes de olhar novamente para ele.

–Como foi de viagem?

Cassandra contou tudo o que aconteceu durante o tempo que passou fora treinando com Shaka. O ariano escutava tudo com uma expressão vazia enquanto bebericava seu chá. Ainda tinha sua duvidas em relação sobre se deveria contar ou não sobre o que havia descoberto. Não havia duvidas sobre o quanto a jovem tinha evoluído e isso o deixava feliz, mas apesar de tudo ainda não consegui dimensionar o quanto essa nova descoberta podia afeta-la.

–Foi isso que aconteceu, grande mestre.

Shion se levantou indo em direção à janela. Havia tomado uma decisão. Não revelaria nada sobre a questão de Katrina e ela serem irmãs até descobrir o interesse do inimigo por ela.

–Você evoluiu muito. Seu cosmo está mais poderoso, mas não o suficiente para te indicar para alguma armadura. Peço que continue seu treinamento com Shaka e Shina. –Pode vê-la assentir timidamente. Infelizmente às vezes sua voz parecia mais rígida do que deveria sair dando impressão muitas vezes de ser uma ordem e não um pedido amistoso. – Mas não foi apenas por querer saber sobre seu avanço que pedi que viesse. O resultado do exame de DNA saiu. –Ele podia sentir os olhos ansiosos por uma resposta caírem sobre si. –Infelizmente ele deu negativo. Não foi encontrado ninguém com os genes que correspondessem ao seu.

As palavras do Grande Mestre pareciam ao mesmo tempo aliviar como afligir a jovem. O que iriam fazer agora? Esperar um ataque?

–Tem alguma lembrança ou alguma coisa que parecia diferente do normal para você? Um objeto, um sonho?

–Não que me lembre.

Ela pode ver as feições do ariano se nublarem. Não havia muito a ser feito afinal.

–Vamos conseguir desvendar essa história. A sua história.

A voz de Shion havia soado de forma firme e não parecia representar nenhuma dúvida. Aquilo pareceu reconforta-la um pouco.

Cassandra nem sabia quando ou como, mas só se lembrou de receber um abraço reconfortante que fez suas lagrimas voltarem a cair. O ariano havia quebrado o protocolo ao abraça-la, mas naquele momento não havia muito a oferecer além daquele pequeno gesto.

***~v~***

Por ser domingo não havia treinos na arena, mas aquilo não queria dizer que ninguém podia utilizar aquele espaço. Milo distribuía socos e chutes em uma rocha sem utilizar seu cosmo para não provocar estragos muito grandes.

O dourado havia retirado sua camiseta para poder se locomover melhor, já que a mesma havia se inundado de suor. Aquele gesto havia chamado à atenção de algumas aprendizes que paravam para observar o físico do escorpiano que era impecável e capaz de tirar o folego daqueles que observavam.

Perto dali Shina havia acabado de entregar os últimos relatórios da semana para que Marin revisasse. Teria o domingo inteiro para si e aquilo a deixava entediada. Ficar de braços cruzados não era de seu feitio, portanto usaria o tempo livre para treinar alguns golpes e aperfeiçoar mais suas técnicas .

Milo continuava a treinar mesmo sabendo que era observado. Aquilo não o atrapalhava, pois já havia se acostumado aquele certo assedio por parte das mulheres e vez ou outra por outros homens também. Muitos acreditavam que o dourado era um mulherengo, o que de certa forma era uma mentira. Não que ele não tivesse já se relacionado com algumas mulheres, mas desde o momento em que havia ganhado sua armadura sua vida se resumia a treinos e a defesa da casa de Escorpião. De certa forma aquilo havia mudado desde que Atena havia conseguido ressuscitar seus cavaleiros. Milo parecia tentar aproveitar melhor sua vida saindo as sextas com alguns outros cavaleiros, mas era raro vê-lo com varias mulheres apesar de todo o assedio. No fundo ele desejava alguém, mas seu lado responsável o fazia presente o fazendo deixar de lado tal pensamento.

Atrás de um rochedo varias aprendizes brigavam entre si por uma visão melhor do escorpiano. Quando não estavam brigando, soltavam suspiros e tecendo elogios sobre o jovem. Ao verem sua treinadora se aproximar as mesma foram indo embora sob o olhar questionador da amazona de Ofiúco.

Shina tinha avistado o bolinho de garotas reunido de longe e como era comum as verem juntas não ia questionar, mas a dissolução rápida do grupo a fez ficar com uma pulga atrás da orelha. Ao se aproximar do local onde as aprendizes estavam resolveu verificar o que as mesmas observavam.

A visão que teve a fez ficar estagnada. Já havia escutado muita amazonas tecerem elogios a Milo de forma que se juntassem todos os relatos daria para encher um livro, mas nunca imaginou o quanto todos eles estavam corretos. Balançou sua cabeça para espantar aqueles pensamentos e então adentrou a arena.

Mesmo sentindo o cosmo da amazona, Milo continuou seu treino normalmente. Shina se posicionou alguns metros de onde o dourado treinava e começou a distribuir socos sobre a superfície de uma rocha. Também não utilizava cosmo, só que ao contrario do cavaleiro para não chamar a atenção. Assim os dois ficaram por horas a fio sem se comunicarem.

***~v~***

Katrina ficou um pouco mais em Virgem apenas para avisar sobre o sumiço de Cassandra, apesar de saber que ambos cavaleiros também deviam ter sentido o cosmo do Grande Mestre. Shaka a agradeceu juntamente com Saga, que logo depois sumiu indo em direção as casas mais acima.

Quando estava para descer os primeiros degrau em direção a Leão, ela ganhou a companhia de Camus que trajava sua armadura. Ficou algum tempo admirando o cavaleiro se aproximar sem entender o motivo para aquilo. Talvez tivesse sido pelo modo gentil que o mesmo a havia tratado na noite anterior ou apenas pela consciência pesada por ter agido como uma criança teimosa com ele, de qualquer forma ele mexia com ela de uma maneira indescritível.

–Bom dia, chérie.

–Bom dia Camus.

–Você sabe onde se meteu o Milo? Passei por Escorpião e não o encontrei. E também não consigo sentir o cosmo dele em lugar nenhum.

–Ele me pediu para avisa-lo que ele está na arena.

–Muito obrigada.

–Não precisa agradecer.

Ambos desceram lado a lado silenciosamente. Camus admirava a beleza da jovem discretamente. Katrina tinha naquela manhã os cabelos negros soltos e vestia uma jardineira verde claro com uma blusa branca de manga curta e uma sandália gladiador bege. Para ele a mesma estava belíssima e por um instante desejou tê-la em seus braços.

–"Que tolice! De onde está tirando essas ideias malucas Camus Simon Legrand2! Mon dieu!"

***~v~***

Cassandra descia as escadas ainda sentindo a sensação de consolo e paz passada por Shion. Queria acreditar nas palavras dele, mas entro de si uma vozinha insistia em dizer que as respostas para todo aquele mistério se encontrava com o inimigo e que apesar de toda a investigação, apenas ele poderia dar a ela a chave de todo aquele mistério.

–Deveria tomar mais cuidado. Podia ter sido atacada por mim e nem sentiria o golpe.

A voz de Saga a despertou de seus pensamentos. O dourado estava recostado em uma pilastra e sorria abertamente para ela. Por alguns minutos tentou absorver aquela felicidade antes de tentar sorri de volta. Apesar do grande esforço aquilo tudo foi em vão.

–Aconteceu algo no decimo terceiro templo?

–Voltamos a estaca zero. –A ariana fechou os olhos tentando segurar as lagrimas que queriam saltar para fora. –O exame de DNA deu negativo. Não existe ninguém aqui que possa ter uma ligação genética e uma explicação sobre o porquê de tudo isso.

O geminiano a trouxe mais para perto de si em um abraço reconfortante. Saga acariciava os fios acobreados numa tentativa de acalma-la, o que pouco a pouco foi surtindo efeito.

–Vamos descobrir o que eles querem com você. É uma promessa. Em breve saberemos a resposta para o que está acontecendo. Fique calma.

Gentilmente o dourado depositou um beijo leve nos lábios da aprendiz. Logo em seguida ele abriu novamente um grande sorriso e falou:

–Tenho uma proposta para fazer a você.

–Qual seria?

–Não posso falar agora. Venha Gêmeos está noite.

–O que está aprontando?

–Nada demais.

–Sei. Acredito em você tanto quanto acredito na minha capacidade para inventar desculpas.

–Acredite em mim. E venha me fazer companhia essa noite. –Com os lábios Saga traçava um caminho no pescoço de Cassandra a fazendo suspirar. –Não irá se arrepender.

* * *

_1-This too shall pass é uma música de Rogue Wave.__  
__2- O sobrenome que dei a Camus, foi inventado por mim.__  
__Fiz algum tempo durante a criação dos dois primeiros capítulos de Mergulhando em Outra Dimensão um desenho de Calisto, espero que gostem: _ art/Calisto-471568476


	12. Pressentimento ruim

Olá meus amores!

_É com muito prazer que trago mais um capitulo de Mergulhando em Outra Dimensão._

Espero que gostem.

Bjocas

* * *

_I sense there's something in the wind_

_Pressinto que há algo no vento_

_That feels like tragedy's at hand_

_Que parece que a tragédia é iminente_

_And though I'd like to stand by him_

_E embora eu queira estar ao lado dele_

_Can't shake this feeling that I have_

_Não posso afastar esse sentimento de mim_

_The worst is just around the bend_

_O pior está por perto_

–_Evanescence - Sally's Song_

Milo e Shina treinavam paralelamente apesar da distancia um do outro. Camus havia chegado há alguns minutos e vendo o nível de concentração dos dois, sabia que nenhum deles iria parar tão cedo.

–Gostaria de treinar comigo? –Camus soltou a pergunta de um modo tão natural, que por um momento pareceu a Katrina que ele a estava convidando-a para beber água na beira do rio. -Ela assentiu e seguiu o dourado.

O aquariano a levou para um lugar composto de várias formações rochosas que segundo o mesmo no passado era um caminho que levava A Morada do Sol, um local proibido dentro do Santuário o qual no passado fora o templo do deus Abel, mas depois de tantas guerras a trilha havia sido obstruída por desmoronamentos sendo necessário passar por outro caminho para levar até aquele local. Foi uma surpresa quando ele parou a frente de uma formação rochosa que marcava o fim daquela caminhada. Quando ele voltou sua atenção para si, a sinalizou para que o atacasse e assim Kat o fez.

Apesar de tê-lo visto treinar com Milo e algumas vezes substituir seu mestre durante alguns treinos, acerta-lo era praticamente como tentar acertar um rato fugindo de um gato. Uma chance em milhares de tentativas. Uma porcentagem desleal que ela deveria vencer a qualquer custo.

Camus procurava utilizar o mínimo de seu cosmo para não ferir a pupila de seu melhor amigo. A diferença de poder ali era enorme e qualquer erro podia ser fatal. Desviou-se algumas vezes dos golpes deferidos pela escorpiana, mas quando tentou desviar do ultimo acabou sendo atingido de raspão no rosto.

Mesmo sendo de um golpe superficial Katrina fez questão de parar o treinamento. Lembrou-se dos inúmeros avisos de Milo em relação às agulhas que havia aprendido a disparar. Podia ouvi-lo a instruindo durante uma das manhãs na casa de Escorpião.

FLASHBACK

–Não importa se for ou não de raspão, enquanto não dominar totalmente a quantidade de veneno que dispara pare imediatamente e aplique o antidoto como eu lhe ensinei, esta me ouvindo. -Milo a encarrava seriamente. Com a cabeça ela demonstrou que prestava atenção a tudo que ele dizia.

–Mas como vou saber se não vou conseguir confundir e aplicar mais veneno em vez de soro?

–Simples. Sintonize seus desejos com seu cosmo para que quando você concentra-lo em sua unha dispare o correto. Lembre-se disso e tudo dará certo no final.

FIM DE FLASHBACK

–Deixe-me ver onde te acertei.

–Não é necessário. Foi apenas de raspão.

–Camus não insista. Deixe-me olhar o ferimento ou será preciso chamar o Milo ?

Antes que o dourado pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, Katrina já havia se aproximado a procura do local onde a agulha havia "acertado".

–Aqui encontrei. –Katrina havia colocado as pontas dos dedos sobre a bochecha do dourado fazendo acontecer algo raro: Camus modificou sua expressão. Naquele momento seu rosto estava uma mistura de choque e vergonha. Suas bochechas ficaram levemente rosadas com aquela aproximação. Apesar de tudo, a jovem não notou a mudança. –Deixe-me aplicar o antidoto.

Antes que o aquariano pudesse fazer algo, Kat ascendeu seu cosmo fazendo a unha do dedo indicador crescer e brilhar levemente avermelhada. Segurando o braço do cavaleiro, a escorpiana disparou uma agulha com antidoto em um ponto vital para que o mesmo corresse rapidamente para a corrente sanguínea.

Aquela aproximação fez com que todo o controle que o dourado tentava manter sobre si mesmo ir por água a baixo, ao sentir o perfume da jovem adentrar suas narinas. Com delicadeza Camus fez uma leve caricia no rosto da jovem a pegando de surpresa. Katrina encarrou o cavaleiro pela primeira vez desde que começaram a treinar naquele dia. Não acreditava naquilo que ele estava fazendo e o mais surpreendente, ela estava gostando.

Os olhos de Camus pareciam transparecer seus desejos e anseios que o dono tentava esconder. Katrina os podia vê-los brilhar realçando o tom avermelhados dos mesmos. Quanto o aquariano a puxou depositando um beijo suave em seus lábios ela pode se sentir derretendo nos braços dele.

A realidade pareceu tão distante de ambos que quando foi preciso se separar para pudessem respirar, tudo ao redor pareceu cair sobre os dois como um balde de gelo.

A escorpiana não soube o porquê de ter feito o que fez quando Camus a soltou. Só pode se lembrar de ter depositado um tapa no rosto do dourado e de em seguida sair dali como um furacão correndo sem destino certo.

***~v~***

Já passavam das quatro da tarde quando Kanon acordou. Havia passado a noite em claro no Poncho, pois fora obrigado a esperar alguém poder dar uma carona para o Santuário. Sua cabeça doía por efeito do álcool que havia bebido. Com passos curtos se dirigiu até a cozinha. Quando atravessou a soleira da porta teve uma visão que o fez automaticamente cair sentado de tanto ri.

Em frente ao fogão estava Saga com um avental preso na cintura e nas mãos usava uma luva térmica. Sob o fogão podia se ver em um refratário mussakás, um tipo de lasanha típica grega feita de berinjela.

–Você está parecendo uma vovozinha com essa roupa. –Kanon ainda ria quando o irmão mais velho continuou o que estava fazendo sem ligar com as brincadeiras e zoações do mais novo. –Para que isso? Se queria cozinhar para mim não precisava desse aparato todo.

–Não é para você. Espero que não saia hoje até eu te apresentar uma pessoa.

–Por acaso não seria aquela mulher que fez você roubar minha moto e me deixar a ver navios ontem à noite no Poncho? –O marina perguntou analisando cada gesto do irmão que parecia mais interessado em colocar o Mussakás para assar do que realmente prestar atenção nele.

–É ela sim. E já deixo avisado que se aprontar alguma coisa, te jogo na prisão do cabo Sunion de modo que nem Poseidon te tire de lá. –Saga lançou um olhar tão penetrante a Kanon que o fez da um passo para trás.

–Já entendi irmãozinho. - Kanon levantou as mãos a frente do corpo como um gesto de paz.- Não vou estragar sua noite com quem for, mas não entendo o motivo de me querer aqui. Ou seria porque ela quer um sexo a três? –O gêmeo mais novo disse lançando um sorriso cafajeste ao seu irmão.

O manina teve que se jogar no chão quando sentiu que seu irmão disparou um feixe de energia em sua direção. Ao olhar para seu gêmeo pode ver que cada um dos olhos estava de uma cor diferente indicando que ele não só havia irritado sua parte boa como também a má. Na parede atras de si estava um buraco onde o golpe do mais velho acertou demonstrando que o mesmo não havia gostado nem um pouco daquela insinuação.

–Foi apenas uma brincadeira. Não precisa ficar tão irritado irmãozinho.

–Assim espero. Quero sua presença, pois desejo apresenta-la a você e também porque quero pedir a mão dela em namoro.

–Não acha que está se precipitando? Nunca o vi com mulher nenhuma nesses últimos meses e de uma hora para outra você me vem com essa história de está apaixonado e que a quer como namorada. Não é melhor se conhecerem melhor?

–Eu sei que é precipitado, mas acredito que esse é o momento certo. Em breve vou está treinando um aprendiz para me substituir, para quando o momento certo chegar estar me desligando completamente do Santuário.

–Você está brincando, não é? –Kanon procurou no rosto do irmão algum sinal de uma mentira, mas não encontrou. –Isso tudo por causa de uma mulher? Meu irmão pense com a cabeça de cima e não com a debaixo. Se quer alguém para esquentar sua cama a noite é muito simples. Chama uma serva ou uma aprendiz. Garanto que nenhuma vai negar lhe fazer companhia, mas se quer jogar sua vida fora por causa de um sentimento tolo vai em frente.

–Não é tolice o que sinto. Não quero nenhuma outra mulher, eu quero ela. E você sabe como ninguém que nenhuma serva ou quem quer quem seja quer a mim nem que seja por uma noite. –Kanon pode ver a nuvem de tristeza vagar sobre os olhos do irmão como quando eles voltaram à vida e seu gêmeo estava afogado em depressão. –Ninguém quer alguém que atentou contra a vida de Atena e que para piorar tem dois lados, sendo um deles demoníaco. Muitos ainda só me veem como cavaleiro e se esquecem do homem que aqui existe. Em todos esses anos que voltamos, ela foi a única a me olhar como quem sou de verdade. Talvez um dia consiga entender o amor irmão e desejo do fundo do meu coração que faça essa pessoa feliz.

–Saga...

–Me deixe só Kanon. Tenho um jantar para terminar e você está me atrapalhando.

O general marina seguiu pelo corredor da terceira casa pensando nas palavras do irmão e como elas pesavam. Já tinha visto olhares tortos se dirigindo a ele, mas não imaginava que seu gêmeo também era alvo deles. Saga sempre foi muito querido e amado por todos quase como um deus, um símbolo de bondade agora ser considerado um mostro de duas faces era tão estranho quanto um quadro colocado torto na parede. Sentia-se culpado por tudo aquela situação. Não era ao seu irmão mais velho que deviam chamar de monstro e sim a ele. Aquele que armou tudo e que levou seu irmão à loucura. Aquele que fez com que o lado maligno de seu irmão aflorasse e dominasse o Santuário por treze anos. Ele foi o pior dos traidores no fim das contas. Não era ao irmão a quem deveriam culpar. Era a ele. Apenas ele e mais ninguém.

Entrando em seu quarto, Kanon se deitou de barriga para cima deixando escapa algumas lágrimas que ainda não fora capaz de soltar quando reencontrou seu irmão, depois de ambos serem ressuscitados por Atena, pela primeira vez desde a guerra contra Hades.

***~v~***

Na arena Milo e Shina disparavam golpes um contra o outro sem que ambos acertassem um ao outro. Não que os dois tivessem discutido e sim por que ambos viram que seus treinos solos estavam ficando entediantes e que seria um tanto mais interessante se digladiarem um contra o outro.

Por mais que quisesse negar, a amazona estava gostando da companhia do dourado. Ele não pegava leve com ela e isso fazia sentir um clima de igualdade que muitas vezes ao treinar com outros homens era inexistente. Além disso Milo fazia comentário sobre seu desempenho e o modo de aplicar melhor seus golpes de uma forma profissional que fazia com que ela ficasse impressionada.

Quando o crepúsculo começou a cair sobre o Santuário, ambos decidiram dar fim ao treino. Ambos estavam totalmente suados, cobertos de pó e cheios de aranhões feitos pelas unhas um do outro.

–Preciso de um banho. – Shina pode ouvir o dourado refletindo em voz alta consigo mesmo enquanto fazia um alongamento e ela procurava encher novamente sua garrafa com água. –Acho que vou até o rio me lavar. Ei Shina! Não quer me acompanhar?

A amazona fitou o rosto do cavaleiro em busca de uma brincadeira ou algum sinal de malicia, mas não havia nenhum. Milo estava fazendo um convite como fazia a qualquer amigo ou colega de treino. Com certo receio aceitou.

O caminho até as bordas do rio era bem curto já que ele passava através das arvores que faziam divisa com os primeiros degraus que levavam até Aries. Ambos andavam com certa distancia um do outro afinal eram apenas companheiros de causa e nada mais.

Quando chegaram ao rio, Shina não teve nem tempo de falar qualquer coisa ao dourado. Milo parecia uma criança que não via água há algum tempo. O escorpiano deu um mergulho digno de deixar muitos nadadores de queixo caído. Aquela cena arrancou um sorriso da ariana, algo muito raro de acontecer.

Dentro das águas cristalinas, Milo retirava as impurezas de seu corpo sob os olhares da amazona que novamente olhava atônita para as curvas do dourado. Não que nunca tivesse visto os corpos de outros homens, mas o fato era que nenhum deles há havia deixado tão... sem palavras. Depois de um tempo entrou na água fazendo companhia a ele.

O escorpiano tentava fazer o máximo para não reparar no corpo de Shina, mas aquilo era impossível até mesmo para ele. A amazona tinha o corpo curvilíneo que a deixava ainda mais feminina apesar dos treinos ferozes para ficar com a força igual ao de um homem. Para tirar da cabeça aqueles pensamentos inadequados em relação ao corpo da amazona, Milo deu mais um mergulho.

Depois de algum tempo nadando e conversando amenidades, ambos se despediram tomando caminhos distintos perdidos dentro de suas indagações.

***~v~***

Eram quase sete da noite quando Cassandra foi liberada por Shaka da sessão de meditação. Ainda podia se lembrar da cara de cachorro que caiu do caminhão de mudanças de Saga quando Shun, a pedido de seu mestre, pediu que ela o acompanhasse até o interior da casa de Virgem para um treinamento de ultima hora no Jardim das Arvores Salas Gêmeas. Era visível que ele não gostou nem um pouco daquilo, mas preferiu não dizer nada apenas assentir e lhe dizer a ela que deveria ir a Gêmeos na faixa de sete horas.

Dando os últimos retoques na maquiagem, a jovem fitava seu reflexo no espelho de forma temerosa. Desde que começara a escurecer uma sensação medo havia se apoderado de seus sentimentos. Não pelo encontro com Saga, mas por algo que parecia deslizar entre as sombras noturnas.

–Algo ruim esta para acontecer, mas o que?-A voz de Cassandra preencheu o espaço a sua volta, mas a resposta de sua dúvida foi apenas um imenso silêncio. Dando um suspiro. Ela se levantou e foi em direção a saída da sexta casa.

Um enfrente do outro estavam Mu de Aries e Shaka bebericando suas xícaras de chá verde. O ariano ao vê-la abriu um belo sorriso e a cumprimentou. Quanto a Shaka, ele não demonstrou emoção nenhuma. Seu sexto sentido parecia gritar que aquilo era um mau agouro.

–Esteja de volta as sete em ponto.

–Sim mestre. Até mais Mu, Shaka.

Tanto os dois cavaleiros se despediram da jovem de forma normal. Quando Cassandra estava longe o suficiente, o ariano perguntou:

–O que tanto te incômoda Shaka? Desde que cheguei aqui para tomarmos chá juntos, você está assim e se minha intuição não estiver errada está receoso. Algo está para acontecer, não é?

–Não consigo mentir para você Mu. Quando estava meditando pude ver uma sombra se aproximando do Santuário de forma rápida. Não consegui dizer quando ou onde, mas está para se aproximar de Cassandra.

–Por isso deixou que ela fosse até Gêmeos. Acredita que Saga pode protegê-la dessa sombra.

–Ainda tenho minhas duvidas em relação ao relacionamento desses dois, mas acredito que Saga pode cuidar bem dela. Ele é responsável e tem um excelente senso de justiça.

–Não parece está tão certo com o que a presença de Saga representa, não é mesmo? Está tenso. Parece que esta esperando um ataque a qualquer momento.

–De fato estou meu amigo. Sem duvidas estou. E não saber quando e onde vai acontecer me deixa pior ainda.

***~v~***

Shina caminhava devagar em direção a sua casa na vila das Amazonas. Estava relembrando o dia que havia passado com Milo. Havia sido algo fora do comum, mas não havia sido de todo mal. Podia sentir os músculos clamarem por descanso e era aquilo que iria fazer ao chegar em seu lar.

Encostada na porta pode ver Marin. Mesmo utilizando a mascara pode sentir que ela sorria ao vê-la.

–Aconteceu alguma coisa Marin?- Ela retribuiu o sorriso e perguntou a pisciana de forma um tanto curiosa o porque da presença da mesma.

–Não aconteceu nada. Apenas queria conversar com você sobre algo que vi agora a tarde.

A amazona foi direta ao assunto deixando Shina ao mesmo tempo encabulada quanto brava.

–Ele apenas me convidou para treinar com ele.

–E como foi?

–Foi bom. -Na verdade, a ariana queria dizer que havia sido ótimo, mas preferiu omitir aquele pensamento.

–Fico feliz por você finalmente querer encarrar um novo relacionamento depois daquela tentativa que você e Seiya fizeram.

Antes que Marin pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, Shina passou por ela batendo a porta em sua cara. A ferida ainda doía pelo jeito.

–"Espero que Milo consiga curar seu coração, minha amiga." -A ruiva pensou em bater na porta e se desculpar com Shina, mas preferiu ir embora a deixando com seu próprios pensamentos.

Encostada na porta, a amazona de Ofiúco, deixou as lágrimas que estava tentando segurar a algumas semanas caírem finalmente. Por algum tempo pensou que aquele relacionamento podia dar certo, mas estava enganada. Esperando que aquela dor em seu peito cessa-se, Shina acabou adormecendo ali mesmo no batente da porta.

***~v~***

Em gêmeos Kanon olhava o irmão terminar de arrumar a mesa de jantar. Parecia um tanto obsessivo ao tentar acha uma posição correta para as taças de cristal.

–Saga da para parar de arruma. Já está bom.

–Ainda acho que está torto. Talvez se eu chegar um pouco mais para direita fique melhor. O que me diz?

–Digo que está cada dia mais parecido com a Barbie da sexta casa. Caramba! Daqui a pouco vou acreditar que está desenvolvendo TOC.

O mais velho pensou em retrucar, mas ao sentir o cosmo de Cassandra adentrar Gêmeos desistiu. Estava ansioso pela chegada dela e não queria que seu humor fosse estragado pelas brincadeiras sem graça do mais novo.

Na sala a jovem esperava pacientemente pelo dono da casa. Cassandra estava vestindo uma camiseta de mangas brancas, um short jeans e nos pés uma sandália gladiadora, que deixavam parecendo ainda mais jovem. Seus cabelos aquela noite pareciam revoltos por causa do volume que a mesma não havia conseguido diminuir. Para Saga ela estava mais bela do que podia se lembrar.

Quando o geminiano a puxou para seus braços, ela pode sentir aquela sensação ruim que sentia se desfizer. O sorriso dele lhe passava tamanha segurança que aos pouco pode sentir seus sentidos relaxarem.

–Fico feliz que tenha aceitado meu convite.

–Eu disse que ia vim. Você que não quis acreditar.

Saga deu uma risada despreocupada ao ouvi-la falar daquela maneira. Gostava da companhia dela tanto quanto gostava de deita-se no sofá para ler um livro. Era fácil decifra-la, pois a mesma deixa suas expressões dizerem o que se passava dentro de si mesma.

–Venha. Quero que conheça uma pessoa.

O cavaleiro a levou para a sala de jantar. Sobre a mesa haviam tanto comidas típicas da Grécia como Mussakás, quanto outros pratos de outros países, mas tudo feito de forma bem natural. Em um canto sentado sob uma cadeira estava o irmão mais novo de Saga, Kanon.

Quando o avistou, Cassandra sentiu uma eletricidade a percorrer de cima a baixo. Parecia um aviso silencioso de perigo eminente. O general marina ao reconhecer a jovem abriu um dos seus sorrisos mais cafajestes. Então aquela garota que havia se atrevido a passar por Gêmeos sem pedir permissão ia ganhar o titulo de namorada de seu irmão? Aquilo só podia ser uma brincadeira dos deuses.

–Cassandra esse é meu irmão gêmeo Kanon. Irmão essa é minha futura namorada, Cassandra.

–É um prazer conhece-la. –O general marina a cumprimentou cordialmente como se nunca antes houvessem se encontrado. Trazendo a mão da jovem mais para perto de si, depositou um beijo na costa da mão dela quase como um cavaleiro medieval, só que em vez de gentileza seu olhar demonstrava malicia. Era como se ele estivesse tentasse fazer uma analise profunda de sua personalidade e usava da invasão para isso.

–O prazer é meu. - Se Saga notou o desconforto naquela apresentação, o mesmo não quis demonstrar. Ele a convidou para sentar a serviu como um cortesão.

O jantar seguiu tranquilo. Kanon conversava animado com o próprio irmão e as vezes fazia um ou outra pergunta dirigida a ela. O ambiente era acolhedor, apesar da certa insegurança inicial. Podia lembrasse-se das vezes que jantava na casa de Katrina com a mãe dela e a jovem Jolie, no qual ela considerava como prima. Tudo tão real, mas ao mesmo tempo tão distante. Quase como outra vida.

Depois de todos comerem a sobremesa, Galaktobureko¹, Kanon despediu-se e depois simplesmente desapareceu. Segundo Saga, o irmão costumava agir daquelas formas às vezes. Quando acontecia não sabia dizer onde ele ia ou quando voltaria.

Após os pratos lavados e guardados, o dourado a levou até a sala e a colocou sentada no sofá. Inicialmente Cassandra não conseguiu entender aquele gesto, até o momento em que o cavaleiro voltou com uma pequena bolsinha vinho na mão.

–Eu sei que estou correndo com as coisas, mas é que nunca em minha vida pensei que poderia ter oportunidade de viver ao lado de outra pessoa. Talvez eu esteja te assustando por isso, mas essa é a primeira vez que declaro abertamente que gosto dessa forma de alguém. Daria-me a honra de ser minha namorada?

Quando Saga a havia chamado de sua "futura namorada", a ariana acreditava que o pedido seria feito dali a alguns meses e não naquela noite. Parecia tudo um sonho onde o príncipe conhece a princesa e faz dela sua companheira, mas ao contrario das historias aquilo era real. Pode senti o peso do anel de prata que o geminiano havia colocado em seu dedo quando ela assentiu em resposta a seu pedido. Sentiu o amor que ele colocou no beijo que veio em seguida e mais tarde naquela noite pode sentir-se derreter nos braços dele quando ambos dividiram a mesma cama em Gêmeos. Por um momento ela acreditou que aquela felicidade pudesse durar para toda eternidade.

Naquela manhã, foi talvez para ela o pior de todos os dias para se levantar. Não sabia dizer se era porque queria continuar deitada ao lado de Saga ou porque o braço em volta de sua cintura estava parecendo uma garra no qual não permitia a saída ou entrada de ninguém. Depois de quase meia hora brigando com ele, Cassandra conseguiu sua liberdade sem acordar o dourado que ainda dormia tranquilamente quando a mesma abandonou o quarto. A noite ao lado dele havia sido tão perfeita quanto aquela no qual haviam se reencontrado. Sentiu um sorriso bobo tomando-lhe a face enquanto terminava de passar o café.

Kanon havia acabado de voltar e ao sentir o cheiro que vinha da cozinha resolveu ir até lá. A surpresa tomou seu rosto ao ver a pupila de Shaka preparando o café da manhã no lugar do irmão, mas logo ela foi se perdendo. Em seu interior, uma chama foi aos poucos tomando forma alimentada por desconfiança e certa preocupação com o irmão mais velho. Uma frase parecia servir ainda mais de alimento para que elas crescessem: "E se ela só estiver brincando com os sentimentos de Saga?".

Lembrando-se da noite anterior Cassandra não sentiu a presença de Kanon atrás de si. Apenas percebeu que não estava sozinha quando dois braços fortes a seguraram pela cintura. Pode sentir a ponta do nariz daquele que ela acreditava ser Saga percorrendo seu pescoço a fazendo se arrepiar. Fechou os olhos para tentar adquirir mais daquela sensação que a fazia sentir completa. Quando os lábios tomaram os seus exigentes não negou se entregar a eles.

Não soube quanto tempo se passou até ela abrir os olhos e seu mundo de felicidade desabar. Não era Saga que a correspondeu e sim era o irmão gêmeo dele que ao ver que a mesma o reconheceu abriu um dos sorrisos mais maliciosos e sínicos que ela já tinha visto. Também não pode conter a força que a levou a dar um tapa estalado no rosto do general marina antes de abandonar a cozinha do terceiro templo e descer os degraus sem rumo.

Ainda atônito, o geminiano mais novo passava os dedos acima do local onde a ariana havia lhe acertado em cheio. Não conseguia se decidir sobre qual sensação tinha sido mais chocante: o beijo carregado de amor por parte da namorada do irmão, ele próprio ter gostado da sensação de ter sido beijado daquela forma ou o tapa que ainda lhe ardia.

Longe dali, Cassandra corria deixando lagrimas escorrerem. Sentia-se suja, magoada e sobre tudo humilhada. Ainda podia sentir a pressão dos lábios dele contra o seu. Forçou suas pernas a irem mais rápido em direção ao rio, queria se livrar daquela sensação o mais rápido possível.

***~v~***

No décimo terceiro templo, Shion analisava os desenhos e anotações que havia feito na noite anterior em Star Hill. Quando Dohko adentrou o escritório do antigo cavaleiro de Aries, ele pode ver a expressão seria do antigo companheiro de batalha enquanto o mesmo rabiscava rapidamente uma folha de papel.

–Shion! Aconteceu alguma coisa?

–Não meu amigo, mas está para acontecer.

De repente um cosmo negro poderosíssimo cobriu o Santuário de Atena. O céu azul e os raios de sol que brindavam a todos aquela manhã com sua presença, se esconderam quando aquela presença tomou-se forma perto do rio próximo as grandes escadarias que davam inicio a subida das doze casas.

–Ele está aqui. –A voz de Shion confirmou aquilo que as estrelas haviam lhe dito na noite anterior e que o mesmo implorava para não ser verdade. –Temos que protege-la. Temos que proteger Cassandra.

***~v~***

Ajoelhada na margem das águas cristalinas do rio, a pupila de Shaka não conseguia se mexer por mais que todos os seus sentidos lhe implorassem para correr e sair daquele local o quanto antes.

–É um prazer conhece-la pessoalmente Cassandra, filha de Brida a amazona protetora de Hécate.

* * *

_1-Galaktobureko - É uma sobremesa tradicional grega que consiste em uma torta doce de creme, com massa folhada e calda de açúcar, limão, água e baunilha._


	13. A Sombra do Inimigo

Olá meus amores!

Mais um capitulo para vocês.

Espero que gostem.

Bjocas

* * *

You better keep moving

Melhor você continuar se movendo

For warmth, you'll be longing

Você sentirá falta do calor

Come on just feel it

Venha, apenas sinta

Don't you see it?

Você não vê?

You better believe

Melhor você acreditar

Within Temptation- Ice Queen

Kanon ainda estava estático no meio da cozinha quando o cosmo de Shion avisou sobre o ataque. Aquele chamado o havia despertado para a realidade, novamente o Santuário de Atena estava em guerra.

Saga adentrou na cozinha já trajado com a armadura de Gêmeos. Os longos cabelos azuis ainda estavam desarrumados e ainda caminhava desengonçado por ter tido seu sono interrompido.

–Viu Cassandra?

–Vi. Ela desceu em direção à primeira casa.

Após aquelas palavras um silencio caiu entre os dois irmãos. De um lado estava Kanon arrependido do que acabara de fazer minutos antes e do outro Saga tentava se lembrar se tinha feito algo de errado. Cada um com seu fardo e suas duvidas.

O cosmo negro cobria o Santuário parecia ficar a cada minuto mais poderoso e aquilo chamou a atenção dos dois cavaleiros, mas não apenas isso. O local de onde o cosmo emanava era próxima à entrada da primeira casa.

–Kanon, você disse Aries?

–Sim.

Algo pareceu ter se chocado contra os dois que se olhavam como se tivessem vendo seu próprio reflexo. Cassandra tinha ido de encontro ao inimigo e corria perigo.

***~v~***

Do outro lado do Santuário, o alojamento dos aprendizes sofriam ataques. Maior parte do lugar estava coberta por chamas. Podiam ser ouvidos gritos e barulhos de golpes sendo lançados. O local estava em um verdadeiro caos. Todos tentavam se defender a melhor maneira. Havia chegado o momento de usar o que cada um tinha aprendido com seus mestres.

Katrina corria de um lado para outro em busca de alguém na multidão. Ela não sabia o que procurava ou o quem, simplesmente seguia seus instintos. Algo estava errado e não era apenas pelo ataque. Tinha algo a mais. Uma sensação de sufocamento tomava seu peito e a deixava tonta.

Um ataque disparado por alguém acabou atingindo a arvore que estava perto da jovem a atingindo em cheio. Não houve tempo de desviar, apenas pode sentir a escuridão tomar conta de si.

***~v~***

Cassandra permanecia parada olhando o homem que emanava aquele cosmo aterrador. Por mais que tentasse fazer com que suas pernas se moverem, elas não a obedeciam. Seu corpo permanecia no mesmo lugar como se tivesse sido acorrentada ali.

–É um prazer conhece-la pessoalmente Cassandra, filha de Brida a amazona protetora de Hécate.

–Quem é você e o que quer comigo? –A voz que a ariana queria passar como inquisidora, acabou falhando. Algo parecia congelar suas entranhas e também impedir qualquer tentativa de comunicação.

–És tão bela como sua mãe. Seus olhos são da mesma cor que os dela. A mesma juventude, o mesmo olhar, a mesma sensação de não pertencer a lugar nenhum e muito menos ninguém. – O homem se movia ao redor da pupila de Shaka sem ao menos se importar com a pergunta que a mesma dirigiu a ele. Apesar do cosmo repleto de trevas o homem que ali estava era formoso. Seus cabelos eram tão escuros quanto o manto negro que cobria seu corpo. Seus olhos eram de um tom dourado que pareciam que ele tinha duas pepitas de ouro no lugar das íris. Uma beleza condizente ao seu porte altivo e que uma cicatriz que lhe cruzava sua face em uma diagonal perfeita era capaz de lhe tirar. Apesar de toda aquela beleza, Cassandra não gostou dele e menos ainda pela forma que a olhava como se fosse um item raro de uma coleção de arte. – Tomaria você como minha se não tivesse o sangue de Brida correndo por suas veias. Quem sabe quando tomar de você o que desejo ainda possa utiliza-la de alguma forma. –Dizendo aquelas palavras ele sorriu de forma maliciosa para a jovem.

A ariana pode sentir quando uma sensação gelada se apoderou novamente dela a travessando de ponta a outra. Aquele sorriso era pior do que o Kanon há cerca de um ano atrás. Não era apenas uma brincadeira no qual ele pararia quando alguém o interrompesse. Aquele sorriso era uma ameaça velada de dor e sofrimento. Apesar daquela sensação Cassandra tentou elevar seu cosmo, mas não obteve sucesso.

–Não vai adiantar elevar seu cosmo. Não adianta me enfrentar, será que não entendeu ainda?- Com um movimento aquele homem pegou Cas pelo pescoço a trazendo mais para perto de si. Seus olhos dourados irradiavam ira. – Não pode fugir de mim ou se esconder. Se o fizer a farei sofrer mais do que eu fiz a sua mãe. Sofrera por tudo o que ela me fez.

–EXPLOSÃO GALATICA! -Saga disparou o golpe contra o dono daquele cosmo negro o fazendo soltar Cassandra. Ao contrario do que imaginava o geminiano seu golpe passou pelo corpo daquele homem como se o mesmo fosse invisível.

–Tolo! Então é você que tantos chamam de "O matador de deuses"? Ridículo. –A risada daquele homem ecoou pelo bosque. –Deixe-me mostra-lo o poder de um matador de deuses. DEVORAÇÃO COSMATICA!

Por entre a capa que cobria o corpo do homem saga pode ver o brilho de uma armadura negra. O cosmo negro que ele elevou tomou forma de uma gigantesca serpente que veio em direção do dourado.

–KAHN! -Antes que o golpe atingisse Saga, Cassandra entrou na frente elevando seu cosmo formando uma barreira de cosmo como seu mestre havia ensinado.

Mesmo com todo o esforço a defesa da ariana não foi forte o suficiente. Antes que Saga pudesse contra atacar o golpe atingiu a pupila de Shaka em cheio a jogando contra si.

–IRMÃO!- Kanon chegou a tempo de ver seu irmão gêmeo voar em direção ao rio junto de Cassandra. –Vai pagar por tê-lo ferido.

–Que surpresa mais agradável. Derrotei um cavaleiro de Atena e agora um marina de Poseidon veio me enfrentar. Enigmático o modo que protegem alguém sem passado.

–Nosso dever é proteger a todos que precisam.

–Ora é mesmo? Não é o que vejo em seu cosmo. Você sempre lutou por si mesmo e por mais que queira mudar isso não vai acontecer. Todos ao redor sempre viram você como o traidor. Do que adianta lutar por aqueles que não veem em você um protetor. -Mesmo sem querer admitir Kanon sabia que muitas vezes se sentia assim não apenas por si, mas também por seu irmão. O homem abriu um sorriso vitorioso. Havia atingido o cavaleiro por mais que ele negasse.

–Meu irmão o fato é que não devemos escolher quem protegemos e sim proteger aqueles que precisam. –De dentro do rio Saga trazia Cassandra nos braços. Ela estava desmaiada e tinha diversas feridas pelo corpo pelo golpe que havia recebido e também pelo fato de não está usando armadura. -Mesmo que não nos olhem como herói e nos vejam apenas como traidores, no fundo saberemos que fizemos o que deveríamos fazer.

–Saga!

Depositando o corpo da ariana em uma distancia suficiente para não receber danos, o geminiano elevou seu cosmo outra vez para lançar mais um golpe. EXPLOSÃO GALACTICA!

–Não aprendeu nada cavaleiro. DEVORAÇÃO COSMATICA!

Ambos os golpes se chocaram destruindo tudo ao redor. Kanon pegou Cassandra e a tirou do raio de destruição. Aflito o marina observava o decorrer daquela batalha. Ambos cosmos pareciam empatados e se continuasse assim uma guerra de mil dias podia se iniciar a qualquer momento.

O homem observava Saga com um grande interesse. Tentava imaginar a relação entre ele e a filha de Brida. Seria possível que estivesse tudo seguindo para um mesmo caminho? Se fosse assim seria bem mais fácil para ele concretizar seu plano. Explodindo seu cosmo, o homem misterioso conseguiu jogar o geminiano longe.

–Ainda é muito cedo para darmos um fim a isso. Voltaremos a nos encontrar cavaleiro de Atena. Nesse dia em que voltarmos a nos ver decidiremos o fim dessa luta. Até breve, Saga de Gêmeos. –Elevando seu cosmo o inimigo sumiu por entre as sombras.

***~v~***

Passaram-se algumas horas desde o ataque. Todo santuário ainda estava em aleta, aprendizes e cavaleiros que não estavam feridos ajudavam todos que precisavam. Atena doava um pouco de seu cosmo para os casos com mais gravidade, mas todos mesmo sem pronunciar sabiam que sua deusa também sofria.

Shion andava de um lado para o outro tendo seus passos seguidos por Dohko que observava sentado em uma cadeira. O antigo cavaleiro de Aries estava tenso desde que recebera a noticia que a jovem pupila de Shaka e Saga haviam sido feridos.

–Fique tranquilo. Em breve ambos poderão vim até aqui e falar o que aconteceu. É uma questão de tempo.

–Eu sei disso meu velho amigo. O problema é que não consigo deixar de me culpar. Deveria ter colocado o Santuário sob aleta desde quando voltei de Star Hill.

–Você não tinha certeza sobre o que ia acontecer da mesma forma que não temos ainda um nome. Kanon lhe disse algo que pudesse ajudar?

–Não. Kanon chegou quando Saga já estava em combate e Cassandra já estava desmaiada. O máximo que ele conseguiu foi o vislumbre de uma armadura negra e nada mais. Seja quem for não desejava que soubéssemos antes da hora sobre isso. Segundo o irmão de Saga, ele estava coberto por uma capa negra.

–Qual a diferença se soubermos ou não sobre a armadura dele? Não é a armadura que define uma luta e sim o cosmo.

–Creio que tem haver com o motivo de ter vindo até aqui. Ele não queria atacar Atena e sim apenas encontrar Cassandra.

–Então...

–O ataque no alojamento dos aprendizes era para mudarmos nosso foco. Qual o motivo de tentar correr atrás de uma aprendiz qualquer enquanto parte do Santuário pega fogo? Foi nisso que ele pensou desde o inicio.

–Só tem um erro no seu pensamento Shion. Como ele sabia onde Cassandra estava? Ela estaria em Virgem fazendo meditação junto de Shaka, Shun e outros aprendizes.

–Katrina. Ele não atacou o alojamento apenas para desviar nossa atenção. Tenho certeza de que ele a usaria para atingir sua irmã.

–Falando na pupila de Milo, quando vai conta a ela e a Cassandra que são irmãs?

–Assim que ambas estiverem bem.

–Aconteceu mais alguma coisa que não fiquei sabendo?

–Shina me informou que Katrina foi encontrada desmaiada. Uma arvore caiu em cima dela. Camus a encontrou e está tratando dela.

–Vou dar uma passada em Virgem para ver se a pupila de Shaka acordou. Até mais tarde meu amigo.

***~v~***

_Em algum lugar a quilômetros do santuário_

O homem sorria satisfeito com o que tinha acabado de fazer a poucas horas atrás. Se antes tinha alguma duvida agora já era inexistente. Aquela era a criança na qual Brida fez questão de esconder de si.

Sentado em um trono feito de mármore negro ele bebericava uma taça de vinho. A lembrança do modo como o cavaleiro de Atena olhava Cassandra o atormentava. Aquilo o fez lembra-lo de seu próprio passado fazendo com que um ódio queimasse como lava vulcânica em suas veias.

–Ainda não consegui meu corpo completo, mas falta pouco. Enquanto isso brincarei um pouco com os sentimentos daquele cavaleiro estupido. NOX!

–Me chamou mestre. – O cavaleiro adentrou o recinto com passos lagos após ouvi seu nome ser chamado. Se postando de forma respeitosa esperou uma ordem.

–Sim. Quero que envie uma mensagem a Calisto. Peça para que ele descubra que relação existe entre a filha de Brida e o cavaleiro de ouro de Gêmeos, Saga.

–Mais algo, senhor.

–Sim. Caso exista algo entre os dois, peça que Calisto de um jeito de destruir esses laços. Agora pode se retirar. -Com uma saudação o cavaleiro saiu deixando-o novamente a sós.

–Se realmente existir algum vinculo entre eles farei questão de destruir. Não irei falhar novamente. - Recolocando o capuz sobre sua cabeça o homem bebeu o resto do vinho com um gole apenas.

***~v~***

A enfermaria estava lotada. Cavaleiros e aprendizes andavam de um lado para outro trazendo feridos. Camus observava o fluxo bebericando seu chá de ervas. O aquariano havia sido chamado para ajudar a controlar as chamas que tomavam o alojamento. Nesse meio tempo acabou encontrando a pupila de seu melhor amigo desmaiada. Pela primeira vez sentiu um temor o tomar por completo. Já havia falhado com Atena e apenas a sombra de mais uma falha e dessa vez com aquela que ele havia aprendido a amar era terrivelmente errado. Seu coração havia parado por alguns segundos ao vê-la caia ao solo e somente voltou a bater depois de descobri que os ferimentos haviam sido de raspão e ela estava apenas desmaiada. Como se lessem seus pensamentos e antes mesmo que pudesse pedir alguma informação sobre Katrina, uma enfermeira veio lhe informar que a mesma estava acordada e que se ele desejasse podia visita-la. Tentando manter sua expressão fria o cavaleiro adentrou o quarto.

Ao entrar no cômodo pode ver a jovem tocando com certo receio os curativos que haviam sido feitos nos braços. Camus a observa em silencio. Ali não estava apenas a sombra da pupila cheia de bravura. Naquele instante ela parecia uma criança que parecia assustada com a guerra. Por um instante desejou puxa-la para si e acalma-la, mas depois do tapa que a mesma havia lhe dado ele preferiu a distancia.

–Alguém morreu ou algo do tipo?- O dourado engoliu em seco com a pergunta da jovem.

–Não. Algum estão mais feridos do que os outros, mas nada que os faça correr risco de vida.

–E Cassandra?- Quando a pupila de Milo o olhou nos olhos do aquariano, o mesmo pode ver um desespero tão grande que o assustou. –Aconteceu algo a ela?

–Aconteceu, mas ela está bem agora. Esta em Virgem sobre os cuidados de Shaka. – De modo resumido, Camus contou sobre o ataque. Aos pouco foi vendo Katrina se acalmar.

–Ele vai atacar de novo. Silenciosamente da próxima vez posso sentir isso.

–Nos estaremos preparados da próxima vez.

–Não estaremos Camus. Sinto isso como se estivesse entalhado nos meus ossos.

–Vamos encontrar uma forma de proteger sua amiga, mon cher.

–Camus!

–Sim?

–Me desculpe pelo tapa. Não deveria ter feito aquilo. Milo deve esta preocupado por eu não ter dormido em Escorpião.

–Ele entendera se contar o que aconteceu. Vou deixar que descanse agora. –Antes que Katrina pudesse dizer algo o dourado havia ido embora.

–Santa Atena! O que eu faço agora para ele me perdoar?

Por algum tempo Kat tentou pensar em alguma resposta, mas o cansaço logo chegou. Minutos mais tarde a escorpiana esta dormindo novamente na tentativa que seus sonhos pudessem dar algumas respostas.


	14. A Chave entre os Mundos

Olá meus amores!  
_É com muito prazer que trago mais um capitulo._

Espero que gostem.

Bjos

* * *

"Naquele momento senti que estava sozinha em um mundo onde preto e branco se misturaram para formar uma cor única só para mim."

–Traída- P.C. Cast e Kristin Cast

O clima de tensão ainda sondava o santuário mesmo após se passar quatro dias. Milo e Shina trabalhavam em conjunto para colocar em prática, meios de aumentar a segurança principalmente nos arredores dos alojamentos dos aprendizes. Com isso os treinamentos foram suspensos por hora até segunda ordem. Shion depois da conversa que teve com Saga quando o mesmo despertou na manhã do dia seguinte ao ataque, havia arrastado Donko para que o mesmo o auxiliasse a encontrar certo livro antigo e do décimo terceiro templo ambos não saíram.

Naquela manhã Katrina, Tara e Calisto tinham marcado um encontro com Agacia em Touro. Todos iriam visitar Cassandra que segundo Shun já estava melhor. Assim que se reuniram, subiram para a sexta casa. Ao chegar em gêmeos acabaram esbarrando em Saga que também se dirigia a Virgem e os acompanhou. Ao adentrarem no templo foram recebidos por Micea que estava cuidando da faxina.

–Bom dia. - Todos disseram junto.

–Bom dia mestre Saga. Katrina, Agacia, Tara e você eu não sei seu nome.

–Calisto. –O aprendiz dirigiu um sorriso encantador para a serva que o devolveu. Apesar disso algo dentro dela dizia para que não confiasse no jovem. Algo como um sinal de aviso. -Venham eu os levarei até o quarto da senhorita Cassandra.

No quarto a jovem conversava com Shun. Seus braços estavam ainda enfaixados, mas apesar disso as dores quase não existiam mais.

–Senhorita Cassandra, você tem visita.

Assim todos foram entrando oferecendo votos de melhoras. Saga sorria abertamente para a pupila de Shaka. O cavaleiro sentia falta da companhia da jovem, mas como Kanon não havia permitido dar um passo sequer para fora da cama teve que esperar ate que a oportunidade chegasse para vê-la.

–Cas não tive oportunidade de apresentar a você meu namorado. –Tara tinha as bochechas rosadas de vergonha. Não gostava muito de ser o centro das atenções como era o caso naquele momento. –Esse é Calisto.

Calisto a cumprimentou com um aperto de mão seguido de um beijo na mesma. Aquele gesto fez com que o geminiano lançasse um olhar tão acido ao garoto que fez Katrina e Agacia engolirem em seco e torcerem para que aquela situação acabasse o quanto antes.

–É um prazer conhece-la. Ouvi falar muito bem de você. –O ruivo sorria para Cassandra como se não tivesse visto o olhar maligno do cavaleiro de Gêmeos sobre si. –Tara me convidou meio em cima da hora então não tive como preparar um presente melhor. Então espero que goste de rosas. –O aprendiz entregou um pequeno vaso no qual podia ser visto varias flores completamente vermelhas. Com aquele gesto Agacia empalideceu. –Não são tão belas quanto às do cavaleiro da decima segunda casa, mas não deixam de ter sua beleza. Desejo melhoras.

–Muito obrigada, principalmente pelas flores. São lindas.

Saga que antes sorria agora transbordava ira. Antes que o mesmo pulasse no pescoço do jovem, Katrina rebocou todos para a sala dizendo que seria melhor deixarem a amiga descansar.

***~v~***

Do lado de fora tanto à escorpiana quanto a canceriana suspiraram profundamente sobre o olhar confuso de Tara e Calisto.

–Não foi um bom presente. –Agacia disse categórica. –Não se deve dar rosas para uma mulher comprometida. Principalmente na frente do namorado dela.

–Não foi minha intenção. Não sabia que Cassandra e aquele outro cara tinham algo. - Calisto tentou passar o máximo de ingenuidade em sua voz. Nunca pensou que pudesse ter a resposta para a questão proposta por seu mestre de maneira tão fácil e rápido. –E também pensei que seria um bom presente. Todas as mulheres gostam de flores.

–Nem todas. Eu odeio flores. –Respondeu Agacia cruzando os braços. –Tome cuidado na próxima ou pode ir dar um longo passeio em outra dimensão.

–Meu namorado não teve culpa pelo ciúme do Saga.

–Ninguém esta dizendo isso Tara. Só estamos discutindo o porquê de a Agacia ter tirado todo mundo de lá antes que o pior acontecesse. –Interferiu Kat tentando esfriar os ânimos.

Apesar de tudo, Tara puxou o namorado da sala e se dirigiu a saída sem dizer uma palavra. A canceriana soltou um longo suspiro. Shun que tudo ouvia quieto em um canto não se pronunciou sobre o assunto.

–Shun, onde está o Shaka?

–Está meditando na sala das Arvores Salas Gêmeas. Isso faz dois dias. –O cavaleiro de Andrômeda respondeu a pergunta de Katrina com certa melancolia. – Não sai de lá nem para comer. Estou preocupado.

–Fique calmo. Mestre Shaka está bem. Logo ele vira até nos. –Disse Micea que se aproximou do grupo para convida-los para um lanche.

No quarto, Cassandra olhava admirada para as rosas o que despertava ainda mais o ciúme de Saga. Sem perceber o olhar de ira que o cavaleiro lançava sobre o vaso, ela o depositou na cômoda.

–Senti sua falta. Kanon cuidou muito bem de você. –A ariana abriu um sorriso radiante para o dourado e que pouco a pouco foi sumindo ao ver que o geminiano não o correspondeu. - Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você não estava assim quando chegou.

–Não pensei que tivesse que me preocupar com outro homem te dando flores.

–Foi apenas um presente.

–Não quando se tratam de rosas. Uma mulher comprometida não pode aceita-las a não ser que sejam de seu namorado.

–Está sendo ciumento. –Cassandra olhava para Saga com os braços cruzados. –Até onde eu sei é um costume dar flores quando se vai a primeira vez na casa de alguém.

–Não estou sendo ciumento. Só não gosto de ver outro homem a cortejando como se eu não existisse.

–Ele não estava me cortejando. Calisto é o namorado da Tara. De qualquer forma me desculpe. Não tive a intenção de deixa-lo tão bravo.

–Esqueça isso. Só prometa não receber mais rosas de outro homem. –O dourado sentou-se no colchão puxando a jovem para seu colo. Antes que ela pudesse responder algo a ele, Saga já distribuía beijos na região do pescoço. –Também senti sua falta.

***~v~***

Passaram-se cerca de uma hora quando Cassandra saiu do quarto. Por mais que tentasse fazer seu cabelo ficar quieto no mesmo lugar aquilo parecia impossível.

–Você não parece muito feliz para quem está com o cabelo parecendo um ninho de passarinhos. –Katrina queria tirar sarro da amiga, mas por dentro humor era algo que a mesma não tinha.

–Muito engraçado. Não aconteceu nada demais, apenas alguns beijos. E quanto a você, parece de mal humor.

–Fiz besteira e agora estou pagando o pato.

–Somos duas então. O que foi que fez para que ficasse desse jeito?

–Dei um tapa no Camus. –Kat tentou abrir um sorriso animador, mas no fim ele virou um longo suspiro. –Ele me beijou e eu não sei o que deu em mim. Quando percebi já tinha feito o estrago e saído correndo. Foi por isso que estava no alojamento das amazonas quando o ataque aconteceu.

–E tentou conversar com o Camus?

–Tentei pedir desculpas, mas ele simplesmente ignorou meu pedido e saiu do quarto da enfermaria antes que eu pudesse falar mais alguma coisa.

–Vamos fazer assim. Tento saber o que anda acontecendo dentro daquele coração envolto por gelo eterno e te deixo informada.

–Obrigada. Nem sei como posso te agradecer.

–Sabe sim. Apenas seja feliz.

Com aquelas palavras ambas se abraçaram. Podiam contar uma com a outra sempre e apenas aquela pequena certeza já as deixava feliz. Após se separarem Katrina começou a ensaiar uma despedida que foi interrompida pelo cosmo de Shion. Ele queria as duas no décimo terceiro templo o quanto antes.

***~v~***

Shina retirava uma pila de escombros quando Milo passou por ela carregando o tronco de uma imensa arvore que acabou sendo derrubada com a invasão. No fundo não queria admitir, mas estava começando a perceber outras nuance no cavaleiro de escorpião que muitas vezes passava despercebidas por muitos. Podia notar a mudança de humor quando alguém perguntava sobre quando o trabalho terminaria. O modo no qual o jeito sério dava lugar a uma personalidade sorridente e despojada que fazia questão de brincar com os ajudantes os fazendo esquecer momentaneamente a extensão dos problemas.

Por vezes tento afastar esses pensamentos. Depois de tudo que havia acontecido com ela em relação a Seiya, não desejava mais sofrer. Talvez o tempo pudesse suavizar aquelas dores, mas deixaram para trás uma fragilidade que Shina preferia guardar escondida sobre sua mascara.

Milo por sua vez percebia os olhares que a amazona lançava sobre si. Muitas vezes desejou ter coragem suficiente para tentar perguntar o que se passava com ela, mas quando a encontrava, Shina já se dirigia para a casa que servia de alojamento temporário para aqueles que tiveram suas residências comprometidas. Aquele era o caso dela e também de Marin. Por serem as residências que demarcavam o território dos alojamentos, foram as primeiras a serem atacadas e praticamente destruídas completamente.

Desejava falar palavras de incentivo ou até mesmo de apoio, mas como fazer isso quando nem mesmo si mesmo se encontra motivado. Conseguia sentir um vazio o preencher por dentro como uma escuridão que impede a luz entrar pelas frestas. Nem mesmo os conselhos do amigo estavam ajudando. Talvez aquela frase que dizia "mesmo em meio a uma multidão, a solidão ainda é possível" estivesse correta.

Jogando o tronco a meio a uma clareira no bosque que rodeava o santuário o cavaleiro andou até uma arvore, dentro dos limites dos alojamentos e que ainda jazia de pé, e sentou-se. Milo tinha o rosto voltado para o chão e seus dedos estavam em meio aos fios loiros os puxando às vezes delicadamente e outras de forma mais bruta.

A amazona ao ver seu ajudante jogado no chão pensou em um primeiro momento a xinga-lo, mas ao notar que sua aparência remetia tanto a raiva quanto a tristeza foi até o mesmo tentar entender o que se passava.

–Aconteceu algo cavaleiro?- A voz de Shina ao mesmo tempo tinha notas de autoridade quanto certa delicadeza e até mesmo certa preocupação.

Passaram-se alguns minutos até o dourado responder e para a surpresa da ariana, o mesmo estava em meio à lagrimas. O que ele disse ao certo a amazona não conseguiu compreender, mas a cena de fragilidade a sua frente fez com que seu coração se amolecesse. Shina o abraçou tentando conforta-lo e acalma-lo o que pouco a pouco foi conseguindo. De forma lenta os soluços foram diminuindo até cessarem completamente.

–Me desculpe por esta agindo como um idiota. Não sei o que me deu.

–Tire o resto do dia para pensar e colocar a mente no lugar. Aproveite enquanto o santuário ainda está em paz.

–E enquanto a você? Não posso deixa-la fazer o serviço sozinha.

–Não estou sozinha. Parte do grupo está um pouco mais a frente. Caso eu precise de apoio é só chama-los.

–Obrigada Shina. Estarei te devendo essa. –O cavaleiro pegou uma das mãos da amazona e depositou um cálido beijo sobre ela. Por debaixo da mascara, as bochechas da jovem se tornaram tingidas de escarlate.

Com aquele gesto Milo se despediu e seguiu em direção a Escorpião, enquanto a amazona tentava entender o que se passava com si mesma e com seu companheiro de armas.

***~v~***

Em Virgem Shaka tentava encontrar o cosmo do inimigo, mas parecia que todo seu esforço não estava adiantando. Tudo que tinha conseguido captar foi uma estrema sensação de ódio dirigida a si, mas que ao tentar captar sua origem desaparecia rapidamente. Sua intuição havia lhe sugerido uma possibilidade que no fundo ele temia. O que aconteceria se fosse verdadeira suas impressões? Seria capaz de ajudar a própria pupila?

Shaka expandiu seu cosmo criando em torno de si uma flor de lótus devido ao aumento da energia ao seu redor. Continuaria tentando até conseguir um resultado.

***~v~***

No salão da decima terceira casa Dohko observava Shion arrumando desesperadamente uma pilha de papeis em sua mesa enquanto esperava as pupilas de Milo e Shaka chegarem. Sabia o quanto o ariano estava nervoso. Aquela não seria uma conversa muito fácil de ter principalmente quando se tratava de revelações como a que iria acontecer. Esse talvez era o principal motivo de está ali, auxiliar quando necessário e principalmente escutar o depoimento de Cassandra sobre o dia do ataque. Uma leve batida soou na porta fazendo Shion desarrumar os papeis que tinha acabado de colocar no lugar pelo vigésima vez naquela manhã.

O grande mestre concedeu à entrada das jovens que se sentaram nas duas cadeiras a frente da mesa a frente dele. Cassandra sentia certa apreensão com aquele chamado o que piorou quando se viu frente a frente com Shion. Não que a presença dele fosse incomoda e sim pelo fato da forma como ele as encarrava. Não era o homem gentil e preocupado como um pai que estava ali e sim o grande mestre com toda sua autoridade e cuja presença era capaz de fazer qualquer um que não fizesse o que mandasse pedir clemencia de joelhos. Não estava acostumada a essa mudança. Sentia seu corpo se encolhendo na cadeira. Queria sair correndo pela porta gritando para que Saga a ajudasse, o que simplesmente era ridículo.

–Shion está as assustando. –A voz de Donko fez com que o ariano desviasse o olhar de cima das pupila de Shaka e Milo e olhasse para o chinês. O libriano pediu através do cosmo para que observasse as jovens mais atentamente e assim o fez. Ambas sentavam-se de modo desconfortável e meio encolhido. Katrina tinha olhar desviado em direção a porta o que dava a impressão de que a mesma estava calculando um modo mais discreto e rápido para sair da sala sem levantar suspeitas.

–Me Desculpem. Esses últimos dias me deixaram um pouco estressado. –Shion deu um suspiro relaxando a postura antes de se sentar.

–Um pouco?- Dohko dirigiu a pergunta ao amigo levantando uma sobrancelha. O ariano lançou ao chinês um olhar cheio de raiva que o chinês deu pouco importância.

–Vejo que estão melhores. –A voz de Shion era gentil, o que fez com que as jovens à frente relaxassem um pouco. O lemuriano continuou com certa tristeza em sua voz- Lamento não ter impedido o ataque. Poderia falar um pouco sobre seu encontro com o inimigo Cassandra?

Com certo receio a jovem contou tudo o que aconteceu naquela manhã deixando de lado o motivo para ter descido tão cedo para o rio próximo a escadarias de Aries. Tanto Shion como Dohko escutavam atentamente trocando olhares entre si de vez em quando. Katrina sentiu as mesmas sensações que teve naquele dia. Conseguiu perceber naquele instante que era por Cassandra que tentava procurar em meio à multidão. Algo gritava dentro dela para que fosse salva-la., mas qual era o motivo para sentir aquilo? Quando o relato chegou ao fim um silencio tomou conta da sala.

–Isso pode ajudar a explicar algumas coisas. –O antigo cavaleiro de Aries falava com certa prudência como se uma palavra colocada de maneira errada pusesse por tudo a perder. – Se sua mãe era uma amazona de Hecate, ela deveria ter desaparecido junto ao exercito e sua deusa há quase trezentos anos.

–Isso seria impossível! –Katrina se pronunciou pela primeira vez desde que entrou na sala. –Se fosse a Cas não estaria aqui.

–Seria realmente. -O Grande Mestre concordou. - Mas não ha relatos sobre o que aconteceu ao certo. Apenas temos suposições.

–Existe uma possibilidade. Duas para falar a verdade. –Dohko tomou a palavra tentando tranquilizar a jovem com um pensamento que lhe havia passado em sua cabeça. –A primeira seria através do Misopethamenos, que seria uma a técnica do envelhecimento retardado.

–E a outra senhor Dohko? –Cassandra perguntou com um fio de voz.

–Não me chame de senhor. Me faz parecer velho. Pode me chamar de Mestre Dohko ou apenas de Dohko se preferir. –O chinês sorria gentilmente. Enquanto isso o outro dourado revirava os olhos ao ouvir o companheiro supor que ele era novo e não alguém que tivesse vivido por mais de 240 anos. Em outra ocasião àquela briga silenciosa podia ate rendido boas risadas, o que não era o caso no momento. - A outra seria que o tempo da dimensão aonde vocês vieram passasse mais devagar. Assim poderíamos dizer que três seculos aqui, significassem apenas alguns anos la.

–Isso são apenas teorias meu velho amigo. Temos que investigar. –Shion soltou aquelas palavras como uma tira de tecido se desprendendo. Sua voz parecia mais velha e também cansada. Como se suas esperanças se desfizessem aos poucos.

–Ele disse que eu tenho algo que pertence a ele. As palavras dele soaram como se minha mãe tivesse o impedido de conquistar algo. Soou como se de algum meio eu tivesse herdado o que ele tanto deseja.

–Sua mãe deu a você alguma coisa no qual você carrega sempre com você?- Dohko olhou para as duas jovens como se tentasse calcular algo.

Um minuto de silencio se passou antes que alguém pronunciasse algo. Para a surpresa de todos foi o pronunciamento de Katrina .

–Seu colar.

–Como?- Cassandra se virou para a amiga sem entender.

–Lembrasse que ele foi a ultima coisa que sua mãe deu a você antes de morrer? Talvez essa seja a resposta.

Sem perceber a ariana deu um passo para trás como se de alguma forma alguém pudesse tomar de si seu bem mais precioso. Suas mãos se dirigiram de forma protetora ao colar que carregava consigo.

–Poderia me deixar ver o cordão que Katrina citou? – A pergunta de Shion fez com que Cas desse mais um passo para trás.

–Não iremos tocar nele, pequena. Muito menos toma-lo de você. –Dohko tentou passar segurança através de um grande sorriso. - Apenas gostaríamos de comprovar se a suposição de sua amiga pode ser ou não verdadeira.

Por um instante o lemuriano temeu que a jovem negasse novamente, mas ela não o fez. Com delicadeza Cassandra retirou de seu pescoço um cordão de prata com um pingente em forma de lua crescente na ponta. Mesmo sem tocar nele os dois cavaleiros podiam sentir o cosmo avermelhado cobrindo principalmente o pingente. Ambos dourados se perguntavam como ninguém no Santuário não o havia notado. Shion por ser um reparador de armaduras pode reparar algo que chamou ainda mais sua atenção. Na superfície do metal havia um símbolo gravado, uma roda de Hecate¹ e em seu redor em latim a frase "in switch quod coniungit omnes", "A chave que liga o tudo".

Dohko pegou o amigo antes que o mesmo caísse no chão. Shion havia ficado pálido após ver o colar, o que significava algo muito ruim. Tanto Katrina quanto Cassandra ajudaram como puderam. Uma puxou uma cadeira para que o lemuriano se sentasse e a outra serviu um copo com água a ele, mas mesmo assim o dourado ainda continuava com uma expressão assustada no rosto.

–Grande Mestre, o senhor está bem?- Katrina olhava com certo desespero para o ariano.

–Não no momento, mas logo ficarei. Foi apenas um mal estar passageiro. –Shion respondeu gentilmente Katrina. Se dirigindo a Cassandra que parecia se culpar pelo que havia acontecido ele disse de forma paternal com um sorriso tranquilizante: –Não foi sua culpa que um velho como eu tenha certos piripaques de vez em quando. Fique tranquila quanto ao cordão. Não irei tira-lo de você.

Cassandra sorriu de volta, mas aquelas palavras não a tranquilizaram. Sua intuição dizia que seu colar não era algo tão simples quanto o Grande Mestre lhe dizia. Por um instante pode ouvir a voz de Shaka sussurrar em seu ouvido lhe dizendo para que confiasse na decisão de Shion não lhe contar o que o havia deixado aflito. Como ele dizia: tudo tem seu tempo, uma folha não cai sem que seja o momento certo. Tentou a todo custo tomar aquelas palavras de seu mestre como verdade, principalmente depois do ariano as liberar. Ambas as jovens saíram da sala de maneira relutante. Cheias de duvidas e medos.

–O que você viu Shion?-Donko perguntou quando sentiu o cosmo das duas distantes o suficiente. –O que o fez ficar pálido dessa forma?

–Eu vi o que nosso inimigo deseja para si. Eu vi a Chave entre os Mundos².

* * *

_Primeiramente venho esclarecer algo que disse nesse capitulo sobre as rosas. Não há indícios que nenhum homem além de seu próprio namorado possa dar rosas a uma mulher. Isso é mito. Apenas coloquei esse significado para que em breve sirva de gacho para outra coisa ~lele autora fazendo suspense~__  
__1-Roda de Hecate (Strophalos) - Um dos símbolos de Hecate, a deusa da magia, bruxaria, da noite e patrona das feiticeiras. Seu significado acabou se perdendo com o tempo. Esse simbolo é descrito como sendo uma serpente descrevendo um labirinto à volta de um espiral, no qual a serpente representa o renascimento e a sabedoria e o simbolo exterior representaria o cosmo, ou de uma forma mais abstrata, a unidade formada pelos três aspectos da Deusa.__  
__2- Chave, aqui denominei como Chave entre os Mundos e também como A chave que liga o tudo (sendo o tudo, alquimisticamente falando seria o cosmo) - Um dos símbolos de Hecate, seria a chave que abre os portais entre os mundos e todo o cosmos. Sendo a deusa rainha dos três reinos: Céus, Mares e Submundo, mas a que não domina nenhum._

_Caso você queiram conhecer ou saber um pouco mais sobre Hecate, indico esse link onde poderam encontrar um pouco mais sobre essa deusa:_ . /hecate=deusa/a&amp;e-hecate=01=acerca_de_


	15. Declínio Sombrio

Olá meus amores!

_É com muito prazer que trago mais um capitulo._

Espero que gostem.

Bjos

* * *

_"Saí cambaleando para o pátio para fugir da minha dor, mas naturalmente não se consegue fugir do sofrimento interno" _

_–Memórias De Uma Gueixa-Arthur Golden_

Milo não foi direto para Escorpião preferindo se sentar um pouco na praia antes. O som do mar batendo nas pedras sempre foi algo calmante para ele. Quem sabe não o ajudasse a esclarecer o que se passava?

Ao caminhar um pouco acabou vendo uma figura bem familiar sentada entre as pedras. De longe podia ver os longos cabelos ruivos de Camus ao vento. Esfregou as mãos sobre os olhos tentando afastar a miragem a sua frente, o que não funcionou. Não era ilusão. Seu amigo estava ali apesar do sol escaldante que fazia. Abrindo um grande sorriso se aproximou dele.

O aquariano somente percebeu a presença do companheiro quando o mesmo lhe dirigiu a palavra. Ele estava distraído pensando em Katrina. Seu ego o fazia querer agir de maneira fria e simplesmente a esquecer como uma escolha mal feita, mas seu coração praticamente lhe implorava para que levantasse e fosse atrás de Kat declarando seus sentimentos a ela. Estava começando a enlouquecer. Precisava pensar, desabafar antes que fizesse mais uma besteira.

–Camus!-A voz de Milo soava hesitante como se o próprio tivesse duvidas de que puxar o assunto com o aquariano era o correto no momento.

–Oui, mon ami.

O silencio caiu no momento em que os dois se encarraram. Ambos pareciam fazer uma troca de informações silenciosa onde cada um demonstrava o que sentia sem necessitar de palavras, mas ambos estavam sobrecarregado demais para apenas aquele simples gesto.

Com um suspiro o escorpiano contou tudo o que sentia ao amigo que o escutou sem demonstrar nada. Ao final foi a vez de Camus. O aquariano não declarou nomes nenhum, mas o companheiro podia jurar que era Katrina a mulher que havia mexido com o coração gelado dele. Nada disse pois sabia que quando chegasse o momento correto ele lhe revelaria o nome correto.

–Acho que viver normalmente não é tão simples assim. -Milo tentou demonstrar humor com aquela contatação, mas não surtiu o efeito desejado. - É mais fácil lutar contra um exercito do que entender direito o que se passa dentro de nos mesmos.

–Realmente mon ami. Vamos ter que aprender mais essa dolorosa lição.

–Vamos conseguir vencer mais essa. Afinal somos os cavaleiros da esperança, não?

Ambos amigos se encararam e abriram um sorriso, sendo que o de Camus foi um tanto tímido. Apenas uma confirmação de que mesmo sem ambos entenderem o que acontecia dentro deles mesmos, eles seriam um a base do outro.

***~v~***

Dohko ainda encarava Shion em busca de traços do humor ariano, mas algo dentro de si sabia que aquilo não era nenhuma brincadeira.

–Tem certeza? Pode ser qualquer coisa. Porque um pingente? E porque ela?

–Eu não sei. Tinha minhas desconfianças e elas foram confirmadas com o depoimento de Cassandra e também através daquele colar.

O Grande Mestre se levantou indo em direção a estante retirando um volume grosso cuja capa era completamente preta e sem nenhum adorno ou nome de identificação. O mesmo que ambos tinha procurado na biblioteca. Após trazê-lo a mesa, ele o foleou até encontrar uma pagina a indicando para que o libriano lesse.

–Esse é o livro que me ajudou a encontrar. Como vê essa é uma história que acabei me lembrando depois do ultimo ataque. E como vê explica muitas coisas que vem acontecendo ultimamente.

–Espíritos!?

–Sim meu velho amigo. Eles os utilizam para tecerem uma barreira para encobrir seus cosmos. Isso explica como esses guerreiros entram no Santuário sem serem notados.

–Por Atena! Eles podem ir e vim sem que saibamos.

–Sim. Só não atacaram ainda nossa deusa por seu alvo ser outro.

–Então a pupila de Shaka corre perigo. Temos que tira-la daqui e a levarmos para um lugar seguro.

–Não há lugar seguro para ela. Eles podem invadir qualquer lugar. Aqui estará mais protegida ao alcance de nossos olhos. Com isso esbarramos com outro problema. Se o inimigo pode ir e vir, porque ainda não tomou para si o que tanto deseja?

–Uma proteção talvez ou esperam que ela torne seu cosmo mais poderoso...

–Tenho uma suposição, mas vou guarda-la para mim por enquanto. Irei liberar novamente os treinos e também trocarei parcialmente o mestre dela. Quero testar mais a fundo o cosmo dela e tem uma pessoa que acredito que seja ideal.

–Shaka não vai gostar disso.

–Ele não tem que aprovar ou não. É o mais recomendado. Fortalecemos o mental e um pouco do físico, mas ainda não é o bastante.

–Esta pensando em quem para treina-la?

–Um cavaleiro que nos é fiel, mas que já esteve do lado do inimigo. Uma pessoa cujo poder tanto o mental quanto o físico é bastante poderosa.

***~v~***

Katrina tinha se despedido de Cassandra quando ambas chegaram a Escorpião. Ambas nem sequer conversaram durante a descida. Cada embebida em seus problemas e angustias. Sem perceber a ariana passou direto por Virgem sem se lembrar de que Saga havia adormecido em seu quarto.

Tudo tinha se tornado um mar de duvidas. Sentia que alguma hora iria se afogar em meio a elas caso nada fosse feito. Não desejava fugir delas e sim enfrenta-las, mas como se as respostas pareciam está com a pessoa errada. Por um instante Cassandra pareceu preocupada. Tinha chegado a arena sem perceber sendo guiada por nada especifico. Sentado na arquibancada estava Calisto que ao vê-la abriu um sorriso se levantando indo até ela.

–Ei! Não pensei que fosse encontra-la tão cedo. Espero que meu presente não tenha rendido a você um problema.

–Não rendeu.

–Fico feliz por isso. Não queria que nossa possível amizade acabasse por um delisse meu. Sabe é que não sou grego e ainda estou tentando me adequar aqui.

–De onde você veio?

–Sou norte-americano. Mais especificamente de Los Angeles. E quanto a você? É de onde?

–Brasil.

–Sério! Nossa queria ter tido a oportunidade de conhecer seu país.

Enquanto a jovem respondia os questionamentos sobre a cultura brasileira, Calisto usava seu cosmo de modo a mandar pequenas sugestões a Saga tentando o atrair para a arena.

***~v~***

Em Virgem o geminiano acordou assustado. Tinha sonhado com gavinhas se aproximando dele de forma a controla-lo e possuindo-o. Para piorar não havia encontrado Cassandra ao seu lado. Sentia-se culpado pela demonstração de ciúmes que dera e tinha medo que a jovem não tivesse perdoado. Arrumando os longos cabelos bagunçados no espelho decidiu sair a procura de sua namorada.

Virgem praticamente estava deserta por exceção do cosmo de Shaka que emanava do Jardim das Arvores Salas Gêmeas. Apesar disso o geminiano procurou por toda sexta casa.

Desde que havia acordado uma ideia de que talvez Cassandra tivesse ido para a Arena não parava de se formar em sua mente. Mas qual seria o motivo para ela se dirigir até aquele local?

Mesmo achando aquela linha de pensamento um tanto estranha se dirigiu ate lá. Cada passo que dava aquela sensação se fazia mais forte. Como se seu corpo fosse puxado por um imã gigante. A descida apesar de rápida foi um tanto quanto agonizante, o que piorou quando viu a jovem e quem estava ao seu lado.

Uma pedra que estava ao lado dele acabou virando pó quando seu cosmo se elevou por causa da ira que sentia. Cego pelo ciúme que sentia se aproximou dos dois.

Apesar da conversa que fluía entre a ariana e Calisto, a mente dela se projetava em outras coisas. Duvidas eram os principais pilares de sua inquietação. A reunião com Shion havia piorado toda aquela sensação principalmente depois de ele pedir para ver o cordão dado por sua mãe. A ideia de que aquele simples presente fosse o núcleo de tudo a deixava apavorada. O que poderia fazer com ele? E o pior, se o inimigo conseguisse o que desejava qual seria seu próximo passo? Ela desejava saber. Apenas parou com a indagação quando viu Saga se aproximar. Havia se esquecido de deixar um bilhete dizendo onde havia ido.

O semblante dele demonstrava frieza e raiva. Muita raiva. Seu cosmo transparecia agressividade e seus olhos estavam um de cada cor. Instintivamente deu um passo para trás. Ate mesmo Calisto que estava demonstrando certo receio.

–Precisamos conversar. –A voz de Saga soou de forma gélida.

Quando ele virou seu olhar para o aprendiz, pode ver que Calisto além de ter feito o mesmo movimento que ela ainda engoliu em seco. Antes que pudesse responder algo, o dourado a pegou pelo braço praticamente a rebocando do lugar como um guindaste somente a soltando quando ambos estavam a sós. Ela não se pronunciou esperando que ele o fizesse. Não queria que brigassem o que praticamente estava por acontecer.

Saga ficou de costas por um tempo tentando se acalmar antes de se pronunciar. Novamente estava deixando que o ciúmes lhe subisse a cabeça.

–Onde estava enquanto eu dormia?- Em meio ao tom inquisidor havia notas de raiva.

Cassandra contou tudo o que havia acontecido desde o chamado do Grande Mestre até o que ele o mesmo presenciou na arena. Como o geminiano continuava de costa, não conseguiu entender o que se passava com ele. Sabia que o que ele tinha feito era puro ciúme sem sentido algum.

–Foi o que aconteceu. Não havia necessidade de ter me arrastado até aqui.

–Você não consegue vê que esse cara está tentando se aproximar demais. Primeiro as rosas e agora essa conversa sem pé e nem cabeça.

–O que quer dizer com isso?

–Quero dizer que não gosto desse aprendiz e que você não vai ficar amiga dele. - Saga se virou a fitando nos olhos.

A jovem respirou fundo antes de responder. Uma coisa era ele sentir ciúmes e outra era o geminiano controlar a vida dela dizendo quem podia ou não se aproximar dela.

–Se você não vai com a cara dele o problema é seu. Se ele quiser ser meu amigo, não vai ser você que vai impedir isso. Não consegue ver que seu ciúme excessivo está te levando. Daqui a pouco vai achar que estou interessada nele.

–Você ficou muito alegrinha com o presente que ele te deu.

Por um momento ela ficou sem palavras. Nunca pensou que ouviria aquilo de Saga. Por um lado ele tinha razão havia ficado feliz pelas flores, mas não daquele jeito que o dourado praticamente afirmava.

–Eu gostei das flores sim e admito isso. –Saga abriu um sorriso vitorioso como se ele tivesse chegado ao ponto exato onde havia começado todos os problemas. –Mas não da forma que você acredita. Quem não gosta de receber presentes Saga? Não é porque eu recebi um vaso de flores que vou deixar de você. Amor não se conquista com mimos e sim com atitudes. –

O sorriso deixou o rosto do cavaleiro depois daquelas ultimas palavras. Ele viu o como se portara como um adolescente esquentadinho e não como o homem adulto que era.

– Se acha que presentes podem ganhar meu amor você não me conhece direito. Nunca chegou a me conhecer. – Cassandra não esperou uma resposta deu as costas e partiu. Quando ouviu ele chamar seu nome continuou seguindo em frente por mais que aquilo a fizesse sofrer.

***~v~***

Um tanto distante do local onde Saga levou Cassandra, Calisto fitava as águas para consegui fazer contato com seu mestre. Não demorou muito para que a superfície se tornasse um espelho negro e ele focalizasse a fortaleza atras da figura sem identidade.

–Calisto conseguiu descobrir o que pedi?-Apesar de não demonstra em sua voz, o homem misterioso estava ansioso pela resposta de sua duvida.

–Sim meu senhor. Ambos mantem uma relação amorosa, mas fique tranquilo em breve ela não irá existira mais.

–Ótimo!

–Vossa senhoria me permite fazer uma pergunta?

As sombras tremularam. Temia que Calisto tivesse descoberto algo a mais. Sua identidade, mas permitiu a pergunta como se fosse algo rotineiro.

–Porque o interesse pela relação da filha da traidora com aquele cavaleiro?

–Apenas quero me deliciar com o sofrimento dela antes que ela seja descartada. Mais alguma pergunta cavaleiro ?

–Não meu senhor.

Com isso o espelho reluziu antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa e se desfez deixando para trás apenas o reflexo de Calisto na água.

–Não é só isso. Tem algo a mais nessa história toda e vou descobrir.

* * *

_Quem será o escolhido de Shion? O que acontecerá depois dessa briga entre Saga e Cassandra? Descubram no próximo capitulo.__  
__Bjos_


	16. Embebida em sombras

_Ola galerinha!__  
__Mais um capitulo.__  
__Espero que gostem.__  
__Bjos e até mais_

* * *

"Sozinha no quarto, mais tarde, chorei pela primeira vez em anos."

–O Beijo das Sombras-Richelle Mead

As brigas entre Saga e Cassandra seguiram constantes. Agacia observava a jovem descontar os efeitos da ultima briga em uma das amigas de Salin durante o treino na arena. Fazia uma semana que Shion tinha liberado novamente a arena e o mesmo tempo em que a jovem tinha virado o terror daqueles que com ela treinavam.

Ela estava diferente da jovem alegre que havia visto quando começou a namorar o dourado. Naquele instante a ariana se portava de maneira altiva, séria e um tanto fria que derrubava os companheiros com socos precisos a fazendo perguntar se era por esse motivo que o geminiano havia se apaixonado por ela. Podia sentir que ela escondia uma força tangente que a mesma mantinha presa por baixo da superfície calma que apresentava. Como um tubarão que nada de um lado para outro no mar, mas que apenas ataca quando é ameaçado. Assim Agacia entendia a personalidade da jovem.

Cassandra se aproximou dela dando por encerrado o combate. Os olhos dourados queimavam como brasas. Não havia duvidas que a mesma tinha discutido com Saga antes do treino começar.

–Aconteceu alguma coisa?- A canceriana perguntou com certa hesitação. Nos últimos dias havia aprendido a temer a jovem calma que por vezes tinha apanhado feio de Salin a ponto de chorar. Uma versão que havia sido enterrada após o ano que a mesma passou fora na Índia.

–O de sempre. –A ariana deixou os ombros caírem demonstrando cansaço e soltou um longo suspiro. Aquelas brigas estavam a machucando mais do que ela demonstrava. - Mais uma crise de ciúmes. Dessa vez porque parei para conversar com Camus sobre a Kat.

Agacia encarrou aqueles olhos cheios de dor da jovem. Podia jurar que a tonalidade dele tinha baixado para um tom mais azulado, mas preferiu não comentar. Era um apelo silencioso o que ela fazia naquele momento. Algo como: "Por favor, me ajude! Não aguento mais.", mas como podia ajudar? Pouco sabia sobre o geminiano e o conhecimento que detinha não iria ajudar em nada.

–Já tentou saber sobre os motivos para tanto ciúmes? Algo que você fez ou disse. Um relacionamento frustrado do passado.

–Eu pensei que a implicação dele se resumia ao Calisto. Tanto que nesses últimos dias estou fazendo o trajeto arena-Virgem e nem estou saindo durante as sextas livres para ver se adiantava em alguma coisa. Quando conseguimos entrar em um acordo ficamos super bem, mas depois de alguns minutos ele se tornar frio e ciumento. Admito que andei falando alguma coisas, mas nada a ponto de faze-lo acreditar que estou tendo relações com outro. Estou começando a suspeitar que ele tende a suspeitar ate da própria sombra. Já não sei mais o que faço. Se até do Camus ele está tendo ciúmes, daqui a pouco vai fazer suposições sobre o mala do irmão dele.

– O que tem o Kanon nessa história?- De toda história a única parte que a mesma não conseguia entender era a citação do irmão do dourado. Cassandra contou tudo o que havia ocorrido antes da viagem e depois no dia em que o ataque aconteceu.

–Foi por esse motivo que desci tão cedo para a arena.

–Por Atena! Se Saga souber disso ele vai matar o irmão dele e é bem capaz de sobrar para você.

–É por esse motivo que o evito ao máximo. Kanon pelo modo que sai de fininho quando entro em Gêmeos também deve está tentando o mesmo principalmente depois da primeira briga entre mim e Saga. A cada dia as coisas estão piores. Daqui a pouco vou começar a acreditar que encontrei mais um Sebastian para minha vida.

–Acalme-se! Vamos fazer o seguinte. Esta noite vamos comemorar o aniversário da Dneir no Poncho, porque não o convida para ir com você? –Antes que Cassandra pudesse negar a jovem continuou. –Diga a ele que está se sentindo um pouco receosa em relação a andar sozinha fora do Santuário e peça que ela a acompanhe. Fale a ele o quanto se sente solitária esses dias sem a presença dele e o quanto ele passa a você a sensação de segurança. Tipo isso. Use seu charme e deixe o resto comigo.

Mesmo com certa hesitação viu a jovem ceder. Ela tinha um plano em mente para juntar de vez aqueles dois e acabar com o ciúme desmedido de Saga, mas teria que ter a ajuda de Katrina.

–Tudo vai dar certo esta noite. Você verá.

–Espero. –Cassandra tentou esboçar um sorriso, mas seu humor não permitiu muito.

***~v~***

De longe Calisto ouvia a conversa das duas. Havia chegado a hora do cheque mate definitivo e ele seria dado naquela noite. Ele sorria de forma cruel quando imagina o que iria por em pratica mais tarde.

–Infelizmente minha cara Agacia essa noite está longe de dar certo para alguém especialmente para sua amiga.

***~v~***

Um pouco minutos antes e mais acima de onde as jovens se encontravam Shina observava a batalha. Estava orgulhosa do avanço da jovem e esperava que logo Shion abrisse as lutas para consagração de nova amazonas. Tinha alguns nomes em mente e entre eles estavam os nomes de Katrina, Agacia, Tara e Cassandra. Tinha certeza absoluta que elas seriam ótimas.

Mas o que a preocupava no momento era a reunião que havia tido com o Grande Mestre em relação à Cassandra. Como Shaka ainda estava em meditação em Virgem, a responsabilidade dos treinamentos dela haviam recaído sobre si e o teor da reunião a havia sido uma surpresa.

Não entendia a decisão de mudança de mestre aos quarenta e cinco minutos do segundo tempo. Todo o cenário contribuía para acabar mal, mas como praticamente Shion tinha demonstrado que não era uma opção e sim uma ordem, foi impossível dizer não. Mesmo que por dentro ela estava cuspindo marimbondos de tanta raiva.

–Bom dia amazona. –A voz do geminiano mais novo a fez querer dar um tapa bem estalado em sua cara. Teve que se segurar para não fazer algo do tipo. Não gostava de Kanon de forma alguma, mas como de certa forma ele era considerado um cavaleiro de alto escalão tinha que atura-lo.

–Bom dia cavaleiro. - Ela o cumprimentou de forma seca. Sabia o que ele havia vindo fazer ali e o quão rápido aquilo terminasse logo ele se retiraria.

Virando-se novamente em direção à arena, a amazona chamou por Cassandra que se aproximou de ambos mantendo certa distancia do irmão de Saga. Observando a jovem, conseguiu notar que havia algo muito além do simples fato de não ir com a cara do general marina. Existia ali algo profundo e muito mais obscuro que despertou certa curiosidade.

–Mestra. –A voz um tanto fria da jovem a fez despertar de seus devaneios. Ao encara-la pode perceber que a cor dos olhos dela estavam diferentes. Seria por causa da luz ambiente?

–Como deve saber ou não, Shion decidiu colocar a responsabilidade por seus treinamentos em outras mãos. A partir de hoje Kanon de Dragão Marinho será seu novo mestre.

Shina pode ver o rosto da pupila de Shaka ficar pálido, o que pareceu passar despercebido pelo geminiano. Kanon a cumprimentou de maneira polida, o que era uma reação estranha de se esperar dele. Novamente sua intuição sinalizou que entre aqueles dois existia algo errado, mas nada comentou.

–Bom como podem ver tenho muito que fazer. Deixo o destino de Cassandra em suas mãos cavaleiro. –Dizendo isso a amazona se afastou os deixando a sós.

***~v~***

Kanon após a saída de Shina fitou a jovem a sua frente. Cassandra tinha os cabelos acobreados desgrenhados e praticamente soltos do rabo de cavalo. Uma figura que apesar da baixa estatura conseguia passar um aura de autoridade que devia dar bastante orgulho a amazona de Ofiúco.

Uma das coisas que ele também havia notado era que ao contraio de Shina que demonstrava abertamente não gostar dele, ela parecia inerte. Não havia demonstração nem de repudio e muito menos de agrado em vê-lo. Aquilo por um instante o fez ter inveja o irmão. Ainda conseguia lembrar-se do sabor dos lábios da jovem sobre os seus desejosos e exigentes.

Aquilo era uma loucura. Primeiramente por ela ser a namorada de seu irmão e também por aquele beijo não ter sido destinado a ele. Ela tinha todo o direito de odiá-lo, mas porque não o fazia? Seria simplesmente por Saga? Não acreditava que o irmão era o motivo por de trás daquilo e não conseguia imaginar o que seria.

–Dê cinquenta voltas ao redor da arena e a mesma quantidade indo até o antigo caminho do templo do Sol até aqui.

Com um aceno afirmativo, ele a viu partir sem questionar o porquê daquilo. Sem muitas opções, o general sentou-se em um dos degraus da arquibancada a fim de observar o desempenho da jovem.

***~v~***

Cassandra colocava todas suas energias naquela corrida. Desejava estar tão cansada quando o treino acabasse a ponto de não precisar ir ao Poncho aquela noite. Sua intuição parecia um painel de LED colorido com as escritas "Não vá" em destaque.

Não conseguia entender mais ninguém ao seu redor. Shaka, Shion, Saga, Shina e Kanon. Todos eles pareciam meros desconhecidos em meio à multidão. Uma peça de teatro onde ela era a atriz que acabou chegando por ultimo, ganhando um papel qualquer e que tinha que decorar seu texto na hora.

Ela se sentia assim ultimamente. Algo incompatível. Pela primeira vez desejou voltar para a dimensão em que veio. Queria poder novamente entrar no escritório e passar o dia preenchendo e despachando papeis. Adoraria abrir a porta de sua casa e dar de cara com a estante abarrotada de livros, no qual após um longo banho poderia se jogar em cima do sofá e ler o que desejasse. Onde treinos eram apenas os da academia no qual ela nunca teve intensão de se inscrever. E sua vidinha onde o único homem que já havia se interessado por ela, apenas a namorou por brincadeira. Uma vida fácil em relação a que ela vivia ali.

Não que suas experiências ali tivessem sido ruins. Agradecia todos os dias por ter sido pupila de Shaka e Saga tê-la a aceitado como namorada. Fora por causa do indiano que sua depressão finalmente havia sido curada e havia sido pelo geminiano que finalmente pudera conhecer o amor de forma exata.

Mas ali em meio ao antigo caminho que levava ao templo do Sol, ela se perguntava o porquê de ter sido enviada para o Santuário. Haviam tantos lugares, qual o motivo da escolha daquele em especifico?

"_Você precisa me despertar."_

Uma voz que parecia ter sido sussurrada pelo vento a fez parar. Existia algo familiar nela. Uma coisa que ela não conseguia identificar. Lembrando-se das técnicas ensinadas por Shaka, tentou limpar sua mente. Quando obteve sucesso, formulou uma questão qualquer e a lançou no espaço a sua volta. Não houve resposta. Por um instante Cassandra pensou ter enlouquecido. Dando de ombros continuou a correr. Novamente a voz veio, mas parecia cada vez mais distante.

"_Lembranças. As acesse antes que seja tarde demais."_

Novamente a jovem parou. Olhou a sua volta tentando encontrar a possível origem daquela voz. Estava completamente sozinha. Não havia nada ali além dela e de pequenos animais.

As palavras não faziam sentido, mas de certa forma pareceram despertar algo dentro de si. Uma sensação de que não estava completamente solitária.

Uma alcateia uivou perto do local onde a jovem se localizava. Ela não se sentiu com medo ou estranhou aquele fato. Havia algo ainda mais familiar naqueles lobos do que ela conseguia explicar. Dando as costas aquele local se dirigiu a arena tendo seus pensamentos acalmados por aqueles estranhos acontecimentos.

Sob a pedra que demarcava o fim daquele caminho, uma alcateia observava a jovem se afastar. Mas ao contrario do que a jovem acreditava, ela não era formada por lobos e sim por cães, corujas e algumas cobras. Um conjunto interessante de animais que não era visível aos olhos dos vivos e que logo desapareceram como se nunca tivessem aparecido ali.

***~v~***

A noite caiu como uma pedra sobre o santuário ou pelo menos foi à impressão de que Katrina teve. Não conseguia entender como sua amiga havia sofrido aquela metamorfose. Parecia outra pessoa.

Havia dias que não via um sorriso descente no rosto de sua amiga. Sinal que parte do plano tinha dado certo. Cassandra ainda estava hesitante em ir, mas após a conversa com Saga em gêmeo algo havia mudado no humor da jovem.

A ariana saiu do banheiro já com o vestido que ela tinha ajudado a escolher. O modelo era bem comportado, sendo de crochê branco de mangas e comprimento centímetros acima da linha do joelho. Ela estava belíssima e como diria Agacia: "Sexy sem ser vulgar".

–Que cara é essa?- A escorpiana perguntou notando pela primeira vez a seriedade presente no rosto da jovem.

–Não é nada. Apenas uma sensação ruim que estou tendo desde que Agacia me convidou para a festa.

–Bate na madeira! –Ambas jovens sorriram e juntas deram pequenos toque no encosto da cama da ariana. – Tudo vai dar certo. Vamos logo que seu bofe deve está te esperando.

Assim ambas desceram as escadarias entre Virgem e Gêmeos. Cassandra pensou em contar à amiga o que havia acontecido durante seu treinamento com Kanon, mas reconsiderou. Talvez tivesse sido apenas sua mente lhe pregando peças.

Escorado em uma pilastra, o gêmeo mais velho as recebeu gentilmente. Assim como em Cassandra, os efeitos das inúmeras discussões eram visíveis. Pode ver a cada minuto toda animação da sua melhor amiga decair. Saga havia lhe recebido feito um tio dando um beijo na testa. Não havia sinais daquele homem romântico que agarraria a jovem a qualquer momento. O que piorou quando chegaram ao Poncho.

Praticamente quase todos os aprendizes estavam reunidos para festejar o aniversario de Dneir. A jovem de cabelos anil os recebeu de forma bastante animada. Como infelizmente os aprendizes nunca tinham dinheiro suficiente para lembrancinhas, acabava que cada convidado pagava um refrigerante ou algo do gênero para demonstrar apreço pelo dono da festa. Aquela negociação apesar de estranha dava certo no final, pois além do aniversariante sair feliz (e bastante bêbado), o dono do bar lucrava muito naquelas datas especiais.

O plano de ambas as jovens estava indo super bem até a chegada de Calisto. O aprendiz ao ver a ariana logo veio cumprimenta-la, piorando o humor de Saga. Depois do ligeiro episodio, a aniversariante já meio alta pediu para que o dourado a acompanhasse em uma dança. Meio receoso o geminiano assentiu e foi a partir daquele ponto que tudo o que planejavam para colocar o relacionamento da aprendiz e cavaleiro nos eixos terminou indo por água abaixo.

Como Cassandra ficou sozinha, Calisto aproveitou o momento para se aproximar da jovem que sentada no bar tentava manter seu nível de ciúmes controlado.

Ambos começaram a conversar. O emocional da ariana estava cada minuto pior e para piorar ela havia começado a beber. O primeiro foi por conta própria tentando não chorar e os outros bem... Ela não conseguia entender o porquê deles.

Calisto parecia compreender o que ela passava naquele momento e demonstrava se importar com ela.

Saga ao ver a cena que se passava, decidiu ir embora sem avisar. Não queria conversar com Cassandra naquele momento, pois sabia que perderia o controle novamente e acabariam brigando. Por aqueles e outros motivo deixou o Poncho e voltou para o Santuário.

Para raiva do aprendiz, o cavaleiro não havia feito nenhum alarde. Se plano caminhava para o fracasso se não fosse por uma pequena porção de um pó sonífero que tinha no bolso. O despejou no copo da jovem sem que a mesma percebesse.

Cassandra tinha bebido alguns copos o que fez com que sua visão ficasse um pouco embaçada e suas pernas bambas. Sentia que iria cair a qualquer minuto, o que piorou depois do ultimo copo oferecido por Calisto. Sentia uma sensação de sonolência se apoderar de si. Seria efeito da bebida? Ela não sabia dizer, afinal aquele era a primeira vez que ficava realmente bêbada. Calisto se ofereceu seu para leva-la de volta ao Santuário o que a mesma aceitou de bom grado. Seu humor estava tão instável quanto seu próprio corpo.

Longe das vistas de qualquer um do bar Poncho, o sonífero finalmente havia feito o efeito desejado. Com a jovem desmaiada em seus braços, o aprendiz invocou as sombras fazendo com que ambos sumissem no meio da rua.

***~v~***

Saga havia acordado naquela manhã se sentindo culpado. Havia deixado sua namorada sozinha na festa de Dneir na noite anterior sem ao menos dar alguma explicação. Precisava conversar com Cassandra. Aquele relacionamento vivido entre ambos não estava dando certo. Os dois estavam se machucando mutuamente sem motivo nenhum, o que estava a ponto de virar algo pior. Colocando uma blusa qualquer, o geminiano subiu em direção a sexta casa.

Virgem estava vazia para um sábado de manhã. Talvez seria pelos treinamentos, mas como seu irmão ainda estava em gêmeos dormindo feito um pedra, duvidava que era por aquele motivo. Ainda não conseguia entender os motivos de Shion ter dado o titulo de mestre de Cassandra a seu irmão.

Sem cerimonia se dirigiu ao quarto da jovem. Ele costumava fazer isso, apesar dos olhares negativos de Shaka. Sentia falta do amigo. Já fazia quase um mês que ele estava fechado em meditação. Havia tantas coisas estranhas acontecendo naquele Santuário, que se ousassem colocar na ponta do lápis precisariam de muito papel.

O ambiente estava escuro mesmo para ele. Se dirigindo a janela, o geminiano puxou a cortina iluminando o quarto. Para infelicidade a cena que avistou naquele instante fez com que toda raiva que o mesmo havia questão de deixar de lado na noite anterior voltasse com força total.

–Posso saber o que se passa aqui?- A voz de Saga saiu mais áspera e cortante do que vidro.

Em cima da cama Calisto fingia dormir abraçado a jovem. Com o grito Cassandra que dormia sob o efeito do sonífero acabou acordando e ao vê a figura desfigurada pela raiva de Saga acabou percebendo tarde demais o que se passava.

–Me respondam! O que diabos aconteceu aqui?-O cosmo do geminiano acabou aumentando de tamanho, o que foi sentido nas doze casas. Seus olhos antes ambos azuis dividiram-se se tornando um de cada cor.

–Ora o que um homem faz quando se deita com uma mulher, cavaleiro?

O soco foi tão certeiro que fez o aprendiz atravessar a parede do quarto da jovem. Nunca em sua vida Saga havia ficado tão feliz em golpear alguém. Se havia algo que odiava era quando alguém se portava de forma petulante com ele e quando mentiam.

–E quanto a você aprendiz? O que dirá em sua defesa? – O tom de voz do dourado estava cada vez mais grave, fazendo com que Cassandra se sentisse ainda mais acuada. –Me responda sua vadia! Ou prefere que eu chame seu amante para responder por si?

Foi rápido demais o que aconteceu logo em seguida. Em um minuto Saga estava perto da beirada da cama esbravejando e no outro estava em cima de si a enforcando.

A força das mãos dele em volta do seu pescoço era imensa. Não conseguia se soltar e para piorar Saga estava fora de si. Seus olhos estavam totalmente vermelhos e seus cabelos variavam entre o cinza e o azul.

Ela não estava lutando. Não se lembrava do que havia acorrido após aceitar a ajuda de Calisto e sabia que Saga tinha razão. Não havia nada a ser explicado. Ela tinha mais culpa do que inocência. Talvez não ao ponto dele tentar mata-la, mas ao ponto de nunca mais olhar para ela. Não era possível explicar

Sem deseja lutar, Cassandra foi tomada por um torpor. Suas lagrimas escorriam para cima do travesseiro. Uma imagem enturvecida apareceu diante de seus olhos junto da voz que havia ouvido no dia anterior.

_Era um cômodo semelhante a um salão feito de rochas completamente negras. Nele duas figuras se postavam sobre os joelhos a espera de algo. Uma mulher segurava a frente das duas figuras dois cordões, sendo um em cada mão. Com uma voz melodiosa ela falou:_

– _É necessário um coração forte para mantê-lo. –Se dirigindo a cada uma das figuras ela entregou um cordão. –Mas é preciso um cosmo forte também. Nada adianta emoções fortes se o cosmo é fraco. Do mesmo modo que um cosmo forte é imprestável diante de um coração frágil. Lembrem-se para usar o poder de cada uma das metades da chave é necessário está em equilíbrio._

A cena findou-se junto da pressão exercida por Saga. Ao abrir os olhos pode ver Kanon segurando seu irmão, enquanto Shun e Micea pareciam tentar evitar uma nova aproximação.

Não conseguiu concentrar-se em mais nada, pois naquele instante tudo ficou negro a sua frente. Cassandra havia desmaiado.


	17. Encontro inesperado

_Olá meus amores!__  
__Venho trazendo um novo capítulo.__  
__Espero que gostem.__  
__Bjos e até mais._

* * *

"Não é assim que a vida funciona? Queremos coisas doces, mas precisamos das desagradáveis."

—O Nome do Vento- Patrick Rothfuss

Ela não sabia dizer quanto tempo havia ficado desmaiada, apenas sabia que seu pescoço doía e sua respiração era feita de forma descompassada e dolorida. Ainda conseguia ver pontos coloridos bailando diante de seus olhos o que ela considerou uma advertência para que não tentasse se mover.

Em sua mente Cassandra tentou se lembrar do que havia ocorrido. Lembrava-se de tudo menos do que havia acontecido entre o momento em que aceitou a ajuda de Calisto e até acordar ao lado dele com Saga querendo ambos mortos. Quanto mais se forçava a lembrar, mais não conseguia vislumbrar nada além uma grande escuridão.

Seus instintos gritavam com todas as forças que o único que tinha as respostas para suas duvidas seria Calisto, mas duvidava que ele pudesse cooperar. A prova maior disso foi à resposta que deu para Saga. Pensar nele fez com que seu coração se acelerasse, sua garganta se fechasse ainda mais e seus olhos se enchessem de lagrimas.

Nunca havia conseguido odiar ninguém, mas naquele momento gostaria do fundo do coração que a dor que sentia e da raiva naquele momento se transformassem em uma fonte de energia suficiente para que quando se encontrasse frente a frente a Calisto pudesse dar a ele um soco muito bem dado. Daqueles capaz de ficar a marca por dias. Ele era a primeira pessoa que havia conseguido seu ódio e também seria o primeiro a prova-lo na pele.

–Cassandra!?- A voz de Katrina parecia um tanto hesitante, como se a mesma estivesse tentando andar sobre um local cheio de minas terrestres ativas.

A ariana tentou dizer a amiga que podia se aproximar, mas o que saiu de sua boca foram apenas chiados sem nexo. Vendo que sua voz não a ajudaria, tentou utilizar uma das técnicas de Shaka, a comunicação através de cosmo.

–"Kat! A quanto tempo estou desmaiada?"

–Apenas algumas horas não se preocupem.

–"O que aconteceu durante esse período? Como está Saga?"

–Calminha. Lembre-se que está falando direto na minha mente e isso incomoda. Bom, Shion chegou aqui logo depois que você desmaiou. Ele praticamente pirou, mandou todo mundo para fora como se fossemos um punhado de cascas de verduras sem valor. Ainda bem que Kanon já tinha dado um jeito de levar o Saga daqui, pois era capaz dele ser transformado em pó de estrela sem que ele esbouçasse defesa.

–"Como ele está?"

–Espera que já chego a esse tópico. Bom Shion chamou um medico para vê-la. Depois subiu novamente ao decimo terceiro templo. Ele pediu, vide mandou que quando acordasse se encontrasse com ele. Parece que o Grande Mestre vai fazer o tipo conciliador nessa história. Vai tudo da certo. Acredito que Saga vai entender o que aconteceu e voltar para você.

–"Não vai." –A certeza posta nas palavras da jovem fez com que Katrina se assustasse e desse um passo para atrás sem perceber. –"O que ele viu é um fato que ninguém pode mudar. Calisto sabia disso. Talvez algum dia possamos voltar a conversar, mas nunca seremos novamente o casal de antes."

–Está entregando os pontos assim!? Não vai lutar, bater o pé e dizer que tudo o que aconteceu foi um engano? –Havia indignação na voz da escorpiana que por um momento Cassandra pensou que ela pudesse começar a chorar.

–"Como vou negar algo que nem eu mesma sei se aconteceu ou não?".

–Pensei que...

–"Eu deixei o Saga de lado por esta com ciúmes e magoada com ele, para conversar com Calisto. Eu tenho culpa. Talvez não como um todo, mas cometi erros que vieram a desaguar nesses acontecimentos atuais. Não posso simplesmente colocar toda culpa em alguém sabendo que também tenho certa porcentagem de erro.".

–Está cometendo a maior besteira da sua vida se quer saber. Depois não diga que não te avisei. –A ariana pode ver quando a indignação da amiga se transformou em raiva. Sentiu-se culpada por aquilo, mas estava na hora de pensar racionalmente como nunca tinha feito antes. Sua intuição parecia uma sirene ao dizer a si aquilo. Já havia cometido erros demais e se continuasse assim nunca poderia cumprir a promessa que havia feito antes de ir para a Índia. Precisava se afastar daqueles que amava, para somente assim descobrir um modo mais eficaz de protegê-los. Um preço caro que ela devia pagar, mas estava disposta a tudo.

***~v~***

Quando Shion a chamou por cosmo eram praticamente cinco da tarde. Faltava pouco menos de uma hora para o encerramento dos treinos na arena o que fazia com que o fluxo de pessoas ficasse mais intenso.

Cassandra se dirigia até o Grande Mestre do Santuário tentando manter a expressão mais serena possível mesmo que por dentro parecesse que tudo estava desabando. As dores no corpo e principalmente ao redor do pescoço tinham praticamente sido eliminadas graças a Shun que havia usado seu cosmo nela.

Por todo o caminho varias pessoas a olhavam. Algumas apenas com curiosidade e outras com desprezo. Só podia afirmar que as noticias já haviam corrido por todo o local. Por mais que toda aquela atenção a incomodasse tentou não transparecer. Não podia ser fraca.

No meio do caminho, a jovem acabou dando de cara com Agacia e Tara. A leonina a olhou com tanto nojo que por um momento deixou de lado a barreira protetora já que a mesma ameaçou se quebrar. O olhar dos outros eram ruins, mas nada se comparava ao dela.

–Pensei que não apareceria por aqui tão cedo. –A voz da jovem demonstrava um desprezo latente. - Mas parece que você não tem nenhum pouco de vergonha na cara, não é mesmo Cassandra? E pensar que havia a considerado minha amiga. Cheguei a te apresentar meu namorado, para que? Para você rouba-lo de mim. Percebo que talvez Salin tenha tido razão em dizer que você deveria ter ido embora. Talvez ainda dê tempo.

O esparram que Tara deu no ombro de Cassandra não fez apenas com que ela perdesse um pouco do próprio equilíbrio de seu corpo como também de suas emoções.

Ao longe podia ver um aprendiz deixando com apenas um golpe uma pedra em frangalhos. Era assim que estava seu coração naquele momento, um monte de pó e brita.

Shion estava observando a arena quando ela se aproximou. Os olhos lilases pareciam distantes, uma visão que por um momento a fez desejar que seu pai estivesse ali. Ao lado dele ajoelhado no chão estava à pessoa no qual ela desejava de todo o coração não vê-la no momento. Saga estava de costas para ela. Os longos cabelos royais estavam úmidos indicando que ele havia tomado um banho antes de se apresentar ali.

Ele parecia não ter notado sua presença, mas ela não acreditava nessa possibilidade. Precisava se manter estável que quisesse conversar com ele sem que tudo terminasse em um briga.

–Pelo visto esta melhor. –A voz imponente do ariano a tirou de seus devaneios. Com rapidez, Cassandra prestou uma reverencia se postando no chão a pouco mais que poucos centímetros do dourado. Pode ver quando Saga a olhou de lado. Um olhar gélido que indicava que ela não era bem vinda ali. – Já ouvi a explicação do cavaleiro de Gêmeos e agora gostaria de ouvir a sua.

Tentando desviar qualquer carga emocional que tentava se apresentar naquele momento, a jovem contou tudo que se lembrava. Podia ver que Saga não parava de encara-la. Não podia devolver aquele olhar, pois sabia que se o fizesse todos os sentimentos que tentava manter aprisionados se soltariam como água em uma represa que acabou de se romper.

Ao final, Shion fez um longo discurso sobre o porquê de relacionamentos entre aprendizes e cavaleiros eram errados e por ter perdido a razão, confiscou a armadura do geminiano até que ele decidisse devolve-la e ordenou que ele voltasse às sessões semanais com o psicólogo. Quanto a Cassandra ela ficaria suspensa por duas semanas dos treinos. Tanto ela quanto o dourado nada disseram a respeito da punição recebida. Com um gesto de mãos o ariano dispensou os dois .

Ela pensou em ir direto para Virgem, mas quando chegou até o limite onde a visão do Patriarca não alcançava teve um dos braços retido. Não era necessário perguntar o autor de tal ato, pois sabia quem era. Podia se lembrar dos beijos trocados entre eles, as caricias e as noites de amor entre eles. Sabia que logo ele viria atrás dela para conversarem, só não pensava que saria tão cedo.

Os olhos verdes pareciam o com o mar revolto em dias de tempestade. Saga podia parecer calmo por fora, mas seus olhos indicavam completamente o inverso. Por um instante desejou que ele a puxasse para um daqueles beijos apaixonados que ela sempre adorava. Parecia loucura naquele momento, mas era tudo que queria. Alguém que lhe afirmasse que tudo ficaria bem e lhe disse que aquela era uma tempestade passageira.

–Precisamos conversar.

Sem que ela respondesse o dourado a puxou demonstrando que queria que ela o seguisse de qualquer forma.

***~v~***

Katrina havia se despedido da amiga quando Shun foi começar a trata-la através de seu cosmo. Sabia que havia algo se passando dentro da cabeça de Cassandra, mas pela primeira vez não conseguiu descobrir o que era.

– Bonjour, mon ami. –Ao ouvir a voz de Camus atrás de si, a escorpiana não pode deixar de sorri. Precisava desabafar com alguém.

–Camus!- O francês sentiu seu coração disparar ao notar a alegria contida na voz da jovem, mas logo ele notou que aquela sentença se estendia apenas nelas. O olhar de Katrina demonstrava uma aflição tão pura que o fez seu coração de apertar dentro do peito.

–Aconteceu algo?- Camus tentou esconder sua preocupação com sua rotineira expressão de frieza. Aquilo tudo foi em vão quando sentiu os braços da jovem contornarem sua cintura e as lagrimas dela escorrerem sobre a armadura de aquário. –Você...

Não havia muito a ser dito para consola-la. Havia ficado sabendo do tinha acontecido em Virgem poucos minutos após o ocorrido. Tentava a todo custo não jugar Cassandra como uma traidora, mas ao ver sua amada derretendo lagrimas o primeiro desejo que lhe veio a mente foi colocar a pupila de Shaka dentro de um esquife.

–Ela está sendo julgada injustamente. –As palavras da escorpiana saíram em meio a soluços, mas ele conseguiu compreender o que ela queria dizer. O que realmente havia o surpreendido foi a maneira como foi pronunciada. Havia uma certeza embutida naquelas palavras. –Cassandra ama o Saga e jamais faria algo assim.

–Às vezes as pessoas cometem erros Kat e quando os percebem, já é tarde demais. – Por um momento Camus se lembrou do passado. O quanto ele havia feito o pupilo sofrer pensando que abandonado seus sentimentos ele se tornaria mais poderoso. Hyoga aprendeu a ser forte, mas seria por causa do que ele havia feito ou por mérito próprio? Ali estava uma questão que ele preferia pensar que a segunda opção estava correta.

–Eu sei que sim, mas eu conheço Cassandra desde que nós tínhamos seis anos. Consigo identificar uma mentira quando ela conta uma. Tudo que eu vi no olhar dela foi tristeza e resignação. Ela sempre preferiu não lutar contra o que acontecia a ela. Foi assim com Sebastian, com as pessoas que a acham esquisita e agora com essa situação. Eu não posso deixa-la assumir algo que ela não fez. Não posso deixar que ela afunde novamente em depressão. Simplesmente não posso! – Katrina por um momento desejou socar Cassandra por sua falta de ação, Calisto por ser o provável causador de tudo e até mesmo Camus por não acreditar nela. Por um momento a muralha no qual ela costumava guardar deus sentimentos a salvo desmoronou deixando a vista tudo o que por muito tempo ela tentou manter escondido. Por um instante ela pode se deixar levar por tudo o que sentia sabendo que os braços do aquariano poderiam protegê-la contra o que houvesse.

Camus afagou os cabelos negros da pupila de Milo tentando acalma-la e também tentando manter suas emoções aprisionadas no bloco de gelo que sempre gostou de mantê-los.

–Eu acredito em você. –A voz do aquariano fez com que Katrina se assustasse. Por um instante ela fitou os olhos dele tentando encontrar rastos de uma mentira, mas não havia nada que o denunciasse. –Mas você tem que ter em mente que Saga e todos os outros não pensam igual a nós.

Por um instante toda a alegria que Katrina sempre exaltava voltou ao seu olhar fazendo com que um pequeno e rápido sorriso apontasse no rosto sério e impassível do cavaleiro. Kat pode jurar que naquele pequeno instante, Camus se tornou duas vezes ainda mais belo do um dia já havia sido.

–Não me importo. Somente quero que a verdade seja revelada.

–Fique tranquila ma chérie. A ajudarei no que for necessário. "Mesmo que no fim não seja tão agradável. " -Camus completou a frase em pensamento. Protegeria ela mesmo que para isso tivesse que ir contra todos.

***~v~***

Cassandra andava para cada vez mais para dentro do bosque. Desde a suposta conversa com Saga há minutos atrás sentia o mundo oscilante abaixo de seus pés. Quase como se a qualquer momento um buraco se abriria sugando tudo ao redor. Ainda tentava compreender o modo tão estranho como tudo havia terminado entre eles.

FLASHBACK ON

Saga a havia a arrastado para uma área que ficava fora da visão de todos. Podia perceber que sua postura corporal estava rígida demostrando a tentativa dele de se controlar para não demonstrar o que sentia. Mas ela sabia se olhasse nos olhos dele podia vê refletidos neles toda a raiva e dor que de certa forma ela havia provocado.

–Eu não quero explicações aprendiz. Apenas quero te entregar isso.

Quando ele abriu a palma da mão, ela teve que engolir as lagrimas que a todo custo tentava não derramar. Ali estava ele lhe entregando o anel que demonstrava o relacionamento entre eles como quem entregava um pedaço de bolo a uma criança. A prova que tudo entre eles tinha se acabado.

Aquele gesto havia doído mais do que um dia inteiro de treinamento pesado. Nem quando ele havia a chamado de aprendiz em vez de chama-la pelo nome tinha sentido tal dor.

Ela pegou o anel que Saga oferecia entre os dedos tentando se manter calma. Lutando para fazer com que as lagrimas não escorressem. Ele não esperou nenhuma resposta dela, apenas se virou e foi embora a deixando a sós.

Naquele instante ela deixou que toda a dor que sentia saísse como uma enchente derrubando o que viesse pelo caminho. No chão da floresta ela se permitiu chorar por tudo que ela havia perdido.

FIM DE FLASHBACK

Sob a roupa junto do pingente de sua mãe, o anel que Saga costumava usar demonstrando o relacionamento entre eles parecia pesar uma tonelada. No momento em que ela decidiu se levantar e enxugar as lagrimas que ainda escorriam, Cassandra havia retirado o colar que carregava junto de si, colocando o anel ali, para que pudesse se lembrar de como sua fraqueza podia a destruir e a tudo que ela amava.

Por dentro a jovem sabia que aquilo que aconteceu foi obra do inimigo. Sua intuição lhe dizia que ele estava pro trás daquilo tudo, tentando fazer com que ela se tornasse uma frágil presa. Mas ele teria uma horrível surpresinha ao saber que ao atingir a relação entre Saga e Cassandra, sem saber havia dado a ela para uma arma, um motivo para lutar. Algo irreparável dentro dela havia sido quebrado e pisoteado, mas ela iria se reerguer ainda mais poderosa.

_É necessário um coração forte para mantê-lo._

Novamente ela pode ouvir aquela voz ecoando ao seu redor, mas ela não sentiu medo dessa vez. Com a cabeça ela assentiu. Tornaria seu coração forte, assim como seu cosmo.

_É preciso um cosmo forte também. Lembrem-se para usar o poder de cada uma das metades da chave é necessário está em equilíbrio._

Ela lutaria bravamente para encontrar o equilíbrio dentro de si. Conseguiria vencer o inimigo. Faria do Santuário seu lar, mesmo se no final não fosse ao lado de Saga. Mesmo que no fim de tudo só lhe sobrasse a solidão, ela seria forte por si e por todos que amava. Seria tão fatal quando a lamina de um espada, mas sem deixar de lado seu coração amável e bondoso.

–Você finalmente entendeu o que deve fazer para criar um vinculo com o cordão.

Cassandra parou ao ouvir a voz masculina. A sua frente um enorme cão de pelo castanho se modificou tomando a forma de um homem adulto. O cabelo dele era negro enquanto os olhos eram de um verde escuro que muito lembravam os de Katrina.

Ela podia ter dado meia volta e corrido, mas havia algo de familiar naquele homem. A energia emitida por ele era gentil e luminosa. Por um instante sentiu um desejo ardente de se jogar nos braços dele e deixar que ele afagasse seus cabelos enquanto chorasse. Aquela sensação a fez dar um passo para trás.

–Não tenha medo de mim. –O homem abriu um sorriso amistoso que a fez finalmente lembrar-se de onde já tinha o visto. Era ele um das figuras postadas no chão ouvindo a explicação daquela mulher. Não sabia dizer como tinha aquela certeza, apenas sabia apesar de não ter avistado o rosto dele durante aquela visão.

–Era você que eu vi recebendo o outro cordão!

–Sim, era eu pequena. Temos muito que falar e muitíssimo pouco tempo. Precisa aprender a usar sua parte da chave antes que seja tarde demais.

–Tarde demais para que?

–Para libertar Hécate e para deter os planos Erebus¹.

Antes que pudesse protestar, Cassandra viu-se cercada por vários animais. Corujas, cobras, doninhas e principalmente cães. Pela primeira vez ela pode entender o que acontecia ao seu redor. Em meio aquela visão a voz da mulher se tornou um pouco mais do que o sussurro.

_Você encontrou seu lar criança e se tornou forte o suficiente para ouvir minha voz. A escuridão já está sobre você. Chegou o momento em que deve escolher seu caminho._

–Ele disse que preciso liberta-la. -Cassandra sentia que suas pernas havia se tornado manteiga. Ela tentava se manter equilibrada o suficiente para não cair devido a aura de poder que a cercava.

_Sempre a mais de um caminho. Apesar de já ser um pouco tarde desistir. Posso passar o fardo para sua irmã e liberta-la, mas não posso salva-la das consequências delas._

–Não existe escolha então. Se vou sofrer as consequências de qualquer forma, irei sofrê-las com elas até o fim. E que história é essa de irmã?

_Sempre existe escolha criança. Um dia entenderá minhas palavras. Saiba apenas que o caminho que agora se estende a sua frente será ainda mais perigoso e com muito mais sofrimento._

–Isso irá fazer com que todos os outros possam viver em paz?

_Não posso ver o resultado que suas escolhas terão e nem posso garantir a paz daqueles que ama. Apenas posso ver as opções e iluminar com minhas tochas a caminhada até a próxima decisão. Nunca escolho por ninguém. Cabe a cada um escolher seu destino apesar de alguns acontecimentos já estarem predestinados._

Por um instante a jovem olhou tudo ao seu redor. A dona daquela voz lhe dizia de escolhas, mas não foi por decisão própria que havia acabado ali. O inimigo sempre a usou como uma marionete. Tinha medo que aquela deusa fizesse o mesmo, mas de alguma forma sabia que ela não o faria. Se sua mãe havia confiado sua vida a ela para protegê-la de algum modo Hécate deveria ser boa e gentil assim como Atena.

–Eu aceito, mas apenas se responder a pergunta que lhe fiz anteriormente. Quem é essa irmã que diz que eu tenho?

Uma risada ecoou ao redor dela preenchendo-a com uma cálida sensação de calor.

_Seu caminho será difícil, mas lembre-se que mesmo presa ainda estarei a observando e iluminando seus passos. Seja forte mesmo quando parece ser impossível. Mantenha se em pé apesar de suas pernas fracassarem. Sobre tudo seja você mesma e somente assim poderá vencer Erebus._

_Laços de amizade também muitas vezes podem ser considerados vínculos de irmandade minha filha. Seja capaz de ver a verdade escondida por trás do vinculo poderoso que possui com certa pessoa._

Com aquelas palavras, Cassandra sentiu o cosmo ao redor dela desaparecer levando tudo ao redor. Novamente estava sozinha. Por um instante pensou que tivesse imaginado aquilo tudo, mas ao ver a figura de um cão a observando á distancia teve certeza de que havia sido real.

Com a resposta de Hécate lhe veio uma duvida que apenas uma única pessoa podia ajuda-la a sanar: Shion.

Sem se preocupar com o que pensariam os outros, Cassandra correu sentido pela primeira vez a sensação de ter um lar. Mesmo que seu coração naquele instante estivesse quebrado. Apesar das palavras e do ódio estampado nos olhos daqueles que amava. Ela iria lutar por eles até que a ultima fagulha de sua vida finalmente se extinguisse.

* * *

_1-Erebus- Nome Érebo no original, significa Sombra ou Escuridão mitologia Érebo é o console e irmão de Nyx, a personificação da noite. Na fic além de editar um pouco o nome original o transformando em Erebus, o personagem não tem nenhum vinculo com a divindade de que se originou seu nome._


	18. Fragmentos de um retrato de família

_Ola galera!_

_Mais um capitulo para vocês._

_Nesse capítulos conta com altas emoções portando preparem o coração. _

_Bjos e espero que gostem._

* * *

"A imagem refletida numa foto é mera ilusão. Entretanto, mesmo sendo uma mera ilusão, capturá-la é um dos sonhos vazios que os humanos têm."

–Kuroshitsuji- Yana Toboso

A primeira coisa que Saga fez ao chegar em Gêmeos foi se jogar em sua cama. Tudo nele doía: mente, corpo e coração. Ainda não conseguia entender o que havia acontecido em tão poucas horas, ou melhor, em tão poucas semanas.

Um lado dele queria acreditar no que Cassandra havia dito ao Patriarca, mas seu lado mais negro gritava o quanto seria tolo em fazer tal coisa. Naquele momento preferiu seguir o conselho de seu outro eu, mesmo sabendo o quanto seria perigoso.

A prova maior havia sido seu descontrole que levou Shion a decidir confiscar sua armadura. Se quase havia matado uma mulher indefesa porque não qualquer outra pessoa? O cavaleiro mudou de posição na cama ao fazer a constatação. Ele ainda era o monstro que quase havia matado Atena e que novamente tentava contra a vida de alguém.

Kanon abriu a porta sem pedir permissão. Ele estava preocupado demais com o irmão para ser "educado".

– Me deixe sozinho Kanon. – O gêmeo mais velho puxou o travesseiro mais próximo tentando esconder seu rosto com ele. Não precisava da gentileza de ninguém, muito menos de seu irmão menor naquele momento.

–Esta parecendo àquelas crianças mimadas e olha que eu sei diferenciar. Eu já fui assim. – O gêmeo mais novo se aproximou a cama. Queria saber como estava seu irmão e não sairia daquele quarto sem saber o que acontecia naquele instante. – Como se sente?

–Péssimo. –A voz de Saga demonstrava que o cavaleiro tentava se controlar para não derramar nenhuma lagrima.

–O que Shion fez em relação ao que aconteceu?

Saga contou tudo da forma mais detalhada que pode. Também falou sobre o anel que havia entregado a Cassandra.

–Isso é muito estranho.

–Eu deveria ter notado antes o quanto ela estava interessada por aquele infeliz.

–Não comesse com esse papo de corno. – Os olhos do mais velho se estreitaram com aquela fala ganhando um tom avermelhado que logo se desfez. – Estou dizendo que é estranho ela decidir mentir na frente do Grande Mestre.

–Eu também estava lá... –Kanon praticamente não ouviu o que o irmão dizia deixando Saga ainda mais bravo.

–Se ela estivesse mentindo mesmo, porque o fazer sabendo que Shion seria capaz de perceber?

–O Grande Mestre a proibiu de treinar por duas semanas.

Havia ressentimento na voz do dourado e Kanon sabia do que se tratava. Já tinha ouvido o irmão falar daquele mesmo modo antes de prendê-lo no Sunion, antes de matar Shion. Sabia que ele tentava manter seu descontentamento pelo simples castigo aplicado, mas o tom de voz dele o traia.

–Vou deixa-lo descansar. Espero que não faça nenhuma loucura. –O mais novo se levantou tentando guardar suas duvidas em relação ao que havia acontecido para si mesmo. Antes que pudesse abandonar o cômodo, a voz do mais velho o fez parar.

–Acha mesmo que Cassandra possa ter falado a verdade?- Havia naquela simples pergunta um misto de esperanças e dor, que fez com que Kanon se segurasse para não encarrar o irmão e responder aquela pergunta com um sonoro sim.

–Eu não sei Saga. Eu simplesmente não sei.

Ao fechar a porta atrás de si, o geminiano mais novo deixou seu corpo escorregar em direção ao chão. Era capaz de sentir toda a dor do irmão através do vinculo entre eles. Mais do que Saga ele desejava saber a verdade, para poder ver novamente um sorriso no rosto que lhe era tão parecido.

Ao se levantar, Kanon ascendeu seu cosmo em busca de obter a localização da ex de seu irmão e para sua felicidade, a mesma estava subindo os degraus que levavam a Aries.

–Você veio em boa hora aprendiz. Chegou o momento de adquirir algumas respostas.

***~v~***

Ela nunca pensou que pudesse correr tanto quanto estava fazendo naquele instante. Cassandra sabia bem que devia ter ficado naquela floresta por alguns minutos, mas não por horas.

A arena já estava completamente vazia quando foi em busca do Patriarca. Ela teve que segurar sua língua para não soltar alguns insultos dirigidos a si mesma quando inverteu a rota jogando o peso do corpo para a perna direita a fim de virar o corpo na direção contraria.

Passou por Aries como uma flecha deixando Mu aos risos devido a sua pressa. Em Touro acabou não encontrando seu guardião. Ao chegar a Gêmeos, ela se deteve observando a entrada. Nunca imaginou que sentiria tanta tristeza ao se deparar com aquela fachada. Tentando não chorar ela segurou o anel que trazia pendurado no pescoço como uma antidoto contra toda dor que a fazia pensar que o chão havia se transformado em areia movediça.

Nas sombras Kanon observava sua atual pupila. Percorrendo com os olhos cada centímetro da jovem, ele reparou em alguns detalhes que fizeram suas duvidas fervilharem ainda mais.

Ela ainda trazia o anel de namoro na mão e seu olhar trazia uma tristeza imensa. Podia vê-la observar o trabalho arquitetônico da entrada de Gêmeos como quem dava adeus a um lugar. Como um soldado que deixava seu lar para partir para guerra. Novamente ele sentiu que deveria ter uma conversa com ela.

Cassandra pensou em esconder o cosmo, mas já era tarde demais. Ele já devia ter percebido sua presença ali. Tomando coragem, a jovem deu inicio a travessia de forma um pouco mais lenta que antes.

Kanon pensou novamente em parar a jovem para interroga-la, mas ao ver a maneira no qual ela se portou preferiu adiar mais um pouco a conversa deixando-a passar por Gêmeos por hora.

Após o ligeiro atraso sofrido na terceira casa, Cassandra subiu o resto dos degraus como uma flecha. Mal se aguentava em pé quando chegou ao décimo terceiro templo, mas ela precisava mais de respostas do que de ar naquele momento. Quando ela pediu aos guardas permissão para uma audiência extraordinária com Shion os guardas se entre olharam, mas nada comentaram.

O antigo cavaleiro de Aries estranhou o fato de a jovem tê-lo procurado àquela hora, mas algo lhe dizia que era importante e o que de fato se mostrou verdade. Existia uma mudança sutil no cosmo dela. Algo que passaria despercebido para qualquer outra pessoa, mas não para alguém tão sensitivo quanto ele.

–Grande Mestre. – Cassandra teve que respirar bem fundo antes de continuar. –Seria possível que eu fizesse um pedido de DNA. - Shion tentou conter um sorriso, mas acabou sendo impossível.

–Não é necessário nenhum teste. Eu já havia o providenciado há algum tempo.

Cassandra teria ido de encontro ao chão se não fosse graças ao Patriarca. Tanto tempo havia passado ao lado daquela que sempre considerou sua irmã, que ela não sabia se comemorava pela atual descoberta ou se esbravejava com todos os olimpianos por causa do tempo em que passaram separadas e principalmente pelo silencio do Patriarca.

–Então ela realmente é minha irmã. –As lagrimas rolavam sem parar pelo rosto da jovem. –Porque nos manter separada? Porque não ter nos contado?

–Eu desejava ter respostas menos vagas antes de conversar com vocês sobre o assunto. Tanto que decidir adiar quando soube sobre o colar.

–Então você sabia! –Apesar do tom acusatório, a jovem sorria através das lagrimas já secas. Shion apenas abriu mais um sorriso indicando de certa maneira sua culpa se aproximando da escrivaninha ele retirou o resultado do exame de DNA e entregou a ariana que leu o papel por alto.

–E quanto a você? Como descobriu sobre sua irmã?

Cassandra tinha atravessado o caminho entre a floresta até o décimo templo se perguntando se devia ou não contar a Shion sobre o que tinha acontecido na floresta. No fim decidiu não esconder nada. Ela precisava do auxilio de alguém. Uma pessoa no qual confiar, mesmo que ela provavelmente acharia tudo o que planejava ridículo. Shion era um bom ouvinte. Assim como ela, ele também queria respostas, mesmo que a fonte das respostas parecia o mais improvável.

Quando terminou sua narrativa, ela esperou que o Patriarca fosse se aborrecer ou considera-la louca por falar com um homem que se transforma em cachorro, mas para alguém cuja idade ultrapassava duzentos e sessenta anos parecia que nem mesmo um relato de um ET dançando balé no meio da arena era capaz de assusta-lo.

–Já ouvir falar sobre algo do tipo. – O ariano respondeu após alguns minutos em silencio. Shion se dirigiu a prateleira de livros mais próxima retirando de lá um livro cuja capa era totalmente negra. Abrindo em uma pagina, o antigo cavaleiro colocou o livro a frente de Cassandra. Na pagina mostrada por Shion, uma gravura de Hécate mostrava a deusa cujas faces variavam entre três versões da mesma pessoa, sendo a primeira uma jovem, a segunda uma mulher e a ultima uma senhora de idade, carregando duas tochas, cercada por vários animais sendo muitos deles os mesmo que Cassandra havia avistado na floresta. O que mais lhe chamou a atenção foram os três enormes cães. Havia alguma relação ali que ela não conseguia identificar.

–Eram esses animais. Eles têm algum significado especifico?

–Eles são fantasmas. Alguns em vida protegeram a deusa e outros escolheram acompanha-la por que de algum modo foram ajudados por Hécate. Quanto aos cães, alguns os representam sendo apenas um grande e negro, mas outros representam como sendo três. Dizem que o primeiro cão que acompanhou a deusa era a rainha Hécuba, mulher do Rei Príamo de Tróia que ao ser apedrejada mordeu aqueles que a atingiram sendo transformada em um cão, mas existe outra versão que diz que a mesma foi transformada por Hécate após se jogar no mar ao saber da queda de Troia. De qualquer forma a verdade acabou se perdendo com o passar dos anos.

–E quanto ao colar? Eu vi dois dele e o espirito do homem que conversei, recebeu um deles e de algum modo sei que não é o mesmo que estou usando.

– Na superfície do pingente que usa consigo existe um símbolo gravado, uma roda de Hecate e a frase a frase em latim "in switch quod coniungit omnes". Essa frase significa "A chave que liga o tudo". Existem deuses ainda existentes cujo poder supera a do próprio Zeus, mas apesar disso, essas divindades procuram não interferirem na ordem de tudo. Uma dessas divindades é Hecate. Quando tudo ainda era Caos, foi dada a ela uma chave capaz de abrir os portais entre todos os mundos criados inclusive entre todos os cosmos. Ela recebeu o nome de chave entre os mundos. Com esse instrumento foi dado a Hécate o poder de reinar sobre os Céus, Mares e até mesmo sobre o Submundo. Apesar disso a deusa nunca dominou nenhuma dessas esferas, preferindo que os deuses Zeus, Hades e Poseidon dividissem os domínios entre si.

–Isso explica porque Erebus quer tanto esse fragmento.

–Sim. Principalmente o fato de terem colocado sonífero na sua bebida.

–Como?

–Assim que o médico chegou a Virgem pedi a ele que fizesse um exame em busca de vestígios de alguma droga no seu sangue. Segundo ele, a possibilidade de encontrar algo era praticamente impossível, mas ele conseguiu. Procurei o nome daquele aprendiz em alguma das listas de aprendizes recentemente foram aceitos ao Santuário, mas não havia nenhuma informação.

–Então Calisto...

–É um guerreiro aliado ao inimigo. Alguém cuja missão era iniciar o caos e principalmente fazer com que todos ficassem contra você.

–Saga.

Shion preferiu não dizer nada. Ele compreendia os sentimentos que a jovem tinha em relação ao cavaleiro da terceira casa. Mesmo que aquele relacionamento fosse errado nas posições que ambos pertenciam, não conseguiu deixar de sentir pena da jovem.

–Posso conversar com ele sobre isso, apesar de não voltar atrás na minha decisão de que ele precisa voltar a ter consultas com um psicólogo...

–Não precisa Shion. – Cassandra cortou a fala do lemuriano com certa frieza o fazendo encara-la. Ela não queria ouvir sobre a possibilidade de voltar para Saga. Ela precisava se fortalecer antes de qualquer coisa. Antes de poder descansar novamente com os braços do cavaleiro a rodeando. – Eu te peço que não conte a ninguém sobre o resultado desse exame.

–Tem certeza da sua decisão? – O ariano não gostou daquele pedido. Sabia o que ela pretendia fazer e apesar de não concordar, ele decidiu não interferir até que fosse realmente necessário.

–Tenho.

–Espero que saiba que ainda sou o mestre desse Santuário e mesmo que não seja amazona a serviço de Atena, você ainda é uma aprendiz e ainda está sob minha proteção.

–Sei disso e não me esquecerei.

–Espero que não faça nenhuma bobagem. Sua irmã vai ficar desesperada se fazer algo perigoso.

–Pode deixar Grande Mestre.

Com um sorriso Cassandra deixou o escritório de Shion. Passando os dedos por entre os fios esverdeados o Patriarca soltou um longo suspiro.

–Não é preciso ficar tão preocupado. Ela saberá se cuidar.

–Então estava ai escutando tudo, meu velho amigo?

–Admito que sim. É surpreendente ver o modo como essa jovem mudou desde sua chegada aqui.

–De fato. O que mais me preocupa são esses fantasmas. Minha intuição diz que estou deixando algo passar. Uma informação crucial em relação a eles.

***~v~***

A noite foi curta para as duas jovens. Quando Cassandra adentrou em Escorpião já era praticamente oito da noite. Milo tentava não fazer julgamentos precipitados em relação ao que tinha acontecido mais cedo. Pensou que talvez fosse apenas mais um das inúmeras fofocas soltas a esmo no Santuário, mas ao ver o olhar da jovem percebeu que era verdade.

Sua curiosidade fez com que ele ficasse por perto para ouvir a conversa entre ambas. Ele se surpreendeu ao ouvir a jovem contando sobre os vínculos que ambas tinham.

–Isso é impossível!

–Shion me entregou os papeis. Sentei nas escadarias de Peixes para ler direito antes de vim. Somos irmãs de verdade.

–E o meu pai? Eu o vi morrer naquele hospital. Está certo que não cheguei a conhecer minha mãe, mas isso é ridículo.

–Não é. - A interrupção Milo chamou a atenção das duas jovens que o encarraram. –É verdade. Você é irmã de Cassandra.

–Você também sabia! – Se fosse em outra ocasião, o escorpiano teria rido da expressão feita pela ariana, mas para evitar uma briga preferiu manter-se neutro.

–Sim. Eu e Shaka para falar a verdade. Acho que Saga também. –O cavaleiro notou o efeito que o nome de Saga fez em Cassandra. Tinha algo ali e sua curiosidade o estava corroendo.

–Eu vou dar uns cascudos em vocês! –Katrina foi em direção a Milo que ria abertamente sendo impedida por Cassandra que a fez sentar novamente.

–Você tem as provas. Agora quero meu abraço.

Não foi preciso pedir muito. Ambas as jovens se abraçaram como se tivesse sido a primeira vez que se encontraram. Elas riam abertamente com aquela descoberta. Nada conseguia superar aquela aura de alegria que fazia com que os problemas de Cassandra se tornassem momentaneamente menores.

–Agora preciso perguntar algo às duas. –Milo falou sorridente. –Qual das duas é a mais velha?

Ambas as jovens se encarraram. Havia um furo em toda aquela história. Se ambas eram irmãs como era possível elas terem a mesma idade? Ambas comentaram isso com Milo que as observava com curiosidade.

–Talvez tenha haver com a questão de terem atravessado uma dimensão. Uma mudança de linha temporal. Sei lá. Quem poderia saber mais sobre esse tipo de coisa são os gêmeos.

Um silencio constrangedor preencheu o ambiente. Katrina olhou para a irmã pelo canto do olho. Cassandra tentava esconder o que sentia e aquilo já estava irritando.

–Realmente decidiu colocar uma pedra sobre essa história sem lutar? –Milo naquele instante alternava o olhar de uma para a outra jovem tentando entender o que se passava.

–Estou lutando.

–Não parece. Se tivesse um premio de trouxa, você estaria o recebendo nesse momento.

–Parem com isso! Faz menos de dois minutos que descobrem que são irmãs e já estão brigando como cão e gato.

–Ela está sendo uma idiota.

–Não estou. Você não consegue entender que preciso de provas para demonstrar a Saga. Não é simplesmente chegar a ele e dizer que Calisto colocou sonífero na minha bebida. Nada vai voltar a ser como antes. Entenda isso de uma vez por tudo que é mais sagrado!

–Que história é essa de sonífero? –Ambos os escorpianos perguntaram ao mesmo tempo, fazendo com que a ariana percebesse que tinha falado além da conta.

–Eu e minha boca grande.

–Já disse o quanto eu amo sua sinceridade?- Katrina perguntou vitoriosa passando os braços ao redor do pescoço da irmã.

–Que história é essa? Sabe o quanto essa acusação é séria?

–Eu sei Milo. Shion que me disse. –Cassandra contou sobre a conversa com o Patriarca deixando de fora o fato as descobertas sobre Hécate e seu amigo fantasma.

–Você tem a prova. Agora não me venha com essa história de não tem como voltar com Saga.

–Eu não quero voltar com ele.

A escorpiana tentava buscar auxilio do dourado com os olhos, sendo que o mesmo ainda se encontrava perdido em pensamentos. Katrina naquele instante se encontrava sozinha e aquilo fazia com que seu sangue fervesse ainda mais dentro das veias.

–Pretende atrair o inimigo. – A voz do cavaleiro saiu hesitante, o que chocou ainda mais sua pupila. Milo sempre fora direto e aquele comportamento não indicava algo bom. –Quer que ele acredite que conseguiu o que deseja, para assim ele atacar diretamente.

–Dessa forma estarei esperando por ele. Ele quer guerra, pois terá. Aguardarei o avanço dele de braços abertos. –Katrina precisou sentar-se não apenas pelo plano arriscado que se passava na cabeçada companheira, mas também pelo tom de voz empregado por sua irmã. Vingança nunca havia combinado em nada com o temperamento calmo e tranquilo daquela que sempre tinha considerado conhecer. Aquela mudança de atitude era assustadora. Sua amiga parecia mais uma cobra preparando o bote, uma que ela deseja que o ataque não a atingisse. – O derrotarei ou perderei minha vida tentando. Se precisar voltarei do Hades apenas para cumprir minhas palavras. Eu vou mostrar a ele que nunca se deve superestimar os outros.

–Vai com calma florzinha. –Milo soltou um gracejo tentando acalmar a jovem a sua frente, mas o olhar venenoso que ela lançou a ele fez com que os pelos de seus braços se arrepiassem. Desde quando ela tinha ganhado aquela aura assustadora? Quando a jovem calma e doce tinha se transformado em uma fera arrisca e de garras a mostra? – Bem que dizem que carneiros são fofos, mas se tem que ter cuidado com os chifres.

–Isso é loucura. Shion não vai gostar nada disso.

–Ele não ficou satisfeito, mas me deu apoio e disse que posso contar com ele caso precise.

–Perai estamos falando do mesmo Patriarca? –O dourado perguntou arqueando um das sobrancelhas. – Não posso acreditar que o homem que sempre nos pediu para sermos cuidadosos está aceitando isso tudo numa boa.

–Eu tenho algumas coisas em mente Milo. Encontrei uma forma de consegui informações sobre tudo o que está acontecendo. Com elas pretendo discutir com Shion o melhor modo de contra-atacar.

–Seu discurso foi muito bem feito, chéri. Mas você se esquece de que ainda está em desvantagem contra o inimigo. – A voz de Camus fez com que todos voltassem seus olhares para a porta do quarto de Katrina. –Não tem uma armadura para protegê-la.

–Desde quando estava ali? –Milo perguntou quando o aquariano adentrou o cômodo se escorando perto da penteadeira.

–A tempo suficiente para entender que o plano dela além de arriscado tem chances mínimas de sucesso.

–Já pensei no caso a armadura. Preciso apenas a confirmação de uma pessoa. –Cassandra tentou não pensar que seu informante além de um fantasma era um tipo de cão.

Todos olhavam a jovem em busca de respostas que a mesma preferiu não dar. Aquilo tudo estava ficando muito sinistro até mesmo para os dois cavaleiros. O resto da conversa foi mais amena, mesmo quando por algum motivo era citado o nome de Saga. Quando perceberam o quanto estava ficando tarde é que o grupo de dispersou indo cada um para suas respectivas casas.

***~v~***

_Em algum lugar a quilômetros do Santuário_

Calisto estava ajoelhado no chão à frente do trono de seu mestre. Era estranho esta de volta aquele lugar depois de passar tantos tempo no Santuário de Atena. Tudo ali era tão... escuro.

–Fez um excelente trabalho Calisto! –A voz de Erebus denotava toda a alegria que sentia naquele instante.

–Obrigado mestre.

–Quero que avise os gêmeos para que fiquem a postos. Em breve estaremos atacando o Santuário de Atena e quero que tudo saia exatamente como eu desejo.

–Sim meu senhor.

–Pode perguntar o que deseja. Sei que está segurando sua língua. Faça-a logo.

–O que pretende meu amo? Parece que está brincando de gato e rato com aquela garota. Quando vai libertar Hécate?

Erebus sorriu em meio à penumbra que escondia seu rosto. Queria acabar com aquela farsa ali mesmo, mas ainda sentia que podia precisar de Calisto para atrasar o avanço daquele cavaleiro de Atena. Ele seria o brinquedo perfeito para isso. Como gostaria de saborear a visão do rosto daquele infeliz ao descobrir que o plano desde o inicio nunca havia sido libertar a deusa e sim destruí-la. Mas infelizmente ele teria que apenas se contentar com a visão do corpo sem vida dele.

–Tem um pouco mais de paciência. Preciso que ela desperte totalmente seu cosmo, para então ter acesso ao objeto em que Hécate está aprisionada. Somente assim poderemos quebrar o vinculo de sangue que existe entre eles. Não esqueça que falhou ao matar Brida antes de conseguirmos arrancar dela o que desejávamos.

Calisto abaixou a cabeça deixando que os fios ruivos encobrissem o rosto dele. Quantas vezes havia se culpado por tudo o que havia dado errado. Não era necessário que seu mestre o fizesse lembrar que nas duas ocasiões ele havia falhado. Primeiro havia sido com o irmão e depois ao tentar libertar a deusa que havia os abrigado.

–Mas fique tranquilo. Tenho total confiança de que não falhará dessa vez.

–Sim mestre.

–Agora parta e faça o que lhe mandei.

O cavaleiro assentiu com a cabeça antes de deixar o salão. Após a saída dele, Erebus retirou a capa que constantemente usava e o elmo da armadura em forma de cobra a depositando sobre a coxa esquerda. Ele o fitou com um imenso sorriso que logo desapareceu ao notar que o cômodo então vazio, agora abrigava a figura furtiva de um cão de pelagem castanha.

–Então resolveu dar as caras Griffon. –Erebus sorriu encorajando o outro a projetar sua verdadeira aparência.

–Como consegue ser tão falso.

–Anos de pratica talvez. Logo Calisto perceberá que na verdade aquele que ele matou não foi seu próprio irmãozinho e sim seu melhor amigo.

–Não sei como consegue ser tão frio. Primeiro Calisto e agora Cassandra.

–Então conheceu minha filhinha. Cresceu tão bela quanto à mãe, pena que está no meu caminho. Poderia usa-la para outros fins.- Griffon fez uma expressão de nojo que fez com que o outro soltasse uma gargalhada. –Quanto ao meu irmãozinho, ele sempre foi tolo e fraco. Desde o inicio ele mereceu apenas a morte.

–Ela é apenas uma criança e Calisto sempre protegeu você. Ele sempre preferiu levar a culpa no seu lugar.

–Não me interessa o que ela é ou deixa de ser. Compromete meus planos, então eu mato. Simples. Quanto a Calisto ele é outro que só atrapalha. Deveria ter raiva dele afinal foi ele quem matou você.

–Ele tinha apenas quinze anos. Era apenas uma criança quando você tentou tomar o poder de Hécate a força e tivemos que intervir. Se não fosse Brida, você teria tido sucesso. Se não tivesse modificado minha forma com uma ilusão ele não sentiria tanta tristeza pensando que o golpe que deu invés de acerta o traidor atingiu o irmão amado.

–Ela foi uma tola em não ver que o que planejava para nos dois era o melhor. Mas não, preferiu ficar do lado errado me traindo com você. Quando consegui aprisionar aquela deusa miserável, ela se aproveitou para escapar levando a ânfora que a guardava consigo. Levando minha filha com ela.

–Ela sabia o quanto estava louco. A sede de poder o enlouqueceu. Você mataria sua própria filha sem hesitar, apenas para fazer com que Brida sentisse dor. Para evitar o pior ela teve que atravessar para outra dimensão. Mesmo agora ainda faz isso. Transformou a vida de sua própria filha em um inferno. Destruiu a única oportunidade que ela tinha de ser feliz, por causa de vingança! Entenda que ela não é a Brida!

–Mas tem o mesmo sangue. Farei com que ela se arrependa de ser filha dela.

–Ela é sua filha também! Tem ideia do quanto ela irá odiá-lo? O quanto se culpará ao ver que o próprio pai a odiava por causa de uma sede de poder sem sentido?

–Ela não viverá o suficiente para me odiar. Volte para onde veio Griffon. Vá para perto da filha da mulher que sempre amou e que preferiu a mim para ter como pai de um filho dela.

–Você se arrependerá das suas palavras. Ela libertará Hécate e fará você enxergar através desse véu de loucura e ganancia que sempre gostou de viver envolvido. Quando isso acontecer vai perceber a extensão dos seus erros e se arrepender amargamente. –Com aquelas palavras o fantasma do rapaz desapareceu deixando Erebus sozinho.

–Tolo é você Griffon. Ela nunca encontrará o equilíbrio a tempo com aqueles sentimentos tão frágeis que podem ser quebrados por qualquer coisa. Hécate perdeu essa guerra no momento em que Brida escolheu passar o laço que tinha com a chave para aquela tola criança. - Com uma risada Erebus colocou o elmo e a capa, deixando o salão. Nas sombras uma imagem de mulher em meio às lagrimas cintilou e reluziu antes de desaparecer.


	19. Sob a Sombra de uma Traição

Olá meus anjos!

É com muito prazer que trago para vocês mais um capitulo de Mergulhando em Outra Dimensão.

Espero que gostem.

Bjos e até mais

* * *

_"Você nunca consegue conhecer alguém completamente, não importa o quanto ache que conheça. As pessoas sempre omitirão partes de suas vidas. Sempre haverá alguma verdade sobre elas que você nunca saberá._"

–Bem mais Perto- Susane Colasanti

Cassandra pensou que as duas semanas sem poder participar dos treinos na arena seriam uma tortura, mas eles se tornaram os mais produtivos. Durante o período passou a maior parte do dia na floresta aprendendo mais sobre o pingente quanto sobre sua própria mãe.

–Tente colocar mais impulso nesses chutes. –Griffon aparecia de modo silencioso, o que muitas vezes a havia assustado. No fim acabou conseguindo descobrir um jeito de sentir a presença do mesmo sem precisar usar seu cosmo. O homem-cão, como costumava se referir a ele, tinha uma aura fria e não muito diferente de Camus. O cosmo do aquariano podia congelar o corpo, enquanto a dele fazia o mesmo efeito, só que na alma.

–É um pouco difícil quando tenho que controlar meu cosmo também. – A jovem pegou o pedaço de tecido que havia trazido no bolso e enxugou a testa. –Sinto que meus sentidos estão mais...

–Desenvolvidos. Como já havia lhe dito, assim como os cavaleiros de Atena que de certa maneira adquirem habilidades de suas constelações, os servidores de Hécate adquirimos as dos animais símbolos de nossa deusa.

–Quer dizer que vou me transformar em um cão como você?

–Não em vida. Quando morremos temos direito de escolher partir e beber do Lete ou trabalhar como ajudantes. Adquirimos a forma do animal que representamos em vida.

–Qual seria o meu?

–O mesmo de sua mãe. Um cão. Já deve ter notado que sua fidelidade é maior que de muitas pessoas.

–Pensei que fosse...

–Normal? Talvez. O fato é que nós somos mais ligados aqueles que amamos. Somos capazes de ver o defeito deles e mesmo assim ama-los. Tentamos os salva-los dos próprios demônios, mas nem sempre dar certo. –Havia certa tristeza na voz de Griffon que fez com que Cassandra se perguntasse se ele já havia passado por tal situação. – Aos poucos vai descobrir suas melhores habilidades e o modo de desenvolvê-las mais rapidamente.

Ela assentiu, mas não conseguiu parar de pensar nas palavras dele nos dias que vieram em seguida. O fantasma cada vez mais aparecia para ela, assim como agora conseguia perceber a presença dos outros. Aquela de certa maneira não era uma sensação agradável. Era como se todos eles esperassem por algo e exigissem de forma silenciosa sua vitória.

Quando o sol tocou a superfície da sexta casa, Cassandra pode se alegrar. Finalmente ela poderia voltar a treinar novamente.

Andando pelos corredores pode sentir que o cosmo de Shaka havia finalmente saído do estado meditativo. Já podia imaginar o sermão que levaria quando seu antigo mestre soubesse o que aconteceu no tempo em que passou fora, mas tentava não imaginar tal cena. Dirigiu-se para a entrada do primeiro templo zodiacal, para esperar seu mestre.

–Ainda por aqui?- A voz de Milo fez com que Cassandra parasse de andar de um lado para outro. Já fazia mais de dez minutos que estava à espera de Kanon e nenhum sinal do mesmo.

–Estou esperando meu mestre. Você o viu?

–Pensei que Kanon tivesse te avisado que ele tinha uma reunião com o Patriarca agora cedo.

–Ele não me disse nada.

–Ele chegou a falar por alto sobre isso. Disse que ia te falar sobre o treino com Shina. Provavelmente deve ter esquecido.

–Obrigada por me avisar Milo.

–Disponha. Se encontrar com Katrina, a lembre do treino com Camus de hoje à tarde.

–A lembrarei.

***~v~***

Ao chegar na arena, a jovem se deparou com uma cena um tanto quanto anormal. Os aprendizes conversavam entre si enquanto treinavam em duplas. Havia certa serenidade que muitas vezes não era de fato sentida durante as horas que ali ficavam sobre a supervisão de Shina.

–Ei! –A voz de Katrina a fez parar no meio do caminho enquanto aguardava sua irmã se aproximar. –Pensei que fosse treinar com Kanon.

–Somos duas. Ele teve um contra tempo no qual nem fez questão de informar.

–Entendo. –Havia certo nervosismo na voz da escorpiana que chamou atenção de Cassandra. –Vamos treinar ali perto daquelas rochas.

–Cassandra! –A ariana engoliu em seco ao ouvir aquela voz tão conhecida a chamando. Sabia exatamente o que a esperava quando se virasse e temia que sua expressão a traísse. Saga a observava de forma altiva. Sua face parecia uma mascara sem emoções que nada combinava com aquele olhar tempestuoso. –Está atrasada. Dê duas voltas em torno da arena e volte para se juntar as demais.

–Sim senhor.- Ela não esperou uma nova ordem vindo dele. Preferia a frieza a fúria dele e não gostaria de desperta-la novamente.

Durante as voltas tento manter os pensamentos longe dele, mas não conseguiu. Tinha curiosidade em saber o motivo pelo qual ele havia cortado os longos fios azuis. Queria descobrir o que ele estava sentindo e se podia ajuda-lo em algo. Griffon já havia alertado sobre sua enorme fidelidade ala canina e agora compreendia o que significava. Precisava conforta-lo, mas não podia. Uma verdadeira tormenta para si, mas precisava deixar aqueles sentimentos temporariamente de lado se quisesse vencer Erebus. Seus pensamentos estavam tão longe que somente quando parou percebeu que Saga a esperava.

–Se junte a Salin. –Com aquelas palavras o cavaleiro se virou subindo as arquibancadas onde teria visão melhor do treino. Naquela manhã, o geminiano estava vestido completamente de branco, o que destacava ainda mais sua musculatura e os cabelos agora curtos lhe batia rente às orelhas.

Salin parecia se divertir pela escolha feita pelo dourado, pois sorria para Cassandra de forma vitoriosa e maligna. Como se ela fosse um coelho pronto para ser abatido. A ariana nada demonstrou quando se posicionava a frente da companheira de treino.

Antes que pudesse montar uma defesa, a outra lançou um ataque certeiro que a fez se chocar contra uma rocha próxima.

–Não pensei que além de traidora e vadia ainda fosse tão fraca. Não aprendeu nada garota?

Novamente Salin lançou um ataque. Dessa vez Cassandra conseguiu se defender parcialmente. A aprendiz de Shina além de forte era rápida. Seus golpes eram precisos e mesmo desviando da maioria, ainda conseguiu ser atingida o suficiente para cuspir um bocado de sangue no chão da arena.

Do alto Saga acompanhava a luta. Suas duas personalidades se digladiavam ao torcerem cada uma por uma das jovens. Seu coração dizia para acabar com aquilo, mas seu lado magoado o fazia desejar que a ariana fosse derrotada e humilhada ali na arena.

Cassandra mantinha a postura defensiva enquanto procurava uma brecha em meio aos inúmeros ataques. Salin era uma adversaria perigosa, sabia como encurralar seu inimigo e usar seu psicológico contra ele. Qualquer erro seria sua derrota.

–Pretende ficar na defensiva para sempre ou tem medo de perder em frente ao namoradinho. Esqueci, ele não é mais nada seu. –Aquelas palavras a fizeram abaixar a guarda o suficiente para ser golpeada.

Naquele momento todos observavam a briga das duas. Katrina tentou intervir, mas Agacia lhe segurou o braço pedindo que aguardasse junto a ela.

–Não temos lugar para inúteis como você. Pegue suas coisas e de o fora, fará um bem a todos. - Novamente aquelas palavras. Ainda lembra-se de quando ela praticamente as cuspiu durante o primeiro dia de treino. – Porque não vai procurar um emprego em Rodorio? Eles estão precisando de pessoas para limpar os chiqueiros. Assim pode fazer companhia a sua família.

O silencio tomou a arena. Até mesmo Saga observava a cena chocado. O que acontecia ali ia muito além do que uma simples briga. Descia a níveis mais baixos, um nível no qual nenhum cavaleiro devia chegar muito mesmos aprendizes. Já se dirigia ao local no centro da arena para acabar com aquilo quando sentiu um cosmo tomar conta da arena.

–Já chega das suas humilhações! – A jovem se levantou com certa dificuldade. Seu cosmo fez com que a temperatura parecia ter caído certa de vinte graus, fazendo com que os espectadores se encolhessem de frio. A cada segundo que passava a energia aumentava fazendo com que as unhas da jovem se tornassem maiores. Havia algo sombrio no cosmo da jovem que fez pela primeira vez Salin teme-la – Você não sabe nada sobre mim para me julgar! Ninguém conhece.

–Já chega! Dispensados! –O geminiano tentava manter o controle na arena, mas já era tarde demais. Se não tivesse visto jamais poderia acreditar se tivessem contado a ele o que aconteceu nos dois segundos seguintes.

Em um momento Salin caçoava da ariana por sua fraqueza e no outro seu corpo estava estirado no meio da arena coberta por ferimentos que lembravam marcas de garras e com os olhos arregalados de surpresa. Além disso, Saga podia sentir uma mudança do espaço dimensional do local. Ao se voltar na direção da jovem pode ver a sombra de um enorme cão negro por traz de uma lua crescente mostrando os dentes de forma ameaçadora antes que ela desmaiasse no chão da arena.

–Ela alcançou a velocidade da luz!

***~v~***

Quando Cassandra acordou na enfermaria, podia ver Griffon sentado sorridente na cadeira ao lado da cama. Não lembrava muita coisa, a não ser dos minutos antes de perder o controle sobre sua raiva e também de seu próprio cosmo.

–O que aconteceu?

–Conseguiu despertar seu cosmo em totalidade. Você tocou no véu dimensional, conseguindo o equilíbrio necessário mesmo que momentaneamente. Tenho que parabeniza-la, fez um grande avanço em um curto espaço de tempo. – Havia uma grande felicidade presente na voz de Griffon que a fez querer devolver o sorriso dele apesar de não está tão feliz.

Um toque na porta fez com que Cassandra desviasse sua atenção do jovem sentado ao seu lado.

–Entre.

A porta se abriu dando passagem a Shaka de Virgem trajando sua armadura. O cavaleiro trazia uma expressão que denotava cansaço e parecia mais magro que o normal.

–Deixo você sob os cuidados de meu pupilo e quando volto descubro que esse Santuário de cabeça para baixo e que o Grande Mestre promoveu Kanon a seu mestre. –O loiro soltou um suspiro e em seguida abriu um de seus raros sorrisos. –É bom vê-la novamente, mesmo sob essas circunstancias.

–Digo o mesmo mestre.

–Gostaria de dar noticias animadoras, mas infelizmente isso não é possível. Meu retiro foi em vão. O inimigo conseguiu evitar que descobrisse sua localização. E quanto a você? Vejo mudanças drásticas tanto no sentido cosmo quanto pelas suas emoções.

Cassandra contou detalhadamente o que aconteceu enquanto seu mestre estava fora. Shaka durante toda a conversa olhava fixamente para a cadeira ao lado da cama, fazendo com que a jovem se perguntasse se o virginiano podia enxergar Griffon. O virginiano podia sentir uma presença fria no ambiente, mas como a mesma não era ameaçadora preferiu aguardar que a mesma se mostrasse.

–Compreendo. Então é por isso que o inimigo insiste tanto em ataca-la. Deseja o poder preso em seu colar.

–E também deseja destruir a minha deusa. A senhorita Hécate. -Griffon tomou forma na frente de Shaka. O fitando com respeito se apresentou. –Sou um fantasma de Hécate, Griffon, um dos antigos guardiões da chave, a sombra da lua quarto crescente.

–É um prazer conhece-lo.

A jovem fitava a cena que tinha acabado de ocorrer sem entender exatamente o que acontecia e o que se passava na mente do homem-cão para se apresentar a Shaka tão repentinamente.

–Então você pode esclarecer tudo o que está acontecendo.

–Somente em partes. Infelizmente só sei apenas de uma parte da história, mas talvez seja o suficiente para entendê-la. –Com um gesto de mão, um grosso nevoeiro preencheu o ambiente.

Não estavam mais no quarto. Parecia outra dimensão já te tudo ao redor não parecia terminar. Ali não havia frio e nem calor, somente um branco que cobria tudo de cima a baixo.

–Como fantasmas, não temos mais acesso ao nosso cosmo. Apesar disso ganhamos uma habilidade que garante a proteção de nossa deusa. A capacidade de modificar a nevoa. Somos os responsáveis por encontrar almas que se perderam após a morte. Viajamos em matilha agrupando aqueles que se perderam para somente então levaras até o barqueiro Caronte.

–Hades! –Shaka não demonstrava, mas a simples pronuncia do nome de um dos servos do deus do Submundo o havia deixado com raiva.

–Sim. Mas isso mudou quando Hécate precisou se prender em uma ânfora. Sem nossa deusa como guia, nos tornamos apenas meros espectadores.

–É por isso que somente agora pareceu para mim? –Havia certa indignação na voz de Cassandra que fez com que Griffon se sentisse culpado pelo que teria que mostra a seguir.

–Seu cosmo ainda era fraco e não havia determinação suficiente para que eu e meus companheiros tomássemos forma. Na força depende dos guardiões, assim como a de Hécate.

O nevoeiro tomou forma mostrando um castelo. Sentado em um balaústre estava Erebus um pouco mais jovem tocando uma arpa para uma jovem que para surpresa de Cassandra, era sua mãe. Brida sorria de modo apaixonado para o cavaleiro, fazendo o estomago da ariana revirar.

"Finalmente os encontrei!" –Uma voz animada adentrou o corredor indo em direção ao casal. No meio da nevoa a figura de Calisto alguns anos mais jovem se materializou, fazendo com que Cassandra trincasse os dentes de raiva. Erebus lançou apenas um olhar frio ao outro que não percebeu e sentou ao lado de Brida.-"Logo será feita a escolha cerimonia irmão. Temos que nos preparar."

O nevoeiro reluziu se modificando, mostrando o grande salão que a jovem já tinha visto quando conheceu Griffon. Naquele momento duas figuras estavam ajoelhadas perante Hécate. Sendo uma delas era sua mãe.

No canto do ambiente ela podia ver o irmão de Calisto olhar para ambos com uma inveja latente. Seria aquele o instante em que tudo começou? Cassandra se perguntava.

–Foi nesse instante que o coração de Erebus se entregou totalmente para as sombras. Ele sempre teve tudo que desejava, mas quando minha deusa me escolheu como um dos protetores da chave no lugar dele, seu coração já cheio de escuridão preferiu dar às costas a luz de Hécate. – Griffon pareceu escutar as duvidas da jovem. Sua voz apesar da expressão serena de seu rosto demonstrava tristeza.

–O que veio depois?-A voz de Shaka soou pela primeira vez desde o momento em que o homem-cão havia os envolvido com a névoa.

–Erebus se tornou amargo. Praticamente já não obedecia mais Hécate. Ela já não conseguia mais tocar seu coração. Ninguém mais o conseguiu. Nem mesmo Brida.

A cena mudou, mostrando a mãe da jovem adentrando um cômodo onde Erebus parecia discutir com alguém. Não havia a doçura com que ele a olhava antes.

–"Tenho uma novidade para contar." – Brida parecia alegre em frente aquele homem que agora parecia não dar a mínima para a mesma. Seus sorrisos pareciam bater em uma parede indestrutível de gelo sem fazer nada. –"Estou gravida!". - O silencio tomou a sala. Ela esperava uma reação que simplesmente não veio da maneira que desejava.

–"Fico feliz por isso.".

A cena novamente mudou, mostrando Brida com a gravidez mais avançada. Dessa vez o que Casandra pode identificar no olhar do inimigo foi loucura. Não havia mais do antigo Erebus. Aquele na frente de sua mãe era apenas uma sombra cheia de ódio, ganancia e loucura.

–"O que acha que ela fará em seguida?"- A voz de Erebus ecoou pelo corredor, o mesmo da primeira visão. –"Somos meros humanos. Olhe como ela nos observa. Somos apenas pó perante a ela. Os deuses estão revoltados com os humanos. Adivinha quem mais sofrerá nessa história? Nós."

–"O que quer dizer com isso?" –A voz de Griffon fez com que Cassandra entendesse que aquelas eram lembranças do passado do antigo servo de Hécate. De antes de morrer, antes de perder tudo o que amava inclusive o amigo.

–"Temos a chave entre os mundos. O poder dela está em nossas mãos. Somos mais poderosos. Juntos a derrotaremos. Depois podemos nos livrar de todo o mal que assola a humanidade e porque não até mesmo dos deuses do Olimpo! ."-Naquele momento o olhar de Brida cruzou com o de Griffon, demonstrando tristeza. Ela sabia o que viria a seguir. –"Ele acham que somos insetos. Mostraremos o contrario!"

O nevoeiro que envolvia os três se dissipou. Ambos estavam novamente na enfermaria. Cassandra não conseguiu deixar de pensar em Saga. Erebus e ele se pareciam mais do que ela desejava. Ambos desejaram ser poderosos, só que por propósitos diferentes. Enquanto o geminiano queria usar o poder para moldar um mundo de paz, o outro desejava apenas pelo simples ato de desejar. De invejar algo já pronto.

–Ambos tão diferentes e tão parecidos. –A voz cheia de nostalgia de Shaka a assustou. Ele também havia feito à mesma comparação.

–O que aconteceu com a criança? Onde ela está?- Havia uma angustia e certa revolta que ela foi notar após pronunciar cada palavra.

–Ela nasceu meses depois. Um pouco antes de Erebus reunir um exercito a seu favor, dizendo que sua deusa aprovava seus pensamentos de derrubar os Olimpianos. Eu e sua mãe estávamos por conta própria. Dois cavaleiros e um exército de fantasmas nunca conseguiriam vencer e Hécate sabia disso. Ela se trancou em uma ânfora e se colocou dentro da parte da chave de Brida a fim de conseguir descobrir nesse meio tempo uma maneira de expulsar as trevas do coração dele. Ela acreditava que ele estava possuído. Antes disso, ela deu um poção para que o cosmo do bebê ficasse adormecido para evitar que o mesmo sofresse quando saltássemos de uma dimensão para outra. Mas não houve muito tempo. Erebus descobriu o que iriamos fazer e nos acusou de trair Hécate. Eu fiquei para trás a fim de dar a vocês uma chance de escapar. Mas parece que não foi de grande ajuda.

–Então Cassandra é filha do inimigo? – A pergunta de Shaka colocou para fora tudo o que Cassandra não conseguia por em palavras.

–Sim.

Naquele instante ela se sentia vazia e sem força. O ar havia a abandonado, suas pernas pareciam ter virado manteiga e a sensação de angustia a assolou. O que havia feito para merecer aquilo? Seu próprio pai!

–Por quê? –A voz da jovem saiu entrecortada pela enxurrada de sentimentos que sentia naquele instante.

–Ele a considera uma sombra de Brida. A única mulher que ele foi capaz de amar, mesmo de forma tão destoante. Você é como uma constante lembrança de quando sua mãe o traiu. De quando ela preferiu Hécate a Erebus. Foi por isso que ele mandou Calisto para separa-la daquele cavaleiro. Ele precisa da sua metade da chave para destruir o ultimo obstáculo nos seus planos, Hécate. Um coração fraco e um cosmo forte não adiantam de nada. Um equilíbrio é necessário. Erebus precisa desloca-la, destruindo o que ele considera ser seu ponto fraco, seu coração. A deixando tão sozinha quanto ele um dia já foi. Foi por isso que ele pediu para Calisto depositar sonífero na sua bebida. Para que fingisse ter algo mais sério com você. Erebus precisa que você esteja frágil para um golpe direto.

Lançando um olhar preocupado a jovem sentada na cama Griffon tentou se aproximar, mas foi impedido pelo dourado. Observando o indiano, ele pode perceber que precisavam deixa-la a sós. Tomando a forma de um cachorro, o fantasma saiu junto de Shaka, deixando com que a jovem pudesse assimilar tal informação.

***~v~***

Kanon viu quando o virginiano deixou o quarto com um cão a tira colo ao se esconder atras de um galão de oxigênio abandonado no corredor. Ele havia ido ver como Cassandra estava depois do que havia ocorrido na arena já que Saga não tinha dado a ele muitas explicações sobre o que aconteceu e sobre seu estado, quando escutou o final da conversa.

Não conseguia acreditar no que tinha escutado. Somente despertou quando ouviu o barulho de algo sendo jogado contra a parede e depois o soluço de um choro cheio de dor.

Quando abriu a porta do quarto em que ela estava a fitou com pena. Cassandra se encontrava de joelhos no meio do quarto em meio as lagrimas. No canto a cadeira que antes fazia companhia ao criado mudo ao lado cama jazia destruída. O inimigo havia conseguido dar a ultima cartada sem perceber. O coração dela finalmente havia sido destruído e aquilo havia o irritado profundamente.

Indo até ela, Kanon a trouxe de encontro a seu peito tentando consola-la. Ela não conseguia ver nada mais ao redor, mas aceitou o abraço gentil daquele que a tomou nos braços. Ela agiu quase como uma vitima de um naufrágio ao se agarrar um pedaço de madeira. Precisava de alguém que a salvasse daquela dor, que lhe indicasse o caminho. Ele pode sentir as unhas dela arranhando a pele de seu braço, mas não importou. Apenas aguardou pacientemente que ela se acalmasse.

Não demorou muito para que o corpo dela parasse de se sacudir e se entregasse ao sono. O geminiano podia ver o quanto aquele estado aliviou a dor das feições da jovem.

Sabia como ela se sentia. Aquela era pior que qualquer dor física. Nunca havia feito nada para ser odiada pelo próprio pai que nunca conheceu, viveu com base em uma mentira e agora sofria como uma pecadora. Seu irmão precisava perdoa-la. Queria vê-los novamente juntos e mesmo a menção aquilo fizesse com que seu coração se apertasse.

A simples ideia de ter se apaixonado pela namorada do seu gêmeo, o deixou perturbado. Era tolice. Ninguém se apaixonaria apenas por causa de um beijo roubado ou não? A dúvida sobre o que sentia sobre a jovem em seus braços o atingiu como um raio sobre uma arvore no meio do pasto.

A pegando no colo, ele a depositou na cama como um meio de evitar pensar naquilo. Talvez o sono abrandasse a dor de ser odiada pelo próprio progenitor. Alguém no qual nunca pode conviver e que talvez jamais conseguisse.

Kanon fitou um pouco mais o rosto da jovem antes de se retirar. Conseguiria ela atravessar todas essas provações e chegar ao fim inteira? Ele se perguntava. Lançando mais um olhar sobre a jovem, o geminiano deixou o quarto.

*~v~*

No salão do Grande Mestre, Saga esperava uma reação de Shion. Ele havia ido até ali apenas para contar o que havia ocorrido na arena. Durante toda a história, o antigo protetor na primeira casa, parecia nada surpreso com o que havia acontecido. Naquele momento ele desejou poder ler o que se passava na mente do outro. Queria saber o que acontecia e os motivos para aquilo tudo está acontecendo. Ele se sentia de mãos e pés atados e aquilo despertava nele um sentimento de raiva.

–O que fará em relação a ela?- Saga quebrou o silencio que tanto o irritava.

–Com os treinos dela nada. Somente certifique que a segurança nos arredores do santuário seja aumentada.

–Estamos para sofre um ataque?

Shion encarrou o cavaleiro de forma analítica. Sabia que como antigo mestre, Saga também sabia como ninguém quando alguém tentava omitir algo. Pela primeira vez desejou ter mudado de ideia ao coloca-lo no lugar de Shina durante as reformas dos alojamentos. Com um suspiro, ele decidiu contar ao cavaleiros sobre as recentes descobertas relacionadas a Cassandra e o inimigo deixando algumas partes de lado.

–Agora consegue compreende o motivo do aumento da segurança? O por que de protege-la cavaleiro?

–Sim, mas porque tem que ser ela? Porque ela foi escolhida para tal fardo?

–Essa é uma pergunta que me faço desde do primeiro ataque a Cassandra. Seja qual for o motivo, tenho que admitir que foi uma boa escolha. -Saga fitou o ariano sem entender. -Ela foi forjada para ser uma guerreira. Afinal quantas vezes ela podia ter simplesmente ter desistido e continuou seguindo em frente de cabeça erguida?

Saga mesmo magoado com ela não podia negar aquilo. Cassandra realmente parecia frágil, mas isso somente se resumia a sua aparência. Apesar disso não concordava com o fato dela ter que enfrentar o inimigo sozinha.

–Ela tem o brilho que vi a muito tempo em um companheiro de batalha. O desejo de proteger a todos não importando a maneira. Mesmo que para isso tenha que dar sua própria vida.

–Acha que ela pode fazer algo assim?

–Tenho certeza. Ela já demonstrou isso varias vezes.

Saga permitiu-se sentir medo de perder Cassandra de forma definitiva, pela primeira vez. Não podia negar que ainda a amava e o quanto a possibilidade de perde-la o havia feito mal. Mesmo depois que deixou o décimo terceiro templo, ainda podia sentir uma pontada de angustia domina-lo.

Passando direto por Gêmeos ele foi atrás daquela que era a origem daqueles sentimentos. Talvez ainda não fosse tarde demais para protege-la.


	20. Respostas

Olá meus anjos!

É com muito prazer que trago para vocês mais um capitulo de Mergulhando em Outra Dimensão.

Peço desculpas pela demora.

Espero que gostem.

Bjos

* * *

_"A história é êmula do tempo, repositório dos fatos, testemunha do passado, exemplo do presente, advertência do futuro."_

– Miguel de Cervantes

Quando ela abriu os olhos somente pode avistar mais e mais dunas de areia. O céu noturno acima dela estava completamente nublado, fazendo com que a atmosfera do local se tornasse ainda mais frio.

Cassandra caminhou sem entender o que se passava ao redor. De algum modo a jovem sabia que aquilo não era real. Ao passar a mão sobre seu pescoço percebeu que o colar que sempre carregava consigo tinha desaparecido, mas por mais que tentasse não conseguia ficar desesperada. Uma aura de paz a engolfava.

Conforme andava podia ver no horizonte um sinal de vida. Com alegria aumentou a velocidade no qual caminhava até ouvir o primeiro uivo. Depois ouviu outros cães se unirem ao primeiro. Aquele som fez com que ela parasse. Já tinha ouvido aquela matilha antes. Eram os fantasmas de Hécate.

O som de gritos preencheu o ar, abafando os uivos. Alguém estava atacando e algo dentro de si dizia que alguém estava prestes a morre. Como ela podia saber algo daquele tipo?

-Porque está em sintonia com o cordão. –Cassandra soube imediatamente de quem era aquela voz apesar de soar bem mais senil. Hécate observa a tribo bárbara destruindo o acampamento feito no meio do deserto ao seu lado.

-Porque está me mostrando isso?-Cassandra encarrou a deusa. A divindade tinha aparência de uma senhora de oitenta anos. Os cabelos eram tão cinzentos quanto os olhos, rugas marcavam a face com sinais que indicavam a idade avançada, mas que nada tiravam a beleza daquela figura tão poderosa.

-Porque foi nesse dia que cometi um de meus maiores erros. –A deusa fechou os olhos deixando escapar algumas lagrimas. Cassandra tentou sentir condolência por ela, mas não conseguiu. Tudo que ela sentia naquele momento era o sentimento de ter sido usada como uma marionete pela pessoa que havia confiado. - Aquele era o acampamento dos pais de Erebus. Eles não deram ouvidos aos mercadores e beduínos. Não é seguro parar no meio do deserto, principalmente com tantos assaltantes e ocasionais guerra entre os clãs. Mas nada os impediu e foi nesse instante que o meu destino começou a se fiar ao de seu pai.

A cena se modificou, o deserto deu lugar a barracas rasgadas e a fumaça cinzenta se dispersando no ar. No chão com uma distancia cerca de um metro os copos de um homem e uma mulher, estavam caídos perto da fogueira. No meio dos escombros ela pode ver o corpo de duas crianças. Uma delas respirava normalmente apesar de esta coberta por sangue e ferimentos. Os fios ruivos ganhava ainda mais brilho com luz vinda do fogo. Calisto parecia uma peça deslocada em um quebra cabeça desmanchado. Um pouco mais afastado, mesmo na terna idade, Erebus conseguia parecer um anjo com os longos fios loiros espalhados ao seu redor. Uma cena que poderia indicar serenidade se não fosse pelo sangue que empapava suas vestes, um punhal quebrado em uma das mãos e o corte que transpassava o rosto de uma ponta a outra. A luz do fogo se refletia em seus olhos que aos poucos iam perdendo o foco se tornando foscos.

-Eu não consegui coletar a alma dele. Eu esperei que ele abraçasse a morte, mas ele não fez. Foi a primeira vez que me deixei levar por sentimentos humanos. –Em meio às chamas uma figura encapuzada abriu um pequeno vidro despejando algumas gotas de um liquido dourado na boca da criança. Os ferimentos se curavam com uma velocidade assombrosa. Não havia mais nenhuma sombra advinda da quase morte. Passaram-se apenas alguns segundos quando o jovem fechou e abriu os olhos finalmente aspirando o ar com dificuldade. Por um instante eles brilharam tão negros quanto uma obsidiana apenas voltando ao tom dourado depois de um tempo. Havia algo errado ali e Cassandra pode ter certeza quando fitou novamente o rosto da deusa.- Ele não era mais puramente humano e somente tivesse essa certeza depois. Eu queria ajudar alguém em seu leito de morte. Acreditei está abençoando uma alma pura com um feitiço muito antigo, mas somente depois de um tempo fui perceber que ele sua pureza exterior não equivalia ao valor de sua alma. Ela era tão negra quanto o céu acima de nossas cabeças. Eu crie um mostro. –Mais lagrimas rolavam pela face divina. Ela não era uma deusa chorando por um erro e sim uma mãe sofrendo pela perca de um filho. Um que ela imaginou ter tido, mas nunca teve realmente.

-O que esse feitiço fez a Erebus?

-O transformou em um semideus. Ele seria mais forte, resistente e habilidoso. Seus anos de vida seriam mais longos que um humano normal ou até mesmo de um lemuriano.

-Porque criar um ser para rivalizar com os deuses? A não ser que... Atena. Você iria usa-lo contra ela! Você ia apoiar os Olimpianos. Sabia que as chances de uma batalha contra o exército de Hades e o seu a deixaria em desvantagem. –Cassandra olhava para senhora parada ao lado dela com horror. – O que a fez mudar de ideia? O que a fez desistir?

-Na Guerra Santa contra Hades há três séculos, observei os esforços de Atena em prol da humanidade. Valentes guerreiros depositaram sem pestanejar suas vidas na mão dela e junto da mesma ficaram até seus últimos suspiros. Nesse momento entendi o amor que Atena tanto defende e percebi que o que nós os outros deuses sentimos era inveja. Somos iguais aos humanos por mais que dizemos que não. Somos egoístas e teimosos. Preferimos o caminho mais fácil do que o correto e quando percebemos o que fizemos de errado escolhemos alguém para colocar a culpa. O meu erro ninguém podia assumir e somente eu poderia colocar um fim nele.

A cena mudou novamente. Já não estavam no deserto e sim em um tipo de escritório. A Hécate das lembranças da deusa observava as estrelas e vez ou outra anotava algo em um pergaminho sentado em uma cadeira tendo como iluminação uma única vela. No céu uma estrela o atravessou como se estivesse caindo, fazendo com que a divindade se levantasse bruscamente entornando o pequeno vidro de tinta ao seu lado sobre as anotações.

-Naquela noite eu previ o que aconteceria. Vi Erebus envenenando a mente de todos, vi o seu nascimento e o de sua irmã, a morte de Griffon e de sua mãe, vi aquele que seria capaz de abrir os olhos de seu pai e purificar seu coração. –A figura idosa pareceu ponderar em cada um das palavras que dizia como se estivesse pisando em um campo cheio de minas prestes a explodir. – Aquele cuja bondade sobreporá a maldade. Foi por isso que interferi no cosmo de Erebus, fazendo com que chegasse no Santuário de Atena. Você precisava encontrar com aquele que podia ajuda-la.

-Quem é ele?

\- Saberá em breve.

-como posso tira-la daqui? Como quebro o lacre que te prende?

-Eu entrei em reclusão para encontrar um modo de quebrar o feitiço que eu própria lancei. Somente agora sei o que fazer. Para me libertar deve entender esse feitiço.

Com um gesto de mão, ambas desapareceram daquele escritório em direção a respostas presentes em um passado nebuloso.

***~v~***

Quando Saga chegou à enfermaria, o local estava silencioso. Haviam poucas enfermeiras atendendo e ao vê-lo todas sorriam para ele. De qualquer modo não precisou fazer muito esforço para descobri onde Cassandra estava.

O geminiano bateu três vezes na porta antes de entrar. O quarto parecia um tanto desordenado e a presença de uma cadeira aos pedaços não o agradou. Na cama a jovem dormia tranquilamente, uma visão que fez o coração do cavaleiro se aquecer.

Ele podia ver as feridas provocadas pelo recente treino espalhas pelo corpo dela, os cabelos embaraçados e sujos de terra, tudo aquilo aumentava ainda mais sua aflição. A qualquer momento uma guerra podia começar e ela seria a principal vitima de tudo aquilo. Provavelmente um dos muitos que provavelmente perderiam suas vidas e ele um simples cavaleiro de Atena não poderia evitar isso.

"Porque se importa tanto? Ela só o fez sofrer. Destruiu sua confiança e te traiu com um mero aprendiz." - Arles sussurrou em seus ouvidos. –"Um inimigo! Quem lhe garante que ela não irá lhe virar as costas novamente?".

"Não me importo."- Naquele instante Arles se assustou com a firmeza daquele pensamento. –"O resultado de uma guerra é sempre incerto. Hoje posso está de pé e amanhã não. Não posso salva-la sempre, mas posso passar o tempo que for possível com ela ao meu lado. Talvez eu me arrependa depois, mas irei aceitar o resultado com a cabeça erguida".

Saga sentou-se na cama ao lado da jovem adormecida. Com carinho, o cavaleiro foi retirando as pequenas pedras que estavam presas no cabelo de Cassandra com delicadeza enquanto a observa dormir.

***~v~***

Ao encostar as pontas dos dedos sobre seu reflexo no espelho a sala da casa de Escopião, Katrina pode avistar flocos de neve dançar atrás de si.

–Neve! Camus!

-Boa noite ma chéri. – Camus disse ao adentrar no salão da casa de escorpião. Estava preocupado com a jovem. Graças há alguns importunos o treino da tarde havia sido cancelado, evitando algum contado entre ambos. Desde o inicio do treino da manhã havia começado a sentir o cosmo dela oscilante e depois de sentir a explosão do cosmo de Cassandra e relatos do que aconteceu na arena, soube que deveria procurar pela escorpiana. –Me perdoe não vindo vê-la mais cedo. Como está Cassandra.

-Bem. –O tom de voz da jovem demonstrava uma enorme tristeza o que era estranho.

-Sinto que está preocupada, mas não consigo entender essa tristeza.

-A batalha está próxima. – A jovem deu alguns passos vacilantes em direção ao longo sofá que reenchia o centro da sala. Com auxilio de Camus a jovem pode sentar-se. –Hoje Cassandra explodiu seu cosmo, Camus. Ele era imenso. Conseguia se equipar ao seu e do de Milo, por alguns segundos. Eu senti medo naquele instante. Não por causa do resultado da batalha e sim da minha própria irmã. –Uma lagrima atravessou a face da jovem. A escorpiana tentava batalhar contra a si mesma. – Depois eu percebi que não era só isso. O inimigo estava aguardando esse momento e agora ele aconteceu. Por Atena Camus! Eu não quero perde-la. Não quero perder ninguém. Já não sei se vou conseguir lutar sabendo que o único membro que restou da família está em perigo.

-Saberá. – A voz firme do aquariano a fez fita-lo. Por mais que tentasse negar, sentia-se atraída por ele como uma mariposa pela luz. Por vezes escutava seus conselhos e discutia com ele como cão e gato, mas quando menos esperava já estavam novamente juntos. Naquele instante soube que seu medo era mil vezes mais ambos. Não era apenas com Cassandra ou Milo que se preocupava, por Camus também. Só que outra forma. Uma mais profunda que dizia a si que se o perdesse o efeito seria o mesmo de um tufão, devastador. –Somente quando estiver no campo de batalha poderá descobri a verdadeira força que mantém presa aqui dentro. –O dourado apontou em direção ao coração da jovem e continuou. - Nesse instante descobrirá um poder que desconhece e que servirá como impulso para continuar lutando. Não importa quando inimigo vierem a te enfrentar, você se erguerá mais forte, pois sabe que aqueles que amam confiam em você e estarão aguardando sua vitória. Se eles caírem, você seguirá em frente carregando os sentimentos que eles lhe confiaram, sabendo que serve como um símbolo de esperança e a prova que o sacrifício deles não foi em vão.

Katrina observava o rosto do aquariano atentamente. Naquele momento ele não demonstrava ser aquele cavaleiro tão frio. Por um momento conseguiu ver o lado que Camus tentava tanto esconder por trás daquela muralha de gelo e gostou do que viu.

Se deixando levar pela aquela pequena amostra da verdadeira personalidade do cavaleiro, ela se aproximou dele e gentilmente iniciou um beijo terno.

No começo o aquariano não entendeu o que levou Katrina aquele gesto. Suas duvidas e receios borbulhavam como agua fervente até o momento em decidiu que nenhuma daquelas questões importava no momento. Ali estava à mulher que amava correspondendo àqueles sentimentos que ele a muito decidiu esconder por que pensar em outras coisas?

A pupila de Milo sentiu uma forte sensação de segurança preenche-la ao sentir que o cavaleiro correspondia o seu gesto. Camus acariciava os fios negros com carinho sem interromper o beijo.

Passara-se apenas alguns segundos quando Katrina resolveu se afastar. Aos poucos e com uma rapidez inacreditável ela viu Camus voltar a ser o homem frio de antes. Naquele instante soube que ele de certa forma tinha medo de sofrer e para evitar tal coisa, se escondia por trás daquela fachada gelada.

-Acredito que em breve estaremos entrando em uma guerra. –A voz do aquariano soava de forma indecisa como se temesse o que ia dizer em seguida. –Tente manter seus pensamentos inteiramente em suas lutas. Deixe seus sentimentos de lado. –Chocada Katrina observou quando o cavaleiro se levantou e se virou em direção da escadaria que levava a Sagitário. Naquele instante sentiu a raiva borbulhar em seu interior. Ele estava dizendo para que ela o esquecesse? Era isso? –Somente assim conseguirá vencer.

-E o que sinto por você?-A pergunta foi feita em vão. O cavaleiro já estava longe o suficiente para não ouvi-la.

***~v~***

Shina bufava cada vez que corria seu olhar pela folha que levava consigo. Tinha colocado um aprendiz para fazer nota dos treinos aplicados por Saga de Gêmeos. Não desconfiasse dele, mas seu lado como mestra lhe dizia que sempre deveria está atenta no que acontecia ao redor.

-Porque está fazendo essa cara feia? –Milo perguntou a amazona com um belo sorriso estampado no rosto. Tinha os cabelos molhado pelo recente mergulho no lago.

Novamente Shina tinha aceitado a companhia do cavaleiro. Não conseguia entender o porquê de nunca conseguir rejeitar aqueles convites. Já fazia algum tempo que ambos trabalhavam juntos na reconstrução dos alojamentos e cada vez mais sentia que adorava conversar com ele.

Milo era uma pessoa cheia de nuances. Como cavaleiro da oitava casa ele era sério e responsável, por vezes arrogante e orgulhoso. Já como homem era divertido e que gostava de fazer as pessoas sorrirem. Por vezes havia notado essas mudanças e cada vez mais ficava fascinada com isso.

-Confusões na arena. Minha pupila resolveu ser arrogante ao ponto de enfrentar um aprendiz de um cavaleiro de ouro.

-Katrina?

-Não, Cassandra. E pelo jeito dessa vez foi mais serio. Ambas ficaram inconscientes.

Após aquelas palavras o sorriso do cavaleiro sumiu dando lugar a seriedade. Então aquela explosão de cosmo fora mesmo da irmã de sua pupila. Katrina deveria está entrando em parafusos naquele instante. Apesar de saber que Camus poderia ajuda-la, sentia vontade de saber como a mesma estava.

-Foi muito serio?

-Para minha pupila sim. Seu corpo está coberto por feridas em forma de garras. –Shina lia a folha, mas por mais que sua fonte fosse confiável não conseguia acreditar. – Aqui diz que por um instante pareceu que Cassandra alcançou uma velocidade acima do normal. Por Atena! Desculpe Milo, mas preciso saber o que aconteceu realmente. Tenho que ter uma conversa bem séria com o cavaleiro de Gêmeos. –Amazona começou a pegar suas coisas quando foi impedida por Milo.

-Shina espere. –O cavaleiro segurou o braço livre da ariana de forma gentil ganhando dela um olhar carregado de raiva. - Converse com Saga em outro momento. Sei que acredita que a luta entre Salin e Cassandra tem um que de ressentimento pós-namoro, mas não creio que Saga tenha ficado de braços cruzados esperando que o pior acontecesse. –Shina encarrava o escorpiano quando o mesmo fez algo inesperado. Milo não soube dizer o motivo que o fez fazer aquele carinho na face da amazona de Cobra. Sabia dos riscos e como tudo aquilo era loucura, mas nada o fez parar. -Fique. Fazer as coisas de cabeça quente só vai piorar as coisas. Espere até amanhã.

Amazona fitou o outro nos olhos em busca de algo que demonstrasse segundas intensões, mas apenas o que viu realmente foi preocupação.

-Está certo. –Com um suspiro, Shina decidiu seguir o conselho do dourado. –Mas amanhã irei atrás dele em busca de satisfação e ele não poderá escapar de mim.

-Obrigado.

Sem esperar nada mais, a amazona partiu deixando Milo sem entender o motivo de ter feito tão carinho no rosto da ariana.

*~v~*

_Em algum lugar a quilômetros do Santuário de Atena_

Ajoelhados no chão os três principais lideres do antigo exercito de Hécate aguardavam os comandos de seu líder. Erebus exalava felicidade por todos os poros. Havia chegado finalmente o momento em que seu reino de gloria se iniciaria.

-Mestre. –A voz de Nox preencheu a sala tirando o mais velho de seus devaneios. –Quando partiremos?

-Hoje mesmo ao cair da noite. –A voz do pai de Cassandra parecia uma melodia que marcava o preludio de uma forte tempestade em meio ao ambiente tão silencioso. –Preparem seus exércitos. Garantam que nenhum de seus subordinados falhe. Destruam tudo o que estiver pelo caminho, não poupem ninguém. Derrotem todos os cavaleiros de Atena.

-Mas e quanto às crianças e mulheres? –Calisto perguntou com certa dor em sua voz.

-Não me interessa quem ou o que sejam. Se estiverem no caminho exterminem. Eles já estão possuídos pelas falsas promessas dos deuses, não existe mais salvação para essas pessoas. São apenas um estorvo.

Lux observava cada reação do companheiro de batalha. Entendia os motivos para tal questão. Afinal cada um deles teve um passado semelhante, inclusive ele e seu irmão. Ambos abandonados ainda bebês por serem considerados malditos por serem gêmeos. Desviando o olhar de Calisto para seu irmão tentava entender o porquê havia aceitado participar de tudo aquilo. Será que seu gêmeo mais novo também se sentia assim?

Nox sorria internamente com a dor do outro. Considerava toda aquela situação divertida. Se havia algo que ele mais gostava na face da terra era o sabor de uma batalha sangrenta e os gritos de dor de seus adversários. Ver a expressão do outro contorcida por tal sentimento o deixava ainda mais feliz. Gostaria de poder mata-lo ali mesmo, mas conhecia muito bem Erebus para saber que o mesmo não deixaria. Sem duvidas preferiria matar o próprio irmão ele mesmo do que dá-lo para outro cumprir tal feito.

-Já sabem o que devem fazer. Estejam prontos quando for o momento certo.

-Sim.- O grito de guerra agradou ainda mais Erebus. –Dispensados.

O semideus observava todos seus subordinados abandonarem a sala restando apenas um, Calisto.

-Deseja mais alguma coisa cavaleiro?

-Desejo. Quero que me responda, até quando pretendia me contar que ainda estava vivo meu irmão?

A alegria abandonou rapidamente Erebus com aquela pergunta, dando lugar a uma expressão surpresa. Não sabia como o outro havia descoberto, mas já que havia sido assim não havia como evitar um confronto.

-Você deveria está morto. Eu vi quando Griffon atravessou seu peito com um golpe. Não deveria estar...

-Digamos que foi uma de minhas ilusões, irmãozinho. –Erebus se aproximou de Calisto retirando seu elmo. O rosto do mais velho não havia se modificado. A mesma cicatriz conquistada ao tentar defender a mãe de ambos contra os bárbaros ainda estava lá, mas ao ver dele algo havia se modificado. Ele não era mais o irmão amado e que ele admirava. De frente a ele estava um homem desconhecido.

-Matou Griffon não é mesmo. Usou uma de suas ilusões para me fazer acreditar que era você. –Calisto parecia ao mesmo tempo chocado e com raiva.

-Na verdade aquele realmente era eu. Fiz com que você acreditasse que Griffon havia me matado para que batalhasse com ele. Pensei que ambos morreriam, mas infelizmente apenas o amante de Brida caiu e você continuou vivo. Tive que modificar meus planos para incluir você neles. Deveria ficar feliz.

-Feliz?! Griffon era seu amigo, mesmo que o filho que Brida esperava fosse dele não havia motivos para...

-A garota é minha filha com Brida. – Erebus cortou a frase do irmão rapidamente. – Tem o gênio da mãe. Inclusive são tão parecidas...

-Sua filha! Então aquela garota é... minha sobrinha. Me mandou intrometer no namoro dela com o cavaleiro de gêmeos, porque ela era parecia com Brida, não é isso? Seu ódio por ela é tão grande assim, para castigar sua própria filha!?

-Imagem e semelhança. Sabe como são as ervas daninhas, não adianta arrancar apenas uma se o quintal continua com o solo propenso as pragas. Além disso eu já teria tomado o poder de Hécate para mim se não fosse por causa daquela maldita ligação entre o pingente e ela.

-Vai matar sua própria filha agora? Só para você adquirir um poder que não é seu?

-Se necessário. Caso ela resolva me entregar o colar sem discursões posso pensar em mantê-la viva, caso contrario não hesitarei em tira-la do meu caminho.

-Não vou deixar você fazer nenhum mal a ela. – Com determinação o cavaleiro elevou seu cosmo indo em direção ao irmão. – ESPINHOS DA LUA NEGRA!

Antes que Calisto pudesse se aproximar o bastante, Erebus com um movimento de mão fez surgir uma gavinha feita das sombras que preenchiam maior parte do ambiente, atravessando o abdômen do cavaleiro o fazendo cair no chão.

-Lamento dizer meu irmão, mas não será você a me deter. Você esquece que sou um semideus. Sou mais poderoso do que você ou até mesmo que a filha de Brida. Aprenda a diferença de poder entre nos dois de uma vez por todas.

Aos poucos a visão de Calisto ficou embaçada. O sangue do cavaleiro pingava do ferimento recém-aberto se espalhando pelo piso de mármore negro. Uma dormência pareceu tomar conta de seu corpo contra sua vontade. A vida o estava abandonado será que ele não podia mais lutar contra aquilo?

-Infelizmente você não faz mais parte dos meus planos agora. Mas fique feliz, você é o primeiro degrau para minha vitória. –Aos risos Erebus saiu do aposento sem olhar para trás.

Antes de finalmente se entregar aquelas sensações, Calisto ainda teve tempo de dizer algumas palavras.

-Ainda não acabou meu irmão. Guarde minhas palavras.

*~v~*

Cassandra demorou alguns minutos para se situar. A "viagem" proporcionada por Hécate tinha feito com que de certa maneira entendesse o que verdadeiramente se passava com Erebus, apesar de aquilo não ser de seu agrado.

A principio não chegou a abrir os olhos. Sentia que alguém mexia em seus cabelos e de certa forma pensou que seria mais uma vez sua própria irmã. Como ela reagiria ao saber que em breve toda a paz em que viviam iria desaparecer? A jovem pensou nos inúmeros segredos que estava escondendo dela e se perguntando como a irmã reagiria ao descobri-los. Ainda conseguia ouvir as palavras de Hécate antes de voltar à realidade: "Existem situações que por mais que tentemos adiar, cedo ou tarde vão acontecer. Eu errei com Erebus, mas certamente se não o tivesse feito uma hora ou outra aconteceria o mesmo com outro. O destino pode ser modificado, mas não em sua totalidade. Lembre-se disso filha." Abrindo os olhos a ariana tomou coragem para finalmente seguir o que seu coração lhe dizia para fazer.

Um par de olhos verdes acinzentados que a fitavam com doçura a fez levantar com uma rapidez indesejável. Podia sentir a dor dos socos de Salin por todo o corpo, o que piorou pela forma com que se pôs de pé.

\- O que diabos faz aqui, Saga de Gêmeos?


	21. Aquele que busca se redimir

Olá meus galera!

Peço desculpas pela demora.

É com muito prazer que trago para vocês mais um capitulo de Mergulhando em Outra Dimensão.

Agradeço mais uma vez por tudo, amo vocês.

Espero que gostem.

Bjos

* * *

_"É impossível capturar o amor com o mal. De uma vez por todas, eu escolho Luz!" _– Redimida –P. C. Cast e Kristin Cast

No terceiro templo Shion observava o entardecer se findar aos poucos com um olhar um tanto desolado, chamando atenção de seu melhor amigo. Dohko havia chegado poucos minutos depois que Saga havia se retirado do ambiente com um olhar determinado.

-Está assim desde a explosão de cosmo da antiga pupila de Shaka, não é mesmo meu velho amigo?

O lemuriano levou algum tempo para responder com um suspiro tristonho.

-Sim. Vejo no horizonte o futuro e ele não é nada agradável. Iremos enfrentar uma guerra brevemente.

-Talvez o inimigo demore em atacar. Provavelmente vai esperar alguns dias...

-Não. –A voz do ariano fez com que o chinês parasse sua fala ao meio. –Essa noite. Acredito que ainda essa noite Erebus atacará. Não faz o tipo dele esperar e isso já foi demonstrado antes. Um ataque quando não se aguarda é mais destrutivo do que um em que se existe uma espera. Mas não é isso que mais me preocupa e sim o destino daquela jovem. Ela me faz lembrar o passado.

-Então é por isso que gosta tanto dela?

-Sim e não meu velho amigo. Cassandra tem nuances que nunca havia visto em outra pessoa. Ela carrega um fado mais pesado do que se pode por em palavras. Seu destino sempre foi mais solitário que o normal. Um vicio pelas sombras que não consigo definir. -Shion se afastou da janela. Indo até a escrivaninha, o antigo cavaleiro espalhou alguns papeis empilhados de forma que eles formassem um tipo de leque. -

-Irei colocar os guardas a postos. Se o inimigo resolver dar as caras por aqui se arrependerá.

-Faça isso.

-Tem mais alguma coisa. Posso está velho, mas não gagá. Diga-me Shion, o que lhe afliges?

-Cassandra tem um plano em mente e contará com o auxilio dos fantasmas de Hécate. –Dohko olhou para o antigo companheiro de batalha assustado. Shion tentava não demonstrar sua tristeza fitando os papeis em cima da escrivaninha. –Conhece tão bem quanto eu o que isso significa.

-Por Atena Shion! Isso significa...

-Sim eu sei o que significa e creio que ela também entende o que virá em seguida. Por isso de certa forma fiz com que Saga tomasse a decisão correta.

-O que será dele quando descobrir, Shion?

-Não sei meu velho amigo. Só espero que com o fim dessa batalha, a resposta não seja a que imagino.

-Mas se as histórias estiverem certas, o fim será apenas um...

-Eu sei meu velho amigo e isso é o que mais temo.

*~v~*

Cassandra encarrava o cavaleiro como um misto de sofrimento e fúria. Dentro de si, ela podia sentir duas forças opostas lutarem entre si. Uma desejando correr até Saga para se jogar em seus braços e a outra ansiando ataca-lo fisicamente com todas as técnicas de luta que conhecia.

-Responda cavaleiro! Estou aguardando.

O geminiano se levantou indo ate a jovem. Em seu olhar, o cavaleiro demonstrava uma vulnerabilidade que fez com que parte da fúria que Cassandra sentia se dissipasse instantaneamente. Aquela era uma aproximação tão perigosa quando fogo e pólvora, mas a ariana tentou não demonstrar.

-Vim saber como estava.

-Já viu. Pode ir embora se desejar.

Cassandra pode ver a fúria atravessar os olhos do cavaleiro como um trovão que logo se esvai no céu, mas não se importou. Seria melhor acabar ali com qualquer menção de reconciliamento antes da batalha. Já havia o feito sofrer demais, não queria magoa-lo ainda mais do que estava prestes a fazer.

-Shion me contou sobre o inimigo e também sobre Hécate. Aquele aprendiz...

-Ele é irmão de Erebus e meu tio. –Saga não soube dizer o que havia lhe assustado mais, o fato daquele aprendiz ser tio da jovem ou se era o fato de que Cassandra por entre linhas dizer que o principal inimigo era seu pai.

-Erebus é seu pai? –Havia descrença nas palavras do cavaleiro. O geminiano procurou vestígios de uma brincadeira, sem sucesso. Observou a cadeira em pedaços no canto entendendo finalmente o porquê da mesma está ali.

-Sim e pare de me olhar com pesar. Ele pode ser meu pai de sangue, mas não foi ele que me criou. Erebus para mim é um estranho. –Apesar da frieza daquelas palavras, Saga sabia que por dentro a jovem estava instável. O olhar dela dizia que havia ali uma batalha interna par manter estável todos seus sentimentos. – Ele é apenas uma pessoa que foi usada pelos deuses.

-Como?- O cavaleiro já não conseguia entender mais aquela história. Nem suas ações de treze anos atrás conseguiam ser tão confusas. Tudo parecia um roteiro mal estruturado de novela mexicana.

-Meu pai... - Cassandra fez um esforço sobre humano para conseguir falar do antigo comandante do exercito de Hécate como deveria um dia ser dito com amor e que agora só era expresso com magoa. – quando criança esteve à beira da morte, mas Hécate o salvou. Deu a ele um feitiço que o transformou em um semideus. Ela iria utiliza-lo contra Atena na Guerra Santa anterior a de Shion, mas acabou desistindo. O que ela não sabia era que o humano que criou como filho iria se transformar em seu inimigo. Sua ganancia o fez deseja algo inatingível e assim deseja um instrumento capaz de dar a ele poder para rivalizar com Zeus.

-A chave entre os mundos.

-Sim. Por isso ele quer tomar a parte que eu tenho. Dentro dela Hécate se trancou para esperar a oportunidade de derrota-lo. Existe uma pessoa que pode deter meu pai e evitar que a guerra se estenda, mas não sei se ele ficará do nosso lado.

-Aquele aprendiz...

-Calisto foi enganado para pelo meu pai. Ele o fez acreditar que sou filha de Griffin, o antigo guardião do pedaço da chave de Erebus. Transformou minha mãe e ele em traidores. Depois desapareceu e retornou como alguém que desejava levar o plano de derrubar os deuses em frente em memoria do meu pai. Ele é mais uma vitima nessa história.

-Então você realmente sente algo por aquele aprendiz. –Por um instante os olhos do cavaleiro se tornaram avermelhados. O ciúme preencheu cada poro do corpo do geminiano o cegando momentaneamente.

-Eu o odeio Saga! Entenda isso de uma vez! –Aquelas palavras foram como um balde de agua fria que despertou o cavaleiro instantaneamente. –Mas está tão cego de raiva que é incapaz de enxergar isso. Calisto me dopou e fez com que acreditasse que tínhamos algo. Destruiu com minha vida e ainda acredita que gosto dele? Você acreditou no que viu sem se interessar com o que eu sentia por você. Seu ciúme foi tão grande que nem se importou em conversar direito comigo até hoje quando sabe se lá porque resolveu aparecer aqui tentando uma reaproximação.

-Você queria que acreditasse em você depois daquilo?

-Não. Eu esperava que tentasse me ouvir como sempre o fez. Mesmo que não acreditasse, pelo menos ouvisse o que tinha para te dizer.

-Estou ouvindo agora.

Naquele instante Cassandra retirou do cordão do pescoço o anel de compromisso que Saga havia lhe dado há alguns meses atrás. Também tirou o dedo o par do mesmo e indo em direção ao cavaleiro, depositou ambas na mão dele.

-Infelizmente é tarde demais para isso Saga. É tarde demais para nós dois.

Com aquelas palavras Cassandra deixou o cavaleiro sozinho no quarto. Havia sido mais complicado do imaginava ter que dizer aquilo a ele. Caminhou pelo corredor com a maior velocidade que conseguia e que seus machucados recentes permitiam. Precisava sair dali antes que Saga resolvesse segui-la. Antes que resolvesse aceita-lo de volta com todos os defeitos e sem se importar com o resultado do que viria a seguir.

-Tem certeza que quer seguir em frente com o plano? Vejo que não está bem.

Griffin apareceu ao lado da ariana assim que a mesma abriu as portas que davam para o caminho da arena. Seu rosto parecia demonstrar cansaço apesar do sorriso radiante. Trajava uma armadura cinzenta cujo elmo além de lembrava uma coruja cobria toda a extensão da cabeça deixando apenas o rosto do cavaleiro à mostra. Em suas costas um longo par de asas metálicas podia ser visto demonstrando certa imponência e graça a figura tão pálida.

-Tenho.

-Minha tropa já está posicionada. Erebus deve aguardar até o anoitecer para atacar o Santuário. É o período onde nossas armaduras ganham certo poder por causa da escuridão e nossas habilidades se tornam mais eficazes.

-Bonita armadura. Seu animal então é a coruja estou certa? – Cassandra tentou parecer animada mesmo com o fato de que o ataque aconteceria dentro de pouco tempo.

-Sim. – O cavaleiro sorriu ainda mais, dando a entender que sentia orgulho por tal papel naquela história. - Estarei a protegendo de perto. Darei a você tempo suficiente para chamar pela armadura de sua mãe.

-Como tem tanta certeza que ela responderá a mim? Está confiante demais quanto a isso. Posso não conseguir e aí estaremos em desvantagem.

-Irá conseguir. Você é filha de Brida e também Hécate confia plenamente em você. – Naquele instante Cassandra forçava-se não olhar para o melhor amigo de sua mãe. O guardião da chave deveria ter cosmo e sentimentos em sintonia, mas não sentia que os seus estivessem assim naquele momento. –E também mesmo que não consiga, eu estarei do seu lado. Posso não está mais vivo, mas darei o melhor de mim. Além do mais, não posso enfrentar um processo por não protege-la direito, portanto é melhor não morrer antes do tempo. –Ambos riram daquela falha tentativa de piada.

-Obrigado Griffin.

-Vamos, você tem que pegar algum tipo de proteção para que consiga se defender até o instante que consiga invocar sua armadura.

-Está certo.

Antes de avançar junto a Griffin, Cassandra olhou novamente para o corredor através da porta de vidro recém-fechada. Ele não viria até ela afinal.

-Cassandra?

-Estou indo. –Deixando uma lagrima escorrer a jovem avançou junto do cavaleiro.

Graça ao poder de utilizar as sombras para se locomoverem, as tropas comandadas por Erebus praticamente já estão totalmente posicionadas.

Sentado em cima de uma arvore Lux observava o irmão gritar ordens para sua tropa. Suas feições não demonstravam nenhum sentimento em especial, o que fazia com que ninguém soubesse ao certo o que se passava com ele. Seus olhos dourado carregavam um verdadeiro enigma para todos. Trajava uma armadura prata com detalhes em prata no peitoral. Ali uma enorme pedra da lua podia ser vista em todo seu esplendor. A parte da frente de seu elmo se afinava na frente formando uma espécie de focinho tampando em parte seu rosto, demonstrando uma das principais características de seu animal protetor, a raposa. Em seu colo repousava dois punhais inteiramente feito de prata.

-"Meu irmão nunca aprende." Frig!- O soldado com quem Nox ralhava olhou para o guerreiro com um olhar de agradecimento. – Procure por Nikolos e peça que vá atrás de Calisto. Ele já deveria está aqui.

-Não é preciso procura-lo. –A voz imponente de Erebus fez com que todos olhassem diretamente para ele. De forma quase automática todos fizeram sua mensura ao recém-chegado. O cavaleiro vestia sua armadura completa. Em seu elmo dois rubis davam a impressão de olhos de uma víbora graças ao formato triangular do objeto. Tudo nele parecia indicar perigo. - Ele já não faz mais parte do plano.

-Então ele está... -Nox sorria de forma quase bestial.

-Morto. Crivolos assumirá as tropas que antes estavam sobre o comando de Calisto. No demais nada mudou. Façam com que corram tudo dentro dos conformes.

-Sim senhor! –Todos gritaram juntos.

-Vamos em frente. Mantenham seus cosmos escondidos até eu dar o sinal. Em frente tropas!

Aos poucos os homens foram se locomovendo, com exceção de Lux e Nox. O mais novo havia segurado o braço do outro o forçando a parar. O mais velho não conseguia entender o que se passava com seu gêmeo. Nunca havia.

-Me solte irmãozinho. Não vê que ficaremos atrás. Somos comandantes e temos que demonstrar isso aquele bando de subalternos.

-Esse ataque não renderá bons frutos.

-Está bancando o frouxo agora!? Nunca pensei que ouviria alto vindo assim de você. Está renunciando na missão. –Nox batia o punho sobre a armadura negra, que no geral era idêntica ao do irmão outra com exceção dos detalhes feitos em prata e na pedra que carregava no peitoral ser uma obsidiana.

-Estou dizendo o que vejo. Hoje não teremos nenhuma lua sobre nós, somente trevas. Esse é o período em que Hécate se torna mais poderosa, a lua negra.

-Ela está presa em um fragmento inútil de chave. Fugiu ao ver nossa força. Seremos lembrados pela queda da rainha das dimensões e por que não da própria Atena. –O cavaleiro ria quase histericamente. Soltando-se do irmão, Nox seguiu seu caminho deixando o mais novo dos gêmeos solitário preso em seus pressentimentos.

*~v~*

Kanon observava as poucas fotos que tinha de si e seu irmão. Refletia sobre o que sentia desde o momento que tinha deixado à enfermaria e ao poucos percebia que não era amor que sentia pela atual pupila.

Lagrimas escorriam pelo rosto do antigo general marina. Ele já havia perdido tanto quando era mais novo. Primeiro o pai que havia rejeitado ele, seu irmão e sua mãe. Depois aquela que mais se sacrificou por eles e depois o irmão por um ódio infundado por todos no Santuário, inclusive sua deusa e depois seu irmão.

Agora que ele teve a chance de retornar a vida, a medo de perder aquilo que uma vez havia sido perdido o perseguia em seus pesadelos.

-"Não é amor o que sinto e sim ternura. Cassandra sempre tratou a mim ou meu irmão como iguais mesmo quando a tratei tão mal. Tudo o que fiz foi porque acreditava que ela seria como as outras mulheres que fugiam quando descobriam que Ares ainda vive em meu irmão. Mas a verdade é que eu sempre tive medo de que Saga esquecesse de mim. " –O geminiano passava a mão carinhosa sobre a imagem. –"Espero que quando tudo se acalmar, meu irmão entenda tudo.".

*~v~*

No caminho que levava a entrada das doze casas, duas figuras podiam ser vistas. Griffin havia conseguido alguma proteção para a jovem que naquele instante que estava no chão, sentada em postura de lótus ao seu lado, o que deixaria Shaka orgulhoso da pupila sem dúvida. Com os olhos fechados, Cassandra concentrava seu cosmo para que quando a batalha se iniciasse pudesse alcançar a armadura de sua mãe que naquele instante estava em outra dimensão. Precisava elevar seu cosmo ao máximo se quisesse fazer aquilo e temia que não conseguisse a tempo.

Um cosmo cálido pairava ao redor da jovem e mesmo longe podia sentir que era de seu antigo mestre. Mesmo na sexta casa Shaka projetava sua presença naquele local, o que dava a ariana certa tranquilidade.

-É isso que deseja fazer? –O cavaleiro projetava suas perguntas diretamente na mente da jovem. –Realmente vai se sacrificar? Prefere ir na frente sabendo que se perder dará ao inimigo o que deseja?

-É o correto, mestre. –Aquelas palavras deixaram o cavaleiro estático. Não conseguia entender o próximo passo da pupila. Por um momento teve a impressão de nunca tê-la conhecido realmente. –Todos no Santuário me auxiliaram muito. Protegeram a mim sem se importar com o fato de Erebus ataca-los apenas para me atingir. Acolheram-me e me fizeram fortes. Está na hora de retribuir. Obrigada Shaka. Obrigada por tudo meu mestre.

Em Virgem, Shun observa atentamente a mudança nas feições de seu mestre. Por um curto momento pensou ter visto lagrimas escorrerem pelo rosto do protetor da sexta casa.

Se levantando de forma graciosa, o virginiano chamou a própria armadura que atendeu prontamente a seu chamado o cobrindo. Ainda de olhos fechados o cavaleiro deixou seu rosto pender em uma pequena mensura que deixou Andrômeda ainda mais sem entender o que se passava.

-Respeitarei sua decisão amazona. Se o destino nos permitir um reencontro após essa batalha gostaria de salda-la por sua evolução pessoalmente. Você cresceu. Não somente em cosmo, mas também em sabedoria. Fico feliz em tê-la tido como pupila, Cassandra guerreira de Hécate. Que essa despedida não seja permanente.

Lagrimas escorriam pelo rosto da garota. Shaka sabia o que viria assim como ela. Griffin pousou sua mão no ombro dela tentando passar segurança, mas com o crepúsculo se findando a cada segundo já não havia muito a ser feito.

-Até breve cavaleiro. Até algum dia Shaka de Virgem.

Se levantando, o cavaleiro de bronze tocou gentilmente o braço de seu mestre chamando a atenção do mesmo. O mais velho pareceu cansado sob o olhar do mais novo.

-Aconteceu algo mestre?

-Ainda não, mas em breve acontecerá. Chame por Andrômeda e me siga.

Ascendendo sua cosmo-energia, o virginiano alertou o Papa sobre o que estava para acontecer. No mesmo instante Shion expandiu seu cosmo cobrindo o Santuário, dando o alerta sobre o ataque e informações sobre o que seria tomado como meio de proteger Atena.

Nas divisas do Santuário foi possível sentir uma enorme quantidade de cosmos sombrios explodindo. As tropas do inimigo finalmente decidiram se mostrar. No décimo terceiro templo, Atena começou uma oração por todos seus guerreiros.

Nos alojamentos os cavaleiros que tinham mais tempo de treinamento guiavam os mais novos em direção a Rodorio a fim de protegerem os inocentes e tirando assim os novatos do perigo iminente.

Katrina ao sentir o aumento do cosmo da irmã foi a sua procura acabando recebendo o aviso no meio do caminho. Mesmo no meio do campo de batalha a jovem tentou abrir caminho.

Saindo da enfermaria, Saga pressentiu o pior. Usando sua velocidade correu para onde sentia o cosmo de Cassandra, entendendo finalmente o motivo para ela tê-lo afastado ainda mais.

Perto da vila das amazonas Shina e Milo ouviram o alerta e após trajarem suas armaduras foram em direção do alojamento temporário.

Como se tivessem surgido do nada, os fantasmas de Hécate mantinham as tropas Erebus ocupadas, dando aos cavaleiros uma chance de se organizarem. Guerreiros de bronze e prata foram os primeiros a contra atacarem do lado do Santuário, mostrando a força das tropas de Atena. Pareciam que as lutas estavam equilibradas, mas quando um dos antigos generais de Hécate, Nox atacou foi como se um meteoro tivesse caído e abalado às estruturas do local.

O poder do guerreiro abriu uma fenda no chão. Corpos ensanguentados cobriam o local. Nenhum cavaleiro havia sobrevivido ao ataque. Ele não havia muito menos se importado em desviar dos próprios companheiros, o que deixou certo cavaleiro que observa a cena de certo modo contente.

-Você age do mesmo modo que eu, antes de Atena me reviver. Acreditando que aqueles que eram fracos mereciam a morte. Tirando a vida de inocentes e acreditando que a vida das pessoas ao meu redor era algo banal. – Atirando sua própria capa longe, o cavaleiro se aproximou do guerreiro. Sua armadura dourada ressoava e brilhava juntamente com o cosmo de seu dono. Em seu rosto o cavaleiro levava um sorriso que indicava problemas, mas seu adversário não sabia disso. – Sou Mascara da Morte de Câncer. Irei mostrar que a verdadeira força não está no cosmo e sim em seu coração. Farei com que se arrependa de enfrentar os cavaleiros de Atena!

-Então é verdade que dizem que o mais sanguinolento cavaleiro de Atena se tornou tão dócil como um cãozinho? Infelizmente não sou do tipo sentimental cavaleiro. Sou Nox, o protetor da lua minguante e mostrarei o quanto é fraco.

-Me mostre então cavaleiro! –O dourado soltou uma gargalhada antes de lançar seu ataque. –ONDAS DO INFERNO!

-SOMBRAS DA DESTRUIÇÃO!

A terra tremeu com o impacto dos golpes se chocando. Griffin que lutava a poucos metros dali observava o antigo companheiro lutar contra o dourado tentando ganhar tempo.

Na área dos alojamentos, um forte ataque desmoronou o teto de uma das casas que havia sido reconstruída há pouco tempo. Tara quase foi atingida, sendo salva por Aiolos.

-Você está bem? –O sagitariano perguntou a mais nova que estava encolhida no chão.

-Estou bem. Obrigada.

-Venha vou te levar para um lugar seguro. –A pegando no colo, o dourado partiu.

Saga abria caminho por meio as batalhas que acontecia ao seu redor. Seu semblante carregado demostrava nervosismo. Precisava encontrar com Cassandra antes que fosse tarde.

-Olha só o que vejo! Se não é o patético cavaleiro de gêmeos. –A voz de Erebus demostrava imponência, frieza e arrogância. – Vejo que procura pela infeliz da minha filha. É uma pena que não vai mais vê-la, DEVORAÇÃO COSMATICA!

-KHAN!

Antes pudesse atingir o geminiano o golpe foi repelido por Cassandra. Aquela era uma técnica que havia pegado emprestada com Shaka, o que significava que não teria totalmente a mesma força que um golpe do dourado.

-Cassandra. –O geminiano observava estarrecido a figura diminuta que agora estava parada na sua frente. Mesmo sem armadura, ela havia parado o ataque do inimigo.

-Tem a mesma mania da mãe, se intrometer onde não é chamada.

-Não tem assunto nenhum a tratar com o cavaleiro da terceira casa, Erebus. É comigo que deve lutar. Afinal não é você que deseja a chave entre os mundos? Venha pega-la então.

-Está pensando em apresar sua morte ou será que deseja tanto visitar a vadia da sua mãe? –A risada do mais velho pairou entre eles. –Pois bem. DEVORAÇÃO COSMATICA!

-EXPLOSÃO GALATICA!

A onda criada pelo choque entre ambos os lados fizeram uma enorme nuvem de poeira encobrindo o local, fazendo com que ambos os lados não conseguissem enxergar.

-Você está bem?- Saga perguntou a jovem que nesse instante estava com um dos joelhos no chão. Era perceptível que Cassandra sentia dores, mas tentava se manter de pé. Mentalmente o cavaleiro sabia que se ela continuasse se esforçando provavelmente não sobreviveria.

-Estou. –Se colocando em pé com ajuda do cavaleiro, a ariana tentou avistar onde Erebus havia caído. Naquele instante uma ideia maluca lhe passou pela cabeça. Esperava que desse certo. –Saga, consegue abrir uma fenda dimensional? –O cavaleiro a encarrou como se tivesse perguntado a coisa mais obvia do mundo. –Abra uma agora!

Elevando seu cosmo, o geminiano fez o que a jovem desejava. Ver aquela mudança no espaço a sua volta fez com que Cassandra engolisse em seco. Ao longe, o antigo cavaleiro de Hécate tirava pedras de cima de si. O olhar de Erebus demonstrava o quanto estava zangado.

-VOCÊ NÃO VAI CONSEGUI!

-QUEIME MEU COSMO! Armadura que pertenceu a minha mãe, a antiga guardiã da chave venha até mim!

O cosmo da jovem espalhou-se pela fenda dimensional criando ao parecido com uma corrente. Erebus correu em direção a ambos cavaleiros tentando impedi-los, mas no meio do caminho foi repelido por Griffin.

-DESISTA!

-ESCUTE MEU CHAMADO!

Acima do local onde a jovem acendia seu cosmo, uma armadura negra surgiu. Tinha a forma de um Cérbero que em sua cabeça do meio segurava uma lua crescente prateada. Brilhando de forma avermelhada, ela se dividiu cobrindo o corpo daquela que havia lhe chamado.

Saga estava tão surpreso ao ver a armadura cobrindo Cassandra quanto a jovem, que observava o metal a cobrindo. Ela podia sentir as imagens das batalhas que sua mãe havia enfrentado a invadirem sua mente, fazendo lagrimas correrem por sua face. Aquela era mais do que uma simples troca de conhecimento como também um modo de conhecer quem realmente havia sido Brida.

-Não deixarei que seu sacrifício para proteger a mim e minha irmã sejam em vão. –Retirando do pescoço o colar, a jovem elevou mais uma vez seu cosmo fazendo com que a pequena crescente de prata se tornasse algo maior. Uma pedra branca e lisa apareceu em sua mão. Sem hesitar ela a colocou na fenda de mesma forma em sua armadura. –Hécate, deusa da magia escute meu chamado...

Os olhos dourados do antigo general da deusa das encruzilhadas se arregalaram. Ele tinha que impedir aquele ritual.

-ATAQUEM! Não deixe que ela termine de invocar Hécate!

Dos arredores vários guerreiros que ouviram o chamado, atenderam prontamente as ordens. Griffin rosnou com aquilo, mas não podia auxiliar a jovem. Ao redor deles imagens de galáxias tremularam os fazendo temer por suas vidas.

-EXPLOSÂO GALACTICA!

-Escute aquela que lhe pede por auxilio. Você é aquela que guia seus guerreiros desde seus nascimentos, iluminando seus caminhos até a hora de sua morte. Oh Hécate! Deusa dos três caminhos desperte de seu sono e atenda o meu chamado. Venha até mim Triv...

Antes que a jovem pudesse terminar seu apelo, Cassandra foi atingida por uma gavinha negra sendo jogava longe. Sua armadura estava trincada exatamente acima de seu coração.

-CASSANDRA NÃO!

-Tolo. Sofra as consequências de sua tolice. CHAMAS DA LUA MINGUANTE! –Erebus aproveitou-se do momento de distração de Griffin para atingi-lo em cheio. –Saia da frente cavaleiro ou sofrera também.

-Irei protege-la e não será você a me impedir.

Ambos se posicionaram frente a frente. Acendendo seus cosmos ambos partiram para o embate corporal. Erebus lançou um soco que Saga segurou com destreza, mas que abriu sua guarda o suficiente para ser atingido por uma das gavinhas de trevas do adversário.

No inicio, o geminiano não se importou com aqueles filamentos, até sentir o gosto ferroso do sangue em sua boca.

-Finalmente percebeu seu erro cavaleiro. Não pode me vencer se nem consegue se defender.

A luta continuou sem que uma figura encapuzada fosse notada. Se aproximando da jovem desmaiada pela ferida em seu peito, ele elevou seu cosmo.

Cassandra tentava lutar contra a sonolência que a impedia de abrir os olhos. Conseguia sentir o sangue quente escorrendo pela ferida que não chegou a danificar sua armadura mais sim a sua pele. Podia sentir sua vida se esvaindo aos poucos por mais que tentasse segura-la, até sentir aquela energia ao seu redor. Era conhecida, mas por algum motivo não conseguia ligar aquela cosmo-energia a alguém.

-Levante-se, ainda não terminou o que precisa ser feito. –Tocando com as pontas dos dedos a testa da o ser emitiu energia suficiente para fazer com que a ariana abrisse os olhos e cuspisse o sangue que ainda trazia na boca. Observando aqueles olhos dourados tão parecidos com o seu, ela tentou projetar o nome daquele a sua frente.

-Guarde suas forças. Precisa terminar a invocação. Venha.

Com cuidado o rapaz auxiliou a jovem a ficar em pé. Junto a ela acendeu seu cosmo, ganhando assim a atenção do antigo general de Hécate permitindo assim uma abertura em sua defesa, sendo aproveitada pelo dourado. Em uma só voz ambos chamaram pela deusa.

\- Venha até nós Trivia, a deusa das dimensões, senhora da magia. Liberte-se!

-NÃO! – O grito de Erebus se propagou pelo local, mas já era tarde demais.


	22. A guerreira da esperança

Olá meus galera!

Peço desculpas pela demora.

É com muito prazer que trago para vocês o último capitulo de Mergulhando em Outra Dimensão.

Agradeço mais uma vez por tudo, amo vocês.

Espero que gostem.

Bjos

* * *

_"Sem esperança, o que resta a qualquer um de nós?" _– O Temor do Sábio –Patrick Rothfuss

O grito de Erebus fez com que Nox abrisse a guarda, permitindo que Máscara da Morte usasse as Ondas do Inferno novamente mandando o guerreiro para o Yomotsu Hirasaka.

O general podia sentir a mudança de ambiente enquanto as sombras pareciam engolir a si. Tentou lutar contra aquilo, mas mesmo seus dons de se mover entre a escuridão não ajudaram.

-Seja bem vindo à entrada do mundo dos mortos. –O sorriso do cavaleiro de câncer era sarcástico. Parecia se divertir com a apreensão do outro. –Espero que tenha apreciado a viagem.

-Então esse lugar... –Nox observa tudo com o olhar assustado. Podia ouvir gemidos das almas que andava em fila para um despenhadeiro. Atmosfera ali era fria e rochosa, como se naquele lugar nunca tivesse visto a luz do sol.

-Sim. Esse é o Yomotsu e também será seu tumulo! –O cavaleiro partiu com uma velocidade imensa para cima do adversário.

O general conseguiu desviar do golpe cruzando os braços a frente do corpo. Empurrando o dourado a uma distancia segura, Nox decidiu utilizar das sombras do local para se tornar invisível.

Mascara da Morte sorriu de lado. Havia escolhido um adversário a altura. Podia sentir o medo do outro por está naquele lugar, mas mesmo assim ele não havia hesitado em um contra ataque.

-Pelo visto não entendeu que está em desvantagem. –Com uma risada diabólica, o cavaleiro elevou seu cosmo usando dos espíritos do local para prender seu adversário, o imobilizando.

Nox estava a poucos centímetros do cavaleiro quando sentiu que seu corpo já não o obedecia. Aquilo o deixou tão transtornado que acabou esquecendo-se de continuar usando seu disfarce feito de sombras.

-Para seu azar garoto, esse lugar é tão conhecido para mim que praticamente somos um só. Portanto é impossível que um verme como você possa se esconder de mim nesse lugar. CHAMAS INFERNAIS1!

Um grito de dor pode ser escutado naquele instante em que uma orla de espíritos começou a atravessar o corpo do general. Cada um deles sugava a energia vital de Nox, fazendo com que seu corpo aos poucos envelhece, até não sobrar nada a não ser uma armadura trincada.

Passando as mãos pelo cabelo azul, Câncer deixou o local rindo como uma criança. Podia ter se tornado mais gentil com todos ao redor, mas ainda não conseguia ter piedade com os adversários que tentavam ferir a deusa que havia prometido proteger.

-Afrodite tem razão. Algumas coisas ainda perduram por mais que tentemos arrancar pela raiz.

*~v~*

Da armadura de Cassandra uma fenda no espaço tempo foi projetada no céu. Nela uma tocha apagada pode ser vista. Como se responde ao chamado das duas pessoas, ela se acendeu iluminando todo o local. Foi como se a cada ponto que a luz tocava, o silencio fizesse as batalha cessarem.

-Deusa! Minha deusa! –O rapaz ao lado de Cassandra se ajoelhou com lagrimas nos olhos que indicavam tanto tristeza por todo mal que havia causado como felicidade por ter se redimido.

Da luz uma mulher curvilínea de longos cabelos negros caracolados até o meio das costas havia surgido. Tinha os lábios vermelhos e carnudos em formato de coração, que muito lembravam maças maduras. Usava um vestido negro longo, parecido com o céu noturno pontilhado de estrelas, que deslizava sobre o corpo escultural a cobrindo até os pés. Os olhos penetrantes eram de um tom peculiar de cinza que lembravam pedras da lua. Na cabeça uma coroa de prata era adornada com todas as fases da lua. Em sua mão levava uma tocha e em seus braços era possível ver braceletes em forma de serpente que a cada passo que a deusa dava tremulavam como se tivessem vida própria mudando de posição sem parar.

-Está perdoado. Todos erraram. Até mesmo os deuses, apesar de não dizermos isso em voz alta. -Colocando a mão livre na cabeça do rapaz, era retirou a capa que escondia sua face. Como uma mãe faria, ela o beijou na testa e depois o ajudou a ficar de pé novamente. Ali estava um Calisto pálido como papel por causa de tal ato e também pela perca de sangue. - É bom vê-lo novamente meu filho.

-Infelizmente descobrir meu erro tarde demais, minha senhora. Há muitas pessoas que fiz mal. - Naquele instante Calisto olhou para Cassandra que se escorava no geminiano. Ela o observava, mas em nenhum momento ele foi capaz de traduzir os sentimentos dela.

-Peça perdão a elas. Antes que seja tarde.

Assentindo com a cabeça, ele se aproximou do casal. Em nenhum momento a ariana deixou de encara-lo. Podia ver Griffin poucos metros dali, o observando ora sim e ora não. Precisava se desculpar com ele também.

-Cassandra. –O general chamou pela jovem, ganhando um olhar de fúria do cavaleiro de gêmeos. –Sei que para o fiz não há desculpas, mas eu peço o seu perdão. – Com dificuldade o rapaz se ajoelhou no chão abaixando a cabeça.

-Calisto. Olhe para mim. –A voz da jovem não demonstrava emoção nenhuma, mas mesmo assim o general a fitou. Deixou seu olhar cair sobre os olhos tão parecidos com o seu. Olhos esses da sua sobrinha, aquela que ele deveria ter amado e não ferido tão covardemente. - Você tem razão em dizer isso. Poderia dizer que estou feliz em ver que mudou de lado, mas estaria sendo tão falsa quanto meu pai. Sinto ódio por você e provavelmente isso não mudará tão cedo. Apesar disso, eu o perdoo. Você acreditou nos laços de amor que sentia por Erebus, já que ele era a única coisa que sobrou de seu passado. Eu faria o mesmo por Katrina e por isso o entendo. A lealdade pode ser tanto uma virtude quanto um defeito.

-Em uma coisa Erebus estava certo. Você é igual a sua mãe.

O barulho de palmas chamou atenção de todos. Erebus observava todos com um olhar frio e um sorriso que beirava ao demoníaco. O formato do elmo fazia com que ele ganha-se a aparência ainda mais assustadora.

-Que coisa linda. Meu irmão odiado e a filha da traidora. Formariam um casal perfeito não é mesmo Gêmeos? –A resposta dado por Saga foi um rosnado. – Olá mamãe! Gostaria de dizer que estou feliz em vê-la, mas como diria minha filha estaria mentindo.

-Em que se transformou Erebus?- A voz da deusa misturava cansaço e tristeza. –No que eu lhe transformei. Onde está aquele menino que lutou contra os assassinos no deserto, para salvar sua família?

-Ele morreu naquela noite, Hécate. No momento em que me deu aquele feitiço, já não havia mais bondade em mim. Só ódio por você e sua prole. O que os deuses fizeram por mim? Eles não protegeram aqueles que eu amava. Nem mesmo fizeram com que minha mulher ficasse ao meu lado. Que eles sejam destruídos! TODOS ELES! –O cosmo do antigo general se elevou de modo a tornar o ar mais frio. As plantas ao redor pareciam morrer conforme a energia do outro se elevava.

-Não me intrometo no livre arbítrio de nenhum ser, mas não posso deixar que destrua inocentes por seu rancor. Tirarei sua a parte imortal de seu corpo. –O cosmo da deusa se elevou enquanto a mesmo murmurava palavras em um idioma tão antigo, que nem mesmo Calisto conseguia entender. Ao seu redor uma espécie de escudo se formou, mas aquilo não impediu Erebus de ataca-la.

-DEVORAÇÃO COSMATICA! –Da armadura Erebus retirou o cristal do peitoral da armadura que indicava o exercito sob seu comando. Com isso o cristal modificou sua forma um pequeno bastão. Aquele pequeno objeto fez com que seu cosmo se torna-se maior e ainda mais destrutivo. Ele estava usando sua parte da chave entre os mundos contra Hécate.

-GRAVINHAS DA LUA NEGRA !

-EXPLOSÂO GALACTICA!

-SOMBRAS DO RAIO LUNAR!

Calisto, Griffin e Saga elevaram seus cosmos rapidamente tomando à dianteira. Ambos agiam juntos, mas por mais que o ataque dos três tivesse sido extremamente poderoso, eles não conseguiram evitar serem atingidos.

O golpe lançado fez com que uma cratera se abrisse no chão. Cassandra podia sentir todos seus ossos doendo de reclamação. Seu sangue nublava parte da sua visão.

Perto dali caído estava Saga que para proteger a ariana de ser atingida havia se atirado em sua frente. Aos poucos seu cosmo se enfraquecia e sua vida chegava ao fim.

-SAGA! –Se arrastando pelo chão, Cassandra se aproximou do cavaleiro. Havia sangue sobre o rosto antes altivo. –Sobreviva, por favor! Saga.

A jovem chorava copiosamente enquanto tentava usar o que havia sobrado do seu cosmo para auxiliar o geminiano.

-Cassandra pare! –Griffin tentava tirar a amazona de cima do outro sem sucesso. Até mesmo o antigo general, parecia ferido se isso fosse possível. Ele quase não conseguia mais se tornar visível e ao poucos sua forma animal parecia domina-lo. –Ele está à beira da morte e você se continuar elevando seu cosmo nesse estado pode morre também. Vamos.

-Não! Ele se sacrificou por mim. De todos ele foi o que mais sofreu. Ele merece viver.

-Ouça seu protetor. –A voz de Erebus fez com que a garota trincasse os dentes de raiva. –Ele está para morrer. Você deve ser capaz de ver os cães de Hécate se aproximarem dele. Como sempre sua deusa não é capaz de nada. Tão inútil. Prefere ficar protegida e deixar seus soldados morrerem.

-Cale-se!

-Sua mãe queria ter chorado sobre o corpo do amantezinho dela. Veja bem, estou dando a você essa oportunidade. Deveria me agradecer.

-MISERÁVEL!

-Você é tão fraca quanto sua mãe. Ambas não conseguiram defender o que mais amavam. E olhe, onde está Hécate agora?

-Ela deu seu sangue para salva-lo. O criou como uma mãe, mesmo que tenha errado no inicio, ela foi capaz de ama-lo. Sei que ela não pode interferir no andamento de tudo. As tochas que ela carrega representam isso, a luz que nos guia, mas que nada interferem. Não irei culpa-la por minha fraqueza e sim lutarei até o fim. Não vou me entregar. Acenderei meu cosmo quantas vezes forem preciso. Lutarei até que os cães venham buscar minha alma. –Cassandra beijou os lábios do geminiano, antes de se levantar. –Eu entendi o porquê de manter cosmo e coração equilibrados. É porque para usar a chave é necessário acreditar em algo de modo que tanto seu coração quanto sua alma esteja em sintonia. Cosmo aqui não significa energia e sim força de vontade. Sou fraca e aceito isso, mas ainda acredito que posso fazer milagres acontecerem. Fui treinada nesse Santuário em meio aos cavaleiros da esperança. Minha segunda família. Não deixarei que destrua a paz que eles deram suas vidas para conquistar. Eu sacrificarei minha vida para proteger aqueles que amo. Esse é o meu desejo final. Abrirei caminho para aqueles que acreditam no futuro. RUJA MEU COSMO PELA ULTIMA VEZ! ESTIGMAS DA LUZ!

-DEVORAÇÃO COSMATICA!

Um grande cão apareceu atrás da jovem. Ele parecia rugir cada vez que o cosmo da jovem se elevava. No chão do local uma fenda dimensional foi aberta e de lá vários raios de luz saíram atingindo Erebus destruindo totalmente sua armadura.

Aos poucos a visão da jovem se nublava ainda mais. Podia ver os cães ao seu redor, esperando por ela. Aguardando que a chama da sua vida se acaba-se. Em meio a eles, um chamou a atenção da jovem. Seu pelo lustroso era de um castanho avermelhado. Conforme sua vida se extinguia ela pode reconhecer, aquela que havia zelado por ela e também por Katrina.

-"Acabou!"-A voz de Brida soou dentro da mente de Cassandra. –"Cumpriu sua missão."

-"Erebus não foi derrotado. Não terminou!"

-"Já não cabe a nós agir. Seu pai escolheu o caminho errado e ao poucos ele está acordando. Tenha fé em Hécate e nessas palavras que digo.".

A luz gerada pelo choque de cosmo chegou a iluminar todo bosque até a primeira casa cegando momentaneamente inimigos e aliados.

Com um baque surdo, o corpo da jovem caiu sem vida no chão. O poder gerado foi demais para o corpo já ferido. No céu uma estrela caiu indicando a vida que se findava.

-"Adeus meus amigos!"

Ao sentir o cosmo da irmã lhe dizendo adeus, Katrina soltou um grito de dor. Ela havia perdido sua melhor amiga. Sua confidente. Sua igual.

-CASSANDRA!

A escorpiana caiu no chão da arena. Seu corpo tremia de cima abaixo conforme as lagrimas caiam sobre o chão rochoso. Nem mesmo quando uma capa foi colocada sobre si ela não se moveu.

Do outro lado da arena a poucos metros do local da principal luta, Kanon foi surpreendido pela luz e também pelo cosmo que havia acabado de se extinguir.

-NÃO!

Tentando afastar os sentimentos que queriam domina-lo, o geminiano correu seguindo na direção apontada pelo cosmo de Saga.

Calisto tinha acabado de acordar quando sentiu o cosmo de sua sobrinha se apagando e sua despedida. A culpa pareceu lhe tomar o ar dos pulmões. Ele precisava agir.

Se arrastando pelo chão, o guerreiro foi em direção a um pequeno bastão oriundo do que era a parte da chave de Cassandra. Ele havia se formado durante o ataque e provavelmente havia sido para cria-lo que a ariana tinha dado sua vida. Aquela era o único meio de atingir seu irmão.

-Vejam só! Então é verdade que vaso ruim não quebra. Acho melhor começar a rezar para sua deusa, afinal está prestes a se juntar à filha de Brida. MORRA! DEVORAÇÃO COS...

-EXPLOSÃO GALACTICA!

O golpe atingiu em cheio o antigo general, que sem armadura foi jogado longe. Kanon podia sentir raiva daquele que havia feito mal ao seu irmão, mas tinha ainda mais rancor pelo outro, que havia matado Cassandra mesmo sabendo que a jovem era a própria filha.

-Obrigada cavaleiro. –Um golpe atingiu o chão a poucos centímetros do rapaz.

-Não sou seu aliado, portanto não me agradeça. –O olhar gélido demonstrava toda raiva que o cavaleiro sentia no momento.

-Tenho ciência disso. Como também tenho da raiva que sente por mim. Enxerguei a verdade tarde demais. Preciso alcançar o bastão. – Calisto apontou para o objeto. –Se Erebus colocar a mão nele, não teremos chance.

-Eu o pegarei.

-Não! Eu tenho que fazer isso. Sou o único que pode dar um fim nisso. É meu estigma.

-Darei tempo o suficiente para pega-lo.

Assentindo com a cabeça, Kanon avançou em direção a Erebus que naquele instante retirava o pó de cima de si.

-Irei destruir você e meu irmãozinho. Depois acabarei com a vida de Hécate.

Cambaleante o cavaleiro tentou se aproximar da própria sobrinha. O corpo sem vida de Cassandra estava a poucos metros do bastão. Sua armadura encontrava-se trincada e sua cabeça estava virada na direção oposta a Calisto. Se arrastando ele procurou se aproximar do objeto.

Poucos metros do corpo da jovem, Saga aos poucos recobrava a consciência. Havia sentido o cosmo de Cassandra se despedindo dele, mas pensou por um momento que tinha sido um pesadelo até ver seu corpo.

Tentou mover seu corpo em direção a jovem, mas está exausto. Aquela explosão havia consumido muito do seu cosmo e seu corpo ferido também não estava ajudando.

-"Saga! Saga! Pode me ouvir?"-Um cosmo dourado se movia ao redor do cavaleiro.

-"Atena!"

-"Não permita que o sacrifício de Cassandra seja em vão. Levante-se.".

-"Eu falhei em protegê-la."- As lagrimas escorriam traçando um caminho em meio à fuligem. –"Eu permitir que ela...".

-"Não Saga."- O cosmo avermelhado se juntou a de Atena. Assim como o de sua deusa também era poderoso. –"Esse era seu destino e mesmo ao saber dele, ela não se permitiu fracassar. Cassandra deu sua vida para criar um futuro para aqueles que ela amava. Ela sabia que a morte a aguardava e por mais temerosa que fosse em relação a isso, ela preferiu se afastar. Lute pelo futuro que ela desejava. Lute pelo caminho que ela decidiu abrir para você e seus companheiros..."

-"Lute Saga!"-Ambas as deusas sussurram na mente o geminiano, dando forças a ele. Elas confiavam nele, assim como Cassandra havia confiado em todos. Não permitiria cair antes de Erebus ser derrotado.

Quando Calisto conseguiu alcançar o bastão, pode sentir o cosmo de Cassandra ainda em torno do objeto indicando o que deveria ser feito.

-Não deixarei que sua morte tenha sido em vão! -Tanto Saga quanto o antigo general elevaram seus cosmos.

-Gêmeos!

-Traidor!

Ambos os cavaleiros se olharam, mas não havia raiva e sim determinação. Se aproximando de forma lenta um do outro, ambos seguraram o pequeno objeto. Com um balançar de cabeça ambos, lançaram seus golpes.

-Erebus! –A voz de ambos cavaleiros fez com que o antigo general, vira-se para fita-los juntamente com Kanon. –Sua hora chegou. Diga adeus ao seu reinado de trevas. -Aproveitando a distração o ex-general marina se afastou da linha de impacto.

Conforme os cosmos de ambos cavaleiros se elevavam, a silhueta de ambas as deusas apareceram atrás deles, juntamente com a imagem de sua constelação e animal protetor.

\- GRAVINHAS DA LUA NEGRA!- Ao redor de Calisto, as sombras tremularam tomando forma dos animais sagrados de Hécate. Cada um deles atacaram o cavaleiro o fazendo gritar ao tocar a pele sem proteção da armadura.

-EXPLOSÃO GALACTICA!- O espaço-tempo ao redor dos cavaleiros tremulou, mas para surpresa do cavaleiro não parecia-se nada com o que golpe normalmente era. Ao redor deles, varias aberturas dimensionais moviam-se juntamente com o cosmo do geminiano. Era como se naquele instante um caminho tivesse sido criado.

Mesmo a barreira de levantada por Erebus foi capaz de segurar o poder ampliado do golpe de ambos cavaleiros. O antigo general foi ao chão sangrando, mas ainda vivo. Esgotados tanto Saga e Calisto caíram lado a lado.

Griffon que protegia Hécate sentia um misto de felicidade e tristeza. Havia perdido uma amiga. Cansado observou quando a deusa abaixou sua barreira protetora e sorriu para ele. Ela havia completado o feitiço.

A deusa se aproximou dos dois combatentes desmaiados e acendeu seu cosmo curando os ferimentos mais graves. Com o mover da mão, o bastão caído entre ambos foi para suas mãos, assim como o que estava ao lado de Erebus.

Rodando no ar, ambos se uniram formando um báculo de prata com três luas feitas de cristal na ponta. No meio uma pedra da lua, indicava a lua cheia, do lado esquerdo, uma obsidiana mostrava a face minguante, e no lado oposto cristal leitoso indicava a face crescente.

Se ajoelhando próxima a Erebus, Hécate acariciou os fios dourados. Sua expressão era a de uma mãe cujo filho havia cometido um erro terrível e que apesar da raiva conseguia ama-lo ainda assim.

-Hé...Hécate! –O antigo general estendeu a mão tentando alcançar a da deusa. –Eu a odeio tanto, mas porque sinto vontade de está nos seus braços agora que sinto minha vida me abandonar?

-Porque apesar de ter escolhido o caminho errado, você está percebendo que sempre estive olhando por você. Iluminando seu caminho a fim de fazê-lo enxergar além dessa nuvem negra de rancor que lhe tampava a visão. Esperando o momento para que entendesse que não salvei seus pais porque já era tarde demais. Você parecia uma estrela sobre o deserto naquela noite terrível. Uma que eu desejei em não se apagasse. Eu precisei de muito tempo para entender que aquele garoto eu não salvei por desejar uma arma de guerra, mas porque em tantos éons, você foi o único a encher meu coração de um sentimento humano. O amor.

-Eu destruí muitas coisas para ter seu amor. Matei meu melhor amigo, esposa e filha para receber qualquer sentimento que não seja o ódio.

-O amor verdadeiro não se perde facilmente. Ele deseja o melhor aquele que amamos, por mais longe que ele esteja. Compreendi isso observando Atena e seus guerreiros. O amor está em tudo, principalmente nas pequenas coisas. Tem o meu perdão, não porque é algo que uma deusa daria a seu soldado traidor e sim porque é meu filho. Minha estrela dourada. Parta em paz.

-Eu... Não consigo entender... Mas agradeço... Hécate... Perdoe-me por tudo.

Quando a vida do antigo general deixou seu corpo, lagrimas rolaram pelo rosto da deusa. Ela não chorava apenas pelo guerreiro, mas também por todos que haviam perdido sua vida naquela guerra tola.

No campo de batalha os guerreiros que ainda lutavam, ao sentir o cosmo de Erebus se apagando, acabaram se rendendo. De ambos os lado tiveram perdas, mas nada muito significativo.

Com Hécate de volta, parte do exercito acabou voltando para o lado de sua deusa. Aqueles que se negaram a isso partiram sem enfrentar problemas. O equilíbrio havia sido restaurado.

*~v~*

Os dias passaram de forma lenta nos dias que procederam ao fim das batalhas. Os corpos dos antigos guerreiros de Hécate foram enterrados, nas proximidades do seu antigo castelo. Apenas o corpo de Cassandra foi enterrado no Santuário, por apelo de Katrina, com o mesmo tratamento de um guerreiro de Atena.

Calisto contou a Saga e Tara o que havia feito. De ambos recebeu um olhar cheio de ódio, mas não se importou com isso, ele sabia que merecia aquilo. Tara sentia-se culpada por não ter acreditado na amiga, mas depois de conversar com Aiolos, acabou entendendo que não podia fazer nada a não ser tentar perdoar a si própria e honrar a memória da companheira.

Lux mostrou-se no fim um espião de Hécate. O general era o responsável por cuidar de tudo para quando a deusa volta-se, o que não foi grande espanto para ninguém. O cavaleiro da lua cheia sempre havia sido enigmático e como o exercito sobre seu comando nunca chegou a batalhar contra o exercito de Atena, tudo ficou claro.

Katrina parecia uma sombra, nos primeiros dias. Longe da figura vivida e alegre. Apenas aceitava a companhia de Camus, Milo e de Agacia, que vinham com regularidade vê-la. Mas ao pouco foi se conformando com o que aconteceu.

Outra pessoa que não ficou nada bem no inicio era Saga. O dourado quase não saia do quarto e quando o fazia, sempre demonstrava olhos avermelhados, cabelo desgrenhado e tristeza. Foi apenas depois de se dedicar ao treino de novos aprendizes, que começou a sentir-se melhor.

Shaka dedicou uma semana de orações em seu templo para os guerreiros que morreram o que deixou muitas pessoas surpresas. Afinal o indiano que não demonstrava piedade para seus inimigos parecia ainda mais humano. O que pelo que servos comentaram nos corredores entre os templos, a pupila o havia tocado sua alma mais do que ele havia demonstrado.

Milo por vezes agrupou os companheiros, para típicos piqueniques na praia. Nessas ocasiões eles relembravam fatos que marcaram o Santuário. Um modo de trocar aquela tristeza que pairava sobre todos por boas lembranças. Foi em um desses encontros que Katrina e Camus declaram-se um para o outro e também foi em uma dessas ocasiões que o escorpiano conseguiu entender realmente seus sentimentos por Shina.

Aos poucos o Santuário voltou para aqueles dias de paz.

* * *

1- CHAMAS INFERNAIS é um golpe criado por mim. Ele envolve o adversário com espíritos que sugam a energia vital do inimigo até não sobrar nada dele.

Ola novamente galera!

Ainda não acabou, próximo capitulo será um epilogo.

Espero todos por lá.

Bjos

E novamente obrigada por tudo.


	23. Epílogo -Mergulho

Olá meus galera!

Como prometido aqui está o epílogo.

É difícil dar adeus a personagens tão queridos, mas posso dizer que aprendi muito com eles.

Agradeço a atenção e a todos os comentários que recebi. Eles me incentivaram muito.

Espero encontra-los novamente em breve.

Até lá, deixo aqui meu até logo.

Abraços a todos.

_"Em seu mundo eu tenho outro nome. Devem aprender a me reconhecer nele. Foi pra isso que foram trazidos para Nárnia. Tendo me conhecido um pouco aqui, podem me reconhecer melhor lá." _-Aslan, As Crônicas de Nárnia - Viagem do Peregrino da Alvorada

A arena estava decorada de flores brancas, indicando que a cerimonia que aconteceria ali era especial. Havia chegado o dia da entrega das armaduras aos novatos, um evento que desde o fim das batalhas contra Hades não acontecia. Já fazia cerca de dois anos desde a batalha contra Erebus e a paz reinava soberana naquelas planícies.

A elite dourada estava a postos com trajes tipicamente gregos na cor branca com louros entre os cabelos. Na parte mais alta da arena, o grande mestre fazia companhia a Athena e a Hécate, deusa convidada para prestigiar o evento.

Shion naquele dia não usava o elmo que indicava seu cargo, o fazendo ser alvo das piadas de Dohko, que o havia apelidado carinhosamente de capim-limão por causa dos fios de cabelo esverdeados que naquela manhã estavam mais espetados que o normal. O ariano não deixou barato chamando o amigo de longa data de uva passa quando acreditava que Atena não estava prestando atenção.

Outro que também era alvo de zoações era Aiolia, por causa da preocupação excessiva de Aiolos em colocar no lugar certo as folhas de louros na cabeça do mais novo. Os mais aventurados soltaram frases como "Olha o gatinho" e também diversos miados, o que fez o leonino quase pular nos pescoços de algumas pessoas se não fosse por Mu interferir.

Entre os dourados, haviam cinco que não cabiam em tanta felicidade. Milo, Shaka, Dohko, Camus e Aiolos, haviam finalmente finalizado os treinamentos de seus aprendizes e agora havia chegado o momento de passarem suas armaduras para a nova geração.

Quando a voz de Shion foi ouvida, todos os moradores do Santuário e arredores que haviam prestigiar os eventos se silenciaram.

-Novamente vemos nascer uma nova geração de cavaleiros. Cavaleiros que tomaram para si a responsabilidade de proteger a paz e a justiça nessa terra. –Uma salva de palmas preencheu o local, até o grande mestre pedi novamente silencio. – Agradeço a Atena pela oportunidade de esta aqui para ver os primeiros passos desses guerreiros. Também a oportunidade de ver a paz reinando nesse santuário. Tivemos grandes perdas. Vários companheiros não puderam ver o resultado daquilo que eles tanto almejaram. –Naquele instante era possível ver algumas lágrimas escorrerem no rosto altivo de Shion. O mesmo podia ser visto em alguns cavaleiros e amazonas. – Mas não devemos lembrar disso com pesar. A luta deles teve sucesso e é por causa deles que estamos aqui. Por isso saudemos as memorias que temos deles. –Colocando água em uma taça de cristal, Shion a elevou para que todos vissem. Todos no local colocaram a mão direita sobre o coração em sinal de respeito.

No meio dos dourados Afrodite chorava com a cabeça no ombro de Mascara da Morte. Uma cena estranha que fazia muitas pessoas se perguntarem desde quando o cavaleiro da décima segunda casa havia se tornado tão sentimental.

-Porque água?- Perguntou Katrina que estava ao lado de Shun, no meio de outros aprendizes no centro da arena.

-Segundo ouvi falar, é para lembrar a todos de ser como o elemento. –Sob o olhar da mais velha o virginiano continuou. –A água pode mudar de forma de acordo com o local em que a armazenamos e também pode contornar obstáculos com grande facilidade.

-Entendi. Obrigada Shun. -A escorpiana agradeceu ganhando um belo sorriso do pupilo de Shaka como resposta.

No alto Shion colocou a taça em uma mesa ao lado, pegando uma lista contendo o nome dos cavaleiros a serem consagrados. Conforme cada um deles era chamado salvas de palmas ecoavam por toda a arena. Após a consagração dos cavaleiros de bronze e prata foi a vez da elite dourada ganha novos guardiões.

-Katrina.

Passando pela multidão, a jovem se ajoelhou na frente do grande mestre.

-Jura proteger a paz e a justiça nessa terra?

-Juro.

-Jura proteger Atena e honrar sua constelação?

-Eu juro!

-Pelo poder concedido por Atena a mim, eu a declaro a nova guardiã da oitava casa.

Se aproximando da pupila, Milo abriu um sorriso resplandecente e colocou a urna dourada a frente da jovem. Uma luz cálida iluminou o local, marcando a aceitação por parte da armadura de sua nova usuária.

-Seja bem vinda à elite de Atena. –A emoção transbordava na voz do escorpiano. –Saiba que onde sua irmã estiver agora, ela está orgulhosa. -A amazona abraçou seu mestre com lagrimas escorrendo pela face.

Após a consagração da jovem foi a vez de Shun, Hyoga, Shiryu e Seiya. Os quatro lado a lado, trocavam olhares carregados de emoção. Uma terna lembrança de quando os quatro juntos deram o seu melhor para salvar Atena, os preencheu momentaneamente de nostalgia.

\- Shun, Hyoga, Shiryu e Seiya, juram proteger a paz e a justiça nessa terra?

\- Juro!–A voz de ambos os guerreiros ecoaram juntas.

-Juram proteger Atena e honrar suas constelações?

-Juro!

-Pelo poder concedido por Atena a mim, eu os declaro cavaleiros de ouro. Shun de Virgem.

Naquele instante Shaka elevou seu cosmo fazendo aparecer em frente ao antigo cavaleiro de Andrômeda, uma urna dourada.

-Fico feliz por ter treinado alguém como você, Shun. É com enorme felicidade que passo a você a armadura de Virgem.

Novamente uma luz dourada brilhou na arena. Quando essa se dissipou, foi possível ver Shun trajando a armadura de seu mestre. Se aproximando de Shaka, o mais jovem abraçou o dourado.

-Que Buda ilumine seu caminho.

-Shiryu de Libra. –A voz de Shion chamou o libriano a frente.

Dohko se aproximou do pupilo com um sorriso orgulhoso no rosto.

-Só Atena sabe o quanto estou orgulhoso por prestigiar esse momento. Meu menino cresceu tanto! –Naquele instante lagrimas começaram a atravessar o rosto do chinês.

-Mestre.

-Sei que Libra e Atena estarão seguras em suas mãos. –Dizendo essas palavras em meio às lagrimas, o chinês depositou a urna de Libra em frente ao pupilo.

A luz dourada proveniente da urna subiu aos céus tomando a forma de um enorme dragão dourado que logo em seguida se dissipou, dando lugar ao novo guardião da sétima casa.

-Seiya de Sagitário. –A voz de Shion chamou o japonês a frente.

Na arquibancada o barulho de alguém soando o nariz fez alguns cavaleiros procurarem a origem do som. Afrodite trazia um lenço de papel em uma das mãos enquanto seu outro braço se encontrava ao redor do pescoço de um italiano já bastante irritado.

-Cáspita Afrodite! Dá para parar com essa palhaçada.

Vários "shius" e "cala a boca" foram pronunciados para o canceriano, o que o irritou ainda mais.

-Ficam pedindo silencio, pois não são vocês a terem que aguentar uma "rosa" chorando no seu pescoço. Non me rompe le palle1!

Depois de receber um olhar um tanto seco de Saga, o italiano acabou se silenciando. Na arena Aiolos e Seiya sorriam um para o outro.

-É um prazer passar minha armadura para um jovem tão honrado como você.

–Eu é que não sei como agradecer por ter um mestre tão paciente quanto a Marin.

Ambos os cavaleiros riram. Depositando a urna de sagitário em frente do japonês, Aiolos apertou a mão do mais jovem e disse arrancando um sorriso do bronzeado.

-Proteja Atena.

-Pode deixar comigo.

A urna de abriu com uma luz forte que cobriu momentaneamente a arena. Em meio a ela Seiya sorria feito um menino a ganhar um presente de Natal.

-Hyoga de Aquário. –A voz de Shion chamou o russo a frente.

-Hyoga você cresceu tanto! Acabei esquecendo que mesmo com idades diferentes podemos aprender uns com os outros. Graças a você entendi que sentimentos não são apenas aquilo que nos liga ao passado, como também é o que nos faz seguir em frente.

-Camus, meu mestre!

No chão onde Camus depositou a urna dourada, a luz dourada se tornou por poucos instantes vários fractais de gelo que ao se dissiparem, deram origem a armadura de aquário que cobriu o russo.

-Com muita alegria, eu Shion Grande Mestre do Santuário de Atena declaro encerrada esta cerimonia. Que Atena nos abençoe e ilumine os passos dessa nova geração.

Assim que o antigo cavaleiro de aries finalizou a entrega de armaduras milhares de rosas caíram sobre a arena. Um presente de Atena para seus guerreiros.

*~v~*

Há alguns metros acima duas figuras observavam juntos o final do evento, mas apenas um trajava sua armadura. Cassandra sorria em meio às lagrimas derramadas ao ver sua irmã receber a armadura dourada.

-Tem certeza que está pronta?- Griffon observava o jovem enxugar suas lagrimas com as mãos.

-Tenho. –A jovem observou Saga e Kanon conversarem animadamente com Salin. A pupila de Shina, havia se tornado mais gentil com as companheiras e atualmente estava enamorada do geminiano mais velho.

-Ele ainda não se esqueceu de você. Provavelmente nunca esquecerá.

-Não tenho ciúmes, se é isso que está me dizendo. Só estou admirada como ele conseguiu superar tudo isso. Desejo que ele seja feliz.

-Ele será. É um bom homem.

*~v~*

A noite caiu rapidamente sobre o Santuário. A brisa que incidia sobre Escorpião fazia os longos cabelos negros da jovem balançarem. Já era tarde, mas Katrina ainda continuava em pé em frente a janela.

-Sinto tanto sua falta! –A jovem retirou do pescoço um cordão com um pingente de lua crescente. Hécate havia retirando a essência da chave entre os mundos e dado a ela uma lembrança tanto da irmã morta em batalha quanto da mãe que nunca havia chegado a conhecer.

-Eu também sinto. –No meio do salão principal uma figura tomou forma. Cassandra estava quase translucida, mas mesmo assim conseguiu sentir os braços da irmã a envolvendo em um abraço carregado de emoção e saudade.

-Cassandra! Não pode ser!

-Me desculpe não ter vindo antes, mas somente agora posso me materializar como fantasma.

-Ficou algo pendente!?Você vai voltar?

-Não. Na verdade vim me despedir direito. Estou partindo para outro plano. Uma outra dimensão para ser mais exata.

-A nossa dimensão? Como?

-Hécate estudou meu caso junto a Cronos. Erebus modificou e muito o fluxo dimensional a nos trazer para cá. E para tentar amenizar as coisas, estarei voltando ao ponto em que partimos.

-O acidente. Mas o caminhão...

-Hécate vai mover seus pausinhos quanto a isso. –Tocando o rosto da irmã Cassandra sorriu. – Não imagina o quanto estou orgulhosa por você minha irmã!

Lagrimas rolavam do rosto da escorpiana. Estava tão feliz por ter aquela oportunidade de se despedir.

-Sei que será uma grande guerreira. -Katrina deu um abraço na irmã.- Siga sempre sendo essa pessoa maravilhosa. Proteja Atena e a paz nessa terra.

-Eu farei isso.

Com um aceno, o fantasma da jovem desapareceu completamente.

*~v~*

Todos os moradores da terceira casa já haviam se recolhido. Em um dos quartos, Saga observava as estrelas e principalmente a lua crescente.

-Cassandra!- A voz do geminiano estava carregada de saudade.

-Não deveria se ligar tanto ao passado, cavaleiro.

O dourado levou um susto ao se deparar com o fantasma da jovem.

-Cassandra!

-Vim me despedir e não quero vê-lo sofrer mais como sei que anda fazendo. Seja feliz ou terei que persegui-lo por toda a eternidade.

Beijando a bochecha do geminiano, o fantasma desapareceu com um belo sorriso no rosto.

-Eu serei, eu prometo. –Com um sorriso, o geminiano voltou a olhar para a lua. Dentro de si, toda a incerteza de se devia começar um relacionamento mais sério com Salin foi descartado. A visita inesperada lhe deu uma nova vontade de viver.

*~v~*

Na sexta casa, Shaka meditava no Jardim das Árvores Salas Gêmeas. Apesar de está concentrado, o virginiano não conseguiu deixar de notar a presença cheia de vida daquela que foi sua pupila.

-Vai em paz, Cassandra. Refaça o equilíbrio e encontre sua felicidade.- Sorrindo o indiano acenou com a cabeça para o local onde o espirito da jovem estava.

*~v~*

-Quanto papel! – Lemuriano tentava arrumar em uma pilha mais organizada os papeis dos novos recrutas do Santuário.

Adormecido em cima de uma poltrona estava Dohko que havia se oferecido para ajudar Shion aquela noite.

-Mesmo depois de tantos anos, você ainda continua o mesmo.

-Se me permite falar, algumas coisas nunca mudam. –Próxima a uma mesa recém-colocada no canto do escritório estava Cassandra. Ela sorria para o Grande Mestre.

-Cassandra!

-Vim me despedir e agradecer por tudo que fez por mim.

-Como?

-Ainda estou morta, mas isso não me impede de me despedir de alguém que sempre cuidou de mim.

-Está partindo novamente?

-Estou. Tenho um ultimo serviço como amazona de Hécate.

-Espero que tudo saia bem então.

-Obrigada novamente Shion. Muito obrigada por tudo.

Com essas palavras o espirito da jovem desapareceu.

-Ela gostava mesmo de você.

-Realmente Dohko.

Com o espirito mais leve ambos amigos passaram o resto da noite perdido em lembranças de velhos companheiros e papeis.

*~v~*

_Santuário de Hécate_

Naquela noite Lux tinha os longos cabelos negros soltos. O guerreiro arrumava os candelabros no local adequado. Hécate foleava um livro no canto do salão, quando Cassandra abriu a enorme porta de carvalho.

-Está pronta? –A deusa perguntou com um sorriso.

-Estou.

Com um movimento de mãos, um baco apareceu a frente de Hécate.

-Pelo poder de caminhar entre as dimensões. Pela vontade de encontrar o caminho de casa. Para equilibrar o fluxo dimensional eu abro as dimensões!

Assim que a deusa completou suas palavras, o espaço dimensional modificou-se e se abriu a frente de Cassandra.

-Obrigada Hécate.

-Não precisa agradecer. Se não fosse por você, Erebus nunca teria parado. Vá em paz minha filha. Eu a protegerei sempre.

Assim que a jovem deu um passo para dentro da dimensão criada, a abertura se fechou.

-Hécate!

-Sim, Lux?

-Porque permitiu que a filha de Brida, partisse? Não é proibido reviver alguém?

-De fato é. Mas nesse caso era necessário. Cassandra nasceu nessa dimensão, mas sua irmã não. Em um curto espaço de tempo, isso não modificou tanto o fluxo do espaço-tempo, mas se ambas continuassem aqui, nem mesmo eu sei o que aconteceria.

-Então a morte de Cassandra foi proposital?

-Não. Ela estava destinada a isso. Era necessário seu retorno e também sua morte. Por isso ela escutou os cães. Aqueles que escutam estão perto de partir para o reino de Hades. Trazer Katrina para essa dimensão é o que foi o erro. Sua linha dimensional era outra. Para equilibrar isso fiz um acordo com Cronos. Em vez de mandar Katrina de volta, mandarei Cassandra, assim o fluxo se equilibra.

-Então o corpo dela...

-Ainda está naquele carro, mas nunca existiu nenhuma Katrina naquela dimensão.

-Cassandra sabe disso?

-Sabe. É por isso que a deixei se despedir e também a outra coisa...

-Que coisa?

-Toda dimensão é como um reflexo inverso da outra, por tanto...

-Existe nela as mesmas pessoas só que fazem coisas diferentes.

-Exato. E para onde eu a mandei existe uma pessoa especial para ela.

O guerreiro sorriu ao entender as palavras da deusa da magia. Todos tinham direito a recomeço afinal.

*~v~*

Em outra dimensão

O som de bipe pareceu entorpecer os ouvidos da jovem. Cassandra sentia sua cabeça latejar, assim como também sentia dor em certos pontos.

-Onde estou?

Um movimento fez com que a ariana virasse seus olhos para o outro lado da sala. Uma enfermeira sorriu ao vê-la acordada e disse que iria chamar um medico para ver se havia ficado sequelas.

Aos poucos Cassandra pode lembrar o que tinha acontecido. Lembra-se da irmã e de todos no Santuário. Aos poucos as lagrimas foram rolando pelo rosto da jovem. Sentiria saudades de todos. Uma batida na porta fez a jovem sair de seus devaneios.

-Kaliméra2. Como se sente?

Cassandra sentiu naquele momento todo o ar de seus pulmões serem sugados. A sua frente com um sorriso belíssimo, estava um homem que poderia considerar um dos gêmeos. O médico tinha longos cabelos negros presos em um rabo de cavalo e seus olhos eram de um verde acinzentado.

Vendo que a paciente parecia assustada o rapaz tentou outra tática.

-Como fui mal educado. Me chamo Nikos Pólux e você se chama?

-Cassandra. Onde estou?

-Está no Hospital das Clinicas. Você sofreu um acidente de carro e a trouxeram desacordada. Deixe me ver seu reflexos. –A cada momento Cassandra ficava ainda assustada com a semelhança. O mesmo jeito gentil e cuidadoso, o mesmo sorriso, o mesmo olhar. –Vou pedi algumas radiografias mais detalhadas e uma ressonância magnética. Assim que os analisar poderei saber exatamente quando receberá alta.

Assim que Nikos colocou a mão sobre a da jovem, uma descarga elétrica atravessou ambos. O rapaz pareceu não ter percebido nada, continuando assim seu trabalho.

-Você é muito bonita. Tem algum parente para que possamos telefonar

-N-não.

-Uhum, entendo. De qualquer modo, qualquer coisa que precisar é só pedi a uma das enfermeiras para me avisar. Estarei a sua disposição. – O médico se aproximou da jovem depositando um beijo sobre as costas de sua mão. Com um sorriso charmoso, Nikos se despediu e deixou o quarto.

Cassandra ainda estava chocada com o que tinha acabado de proceder. Seu coração estava a mil e suas bochechas ainda rosadas por tais acontecimentos. Então lembrou-se de sua breve conversa com Hécate, sobre o que encontraria quando voltasse para sua dimensão.

"__Mesmo ambos os lados sendo diferentes em alguns pontos, sempre existe algo que os una. Lembre sempre disso." _

Deixando algumas lágrimas escaparem a jovem olhou para o teto e agradeceu pelo auxilio da deusa.

-Obrigada Hécate!

Uma rajada de vento fez as cortinas do quarto balançarem e junto a si trouxe uma resposta a jovem.

-_Há amores que atravessam vidas. Assim como também existem aqueles que atravessam o espaço tempo. Seja feliz minha filha. Saiba que sempre estarei olhando por você._

*~v~*

Os dias, semanas e anos correram, mas sempre quando Cassandra observava os dias em que a lua estava em sua face escura, a jovem podia sentir dentro de si a abertura de uma pequena dimensão que a fazia dividir suas tristezas e alegrias com a irmã.

E ao olhar para esse mesmo céu, a jovem agradecia a oportunidade de viver de verdade o amor. Um capaz de atravessar dimensões.

Também era nesses dias, que Cassandra colocava seus filhos no colo e os contava a história de duas jovens que foram parar em um mundo paralelo em que lutaram juntos a bravos jovens que dedicavam suas vidas para manter a paz e amor na terra, para salvar uma deusa gentil.

1-Non me rompe le palle, é uma expressão italiana que significa não enche o saco.

2-Kaliméra significa bom dia em grego.


End file.
